Tsk es inútil resistirse a ti (RE-SUBIDO)
by Shimizublack
Summary: Tsunayoshi no es el típico uke adorable que todas esperaban. Es rebelde, egocéntrico, orgulloso y sobre todo ama todo con respecto a la vida nocturna. ¿Cómo reaccionara Kyoya al conocerlo? No será lo mismo, o tal vez; simplemente están destinados a estar juntos [1827/OTRAS] YAOI. "El pasado, no esta conectado con el presente."
1. El hilo rojo del destino

**TSK****…**** ES INÚTIL RESISTIRSE A TI.**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo: Tsk… es inútil resistirse a ti.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); F100M! (Fong/Makoto Millefiore); 10069 (Byakuran Millefiore/Rokudo Mukuro); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); HL (Haruka Sen/Lambo Bovino); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa); AG (Alaude Hibari/Giotto Di Vongola).

**P**arejas secundarias: 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); K77 (Kazuma Hibari/Nana Di Vongola).

Todavía están en proceso algunas parejas (Por el motivo de que olvide en lo que hacía el primer capítulo o se me pasaron algunas).

Estaré haciendo un poco de Fanservice para todas las fans, como estoy re-subiendo la historia, pero OJO, no es la misma historia, habrán cambios algunos para bien, otros para colocarle más drama en la historia, y todavía no me decido a la pareja de Ethan Tyler, muchas son sus fans, así que acepto sugerencias.

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

_(__Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura__)_

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. **

**_Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. _**

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)_

**R**anting: M.

**G**énero: Yaoi; Yuri. Hard, soft… etc.

**S**ummary: Tsunayoshi no es el típico uke adorable que todas esperaban. Es rebelde, egocéntrico, orgulloso y sobre todo ama todo con respecto a la vida nocturna. ¿Cómo reaccionara Kyoya al conocerlo? No será lo mismo, o tal vez; simplemente están destinados a estar juntos [1827/OTRAS] YAOI.

**A**dvertencias: Luego de muchos años de estar muerta (que exagerada) les traigo el capitulo corregido disponible para todos ustedes, mis amados lectores. Está bien, acúsenme de ser una irresponsable, pero decidí escribirlo para darles amor, y terminarlo antes que todos los demás. Estaré actualizando cada dos días con los capítulos que he estado corrigiendo, aclaro que no los re-subiré con correcciones, hay muchas cosas que serán nuevas, y las descripciones únicas para ustedes, muchos personajes tendrán más protagonismo como Ryu, entre otros (nuestras amadas parejas también) por lo cual espero que disfruten la nueva versión de: Tsk… es inútil resistirse a ti

Otro anuncio, la historia & drama será la misma, sin embargo, decidí agregar un poco de diversión para darle más drama al asunto. A veces el hilo rojo del destino nos hace imaginarnos situaciones que no esperábamos.

Para quien no lo sepa, tengo una página en Facebook; donde estaré publicando imágenes e incluso donde podré colocar actualización y eso; estaré colocando algunas imágenes y si consigo los OCC que se parecen tanto a la idea que tengo también los publicaré.

Luego de la dirección de Facebook, pueden encontrar la página **/hiba18tsuna27love**.

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA~**

Si no disfrutan la lectura, Kyoya los morderá hasta la muerte

[_Mundo alternativo, Personalidades alternativas_]

Una historia que es contada entre los más viejos gobernantes de Japón, una mitología que comenzó a rondar en las costumbres antiguas y modernas del país del sol. El hilo rojo del destino, esta desde el nacimiento atado al dedo meñique de su portador, cargando consigo el futuro que le guiara a la persona designada por los dioses, los antiguos japoneses creían en aquella historia, el hilo los guiaría, los llevaría a sus amados y se encargaría personalmente de realizar que estuvieran juntos en esta vida… o en una más.

_"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper."_

Proveniente del pasado, a finales del Periodo Edo, escuchaban los fuertes golpes dentro del gran palacio real, la mano que sujetaba con fuerza la de la princesa retrocedió un paso, provocando que la próxima heredera del trono le imitaría con terror a travesando su cuerpo, el escalofrío subía hasta el final de su cuello, regresando por todas sus manos hasta los dedos que eran envueltos por unas frías manos, bañado no solamente del agua de lluvia sino también de la sangre de todos sus enemigos.

—Princesa, debe huir; todavía no es tarde para que escape.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —La ambigüedad en sus palabras era increíble, su formalidad no desaparecía, sus dedos sujetaron con más fuerza la mano del guerrero más fuerte del Shōgun, de su amante—. ¡No te dejaré solo!

—La matarán, junto a mí.

—No me importa…

—Princesa, no permitiré que muera.

— ¡Te dije que no me importa!

— ¡Tsunako! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡¿Es que no me escuchas?!

El grito del general helo totalmente el cuerpo de la princesa, a la cual sus lágrimas comenzaron a agruparse en su rostro, sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, soltó la mano del guerrero y se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándole por la espalda. El fuego que comenzó a cubrir totalmente el palacio se agradaban poco a poco a sus alrededor, la mujer no quería dejarlo ir, no…

— ¡Nos vamos los dos!

—No, mi deber es vengar la muerte del Shōgun. Soy el general de las tropas, un samurái; Princesa… he perdido mi camino desde el momento que me enamoré de ti, huye; sálvate… vive una vida feliz, déjame luchar.

—Kyo…

Las lágrimas seguían acumulándose en sus ojos, el color avellana se llevaba cada vez más de pequeños parches cristalinos, su cabello largo caía entrenzado a sus costados, aquella sonrisa que resplandecía siempre en su rostro no estaba presente, vistiendo un hermoso vestido rosa con mangas caídas y una gran falda que descendía por su cuerpo, esa noche no vestía un lindo kimono; su ropa occidental traída por su futuro esposo que murió a manos del general era aquel que su cuerpo mostraba, la princesa; aterrada por el destino de su amante se separo poco a poco.

—Promete… que regresarás, te estaré… no, te estaremos esperando.

Sonrió, de pie; observando la gran puerta que se encontraba delante de él el general de la armada japonesa, Hibari Kyo se encontraba con sus ojos metalizados cerrados, su cabello de color negro descendía por su rostro peinado en forma de jarra, una coleta caía a su costado, su bufanda blanca se encontraba teñida de rojo vestido con un kimono de color negro con platinado, su obi era sencillo, cubierto por unos hilos morados que significaban el gran poder que portaba en aquellos momentos, la katana que sujetaba su mano era la fiel arma del hombre más poderoso de todo Japón, aquel a quien traiciono enamorándose de su hija; pero no podría hacer nada… el hilo rojo del destino, los había atrapado.

— ¿Estaremos? —Kyo giro su rostro, la princesa sonrió mostrando sus grandes colmillos, se elevo, poco a poco juntando sus labios con los de su amante—. Tsunako…

—Siempre he sido tuya…

— ¿El hilo rojo del destino? —ella asintió, los labios de la princesa se abrieron, pronunciando aquellas palabras que él esperaba escuchar: _Regresa con vida, mi amor._ Sus manos se separaron, la princesa entro por aquel agujero en la pared del pasadizo secreto que le guiaría fuera del palacio sujetando con fuerza su ropa.

Kyo observo la gran puerta abrirse, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no iba a desaparecer por observar los cañones de arma que le estaban apuntando: Recordando, velando; por aquella mujer que tanto amaba.

**FLASH BACK**

— ¿El hilo rojo del destino? Esas son tonterías, Princesa—Kyo, quien estaba de niñero esa mañana observaba a la princesa quien inflo sus mejillas colocando sus manos en sus caderas en forma de jarra.

— ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso Kyo? ¡Estoy totalmente segura de aquel quien me amara está del otro lado de este hilo invisible! —la Princesa refunfuñaba, el samurái levanto su mano desordenando sus cabellos con diversión.

—No quise contradecirla, su majestad.

—No me trates de su majestad cuando estamos solos, somos amigos.

—Sí, lo somos —Kyo sonrió, mostrando suavemente sus dientes—. Cuénteme más, de ese fino hilo rojo del destino.

— ¿Quieres saber?

—Sí, quiero saber.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Los labios del hombre de cabellos negros se abrieron, parecía a la vista de los occidentales que iba a lanzar un hechizo; la princesa también sonrió cuando sus piernas golpeaban sus zapatos el suelo hecho de piedras, los pasillos se hacían cada vez más estrechos ella se llenaba cada vez más de suciedad:

_"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper." —_una lágrima se deslizo por el rostro de la mujer, el hombre abrió sus ojos mirando a sus enemigos esperando que se moviera—. Tú y yo… estamos destinados por la eternidad, mi amado.

_(Colocaré la imagen en la página de Facebook de cómo lucen Hibari y Tsuna en el pasado)_

**PROLOGO.**

La vida puede ser maravillosa, estar llena de problemas que se van acumulando a los pasos de los tiempos. Sin embargo, cambia constantemente al igual que le ocurre al cielo. Un día puede ser de un tono claro, un azul profundo que limpia tu alma, pero al día siguiente puede estar tan negro, lleno de desdicha por toda clase de humanos que viven en la tierra, pero, sigue siendo aquello que nos muestra el alba, el amanecer. Que tiene un futuro para nosotros.

Un antiguo proverbio italiano, citaba: _Una vez terminado el juego el rey y el peón vuelven a la misma caja_. Lo mismo ocurría con todas las personas, iban para el mismo hoyo cuando morían, los gusanos no distinguían de quien tuvo dinero, o vivió tristemente en el infierno, para ellos solo somos pedazos de carne de los cuales los insectos se alimentarán, poco a poco el cuerpo comenzara a desaparecer, brillaremos hasta explotar y desapareceremos en el tiempo.

La gente nos olvidará, y terminaremos recorriendo un camino sin sendero, así, como él se sentía en esos momentos. Las grandes gotas de lluvia clavaban profundamente en su cuerpo, mirando hacia el cielo, indiferente, gris; con sus ocelos hinchados, marcados con un rojo profundo de las lágrimas que recorrían con firmeza sus pómulos. Cayo al suelo, rió, como un psicópata cubriendo sus labios con ambas manos, apretando con fuerza su rostro evitando perder la cordura, lo único que lograba calmarle. Frustrado, asustado, con un miedo que le consumía poco a poco. Su cuerpo, lleno de pequeños espasmos causados por sus temblorosas manos, la gente pasaba a su alrededor, centrada en su propio mundo.

Los humanos eran egoístas, si el problema no era suyo no intervendrían.

Él lo sabía, y no pensaba aclamar la lastima de alguien. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, golpeo el suelo con fuerza, apoyando su frente en esta, llorando, gimiendo de dolor, ¿Adolorido? Hasta la muerte, la vida le había vuelto a jugar en su contra.

Había vuelto a amar.

**¡Qué estúpido fui!** —Su mente grito—. **¡Sí! ¡Fui un idiota por creer en esa tontería del amor! ¡Fui tan estúpido por creer aquellas palabras! Hermosas, dulces, por más sinceras que parecían todo era una falacia. Creí, le entregue lo más sagrado que tenia, aquello que solo guardaba para mi madre, mi hermano… ¡Y me ha traicionado! … me han traicionado de nuevo.**

Intento olvidar el vídeo, que todo lo qué había observado esa noche solamente era un espectáculo programado por su mente, para hacerlo sufrir más. Sintió un fuerte dolor en sus manos, como temblaban constantemente de ardor, la sangre de algunas heridas se escurrían con las gotas de lluvia que le empapaban. Se levanto, tambaleándose, camino a tropezones, evitando el contacto con la gente a su alrededor, frunció el ceño, saco el teléfono de su bolsillo, el techo de una tienda le refugio, el aparato se notaba un poco empapado por sus manos, pero el impermeable de su ropa impedía que se dañaba, marco un número conocido por él, sus labios temblaron, el mismo dudo de sus palabras:

—/_Tío_/ —todavía lo amaba—. /_He decidido irme contigo a los Estados Unidos, la universidad_/ —se detuvo, titubeo y sonrió—/_, ya sé que quiero estudiar_/.

Hablo firme, sin tartamudear a causa del llano, su dolor se agrupaba en su garganta, sus labios se movían constantemente; suspiro, sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro.

Al otro lado del teléfono, un hombre sonrió.

**CAPÍTULO I. **

**EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO. **

Di Vongola Academy, una ostentosa academia ubicada en la ciudad de Namimori. Una famosa ciudad de Japón, el centro de la economía escolar repartida en todo el país. Su estructura era llamativa, desde cualquier punto de vista escolar las grandes puertas daban la entrada a toda clase de estudiantes, desde extranjeros, hasta locales, becados y niños de padres reconocidos en todo el país. _Namichuu_, así era reconocida por todos los estudiantes locales, anteriormente porto el nombre de la ciudad hasta el cambio de dirección, quien la remodelo en una estructura de alta categoría, con una fachada de ladrillos rojizos que resaltaban con una belleza increíble, la entrada era dividida con dos grandes escaleras a los costados dejando la gran entrada abierta para todos los estudiantes. Cuatro pisos, excluyendo la gran azotea que cubría la parte trasera de la escuela, el gran reloj estudiantil marcaba la hora en lo grande, se escucho el timbre general, pocos estudiantes eran los que todavía permanecían fuera de las instalaciones, y docentes quienes terminaban de corregir trabajos en el aula general.

Un autobús se detenía en la parada de autobuses, la mano delicada de una mujer llamo la atención de su niño, aquel que miraba hacia fuera de la ventana.

Aburrido, con una expresión cansina, bostezo.

Su cabello castaño, cortó o en pocas palabras no pasaba de su cuello, se encontraba dispersado en su cabeza, largo para arriba, corto hacia abajo, con una extraña estructura de espinas golpeando el aire, con flecos largos que cubrían la mayor parte de su fino rostro, alargado, hermoso e incluso podría considerarse como un modelo en toda definición de la palabra. Sus grandes ocelos entrecerrados en sí, era lo que más llamaba la atención, chocolates, casi llegando a un avellana perfecto, aparentemente rasgados como los de un félido, oscuros con un brillo pícaro en estos. En su oreja derecha llevaba dos pequeñas argollas negras, dándole un aspecto rebelde y sensual.

Giro su rostro, topándose con dos grandes ojos color avellana. Su largo cabello descendía por toda su espalda, su parecido con el chico era increíble, los dos portaban una belleza inigualable que llamaba la atención de muchas personas a su alrededor, sonrió, lo suficiente para mostrar sus dientes, y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su hijo también le sonrió, contagiado por la felicidad de su madre.

—Tsu-kun —le llamo, suavemente—. Prométeme una cosa —Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja, suspiro, asintió lentamente atento a lo que su madre le iba a decir—. Te portarás bien, no discutirás con nadie, y por lo que más quieras, no busques problemas que le causen terror a tu tío —su madre le miro seriamente, pero esa sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

Tsunayoshi levanto su mano hasta su frente, haciendo una pose militar:

—Prometo solemnemente que no haré nada de eso —sonrió—. _Eso espero…_ —susurro lo último, lo suficientemente bajo para que sonara como un simple suspiro que escapo de sus labios.

Bajo su cuerpo, y compartió los labios de su madre fríos sobre su mejilla, sacudió su muñeca de un lado a otro despidiéndose de su madre, en lo que pisaba las escaleras metálicas del bus que sostenían hacia el suelo de la parada.

—Cuídate Tsu-kun, salúdame a Giotto de mi parte. Te vendré a recoger a las 5:00 de la tarde —agito su mano de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa. Tsunayoshi levanto su mano, estático en aquel lugar.

Miro hacia la escuela, suspiro, desordeno su cabello; miro hacia ambos lados y cruzo la carretera hasta la otra acera, muchos estudiantes le observaban, el también observo, e intento relajarse: **Demasiado opulenta** —pensó.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Coloco los cascos en sus orejas, prendió el reproductor a todo volumen, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos, caminando hasta la escuela con una mirada altanera, suponiendo que sabia donde se encontraban las cosas _(errado de su parte)_, sin embargo, bastante interesante incluso viniendo de él. Estaba perdido, lo sabía, pero no lo iba a admitir, abiertamente no, claro estaba. Recorrió su mirada en los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban en los alrededores, levanto la mirada, intentando dar con algún cartel que le señalara donde se encontraban las cosas, al no encontrar nada, suspiro, los pocos estudiantes desaparecían, en lo que él buscaba a quien preguntarle, sencillo, sin mucho objeto que le causara simplemente molestia. Cruzo un pasillo, y choco con alguien. Un golpe ligero se escucho, no sintió dolor, lo que provoco que estirara su mano hacia adelante: **¿Una chica?** —juraba que era una escuela para varones; bajo la mirada, topándose con dos ocelos cerrados con fuerza, y un corto cabello verdoso.

Abrió los ojos, un tanto mareado por el golpe, sujetando su cabeza, con la mano izquierda. El corto cabello verdoso caía a sus alrededores, sus ojos afilados de un color jade resplandecían como el sol, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, para Tsunayoshi el chico era hermoso, hasta el punto de parecer un niño, bastante delicado, pero con unas manos un tanto grotescas, de estatura pequeña, y mirada atemorizada. Un momento…

¿Mirada atemorizada?

—Hey —saco al chico de sus pensamientos, lo suficiente para que un sonrojo hasta sus orejas invadiera rápidamente su rostro; Tsunayoshi estaba increíblemente asombrado con la capacidad de cambio de humor del chico—. ¿Dónde está la dirección? —cortante, frías e incluso arrogantes.

Tembló, pero fue capaz de dar una dirección con la punta de sus dedos.

—Si-si va-vas por ese ca-camino… y do-doblas a la iz-izquierda… —trago—. La en-encontraras.

Tsunayoshi suspiro, lo suficiente para comenzar a caminar por el camino seleccionado. El sonido seco de sus zapatos resonaba en los pasillos, inhalo aire, giro su cuerpo ampliando una forzada sonrisa que hizo erizar la piel del chico de extraños cabellos verdosos.

—Gracias.

Juro ver humo salir de las orejas del contrario, simplemente cerro sus ojos caminando hasta la dirección seleccionada.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Una gran oficina se abría delante de sus ojos. una gran mesa blanca, con un color hermosamente negro se relucía delante de un mueble largo de color negro, y una mesa de madera delante de esta con varias sillas, delante del mueble se encontraba una gran mesa de madera que marcaba: _"Dirección"_ en grande. En la mesa de oficina, se encontraban dos personas charlando entre sí, una de ellas era un conocido por el joven castaño, quien decidió _(por su salud mental)_ ignorarlo, al otro no lo reconocía, y no pretendía tampoco conocerlo.

Uno de ellos era Alaude Hibari, un hombre extremadamente hermoso, alto con un perfil reconocido en la educación del país. Portaba un par de anteojos en su rostro, alargados y redondos. Sus ojos azules eran afilados, miraba de reojo la revista que portaba en las manos, su cabello corto, y rubio en forma de tazón caía a sus alrededores dándole un aspecto maravilloso. Vestía una camisa de color azul oscuro, un chaleco sin mangas de color negro el mismo tono de color que su corbata y su pantalón. Sintió una profunda mirada que taladraba su cuello, giro su rostro de reojo topándose frente a frente con un par de ojos avellana que conocía lo suficientemente bien.

El hombre detrás de la mesa de recepción era Asari Ugetsu, el secretario general de la escuela. Su cabello de color negro se encontraba corto, y peinado hacia un costado de su rostro dejando a relucir su frente. Sus ojos alargados de un color azul claro resplandecían en su rostro, la sonrisa no desaparecía de esta, en especial cuando observo a su invitado. Vestía un pantalón azul oscuro, del mismo color que su chaqueta manga corta, y la camisa azul claro que portaba bajo estas, no portaba corbata, pero la decencia no desaparecía.

Asari miraba interesado, Alaude aburrido e intrigado.

—Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vengo a ver al director —cortante, los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos; regresando la mirada al joven castaño.

—En estos momentos se encuentra ocupado, Tsunayoshi-kun —Asari sonó lo suficientemente amable, mucho más que el chico—. Puedes esperarlo ahí sentado —señalo el sofá con una leve sonrisa.

Tsuna se dio la vuelta hacia el objeto seleccionado, con las piernas sobre la mesa, y una revista en mano comenzó a hojearla. Más que una Play Boy, portaba en sus manos una _"PlayGirl"_.

—Alaude.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Sabes quién es? Te veo lo suficientemente entretenido observándolo —el pelinegro le pregunto divertido al rubio, quien volteo suavemente la mirada, que extrañamente le trajo viejos recuerdos a su cabeza.

—El sobrino de Giotto —contesto tranquilo, Asari abrió sus ojos sorprendido—. Pero… ha cambiado bastante —susurro para sí mismo, comenzando de su forma de vestir, hasta de hablar. Simplemente se encargo de recorrer su mirada de arriba hacia abajo, el traslado de Nana Di Vongola hacia Namimori, y podría entender el motivo de su cambio.

**Él, ¿eh? **

—Viéndolo mejor, se parecen bastante —susurro Asari detallándole, regreso su vista hacia algunos papeles, en lo que Alaude se encontraba haciendo un crucigrama lo suficientemente entretenido para seguir prestando atención a asuntos triviales.

—Si tu lo dices, Asari —le contesto.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, antes de que veas al director puedes venir a firmar algunos papeles —Asari levanto su mano haciéndole veces al castaño, este se levanto, caminando hasta la mesa de recepción, cruzo miradas con Alaude, y regreso la vista hacia los papeles.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Belphegor?! ¡¿Cuántas?! ¡Te he dicho que ni cuchillos! ¡Aunque sean de plástico! ¡Ni coronas ni que rey ni que comino! ¡Y deja de llamarme de una maldita vez lacayo! ¡Que no soy ni tu lacayo, ni tu sirviente ni tu mucama! —un grito se escucho dentro de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Un extraño rubio había salido de la oficina con una sonrisa resplandeciendo en su rostro, sin embargo, sus piernas tropezaron al tener a alguien delante de él. El golpe fue seco, los dos adultos bajaron la mirada hacia el suelo, observando cómo los dos adolescentes se encontraban en el suelo. Un castaño con una vena en la frente, y un rubio lo suficientemente cerca del contrario.

El oxigenado _(ya le había enganchado apodo)_ levanto lentamente la mirada, su extraño peinado impedía que sus ojos se vieran con claridad, pero la sonrisa que mostro permitió que se vieran un par de colmillos largos que resaltaban con profundidad, su cabello ondulado, con diferentes flecos cubriendo la parte de arriba se ubicaba una pequeña corona de color dorado, vestía un pantalón parecido a un jean con franjas delgadas de color azul oscuro, una camisa blanca manga larga con los primeros botones abiertos y encima un chaleco manga larga de color azul oscuro.

Belphegor sonrió, el castaño realmente era hermoso.

**¿Qué mierda tengo en la cara?** —Pensó con molestia, frunciendo el ceño—. **¿Es que me vieron cara de pasivo o qué?** —Inhalo el aire suficiente, para soltar un pequeño suspiro de sus labios—. Muévete—ordeno.

— ¿Eh? —el rubio levanto una ceja no entendiendo las palabras contrarias.

— ¡Que te pares! ¡¿Qué eres imbécil?! ¡Pesas! —grito exasperado haciendo que el rubio reaccionara lo suficiente para levantarse como un resorte, mirando al castaño quien tenía el ceño fruncido. Rasco su nuca, detuvo sus labios lo suficiente para ampliar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sien-siento… _jejeje_ —se rasco de nuevo detrás de su cuello. Los adultos se miraron incrédulos, Tsunayoshi le había gritado al _"Príncipe" _de la escuela, y el mencionado no había hecho nada más que disculparse. Sabiendo que el rubio solía decir: _"Un príncipe nunca se disculpa"_ pero al ver la mirada de Tsuna, entendieron el motivo por el cual los humanos se arrancaban los ojos cuando veían a medusa, era eso, o morir fosilizados.

—Esta escuela está rodeada de idiotas —sacudió su ropa dándose la vuelta directo hasta la oficina del director. La puerta se cerro de golpe, los dos adultos regresaron a sus obligaciones, en lo que Belphegor se iba de ahí ileso, o a lo mejor su mente era la única herida en aquel lugar.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Dentro de la habitación, sentado detrás de su gran silla grotesca de un tamaño considerable, se encontraba un rubio de cabellos alborotados, que se encargaban de igual manera desafiar la gravedad, como grandes espinas que atravesaban el espacio. Su cabello un poco más largo que el de su sobrino caía hasta el final de su cuello, de ojos entrecerrados de un color dorado, con un extraño resplandor naranja que se encontraba resplandeciendo en estos, su ceño se encontraba fruncido, y golpeteaba la mesa un par de veces estresado. Vestía un pantalón de color negro, junto a una camisa de color blanca, un chaleco gris con dorado, y una corbata de color azul claro, con franjas delgadas, lo suficientemente finas para pasar a ser blancas.

La puerta se cerro, Tsunayoshi dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios al ver tras la otra mesa a su tío. Este levanto la mirada, el enojo desapareció totalmente de su rostro, y una sonrisa bobalicona se coloco en su rostro. Tsunayoshi dio dos pasos hacia atrás, estaba totalmente seguro de que su tío era totalmente raro, extremadamente extraño, mucho más que los que encontró atrás, coloco una mano en la perilla, por si hacia algún movimiento dudoso, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe, lo suficiente para hacer caer al joven hacia adelante, besando la madera. El de los ojos azules sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¡Tsu-kun! —grito el rubio de extraños ocelos dorados, en lo que hacía un drama al ver a su sobrino besando el frío suelo, levanto su rostro topándose con la sonrisa burlona de Alaude.

**Esto es solo trabajo de él… sé muy bien que ese desgraciado está enojado porque lo ignore** —el tic de su ceja paso hasta su labio, escucho la risita de Alaude, frunció el ceño, levantando la mirada—. ¡Maldito seas, Alaude! Tú, y tu estúpido cerebro…

—Hn, veo que lo idiota no se te quita. —susurro suavemente, con un toque arrogante en su tono, sacándole un sonrojo a Giotto que se movió en su puesto de un lado a otro, parecía que tuviese estrellitas en sus ojos. Tsuna frunció el ceño, el ego de Alaude creció.

—Y a ti no se te quita lo egocéntrico e inútil. Veo que sigues con este tarado —señalo con su mirada a su tío, quien le fulmino con la mirada—. No es algo que me interese, pero deberías conseguir algo mejor, no sé como aguantas sus mensadas.

—Hn.

— ¡Que malo eres Tsuna-kun! ¡Y yo que me preocupaba porque venias para Namimori y que consiguieras un colegio! ¡Te conseguí un cupo exclusivo para ti, para que salgamos como tío y sobrino! ¡Pero no! ¡Tú siempre que me ves me insultas! ¡Es tan triste!

Los dos hombres rodaron los ojos.

—He pensado lo mismo durante estos últimos años, no sé como lo aguanto.

—El amor apendeja —susurro burlón, ante la mirada incrédula de Alaude.

— ¿A quién apendeja que cosa? —Giotto ladeo la cabeza de un lado, los dos chicos se miraron de reojo, ignorando aquel asunto.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

— ¡Chicos! —_Belphegor Knives_ se metió entre todas las personas que se encontraban rodeando a los chicos, suspiro lo suficientemente fuerte al momento de salir del grupo de jóvenes a sus alrededores. Sus amigos le sonrieron, el rubio también mostro sus dientes.

Un grupo de hombres, esculturales y hermosos.

El primero que se reconocía por su altura, era una escultural joven de cabellos azulados con una extraña heterocromía en sus ocelos. Uno de estos era de un brillante azul, mientras que el otro era bañado de un color carmín. Su cabello era peinado en forma de piña, miraba aburrido con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho a su amigo, quien lucía bastante feliz… ¿Luego de haber sido regañado? Debería ser una broma. Portaba un par de pearcing, en su ceja izquierda, uno en la lengua se logro observar al momento que bostezo. Vestía un pantalón de color negro que tenía unos lazos en sus costados desde la parte de arriba hasta la de abajo, cubierto con un cinturón grueso de tela de color azul claro con franjas azul oscuro, con unos Uwabaki de color negro, una camisa manga larga de color gris remangada hasta sus codos, y una corbata de color rojo, portaba un conjunto de botones en su camisa para darle más estilo a su ropa; _Rokudo Mukuro_, amplio una sonrisa.

A su lado, jugando con su celular se encontraba un hermoso rubio de ojos dorados, llegando a la profunda miel; con un particular brillo pícaro en estos. Su rostro pasaba a ser sereno, sin embargo, su mirada impaciente lo delataba en cada nivel que avanzaba. Su cabello ondulado, alborotado en su cabeza le permitía organizarse en la situación en la que estaba. Vestía un suéter de color blanco con un caballo gris en el centro, un buzo manga larga de color negro con una capucha y un conjunto de plumas alrededor de esta, un pantalón de color negro que se caía a su cuerpo amarrando una camisa de cuadros café y un cinturón con una gran hebilla de color dorado, y las misas Uwabaki, sin embargo, las suyas portaban un singular dorado en sus alrededores. Portaba un conjunto de pearcing, en su oreja izquierda tenía dos, en la derecha uno e incluso el que se asomaba en su lengua deleitaba a los espectadores; _Dino Cavallone_ interrumpió el juego, y saludo a su amigo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Del otro lado de la columna, un moreno de piel un poco bronceada, de cabello negro alborotado, y ojos marrones se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia el techo de manera aburrida, la sonrisa boba que resplandecía en su rostro, sus ocelos alargados, félidos se encontraban abiertos, ligeramente marcados con un chocolate oscuro. Las imágenes del partido del día anterior seguían sacándole sonrisas bobaliconas. _Yamamoto Takeshi_, vestía un suéter de color azul oscuro con un conjunto de dibujos sobre este de color azul claro y un par de círculos de color blanco, un pantalón azul oscuro junto a un cinturón gris, encima de este portaba una chaqueta de cuero de color negro y un par de anillos plateados entre sus dedos, sus Uwabaki eran de color azul.

A su costado, apoyado en su hombro se encontraba su mejor amigo. Un hermoso joven de cabellos oscuros, con ocelos penetrantes de un metalizado azul oscuro, casi llegando a un platinado absorbente. Su piel era un tanto pálida, pero no se veía increíblemente blanca, si no un tanto bronceada. Su cabello se encontraba bien peinado, los alargados ocelos suyos le daban un aspecto félido, que le hacían ver hermoso al tiempo que imponía una sensualidad alrededor de su aura. Vestía un suéter con algunas letras alrededor de su pecho, encima portaba un chaleco de color negro remangado hasta los codos, con una banda del comité disciplinario en su brazo, un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo, junto a sus Uwabaki de color oscuro.

**Mirada de bobo + sonrisa estúpida= a algo estúpido** —suspiro—. **Kyoya, ni siquiera lo mires.**

Hibari Kyoya regreso su mirada hacia un costado de aquel pasillo, observando de lejos como algunos incestos sobrevolaban el techo. Belphegor parecía bastante entretenido contando su encuentro con el castaño en la oficina, los demás le escuchaban atentamente, excepto el presidente del comité, después de todo era un tema que no le importaba.

— ¿Un chico hermoso? —Takeshi parecía interesado, o así fue que sus labios expresaron aquella pregunta.

—Sí —Bel asintió—. Un hermoso castaño de grandes ojos color avellana, se veía tan indefenso… tan hermoso y una voz tan… ¿cómo describirla? Dulce, sensual… como si temiera que las cosas acabaran —suspiro con ensoñación—, su cabello todo desordenado, y cuerpo pequeño lo hacía ver cada vez más hermoso —la melosidad del tono de voz del chico, produjo una gota de sudor que se deslizaba en el cuello de cada uno de sus compañeros.

_(Sobre todo porque Tsunayoshi es una dulce alma creada por el ser omnipotente —sarcasmo—.)_

—No existe nadie así Bel —contesto Dino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se acerco desordenándole el cabello a su primo un par de veces.

— ¡Pero es cierto! —se cruzo de brazos mofando hacia un costado.

—Si ese niño existe, el pez es la persona más dulce del mundo —Kyoya se burlo de Mukuro, quien le dedico una mirada fulminante en lo que los demás soltaban una risa.

—Vaya amor me tienes —susurro suavemente, los demás miraron a Mukuro con una gota de sudor, y luego a Kyoya quien tenía un tic en la ceja—. Quien iba a pensar que Blanca Nieve iba tras de los enanos —menciono burlón, pero bajo su cuerpo demasiado rápido antes de que una de las tonfas que portaba Kyoya atravesara su cabeza—. Si te enojas es porque es verdad, Blanca Kyoya.

—_Mama_ —trato de tranquilizar Yamamoto estirando sus manos hacia adelante, los espectadores murmuraban entre ellos por la supuesta pelea—. Vayamos al salón de clases, ya el timbre ha sonado de nuevo —dijo tranquilo, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Paso sus manos detrás del cuello de ambos chicos quienes le dedicaron una mirada de enojo, pero la sonrisa de Takeshi les hizo suspirar.

_("Mama" es una expresión japonesa informal que significa "cálmate" o "ahí ahí" Takeshi suele utilizarla en el anime, sin embargo, muchas veces suele escribirse "Ma, ma" he de aclarar que todo junto es la forma correcta)_

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Dos adultos y un adolescente caminaban entre los pasillos vacios de la escuela. Giotto Di Vongola se encontraba delante de la caminata, seguido de su sobrino con una sonrisa en los labios, sus manos; quienes yacían en los bolsillos. Tsunayoshi miraba hacia adelante; profundo en un silencio confortable.

Giotto giro su cuerpo—: ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —la expresión que su sobrino tenia era terrible, fría; no mostraba alguna emoción.

—Ya lo has hecho—Giotto suspiro, Tsuna sonrió con arrogancia.

—Entonces… ¿Puedo preguntar dos cosas más?

— ¿De qué sirve? —Giotto levanto una ceja—. Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras, de todas maneras no harás absolutamente nada. Iemitsu, Jack… todos fueron la misma basura; estaba cansada, estresada. Esa jodida casa le traía recuerdos horrendos, horribles. Mamá ya no soportaba nada más, ni ella, mucho menos Ryu—su voz se corto casi al final, chasqueo la lengua, sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro.

—Tú no eras así… Tsunayoshi.

— ¿No lo era? Tal vez sí. Iemitsu me hizo entrar en razón desde mucho tiempo atrás; para que la gente te respete debes mostrar fuerza, que todo lo que pase a tu alrededor no te importa, debes encerrarte para que no te hieran; Iemitsu me daño la vida, a mí, a mi madre, a Ryunosuke… ¿comprendes? —Giotto miro hacia adelante, cerrando sus ojos.

—Tsu… si yo hubiese… —no termino de hablar, porque Tsunayoshi le tomo de la mano pegándolo contra la pared que se encontraba a un lado de ellos.

Giotto gimió, el sonoro golpe resonó en todo el pasillo, tomo la corbata de su tío bajándolo hasta su altura, Alaude, quien caminaba tras ellos se detuvo, con una mirada que quemaba la carne de cualquiera que se atrevía a verlo, sabía lo que Tsunayoshi había pasado, lo que sucedía especialmente por su cabeza; pero nadie tenía derecho de colocar un dedo en el cuerpo de aquel a quien amaba; apretó con fuerza sus puños, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

—Giotto… cállate. No hubieras hecho mucho en ese entonces—susurro tétrico, asustando a su tío; pero luego se relajo, sentía el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi como se tensaba, con sus articulaciones cada vez más soltaban el fuerte agarre—. Tío… no hables más de ese tema… por favor…

—Si, Tsu-kun, lo siento —dijo sonriendo, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del castaño niño; sacándole un suspiro de alivio de los labios de su pareja. Tsunayoshi tenía su rostro enterrado en el cuello de su rubio e inútil tío; quien le removía el cabello de un lado a otro—. ¿Listo? —asintió.

El salón no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraban, la mano del director se coloco en el pomo de la puerta, giro está, abriendo de golpe la puerta del salón.

Todos los estudiantes miraron incrédulos la entrada del salón, observando como el resplandor de su extraño director resaltaba en todo el lugar. Al maestro se le hincho una vena en la frente al ver una extraña masa viva de color blanca quien entro saltando como Heidi en el prado mirando a sus estudiantes moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro. Todos suspiraron, al saber que su adorado director se encontraba con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

El pelirrojo del mismo color de ojos rubí se encontraba observando incrédulo a su amigo de la infancia sosteniendo un libro de problemas mientras que en el tablero había un largo problema de calculo inferencia, este frunció el ceño al ver a Alaude detrás de la puerta, pero sabía que aunque ese idiota trabajara de profesor dentro de ese lugar no se despegaba del director.

G suspiro—: Gio… Director, ¿se le ofrece algo? Estoy en medio de una clase si no se ha dado cuenta.

— ¡Hola, hola ¿cómo están mis hermosos alumnos?! ¡Mi pan de cada día! ¡Aquellos que me hacen más rico cada mes! —Comento moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, a pesar de que su costumbre era saludar de esa forma y convertirse en una extraña materia blanca, le observaban como si cada día más le creciera la locura—. ¡Me alegro que todos estén bien! —contesto sin que nadie hiciera una mueca. Se dirigió a su mejor amigo, quien se le erizo la piel—. Hay un nuevo alumno, quiero que todos se lleven bien con él —sonrió, el gran aura que resalto alrededor de su cuerpo asusto a su mejor amigo, intuyendo lo que iba a venir y que todo iba a estar totalmente mal—. ¡Bueno! ¡Pasa mi pequeño terroncito!

Alaude suspiro, entro al salón de clases luego de haber guardado un extraño control remoto en su bolsillo; las cámaras que hacían los efectos en toda la escuela desaparecieron instantemente cuando sujeto la oreja de su pareja, haciéndole señas a G para que siguiera con la clase.

—En-entonces… el nuevo estudiante adelante—por la puerta entro un hermoso castaño, al rubio e incluso al peliverde se les ilumino los ojos; aunque uno más que a otro al ver quien se encontraba en la parte de adelante del salón de clases, mientras que los demás, observaban con interés al nuevo estudiante. Principalmente un pelinegro, quien le observaba con una ceja en alto.

En silencio, llamando la atención de todos los presentes; con una helada mirada y una mueca de molestia en su rostro por el momento de estupidez de atrás, sobre todo al tener que aguantar la mano de Alaude hasta que acabase de controlar todos los movimientos de resplandores, el holograma de la cosa blanca e incluso los fondos de sonido y color cada vez que su tío hablaba. La mayoría de los chicos se lo comían con la mirada, mientras otros le observaban de manera morbosa e incluso algunos se relamieron los labios. Una gran gota de sudor se deslizo por su cuello, dirigiendo su mano hasta su nuca con fastidio al sentir el aire caliente dentro del salón de clases.

Tsunayoshi vestía una pantaloneta de color kaki, un poco debajo de sus rodillas y ancha que le hacía ver bastante liberal. Una camisa de color negro con una corredera platinada y un extraño símbolo de un shuriken en la parte de arriba con los cuellos levantados para cubrirle las orejas incluyendo gran parte de su cuello, un chaleco de color blanco manga corta e incluso el chaleco era corto llevándolo antes de llegar a sus caderas con varios bolsillos a sus costados de cuello rojizo y una franja de cuadros dispersados de color marrón, sus Uwabaki que le dio Giotto eran de color dorado en los bordes, y portaba un brazalete blanco con negro y dos anillos del mismo color.

—Bien, preséntate —ordeno G, el castaño le dirigió una mirada de reojo a su maestro asintiendo con suavidad.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, 17 años —detuvo sus palabras, fingiendo una amable sonrisa—. El resto no les interesa y si quieren saberlo que Kami-sama les conteste sus dudas—contesto cortante llamando la atención de un grupo especial de adolescentes, los demás parpadearon con sorpresa.

—E… —G, su profesor de matemáticas no alcanzo a hablar cuando de la nada un chico se levanto de la silla, su aspecto rudo le ponía la piel de gallina a muchos dentro de aquel aula de clases, pero a pesar de su belleza exótica a la vista de todo loco, para los cuerdos les provocaba nauseas, incluyendo la sensible piel del castaño, quien dio un paso hacia atrás frunciendo un poco el ceño.

**En definitiva, me tengo que cuidar el trasero **—pensó—. **Gracias, Giotto. Una escuela de niños en esta pequeña ciudad fue una gran idea.**

Delante de él, comiéndoselo con la mirada como si fuese un suculento pedazo de carne, movió sus manos colocándolas en sus mejillas abriendo lentamente los dedos juntando el meñique con el dedo gordo. Su cabello verde cubría la parte de arriba de su cabeza, Tsunayoshi busco con la mirada al profesor esperando que le regañara, sin embargo, G, por su salud mental decidió ignorarlo por completo, el castaño chasqueo la lengua.

**Vamos Tsunayoshi, solo dos años más… dos fastidiosos años más…** —se repetía mentalmente. Pero se puso verde, azul e incluso de todos los colores y luego ladeo un poco su cabeza tratando de despejar aquellos pensamientos que le causaron remordimiento, llevando inconscientemente sus manos a los lados para proteger su trasero—**. Indiferente, Tsu… indiferente. **

— ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué chico tan frío! —su afeminada voz se escucho en todo el lugar, la cara de asco de Tsunayoshi no tardo en mostrarse en su rostro, pero luego le dirigió una mirada subida de tono—, pero a pesar de eso es demasiado lindo—relamió sus labios; gruñendo como perra en celo mirando al castaño, este por inercia dio un paso hacia atrás sosteniéndose con la otra pierna, mirándolo con el ceño frunció y una ceja levantada—… ¿Qué dices bebé? Y si pasamos un ra…

—Me niego —cortante, directo. Antes de que el rarito finalizará la frase cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. El no le tenía miedo a nada, asco, ni mucho menos iba a huir de un pervertido, cuando incontablemente le rompió la cara a muchos—. Lamento informarte que no soy ningún afeminado y mi trasero está bien cuidado para que ande cualquier fulano a venir a estar fijándose en él. Espero que te haya quedado claro, si no es así y llegas a ponerme a la defensiva u a colocar un solo dedo en mi cuerpo u en dado caso en mi trasero… —sonrió tétrico, asustando al chico e incluso a la mayoría de estudiantes dentro del salón de clases—tomaré tus huevos arrancándolos de la manera más lenta y dolorosa existente, les freiré con aceite de oliva y se los daré de comer a los perros, pero ese mismo pito que tratabas de meter en mi suculento trasero —relamió sus labios, a todos se les deslizo una gota de sudor por su cuello—, lo meteré en el tuyo, y créeme que no es lo único que meteré, ya que hace algunas semanas me compraron un cactus y tengo tanto interés de ver como entra en el agujero de alguien más—cerro sus ojos, les abrió observándole con decisión—. Haré que la Roca te viole intensamente, y créeme que no tengo alguna duda para llamarlo—comento cruzando sus brazos, para observar con indiferencia al salón de clases.

—Po-por eso decía que me sentaba… —hablo entrecortado, rápidamente y con terror Lussuria, sentándose en su puesto evitando la mirada de quien le observaba con altanería.

— ¿Al-alguien tiene alguna pregunta para Sawada? —G, quien fue el primero en salir de la sorpresa; observo a sus alumnos quien seguían en shock por la pequeña amenaza que profirió el castaño dejando claro su posición; algunos negaron, sin embargo, un atrevido levanto su mano, siendo fulminado por los ojos avellanas del adolescente.

**Estúpidos japoneses… y sus estúpidos procedimientos para conocer a un estudiante… odio Japón… ¿No podría ser otro país? ¡Nooooo! ¡Claro que no!** —El sarcasmo que utilizaba con él mismo le provocaba intensidad—**. Mi madre y su estúpido amor familiar… a ese estúpido idiota que ama al imbécil de Alaude. **

Tsunayoshi quien seguía quejándose mentalmente de lo que estaba sucediendo, al regresar a la realidad observo que era el centro de atención, frunció un poco el ceño; preguntándose qué carajo había dicho el curioso.

—Sasagawa tiene razón, ¿Por qué viniste Sawada-san? —pregunto con interés un chico de cabellos platinados, mirando a su amigo de reojo por la estupidez con la que había salido, nadie a excepción de aquellos quienes le conocían habían entendido la pregunta, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad para bufarse de él.

—A mi madre le gusta Japón —contesto indiferente, provocando que todos le observaran con una gran gota de sudor.

— ¿Y de dónde vienes? Tu apellido y nombre son japoneses —pregunto con intriga el mismo joven.

_(Cualquier motivo para interrumpir la clase de G-sensei, se nota que no quieren dar matemáticas) _

—Mi madre es japonesa y mi padre italiano —contesto, para luego suspirar con frustración de tantas preguntas—. Vengo de los Estados Unidos —contesto ante la mirada de todos, muchos tenían interés en el castaño, mientras algunos aparentaban más interés.

— ¡OH! ¡ESO ES EXTREMADAMENTE GENIAL! —grito el peliblanco de hace algunos momentos. El castaño le miro de reojo dejando que un suspiro se escapase de sus labios—. ¡Eso quiere decir que hablas extremadamente el inglés! —dijo el chico con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, Tsunayoshi rodo los ojos.

—No tarado, hablo francés. No vez que el inglés ya no existe en América —el sarcasmo expulsado de sus labios provoco que todo el salón de clases comenzará a soltar una gran carcajada dejando a un indignado peliblanco quien le fulminaba por haberle llamado idiota.

—Y… —una voz se escucho al fondo del salón de clases, llamando la atención de todos—. ¿De qué estado vienes? Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun~ —un hombre de heterocromia llamo la atención del chico de cabellos castaños, quien levanto una ceja con curiosidad al observar su extraño cabello.

—New York.

—Eso es bastante increíble, escuche que en New York tiene un fuerte sentido de la moda, se ve que sigues bastante sus reglas a pesar de tener un nombre japonés. ¿No se te hizo difícil? Ya sabes, encajar con los americanos.

—Y tú, ¿Se te hizo difícil encajar con las piñas? Por qué créeme amigo, que en ningún almacén te comprarían.

Una gran carcajada se escucho en todo el salón, principalmente proveniente de los labios de un peliplateado y un pelinegro que intentaban cubrirse la boca para no seguir riendo. G abrió sus ojos al igual que sus labios, no había nadie quien se burlara de tantos chicos en una sola clase, sobre todo aquellos quienes eran los más populares de la escuela; simplemente sonrió con diversión.

Mukuro frunció el ceño —: No es como lo que estas intentando hacer, encajar con tus graciosos y sarcásticos comentarios.

—No es necesario, no necesito tiempo para planearlos; solamente salen, llámalo si quieres un don.

—Es absurdo.

—Sí, al igual que tu sentido de la moda.

Una carcajada se escucho de los labios de un joven de cabellos negros quien estaba sentado en la parte de delante de Mukuro, el chico de cabellos azulados golpeo con la suela de su zapato el asiento de su amigo, quien interesado observaba al castaño de ojos chocolate, con una extraña mezcla de avellana.

—Suficiente —G golpeo sus manos en un aplauso llamando la atención de todos sus estudiantes—. Mukuro, ya siéntate —ordeno, haciendo que el estudiante chasqueando la lengua tomará asiento. El hombre de cabellos rojizos le dedico una última mirada a su nuevo estudiante quien más que los demás parecía fastidiado por ser el centro de atención—. Tsunayoshi-kun, ve, puedes sentarte en el escritorio vacio que se encuentra casi al fondo.

El castaño obedeció sin chistar, sentándose en la parte de arriba del salón ante la mirada interesada de algunos, este al momento de que la clase retomo se coloco los cascos de sus audífonos subiéndolo a todo volumen, lo que lo estudiantes se encontraba estudiando, él ya sabía todo eso.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Los pasillos, ahora concurridos por estudiantes de diferentes edades llamaban extrañamente la atención de curiosidad de cierto castaño quien escuchaba música sumergido en sus pensamientos. La finalizada clase de matemáticas daba inicio a un receso de cuarenta minutos antes de volver a regresar al infierno. El castaño se encontraba distraído, con su mente en otro espacio y tiempo; sin embargo, fue de un momento a otro rodeado de tres chicos, en el medio se encontraba el extraño afeminado quien le había erizado la piel por causa del frío de esa mañana _(si claro)_. A su lado un poco más grande con un extraño bigote en la cara haciendo que el castaño colocará toda la fuerza en su autocontrol para no soltar una gran carcajada por lo feo que era el tipo, observando con indiferencia a los tres, sin embargo, del otro lado se encontraba un pequeño abrazando un peluche de un conejo rosa de cabellos verdosos y mirada intensa en el castaño.

—Así… ¿Este fue el mocoso que te amenazo? —dijo tétrico el moreno, pero eso no fue suficiente para hacer que Tsunayoshi se inmutara, él, luchaba internamente para no reírse en la cara del tipo.

— ¡So-solo te advertiremos una cosa! Sé que fingiste en la clase porque nadie entra a esta escuela sin saber que solo hay chicos guapos —dijo arrogante Lussuria haciendo que el castaño rodara los ojos fastidiado, pero no replico nada, porque no fue él quien escogió el colegio—. Tienes completamente prohibido acercarte a los Vongola Boy —le señalo con el dedo índice.

Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja interesado, ese nombre… ¿Qué era? ¿Quiénes eran? Pero suspiro con frustración, acordándose de las palabras de su madre que seguían resonando en su cabeza.

Hizo una pose militar, ante la mirada incrédula de los tres estudiantes—. ¡Yes, my lord! —se dio media vuelta taladrando en su cabeza una sarta de maldiciones e insultos al trío que oso ordenarle algo, sin embargo, su mirada era serena, porque no quería meterse en problemas, mucho menos arrastrar a su santa e inocente madre en ellos.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

El gran campus se abría ante la vista del castaño de ojos chocolate. Realmente era inmenso, sobre todo al estar sobrecargado de estudiantes sentados en diferentes partes alrededor de la cafetería al aire libre; dentro de la escuela se encontraba otra cafetería que solo abría cuando la temporada de lluvias comenzaba. La gran cantidad de mesas que se encontraban a su alrededor se hallaba repleta de estudiantes quienes disfrutaban de un ambiente en compañía de sus amigos, Tsunayoshi suspiro con frustración, pasando su mirada por todos los presentes que se encontraban. Cargaba una bandeja con un pedazo de pizza y una gaseosa en lata, su interés creció al observar un chico de cabellos color verde, aquel quien le había señalado el camino hacia la dirección; a su costado se encontraba un peliblanco quien gritaba un montón de incoherencias que por su distancia no entendía perfectamente que era, un peliplateado quien había observado en el salón de clases, ahora que lo pensaba bien, fue el grupo de las preguntas, paso su mirada deteniéndose en dos personas quienes no había visto antes.

Su cabello era parecido al color rojizo del profesor que les dio la clase de matemáticas, sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban con un perfecto color rubí, con la diferencia de que sus fracciones eran más delicadas, menos toscas, el docente tenía más parecido con el chico de cabellos plateados que con el de cabellos rojos. Portaba muchos parches blancos en su rostro, dos en su mejilla derecha, uno en su mejilla izquierda y dos en su nariz, vestía un buzo de color azul claro con capucha y algunos dibujos azul oscuro en la parte de adelante, un pantalón negro y un chaleco que le cubría un poco más el cuerpo.

A su lado, lanzado en la mesa de comida se encontraba un chico de cabellos ondulados de color negó, con los ojos color jade y una extraña marca debajo de uno de ellos, tenia uno de sus ojos hinchado y golpeado, mientras su boca era cubierta por unas banditas a sus costados. Vestía un pantalón de color kaki, un cinturón marrón con una hebilla de unos cuernos. Una camisa blanca con manchas blancas encima de un suéter de color rojo y un chaleco de color verde, junto a una corbata de color naranja.

El sonido de una bandeja en la mesa llamo la atención de todos los presentes quienes levantaron su vista sorprendiéndose _(aquellos quienes le conocían)_ al notar la mirada de indiferencia del castaño, los otros dos que desconocían de su persona levantaron una ceja.

— ¿Sawada-san? —el peliplateado miro al chico con los ojos entrecerrados, atento a lo que fuese a decir.

—El resto de la cafetería está ocupada —contesto restándole importancia al asunto. Los demás chicos observaron al de cabellos castaños callados. Algunos le observaban sin confianza, otros le observaban con interés y dos de ellos un tanto sonrojados por su belleza. Suspiro, coloco una mano detrás de su nuca rascándola con frustración, desordenándolas, sabiendo el por qué de sus miradas.

**Maldita sea… aunque sean dos años tendré que estar cerca de idiotas sonrojados y tontos celosos** —suspiro con frustración—**. A mal paso, darle prisa. Mejor es estar del lado de los idiotas que de los arrogantes superficiales.**

—Lamento la forma con la cual les hable —jugó con uno de los jamones de la pizza—. No me gusta ser el centro de atención—bajo su mirada en arrepentimiento; o lo disimulo lo suficientemente bien para que saliese totalmente real. Se felicito internamente, dándose besos de victoria al ser un buen actor.

— ¡No hay problemas! ¡EXTREMO! —grito el peliblanco, mientras los demás sonrieron divertidos. Tsunayoshi giro los ojos—. ¡Soy Sasagawa Ryohei! —se señalo de manera triunfante.

—Alias, cabeza de césped, sin neuronas o idiota. También puedes llamarle tarado —comento dándole un par de apodos al azar un peliplateado divertido, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos de su compañero y valga la redundancia amigo que perdía la poca paciencia que tenia—. Hayato Gokudera —se presento con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS CABEZA DE CÉSPED?! ¡CABEZA DE PULPO! —grito señalando al peliplateado al cual se le hincho una vena en la frente, el castaño observaba todo con diversión sin borrar la sonrisa indiferente.

—Eh… Fran Hellín…—el chico de cabellos verdes, quien le había señalado la dirección con unas mejillas sonrojadas se presento tímidamente.

—Enma Kozato —su voz gangosa resonó en la mesa con suavidad, Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja al ver los golpes que cubrían el rostro de aquel chico de cabellos rubí.

—Lambo Bovino —se presento el otro levantándose de la mesa, tenía el mismo aspecto que el contrario, con pocas heridas pero se notaba bastante que aquel ojo estaba morado. Tsunayoshi coloco una de sus manos en su mejilla.

— ¿Les golpearon? O que mierda les sucedió —pregunto, una gran gota de sudor se deslizo por la nuca de los presentes al escuchar la forma descarada de hablar del castaño. Los chicos asintieron, dejándose caer en la mesa—. ¿Por qué? —pregunto con interés.

—Porque nos acercamos mucho a los Vongola Boy —contesto el pelinegro, mirando el ceño fruncido del chico de cabellos castaños.

— ¿Vongola Boy? ¿Qué mierda…—Tsunayoshi cerró sus labios—… es eso? —Termino de preguntar, no sabía bastante bien lo que estaba pasando por su mente hasta que se topo con el recuerdo luego de la primera clase—. Escuche ese nombre del rarito afeminado, el moreno sin escrúpulos y el marica zombie—a los presentes les salió una gota de sudor al escuchar los apodos que había colocado el castaño, pero al notar al primero sabían quiénes eran.

— ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE AMENAZARON! —Gokudera golpeo la mesa con fuerza, alterado en sus palabras.

—No te…

El chico no termino de hablar, porque tres personas se colocaron detrás de Fran, quien salto por la sorpresa al sentir que colocaban una mano en su hombro, los chicos levantaron la vista asustados, dos incrédulos y uno interesado.

—Fran, tienes la tarea, ¿no es así? O es que quieres que te golpeemos como a esos dos—dijo señalando a sus compañeros quienes temblaron en la mesa.

—Cla-claro que la tengo… Lu-Lussuria-sama —el castaño frunció más el ceño al ver la mirada arrogante que le dirigió.

—La basura se junta con la basura —se burlo—. ¡Por favor! ¡Atención a todos! Coloquen la basura en su lugar—saco un papel de su bolsillo escribiendo "Basura" en este, mientras lo pegaba en la mesa de los chicos los cuales uno ni lo miraron y otros le fulminaban con la mirada.

La carcajada del trío de raros se fue riéndose de la mesa, dejando que el castaño golpeara con la punta de su pie una de las patas de la mesa.

—Ya me harte —el castaño llamo la atención de sus compañeros de clases—. ¿Quiénes son esos Vongola Boy? —los chicos miraron extrañados al castaño pero igual asintieron al notar su mirada realmente atemorizante. Los chicos señalaron en el medio de toda la cafetería un grupo de chicos que llamaban la atención solo con estar ahí, el castaño dirigió una mirada a Lussuria y sus amigos—. ¿De quién está enamorado el marica raro? —pregunto cortante, los chicos se miraron temerosos.

—Ky-Kyoya Hibari-san —dijo decidido Fran, y todos miraron entre incrédulos e interesado por lo rápido que había contestado—. Es el pelinegro… de contextura gruesa, tiene el brazalete que le otorga el puesto de "Presidente del Comité Disciplinario & Estudiantil" —Tsunayoshi asintió, y se levanto de la mesa dirigiendo una mano a su suéter alargándolo un poco ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

— ¿El bembón sin escrúpulos? —pregunto de nuevo.

—Di-Dino Cavallone —esta vez en hablar fue Hayato mirándole con sorpresa—. Porta aquellas gafas de sol, de cabello rubio.

— ¿Y el de la mariquita con peluche? —pregunto mirando de reojo a los chicos, gotas de sudor más grande rodaron por sus cuellos.

—Según tengo entendido es… —el chico miro al mencionado y luego dirigió una mirada al grupo—. Yamamoto Takeshi —dijo tranquilo, observando de reojo como el chico de cabellos plateados se sonrojaba—. Es el chico con la mirada más amable y dulce.

—Bien, no cierren los ojos y disfruten del espectáculo.

—Tsunayoshi-kun… ¿Qué harás? —Enma miro a su nuevo amigo quien se levantaba de hombros caminando arrogante hacia los chicos populares que le dedicaron una mirada con una ceja levantada.

—Ya verán —susurro para él mismo sonriendo con arrogancia, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el campus cerca de la cafetería escolar.

**N/A: **¡Continuará! Por fin regrese ;A; sé que muchos me extrañaron, pero otros me están mandando a la mierda :'D lo entiendo, me lo merezco :c pero realmente lo lamento, desde que decidí terminar con el fic me ha tocado reponerme de muchas cosas —aparte de que quería estabilizar la universidad, el trabajo y las practicas (practico deporte) —, problemas con mi familia, en fin, un montón de cosas que me ha tomado desprevenida así que realmente no estoy de humor para contar (?), pero les prometí que lo subiría, mejorando algunas cosas y colocando otras nuevas.

Por ejemplo: "El hijo rojo del destino", realmente me gusta mucho esa tradición asiática, así que quería anexarla a mi historia, sobre todo porque sería más dramático que ellos antes no podrían estar juntos por sus posiciones sociales y ahora tampoco podrían estarlo por su sexo. ¡HA! Me gusta hacerlos sufrir, pero saben que terminaran felices u.u' así que para que me molesto en hacerlos sufrir, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que en este fic no solamente me concentraré en hacer drama entre los personajes principales (Tsunayoshi y Kyoya) si no también con las parejas secundarias y colocaré un poco de vida de cada uno, sobre todo al momento de enamorarse, el pasado y blablablá. Estaba pensando en hacer un One-Shot, para que conozcan un poco de la vida pasada de Tsunako Y Kyo, pero esa es decisión suya :'D si les gusta la idea lo puedo escribir de lo contrario solo colocaré pequeñas escenas de ellos; sobre todo en Tsunayoshi/Kyoya quienes soñaran con ellos.

Si, la historia debería tener otro nombre pero amo ese :'D

Por otra parte… Cambie de Facebook, no más bien simplemente voy a dejar el otro inactivo, así que abrí uno nuevo por si quieren agregar y también a darle MEGUSTA a la página de la pareja 1827 que hice por puro ocio, ahí estaré subiendo las actualizaciones y pronto subiré también las imágenes de los vestidos y como se veían esos dos en el pasado.

Facebook de su servidora: **/ShimizuBlack** (solo agréguenle eso luego del link)

Les dejo también de nuevo la página: **/hiba18tsuna27love**

Mañana en la mañana estaré subiendo las imágenes, acabo de terminar el primer capítulo y me colocaré a adelantar el segundo para subirlo el lunes :'D (aunque tengo parcial, estoy segura de que puedo terminarlo para mañana o pasado mañana /Ya que el martes no tengo/).

LOS AMO.

Ustedes saben eso u.u, así que no me odien.

Kiss and Love.

An.


	2. Estúpida y sensual nube

**CAPÍTULO II.**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo: Tsk… es inútil resistirse a ti.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); F100M! (Fong/Makoto Millefiore); 10069 (Byakuran Millefiore/Rokudo Mukuro); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); HL (Haruka Sen/Lambo Bovino); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa); AG (Alaude Hibari/Giotto Di Vongola).

**P**arejas secundarias: 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); K77 (Kazuma Hibari/Nana Di Vongola).

**Les recuerdo que haré un poco de fanservice, incluyendo en el pasado y en el presente; así que si están interesados en tener una pareja dentro del fic aunque sea de roces no duden en pedirla. **

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

_(__Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura_)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. **

**Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. **

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)_

**A**dvertencias: Os recuerdo que la personalidad de algunos de los personas (la mayoría) es OCC, si hay algo fuera de contexto es bueno que me digan, también acepto sugerencias y tomates.

**Review's: **

** -chan; **Owww, me alegro que amaras este fic; ahora lo amaras más te lo aseguro, esta vez te desesperaras, morderás tus dientes, tus labios... etc, etc... no te molesto más para que sigas leyendo (inserta aquí un corazón).

**ಠ****_****ಠ**

**Estúpida y sensual nube.**

_"Respetarás al cielo a como dé lugar." _

Enma coloco sus manos en la mesa asustado por los movimientos que estaba ejerciendo su nuevo compañero de clases. Los demás también le observaron, por alguna extraña razón, más que para algunos les resulto extremadamente osado cualquier cosa que fuese a hacer, pero para los demás fue más la intriga de lo que intentaba realizar. Tsunayoshi, por lo poco que habían escuchado de él, era de los que no se acobardaba y dejaba manipular, era totalmente lo contrario de ellos.

**¿Por eso se sentó con nosotros?** —sumergido en sus pensamientos, Enma le dejo actuar; su voz, sonó bastante segura al momento de preguntar su acción.

Tsunayoshi Sawada se estaba acercando lo suficiente hacia el grupo al cual todos le rendían pleitesía, no lo consideraba algo fuera de lo normal, dentro de este mundo existen solo dos clases de personas: _Aquellos que roban y a los que roban_. La justicia – igualdad solo fue hecha para aquellos que tenían poder, la justicia era ciega; nadie obedecía a alguien que fuese económicamente menor que los demás, pero incluso; aquellos con poco poder ejercían su mandato por medio de la fuerza (la inteligencia se dejaba de lado), la sobrevivencia en el mundo era para el más apto; y el castaño estaba seguro de que uniendo la inteligencia con la fuerza iba a hacer muchas más cosas que quedarse de brazos dejando que Papito y Mamita le resolvieran todos los problemas.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que estaba sucediendo, en especial un pelinegro quien se sintió inconforme con lo que iba a suceder. Tsunayoshi se cruzo de brazos analizando a los tres que le habían mencionado en la parte de atrás. Paso su mirada desde el rubio de cabellos ondulados, hasta el pelinegro con el peinado en forma de taza y aquel de cabellos alborotados corto. No eran feos, al contrario, realmente mostraban un porte diferente a los demás, con una sonrisa que mostraban que eran lo mejor de toda esa asquerosa escuela, y que podrían mandar a comer mierda a cualquiera. Cuánta razón tenían, se preguntaba cuanto les daba sus papis para comprarse la crema del rostro o la laca del cabello para mantener aquella forma de peinado bastante interesante _(El consideraba su peinado herencia, es natural)_. Lanzo una pequeña risa que se atoro en su garganta, a la única persona que quería dejar mal parada era al afeminado con cresta de gallo, por lo cual la sonrisa de arrogancia no se hizo esperar en su rostro.

Pero antes de que diera un paso adelante, Cavallone Dino; si lo recordaba bien se puso delante de él, detallándole de arriba hacia abajo; al contrario de Mukuro Rokudo quien le fulminaba con la mirada al haber estado ofendido en el salón de clases.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El borreguito decidió alejarse de su rebaño—comento lentamente haciendo sonreír al chico de cabellos azules—. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que terminaste en el territorio de los lobos? —el castaño le miro altanero, provocando que el rubio frunciera un poco el ceño.

— ¡Oh!, y pensar que un potro asqueroso se encontraba vigilando los borregos. Está bien que los tengas cuidado, pero espero que los vigiles bastante bien; porque desde hace minutos que el lobo se ha mezclado con ellos—le soltó con acidez, cruzo sus brazos con todavía aquella sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¿Qué quieres, mocoso? Este no es un lugar para que te estés pasando, toda esta zona está reservada—el castaño paso su mirada por todos los presentes, y puso su rostro de perro arrepentido, con aquellos grandes ojos chocolate brillando con intensidad. Haciendo que dos le miraran embobados _(hablo de Belphegor y Takeshi)_, los demás le observaban con desconfianza.

—Lo lamento tanto—dijo con cierto sarcasmo, haciendo levantar una ceja a la mayoría quienes no creían lo que estaban escuchando—. Pero es que no resistir, al ver tantas neuronas flotando en el ambiente; pensé que tal vez se cansaron de estar dentro de tu cabeza—alargo una sonrisa al sentir la mirada fulminante del rubio—. Pero eso no importa, no te busco a ti, le estoy buscando a él—comento señalando con su dedo índice al pelinegro, quien levanto una ceja interesado.

**Bueno, no está nada mal. Alto, con un cuerpo bastante corpulento, rostro hermoso, ojos afilados** —pensó, moviendo su mirada en aquellos ojos quienes comenzaron a devorarlo por encima de la ropa, amplio una sonrisa de arrogancia—**, si. Definitivamente es el tipo de hombre que me gusta. Aunque Ethan es mucho más hermoso que él…** —suspiro—**, todo sea por la dulce venganza, lo siento tanto mi pequeño Et, pero necesitaré visualizar tu rostro para besarlo.**

— ¿Qué qui… —Kyoya Hibari se levanto de la silla caminando hasta él—res…?

Kyoya no había terminado de hablar, cuando el castaño le tomo de sorpresa por la camisa uniendo sus labios con los de él. Todos, sin excepción en la cafetería abrieron sus ojos como dos platos redondos, pero se dedicaban a ver la escena sin interrupciones. Nadie tenía derecho de colocar una mano encima del castaño, solo aquel a quien él beso, Kyoya Hibari.

Por el contrario, dentro de la emoción de los dos jóvenes comenzó a recorrer algo que ni ellos mismos esperaban que fuera a suceder. Era como sentir que una corriente eléctrica subiera desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta su cuello, erizándole la piel a ambos, un extraño olor entro en sus fosas nasales consiguiéndoles a ambos una extraña paz, como sus dedos se entrelazaban entre sí, viviendo con pasión aquel momentos. Algo, que no se había esperando comenzó.

Pero eso no le molesto a Tsunayoshi, quien tenía el orgullo más grande que cualquier otra cosa, exigió entre el beso que le correspondiera. Kyoya, ni tonto ni perezoso y como Kami-sama mandaba así paso. Kyoya puso sus dos manos en la cintura pequeña del castaño atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el pelinegro con fuerza, Tsuna mordió el labio inferior de su pareja, mientras Kyo besaba el labio superior y lamia de vez en cuando el inferior, las lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre ellas, profundizando aquella pasión que ambos cuerpos comenzaron a despertar, era como si ese beso lo hubiesen esperado por años, el cuerpo de ambos era consumido por una sensación de tranquilidad, atrapados por aquellas corrientes eléctricas que se encargaban personalmente de encenderlos más.

Las manos de Kyoya Hibari cobraron vida, delante de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban alrededor comenzó a subir poco a poco el suéter del castaño, quemándose de placer al sentir sus yemas de los dedos rozar la piel contraria, haciendo que la sorpresa de ambos no tardara en aparecer.

**¡Ese mocoso! ¡Está haciendo que Kyoya pierda el control!** —no solo Dino lo pensó, Mukuro dejo que un silbido se escapara de sus labios. Belphegor balbuceo un par de cosas que solo Takeshi, quien observaba entretenido el espectáculo le había escuchado. Sus compañeros de clases, con aquellos con quien se habían sentado miraban con sorpresa, la boca abierta e incluso con un pequeño revoltijo en el estomago de envidia al castaño que estaba siendo devorado y al tiempo devoraba la boca del Rey de Namimori.

Pero un aura escalofriante, asesina se formaba poco a poco en el público; quien fue alejándose de esta.

Sintió que el beso se rompió.

Tsunayoshi ya no se encontraba entre los brazos del joven de cabellos negros, si no que se encontraba en el suelo, delante de él había un peliverde que le fulminaba con la mirada, sintiendo como todos sus pensamientos y maldiciones entraban poco a poco en su cuerpo. Tsuna alargo una sonrisa burlona, altanera e incluso más grande de la que había hecho entre el beso, sintiendo como un par de ojos taladraban su cuello, se acomodo un poco la ropa; sintiendo con fuerza la mirada de muchos a su alrededor.

Por otro lado, choqueado, se encontraba el joven de cabellos negros. No había reaccionado desde que le arrancaron aquel pedazo carnoso y excitante sabor de sus labios, frunció el ceño al momento de reaccionar, fulminando con su mirada al joven de cabellos verdes, quien se encontraba delante de él, de espalda y observando algo en el suelo; como si fuese la mierda más grande de este mundo.

— ¿Qué pasa afeminado? —pregunto con un pequeño toque de burla, haciendo que Lussuria se enojara mucho más de lo que estaba.

— ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE DIJE ACERCA DE ACERCARTE A ELLOS?! —grito señalando al grupo de chicos quienes levantaron una ceja con fastidio.

—A ver… —Tsuna coloco una mano en su barbilla—… me dijiste…—trataba de recordar las cosas, así que de un momento a otro golpeo con su puño cerrado la palma de su propia mano, sonriendo con altanería—, en serio lo siento tanto travesti afeminado, pero lo he olvidado—coloco su cara de borrego, con aquellos acuosos ojos llorosos haciendo enojar más al peliverde.

—Tú… maldi…

Lussuria no termino de hablar, al escuchar un fuerte aplauso proveniente de Hibari Kyoya quien observaba con molestia al hombre con la cresta en forma de gallo.

—No lo repetiré más Lussuria… deja de acosarnos, en especial a mí—contesto cortante para luego abrir los ojos furiosos—. Si no me haces caso… los últimos años que pasarás en esta escuela serán los peores de tu vida—Lussuria le dedico una mirada de indignación al presidente del comité disciplinario, dándose una vuelta para alejarse de aquel lugar.

Tsunayoshi se levanto sacudiendo su ropa, arreglo su cabello quien se encontraba un poco desordenado, dándose media vuelta para regresar a su mesa, deteniéndose por una mano en su muñeca, Tsu chasqueo la lengua, dándose media vuelta topándose con la mirada del pelinegro.

—Espera un momento, Sawada. ¿Qué fue lo de hace unos minutos? —Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja, dejando que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios.

— ¿No sabes lo que es un beso? —Pregunto—, tanto que he escuchado hablar de que los Vongola Boy, esto, los Vongola Boy lo otro… No sabes diferenciar un beso de un roce—comento restándole importancia al asunto, provocando que una vena se le hinchara en la frente del hombre de cabellos negros.

—Sé que es un maldito beso —contesto con molestia—. La pregunta es… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le observo alargando una sonrisa arrogante—. Pensé que no querías acercarte a nadie—susurro con burla.

Tsuna coloco una mano en su barbilla—. Porque… ¿quise? Realmente no tiene sentido sacarle una razón por la cual te bese. Escuche que eran populares y que todos estaban detrás de ustedes, pero solamente son un grupo de niños quienes no saben besar. Créeme, que incluso mi hermanito de diez años besa mejor que tú—sacudió su mano de un lado a otro, soltándose del agarre alejándose de aquel joven quien le fulminaba con la mirada.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Las clases habían terminado realmente rápido para Tsunayoshi, tal vez no tanto; sin embargo el clima o más bien el ambiente dentro de esta escuela era realmente diferente a la de Estados Unidos, sobre todo por los docentes que conoció ese día; por suerte, solo preguntaron su nombre, incluyendo en su presentación que debía adelantarse por su entrada casi a mitad del año. En la clase de deporte había corrido 20 vueltas alrededor de la cancha, el docente realmente estaba loco; primero comenzaba a hablar sobre la paz religiosa y de un momento a otro hablaba sobre el boxeo; sus gritos eran completados por los de su compañero de clase Ryohei quien se levantaba y los dos gritaban al espacio con un extraño paisaje del mar chocando con las rocas… ¿Es que acaso todos los docentes tienen el control que cambia el escenario del director? Luego, fue la clase de literatura, a la cual conoció a su docente quien estaba más o peor que el anterior mencionado.

Hasta que finalmente las clases terminaron, apoyado a un costado de la puerta; miraba de reojo como todos se iban marchando a sus casas, tiro su mochila en el suelo, subiendo la música a todo volumen, perdiéndose en la melodía que inundaba sus cavidades. Algo llamo totalmente su atención al momento de levantar su rostro en lo que cantaba suavemente la melodía, observando a un conocido pelinegro quien vestía elegante; no portaba los pearcing en su oreja, pudo notar cuando abrió sus labios dejando que un bostezo se escapara como aquel pearcing en su lengua no se encontraba, recordó el beso que ambos se habían dado, chasqueando la lengua con molestia; mostrando fastidio por lo que su mente estaba insinuándole.

**Tsk… que estúpido **—cruzo sus brazos—**. ¿Qué idiota a estas alturas finge ser quien no es? **—la limusina se iba alejando de aquella escuela, sus dedos estaban golpeando sus brazos, y su rostro se ladeo; un fuerte rubor intervino en su rostro—. **¡¿Quién se cree ese idiota para estar mostrándose en mi cabeza cada vez que recuerdo ese beso?!** —Tsunayoshi mostraba unos gestos extraños que eran observados por los que caminaban a su alrededor, algunas chicas que pasaron delante de la escuela comenzaron a reír al ver un chico de estatura más o menos pequeña distraído en sus pensamientos en lo que su rostro mostraba extraños gestos—… maldita sea —dejo que aquello se escapara de sus labios.

No supo en qué momento, pero sabía que el tiempo iba pasando cada vez más rápido.

— ¡Hey!~ ¿Estás solo? —una voz podría ser escuchada al fondo de la música, pero Tsunayoshi, quien estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos ignoraba a aquel que se encontraba a su lado. Una risa se escucho, saliendo de la boca de un pelinegro quien se atrevió a mover su mano delante del rostro contrario. Tsuna salto por la sorpresa, gruñendo como perro rabioso, observando con el ceño fruncido a un extraño hombre quien se había atravesado en su camino.

El joven era alto, un poco más que aquel chico con el que se beso en la cafetería, sin embargo, su aura era totalmente diferente del mencionado. Su cabello en si era negro y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, aquel índigo que resplandecía le hacía ver cada vez más hermoso, sobre todo la sonrisa amable que le mostraba. Su cabello estaba cortado en forma de un tazón pero su alborotado cabello le daba un aspecto refrescante, sobre todo la larga trenza que caía a un costado de su cuerpo hasta un poco más debajo de su pecho. Vestía un pantalón de jean desgastado, un suéter de color azul con un dragón diagonal de color negro y encima un buzo sin capucha de color azul claro con las mangas remangadas hasta sus codos.

Fong sonrió, de nuevo—. ¡Hola!~ —saludo, al ver que ya le habían prestado atención.

—Que molesto eres… —susurro suavemente el castaño—. ¿Qué quieres? —miro con una ceja levantada al joven quien se cruzo de brazos a la altura de su pecho al notar el tono de voz que el adolescente usaba con él.

—Yo amablemente vengo a ofrecerte compañía, y tú lo que haces es bufarme…

—Hn—contesto. Fong levanto una ceja al escuchar ese monosílabo de los labios del chico, rió un poco; negando con ánimo—. Si era lo único que tenias que decir, puedes largarte.

—Vaya, que agresivo. ¿En la escuela le dan de comer acido sulfúrico, o qué? —Dijo descruzándose de brazos para colocarlos en su cadera como una especie de jarra—. Soy Fong Hibari, un gusto—borro aquella mueca de enojo falso, colocando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tsunayoshi Sawada, ahora piérdete —susurro, cerrando sus ojos. Fong dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios, mirando de reojo al castaño—. ¿Qué? —Pregunto al abrir sus ocelos de color chocolate—. ¿Tengo monos en la cara, o qué?

—No… simplemente estaba pensando por qué no te habías ido… ¿Esperas a alguien?

—Porque… —Tsunayoshi iba a contestarle, pero mordió su labio con fuerza—. No te interesa, que molesto eres. Desaparece, estoy esperando a alguien—el pelinegro dejo salir un largo suspiro de sus labios, se cruzo de brazos pero no se movió de donde estaba; escuchando entre aquel sonido una melodía conocida por él saliendo de algún lugar:

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_(Algunos sabrán que antes había colocado: Let the bodies hit the floor~, decidí cambiar el tono de timbre de Tsunayoshi, amo esta canción y pensé que le quedaba perfecta a la historia de este niño)_

—_/Nana… ¿Dónde estás?/ _

Del otro lado del teléfono se escucho por un momento el silencio, la voz enojada de su hijo logro palparla con intensidad—. _/Lo lamento tanto por llamarte a esta hora, mi amor; pero me encontraba ocupada y te iba a avisar que salía tarde del trabajo, y pensé en llamarte ahora que estás en clases…/_

—_/ ¡¿Clases?! ¡Nana, salí hace más de una hora! /_—Tsuna ni siquiera la dejo terminar de hablar, el silencio presente del otro lado fue sepulcral, Nana mordió su labio inferior, Tsunayoshi dejo que un suspiro saliese de sus labios—. _/Ya no te sulfures, yo tomaré el colectivo y llegaré solo a casa, relájate/_

—_/Tsu-kun…/_

—_/En serio mom, no hay bronca, me encuentro bien. Ya se me pasará en algún momento/_

—_/Te haré lo que más te gusta esta noche, gracias mi niño/ _

—_/Si, si… deja de ser tan romántica que me dan ganas de vomitar, ahora cuelga que te regañaran en el trabajo/_

—_/Gracias, Tsu-kun/ _—una sonrisa se mostro en los labios de su niño—. _/Nos vemos en casa, Mamá te quiere/_

Tsunayoshi dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios cuando colgó dejando que sus pensamientos se escaparan de su cabeza. Giro su cuerpo hacia donde se encontraba Fong quien tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro, una gota de sudor rodo por su cuello, y dirigió su mano derecha hacia su nuca desordenando sus cabellos, una manía que tenia.

—Que molesto sos…

—Me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero al parecer te abandonaron —la sonrisa no desapareció—. ¿Quieres que te de un empujón a tu casa?

—No gracias, puedo solo —se agacho para tomar entre sus dedos su mochila. Fong levanto una ceja y miro hacia el cielo que poco a poco se nublaba.

—De aquí a que llegue el próximo colectivo llegarás a tu casa como pato remojado, deja que te lleve; no le veo problema.

—Sí que eres pesado, Hibari —Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja. Fong sonrío con diversión, el pequeño rodo los ojos con fastidio caminando hacia las escaleras, el pelinegro rió un poco haciendo que el castaño le girara a ver.

—Vamos —señalo hacia el final del largo pasillo—. Mi carro esta en el parqueadero.

Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja, giro su cuerpo para acercarse al lugar donde el joven de cabellos negros le había señalado. Parpadeo un par de veces, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad ¡Y no era para más! ¡El gran carro que se encontraba delante de sus ojos era un espectacular BMW M6! Su color rojo, pero no un rojo cualquiera, un rubí polarizado con brillantinas blancas recorría toda su capa de pintura, sus rines de color plateado al igual que la mayoría de sus adornos resaltaban con brillantez. Las cuencas del castaño se salieron de orbita, era un pedazo de carne realmente apetecible para sus ojos. Joder, como amaba los carros.

—No tienes malos gustos en maquinas… Hibari —susurro suavemente, para mirarlo como un niño pequeño—… ¡ESTA BESTIA ES ASOMBROSA! ¡La última vez que vi un BMW M6 fue en los Ángeles cuando fui de paseo! ¡ES TAN GENIAL! —decía emocionado, corrió hacia él como un niño pequeño dejando que Fong se enorgullecía de su máquina.

Tsunayoshi estaba más que emocionado, así que no tardaron tanto en subirse, sobre todo porque dentro del auto el ambientador era un maravilloso olor incluso para las fosas nasales de aquel castaño berrinchudo. Las calles se levantaban delante de sus ojos, en vez de hablar para conocerse, Fong decidió colocar un poco de música, con la cual ambos comenzaron a complementarse, sus gustos musicales eran parecidos; por lo tanto no tardaron mucho en comenzar a cantar las canciones que más le gustaban:

_Sé que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_

No tardaron tanto en llegar al apartamento del joven de cabellos castaños. Tsuna se bajo y levanto su mano en son de despido, pero el espejo fue bajado lentamente luego de que el pelinegro le explicará unos que otros datos de la ciudad, como las calles y los colectivos que llegaban más rápido a la escuela, o la hora – minutos en que pasaban y el tiempo.

— ¡Espera, Tsuna! Los lunes, jueves y viernes practico en la escuela. ¿Qué te parece si te ofrezco llevarte esos días? —pregunto con una sonrisa, Tsunayoshi giro sus talones alargando una sonrisa más grande.

—No, gracias —le rechazo. Comenzó a entrar en el edificio siendo observando por un divertido Fong quien cerró sus ojos interesado cada vez más en aquel joven de cabellos castaños.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Hace media hora de todo lo que había sucedido en la escuela con Sawada Tsunayoshi & Hibari Fong; un joven de cabellos negros había llegado a su casa, más que casa a la gran mansión de la familia Hibari. Una mansión que quedaba cerca de la salida de Namimori, con estilo más tradicional japonesa construida desde el periodo de Edo siendo remodelada muchas veces, pero nunca reconstruida; con objetos desde la más antigüedad hasta la modernidad.

La gran casa era a puro estilo japonés, era inmensa, increíblemente grade; desde su entrada hasta el comienzo de la casa había un gran camino repleto de la tierra de los herederos de la familia. La gran puerta que estaba abierta para los visitantes que atravesaban la primera entrada se encontraba custodiada por dos personas quienes vigilaban el puesto, con elegantes trajes y mirada feroz. La entrada se abría con una gran puerta al principio, que se corría hacia dentro mostrando con elegancia todos los elementos que portaba la casa. Consistía en la casa principal, quien dentro de esta portaba una terraza para sus dueños en la cual el dueño de la casa bebía el té en sus días de descanso, rodeada de inmensos jardines con las flores más hermosas de todo el mundo. La gran cocina quien quedaba en una casa apartada, al igual que el gran comedor japonés quien tomaba 10 tatamis desde la entrada hasta el apartado de la cocina. El gran despacho del dueño de la casa, integrando una caballeriza y un dojo; donde fue inculcado el arte de la espada: Kenjutsu; en ambos hijos al igual que el arte marcial más antiguo que fue integrado de generación en generación: Jujutsu & Battōjutsu.

Los Hibari portaban una gran tradición a partir de los años considerado como los generales que defendieron con su vida al Shogun y a su palacio desde muchos años atrás, por lo cual, era una de las familias más antiguas de Japón, eso requería que todas sus costumbres fueran trasferida a las futuras generaciones.

_(Aquellos que leyeron mi fic anterior, antes de Re-subirlo, sabían que ellos vivían en un castillo estilo inglés; sin embargo, decidí hacerlos totalmente japoneses como Hibari Kyoya en la serie, y como en el pasado eran una familia reconocida también decidí tomarlo de esa forma. Así que aquellos verán a su adorado Kazuma vestido con una yukata) _

Kyoya tardo más de quince minutos en llegar a su habitación desde que llego a los terrenos de su casa, era el recorrido de todos los días por lo cual estaba acostumbrado de que tardara tanto hasta aquella alcoba. A diferencia de toda la casa quien solo era remodelada, su habitación había sido construida desde los cimiento, más bien diseñada con su propio estilo, a los problemas con su padre, sin embargo, este se entero cuando ya estaba hecha, Fong también remodelo la suya, así que su padre lo único que pudo hacer fue tragarse sus palabras.

Aquella pared tradicional fue sustituida por una pared de color marrón, remplazando en el centro un alargado cuadro de color marrón oscuro y un retrato hecho por un pintor italiano donde toda su familia aparecía, incluyendo su madre. Bajo este se encontraba su cama, quien fue hecha por un carpintero amigo íntimo de la familia, la cama estaba en el medio de una gran cabecera de madera, la cual estaba adjuntada a su mesa de noche, que contenía una lámpara en forma de un extraño símbolo, la otra mesa contenía libros de texto y la cama era cubierta por unas finas sabanas de color rubí. La alfombra que cubría la mayor parte del dormitorio era de color kaki, y encima de esta se encontraba una guitarra de color negro apoyada en el suelo. La alfombra también tenía una mesa de piso, junto a dos cojines de color marrón oscuro. Por el pasillo blanquecino se encontraban un par de puertas corredizas de color negro, donde le dirigían hacia el baño de su habitación, delante de este se encontraba entre unos vidrios un árbol seco de color blanquecino quien era cuidado por el propio inquilino, y a un costado se encontraba su armario.

En el centro de la habitación, en un cojín a un costado de la cama se encontraba un pequeño erizo de color café claro, con grandes espinas de color plateado; parpadeo un par de veces al ver a su dueño llegar y abrió sus labios dándole la bienvenida.

—Roll, ya he llegado —el pequeño se estiro, caminando con lentitud hasta las piernas de su amo para lamer su zapato con emoción, el joven se agacho y estiro uno de sus delgados dedos hasta su boca para hacerle cosquilla en la nariz de este—. ¿Dónde está Hibird? —el pequeño sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, portaba una joya de color morado en su frente que daba a entender que era la mascota del terrible Kyoya.

— ¡Kyoya! ¡Kyoya!~ —un canario de color amarrillo con un pico pequeño de color anaranjado apareció entre las ramas de los arboles aleteando con fuerza el aire para volar hacia donde su amo con felicidad, el erizo exigió que le cargaran ya que el canario seguramente iba a estar en la cabeza de su amo.

—Hibird, ¿Qué te he dicho de jugar encima de Jim? —el canario comenzó a cantar, su amo giro su rostro de un lado a otro.

_(Jim, es su árbol seco; a que es dulce para colocarle nombre a sus cosas)_

— ¡Namimori! ¡Estás! ~ —Hibird repetía las palabras que las mucamas le preguntaban al joven de la casa cada vez que se lo topaban, el chico de cabellos negros sonrió divertido, sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro.

—Molesto, como siempre. Tomaré un baño, cuando salga iremos a comer —los dos animales quedaron encima de la cama de Kyoya donde aventó su chaleco de color negro, seguido de la camisa blanca y los pantalones oscuros. La corbata quedo en el suelo al igual que las _surippa_ que se coloco al momento de entrar a la casa. Se dirigió hacia el baño luego de haber lanzado su bóxer hacia una de las mesas cercanas colocándose sus _toire surippa_ de color blanco para ingresar a la ducha.

Prefirió la ducha esa vez, antes que entrar a la tina. Sintiendo como las gotas de agua golpeaban con suavidad su cuerpo desnudo, la palidez se encontraba marcada en su piel y su cabello poco a poco fue humedeciéndose. Cerró sus ojos, la pulsación de una extraña melodía estaba gritando en su cabeza, quería cantarla, expresarla con todo lo que tenía:

**¿Qué es esto?** —se vio a él, sujetando un _shamisen_ de color blanco, viejo delante de una gran puerta que se encontraba un poco abierta, sus labios se encontraban pronunciando la letra de una canción; estaba cantándole… ¿A quién? ¿Por qué?

Unos ocelos avellana, un cabello largo castaño y una sonrisa—: **Kyo**.

Hibari perdió el equilibrio un momento y su cuerpo golpeo la pared del baño con la respiración agitada, las imágenes pasaron tan rápido por su cabeza que no tuvo el tiempo de poder visualizar con perfección aquello que había sucedido.

—Que… ¿Qué acaba de suceder? —se pregunto, esa mirada la había visto en alguien más; pero… ¿en quién? Era la pregunta—, me estoy volviendo loco—afirmo, cerrando sus ojos; al igual que la llave del agua.

No tardo en salir del baño, colocarse un suéter blanco manga larga que cubría sus tatuajes y un pantalón largo de color marrón que podría considerarse como pijama, se lanzo contra la cama observando el techo de su habitación, Roll e Hibird caminaron hasta el acomodándose cada uno a un costado de su cabeza.

—Sawada… Tsunayoshi, ¿Eh? —Los dos pequeños animales levantaron el rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de su amo—, es alguien… interesante.

Se giro hasta tomar la guitarra con sus dedos, comenzando a tocar la melodía que estaba fluyendo en su mente en esos momentos, volvió a ver el shamisen, el hombre parecido a él delante de la puerta, pero esta vez; parecía que tan solo esa vez las letras estaban fluyendo en su mente:

_Te amo_

_Desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_Y hace tiempo te buscaba_

_Y ya te imaginaba así._

_Te amo_

_Aunque no es tan fácil de decir,_

_Y defino lo que siento_

_Con estas palabras_

_Te amo_

Las palabras podrían fluir de sus labios, el corazón de Kyoya se iba cada vez más acelerando, sintiendo una fuerte pulsación en su cabeza, como si un recuerdo que se encontraba escondido en su mente explotara con fuerza, sus manos cayeron a un costado y dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios.

—Esto es… bloqueo de artista, ¿eh? —trato de convencerse, pero algo no le dejaba claro, las palabras pronunciadas, la música que venía como si la conociera; siempre había pasado con todas las canciones, pero… porque intentaba visualizar a alguien, ¿Quién era? —. ¿Él?... —sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro—. Imposible.

Se levanto de su cama dejando que varios papeles se cayeran al suelo, les observo caminando hasta la entrada de su habitación—: Iré a buscar algo para comer, ¿vienen? —los dos pequeños animales se levantaron de donde estaban corriendo/volando hasta donde su dueño se encontraba.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

La llegada de Fong a su casa no se hizo esperar. Saludo a las mucamas quienes se encontraban en la entrada luego de que fueron avisadas de que el joven Fong se acercaba a los aposentos de la mansión, el chico saludo a todas por su nombre, amable, con una adorable sonrisa que hacia sonrojar a muchas mujeres:

—Joven Fong —la más anciana de todas, quien se dedico a cuidar de los hermanos Hibari luego de la muerte de la señora de la casa—. ¿Desea cenar?

— ¿Mi padre ya ha llegado? —La mujer negó—. ¿Kyo?

—El joven Kyoya se encuentra en su habitación, ha pedido la comida hace una media hora; así que debe ya haber cenado.

—Sakura-neesan, puedes llevar mi comida a la habitación —la mujer asintió, el joven comenzó a subir las escaleras de la casa que le iban a guiar hasta las habitaciones principales, sobre todo aquella donde se encontraba el cuarto de su hermano.

Fong abrió la puerta como si de su habitación se tratase, haciéndose a un lado de la entrada escuchando la melodía que estaba fluyendo de los labios de su hermano, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la guitarra entre sus manos. Sonrió, la coleta se movía gracias al aire que estaba entrando por la ventanilla de la entrada, y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos observando a su pequeño hermano, quien estaba entretenido con la música. Guardo silencio, sintiéndose observando; Kyoya le dedico una mirada a su consanguíneo quien rió.

—Yo, ¿Cómo estás?

—Sal de mi habitación, Fong—le ordeno, sacando de onda a su hermano que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con él cuando fue a visitar la escuela.

—Oh vamos, Kyo. No seas amargo, quiero verte tocar—la tranquilidad que fluyo de sus labios, simplemente provoco que su hermano le diese un tic en su ceja.

—Hn, te morderé hasta la muerte si no sales de inmediato…

Kyoya esperaba el insulto por parte de Fong a quien le molestaba su monosílabo y sobre todo su muletilla que decía cada vez que alguien le tomaba por los pelos _(Como si "Morder hasta la muerte" fuese una muletilla)_. Parpadeo un par de veces, bastante confundido por la tranquilidad de Fong que no había contestado nada, levanto su rostro topándose con su hermano con cara de bobo mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación, perdido en el mundo de los caramelos. Estiro su mano, tomando su arma; una de su par de tonfas plateadas lanzándola hacia el rostro de su hermano al cual golpeo en la frente haciendo reaccionar al mayor quien se había perdido en quien sabe qué lugar, se tambaleo por el golpe, regresando a la realidad:

— ¡Hey! ¡Maldito borrego! —Le grito sujetando su herida que estaba un poco roja—. ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! —Su altanería comenzó a intensificarse, camino golpeando con fuerza el piso de la casa para zapatear los pies de su hermano menor y agacharse lo suficiente para mandarse rayos eléctricos a los ocelos de cada uno, era una lucha de Ónix vs Amatista—. ¡Cómo odio ese jodido monosílabo tuyo! ¡Y sobre todo esa jodida frase "Te morderé hasta la muerte"! ¡¿No te he dicho miles de veces que eso se puede malinterpretar?! ¡Pero claroooo! —El sarcasmo se asomo por sus labios—… ¡tú eres otra historia! ¡¿No es así?! —levanto su mano golpeándole la nuca, el zape que le dio provoco que el pelinegro perdiera el equilibrio hacia adelante golpeándose la frente con el suelo, dio gracias que se encontrará la alfombra, pero eso no basto para que le recorriera totalmente un aura asesina.

—Aniki… —susurro tétrico, Fong levanto una ceja interesado por lo que estaba pasando. Pero tembló al momento de ver la mirada aterradora que Kyo le dedico—… corre.

El mayor sonrió con temor, no dudo un solo segundo en salir asustado de la habitación de su hermano menor, pero aquella sonrisa divertida no iba a desaparecer de sus labios, detrás de él salió corriendo Hibari Kyoya cubierto por una gran aura asesina, a él le encantaba molestar a su estúpido e idiota hermano menor.

Una mancha negra grande paso corriendo a un lado de las mucamas quienes sostuvieron sus vestidos y protegieron la bandeja de comida que le llevaban a la habitación del Joven Fong, un rubio se detuvo al momento de sentir que el viento desordenaba incluso su cabello, para luego volver a sentir la misma ráfaga de viento proveniente de una mancha también negra un poco más pequeña que la anterior, las mucamas se vieron asustadas entre ellas.

—Esos… eran… los jóvenes Fong-sama y Kyoya-sama… —las mujeres se vieron ellas y giraron el rostro hacia el hombre que se encontraba detrás de ellas—… ¿Alaude-sama?

—Lo ignoro —comento alejándose de las mujeres directo hasta su habitación. Las mujeres pasaron de largo dejando a Alaude quien se encontraba delante de la habitación del joven Kyoya caminando hasta un costado de la cama observando los papeles que se encontraban en el suelo, estiro su mano tocando suavemente los papeles leyendo la letra que se encontraba escrita en las hojas—. Sin duda, sacaste el talento de tu madre…

Levanto su rostro observando el gran retrato que se encontraba encima de la cama del joven de cabellos negros, la mujer quien tenía el cabello corto hasta su cuello vistiendo un elegante kimono en el medio de sus dos hijos a un lado de su marido. Sus ojos grandes brillaban con intensidad y su cabello negro cubría por completo un costado de su rostro, Alaude observaba como si todavía siguiera viva los jades que resplandecían en el rostro de la mujer.

— ¿No piensas lo mismo, Hikari?

Giro su rostro dejando el papel donde lo había encontrado, con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos salió de la habitación, observando con curiosidad como sus sobrinos regresaban de haber jugado bañados de lodo, cubiertos con hojas e incluso pasto; seguramente habían caído en el lago que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa. Kyo caminaba musitando una sarta de maldiciones a su hermano quien lucía bastante feliz.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Tsunayoshi no vio lo mismo que Kyoya aquella tarde, no cuando se encontraba tomando una ducha; si no cuando estaba tocando en su habitación. Su mirada se encontraba perdida, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios se abrían cerrándose tarareando la melodía que tenía en su cabeza desde hace un tiempo atrás. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, volvió a escribir en un papel y repitió la acción con la guitarra.

Cerró sus ojos, sus dedos cobraron vida al tiempo que aquellos dedos del joven azabache se movían encima de la guitarra. Sus labios se abrieron y una sonrisa se cruzo en estos, vio un gran palacio que se levantaba desde el suelo, un vestido largo de color rosa, unas trenzas castañas y unos labios que se acercaban poco a poco a su rostro—: **Princesa**.

Abrió sus ojos con fuerza, se encontraba temblando en esos momentos, miro sus manos que habían soltado la guitarra y caminaron hasta su cabeza sujetándola con fuerza, chasqueo la lengua y se lanzo en el suelo de su habitación, sintiendo un frío que subía desde la parte baja de su espalda.

— ¿Qué me pasa? —sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, abrazando con fuerza su gran oso panda de peluche que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños hace diez años atrás, sacudió su cuerpo abrazando a aquel animal con fuerza, mientras juntaba sus labios a la frente de aquel animal—. Ese tarado… le beso y me reclama… —sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro—. ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SOLO ES UN ENGREÍDO IDIOTA MÁS QUE PIENSA QUE CUALQUIERA QUE LO BESE ES PORQUE ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE ÉL! —Volvió a abrazar a su panda cerrando sus ojos—… aunque admito que besa bien…—abrió sus ojos con fuerza y se levanto sujetándose del cabello—. ¡¿Pero que estas pensando Sawada Tsunayoshi?! ¡Regresa a la normalidad! ¡AHORA!

La puerta fue tocada un par de veces, Tsunayoshi salto por la sorpresa observando como esta se abría poco a poco:

—Nii-san, ¿Quieres dejar de gritar tanto? Molestas a los vecinos.

—Ryu… —tartamudeo suavemente, sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro—. Lo siento…

Ryunosuke Sawada abrió suavemente la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, mostrando el gran parecido que tenia aquel niño con Tsunayoshi e inclusive con Nana. Su cuerpo era un poco delgado, era de esperarse era cinco años menor que su hermano mayor, sus cejas eran un poco gruesas pero cortas, desordenadas cubiertas por su cabello castaño claro, casi llegando a un rubio, sin embargo, su naturalidad era a simple vista por la belleza que portaba, no tenía la herencia del cabello alborotado de su hermano/tío, al contrario saco el peinado de su madre, pero eso no impedía que muchas partes de sus flecos se alborotaran a sus costados. Sus ojos eran redondos, de color avellana-chocolate muy parecidos a los de su hermano mayor con la excepción que los ojos de Ryunosuke eran brillosos, dos grandes soles.

—_Mommy_ dice que la cena ya está servida—aviso, su hermano dejo al oso panda en la cama caminando hasta la entrada de su habitación.

—Sí, vamos a cenar —rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza, su hermano sujeto su mano y los dos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras dejando una guitarra en el suelo rodeada de muchas hojas de papel, aquella donde:

_Desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_Y hace tiempo te buscaba_

_Y ya te imaginaba así._

Se encontraba escrita.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

La mañana siguiente llego más rápido de lo que cualquier estudiante esperaba. En la entrada un peliverde con cresta, un moreno con un bigote bastante extraño e incluso un peliverde miraban indiferente hacia donde un chico de cabellos castaños con los cascos puestos caminaba tranquilamente la carretera hasta la entrada de la escuela, cerro sus ojos ignorándoles, los dos mayores fruncieron con fuerza el ceño, caminando hasta donde el joven se encontraba. Tsunayoshi detuvo su paso al notarse bloqueado por dos hombres más grandes que él, abrió sus ojos levantando su vista, eso incluía una de sus cejas. Leviathan, el moreno le tomo del suéter que traía puesto alzándolo hasta su altura, Tsuna frunció el ceño.

—Bájame —ordeno el castaño.

— ¡NOSOTROS TE LO ADVERTIMOS MALDITO CRÍO! —Tsunayoshi iba a protestar porque le acababan de gritar pero sintió una fuerte punzada en su estomago que le hizo abrir los ojos. El aire se le fue de golpe y su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás. Las manos de Leviathan lo soltaron, el cayó al suelo golpeando con fuerza sus nalgas sintiendo como el dolor comenzaba a incrementarse en su cuerpo. Intento levantarse, pero una patada le hizo voltear por completo el rostro, su nariz al igual que su mejilla se encontraban hinchadas, la marca del zapato de aquel moreno seguían presentes.

— ¡TE LO ADVERTIMOS! —grito Lussuria celebrando lo que estaba sucediendo. Escucho como la gente comenzaba a reunirse alrededor a gritar sobre una pelea u algo por el estilo, sus oídos estaban zumbando con fuerza, cerro sus ojos observo la pierna de Leviathan que iba a golpearlo.

— ¡TSUNAYOSHI! —el grito de Hayato le hizo abrir sus ojos, y bajarse antes de que la patada le golpeara la mejilla, apoyo las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, y apoyo todo su cuerpo en esta para saltar hacia arriba golpeando con fuerza la barbilla de Leviathan provocando que se tambaleara hacia atrás, bajo su cuerpo con la misma rapidez que sus piernas le dieron para enredarlas con las anteriores.

Leviathan perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de sentón como Tsunayoshi lo había hecho, el castaño se dio con un impulso levantándose del suelo, subiendo la pierna para colocarla de golpe en la cara del moreno quien estaba gritando de dolor.

**Hace tiempo que no sentía lo que era una lucha de verdad** —limpio la sangre que estaba deslizándose por la comisura de su labio—. **Ni siquiera te acercas a los golpes de Haruka quien es el más débil de todos nosotros, tú ni siquiera serias capaz de ganarme a mí, quien está a la par de Lancia en la lucha.**

Festejo con diversión, quitando el pie de la cara del moreno caminando a tropezones hasta donde se encontraba Lussuria, aunque podría haber golpeado fuerte a aquel sujeto, el golpe en el estomago que le tomo por sorpresa seguía doliéndole

— ¡Tsuna! —Gokudera llego hasta su lado sujetándole una mano con horror, no veía que Leviathan intentara levantarse, seguía en el suelo sujetando con fuerza su barbilla el golpe bien pudo haberlo matado si Tsunayoshi no se media.

Lussuria dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Enma se coloco al otro lado de Tsunayoshi impidiendo que siguiera caminando, la atención llamo a los maestros que estaban a los alrededores, Alaude quien había visto todo desde el edificio central se quedo observando la situación con sus manos cruzadas a la altura de su pecho.

—Mira imbécil afeminado, lanzaste la primera piedra… y sabes que cuando eso sucede cualquiera de los dos bandos puede atacara cuando le plazca. No debiste meterte conmigo, porque créeme; que te irá peor de lo que ya te está yendo. Tanto a ti como a tu amiguito los puedo mandar de por vida al hospital con solo romperte uno de los tendones de los músculos ¿Lo sabes? —El chico asintió rápidamente, Daisy; quien sujeto con más fuerza su muñeco dio dos pasos hacia atrás—. Espero que la próxima vez, si me vas a atacar que sea con un arma.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Tsunayoshi?! —del público salió Sasagawa Ryohei corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, acompañado de un temeroso Fran e inclusive de un Lambo bastante aterrado por lo que había escuchado entre las personas atrás.

Lussuria dio dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de aquel lugar—: ¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!

— ¡DIRECTOR! —el grito de los estudiantes se pudo escuchar en toda la entrada, dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes.

Tsunayoshi tenía el tabique roto, su mejilla se encontraba hinchada y era ayudado por Gokudera Hayato a levantarse, sujetaba su estomago con una de sus manos y su respiración era agitada. En el suelo, Leviathan se encontraba sujetando su barbilla, y no se podía mover de donde se encontraba.

—Tsk… vino otra molestia —susurro por lo bajo llamando la atención de sus amigos.

— ¡SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, LUSSURIA AIHARA, DAISY BABA, LEVIATHAN HONDA, GOKUDERA HAYATO, LAMBO BOVINO, ENMA KOZATO, FRAN HELLÍN Y SASAGAWA RYOHEI! ¡A MI OFICINA AHORA! —grito Giotto señalando la entrada.

— ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO GIOTTO! —Grito Tsunayoshi llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes—. ¡Ni se te ocurra meter a estos chicos también! ¡Los culpables son esos tres!

— ¡SAWADA NO ME CONTESTE!

— ¡Y A MÍ NO ME GRITES DI VONGOLA!

—Tsuna no puedes gritarle al director —Enma intentaba controlar a su compañero quien sacudió su cuerpo quitándose de encima a Gokudera.

—Ellos no tiene la culpa, se metieron porque son buenos samaritanos si no fuera por Gokudera y Kozato le hubiese partido la cara a Aihara —señalo a los chicos de atrás quienes se asombraron.

—Sawada camina a mi oficina ahí hablaremos.

—No me moveré de aquí si no los sacas de ese problema.

— ¡EN LA OFICINA HABLAREMOS! —Tsunayoshi apretó sus puños con fuerza, Gokudera iba a intervenir cuando una mano quedo encima del hombro de Tsunayoshi—. ¿Alaude?

—Lo he visto todo Giotto, estos chicos no tienen la culpa. Aihara, Baba, Honda y Sawada a la oficina del director en estos momentos. ¡EL RESTO A CLASES! Incluyendo a ustedes —miro a los demás quienes temblaron ante la mirada del director, asintieron rápidamente corriendo hacia la entrada, Gokudera miro por última vez a Tsunayoshi quien observaba hacia un costado siendo sostenido por la mano fuerte de Alaude quien no le permitía moverse.

_(Los que leyeron la otra versión, se habrán dado cuenta de que no es una navaja la que utiliza Leviathan si no sus puños. Hice un cambio bastante drástico aquí, porque quería seguirme de normas más escolares que incriminatorias, sobre todo porque no quiero que expulsen a Leviathan, lo utilizaré más adelante)_

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Leviathan se encontraba en la enfermería atendido por el doctor. Los otros tres se encontraban sentados en la oficina del director, Tsunayoshi tenía una venda cubriendo su mejilla al igual que aquella banda que se encontraba encima de su nariz. Lussuria incluyendo a Daisy se encontraban sentados alejado de donde estaba el castaño. Giotto estaba rascando el puente de su nariz, como había sido posible que su sobrino se metiera en ese problema.

—Y bien —intento hablar—… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Defensa personal/Agresión contra mi amigo —contesto Tsunayoshi y Lussuria respectivamente.

— ¿Por qué no le dices al director porque lo golpee?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Eres un salvaje.

Aquellos rayos de energía que comenzaron a salir de los ojos de ambos parecían más bien de aquellos efectos que solía consentirle Alaude a su pareja. Los dos rubios lanzaron un suspiro de sus labios, definitivamente ninguno de los dos iba a hablar de lo que había sucedido hace momentos atrás, escucho que la puerta había sido tocada por la cual un joven alto de cabellos negros había entrado, el brazalete en su mano derecha le daba total ventaja a lo que estaba sucediendo, el castaño levanto una ceja y el de cabellos verdes se levanto corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

— ¡Kyoya! ¿Vienes a salvarme? —se hizo a un lado dejando que Lussuria besará la pared caminando hasta donde se encontraba el director haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Me ha llamado, Director Giotto?

—Sí, Kyoya… ¿Qué has escuchado? —El chico levanto una ceja—. Sobre lo que ha sucedido, seguramente los rumores recorren toda la escuela.

Tsunayoshi apoyo su mano contra el sofá, estaba aburriéndose de tanto problema mientras rodaba sus ojos con flojera.

—Muchos dicen que aquellos quienes comenzaron el enfrentamiento fueron Lussuria y su grupo —el de cresta trago seco—, pero otros insisten de que Sawada Tsunayoshi está involucrado totalmente en el asunto—no sabía porque ya se esperaba aquello.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con que los dos involucrados estén expulsados por una semana, incluyendo un castigo luego de que retomen las clases? —Kyoya amplio una pequeña sonrisa, no supo porque su piel se erizo al observar la mirada de arrogancia que le mandaba el presidente del comité disciplinario.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, Director.

— ¡Un momento! —grito Tsunayoshi levantándose—. ¡Si me van a castigar incluyan a este par de idiotas también!

—Ellos tendrán un castigo puesto por mí, no te preocupes Sawada —apretó con fuerza sus puños.

—Hibari, puedes retirarte —el chico hizo una reverencia desapareciendo por la puerta, al final para sacarle la lengua al castaño quien le devolvió el acto cruzándose de brazos y sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro.

—Nosotros… nos retiraremos también —aviso Daisy levantándose, Giotto los miro y ordeno que se marcharan también, Tsunayoshi se levanto para seguirle los pies a aquel dúo.

—Un momento, no he dicho que te puedes marchar, Sawada.

Tsunayoshi giro su cuerpo y levanto su dedo mostrándoselo a su tío a quien una vena comenzó a hincharse en su frente.

—Tsuna, debes entender… puedes ser mi sobrino pero soy el director de esta escuela.

—Que seas el director, no te da derecho de juzgar a los demás como te plazca, que tengas poder, no te da permiso de controlar la vida y que tengas poder, te da a entender que existe algo que se llama jerarquía y todos en este lugar lo conocen. Muchos pudieron haberse puesto del lado de Lussuria porque es uno de los más populares de la escuela, ¿Crees que un aparecido iba a ganar en esto? En fin, me iré a casa.

— ¡Tsuna!

—Llama a Mamá, si no le dices se preocupará cuando regrese —abrió la puerta para hacerse a un lado—. No estoy de humor.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Nana se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro detrás del sofá de su hijo, quien se encontraba sin camisa comiendo tranquilamente helado en lo que veía Dr. House, soltando una que otra carcajada que era tapada por el helado que estaba devorando, al abrir la boca la mejilla incluyendo la nariz le dolían, pero eso no iba a evitar que siguiera devorando con pasión su adorado helado. La castaña se encontraba histérica maldiciendo a su hermano mayor quien trataba de tranquilizarla _(Alaude se había tomado el atrevimiento de llamar a Nana, en lo que Giotto convenció a Tsunayoshi de que lo llevaba a casa)_.

—Nana, lo siento tanto —se disculpaba Giotto mirando de reojo a su sobrino quien observaba la pantalla de televisión divertido.

— ¡¿Tu culpa?! ¡Cómo es posible que teniendo las pruebas delante de tus ojos lo castigaras por defensa personal! —Nana le señalo, para ella toda su vida _(aunque Tsunayoshi comenzará las peleas)_ era inocente—. ¡Él siempre es tan dulce y bueno! ¡¿Cómo es posible que esto pasara?! ¡Tsu-kun! ¡¿Qué hiciste para que te odiaran de esa manera?!

— ¿Yo? —Giro su cuerpo luego de que la propaganda comenzó—. Nada, simplemente me odian y ya. ¿Yo qué culpa tengo? A parte, Leviathan me golpeo primero y dos veces, yo simplemente le devolví los golpes que me dio.

—Alaude, explícale porque no debe golpear a alguien de esa forma.

—Tsunayoshi, el castigo no es por haberte defendido; si te golpean lo que debes de hacer es…

— ¿Actuar como un saco de boxeó? ¿Estás bromeando Alaude? —Tsunayoshi se levanto de la silla señalándolos—. Escuchen, si con esa clase de gente no te das a respetar desde el principio la situación comenzará a empeorar. ¿Saben lo que esos le hacen a los demás? Si no hacen su tarea los golpean, si se acercan a los popularcitos los golpean… Debes de abrir los ojos Giotto, si quieres una escuela donde la costumbre y humildad se respeten debes comenzar con expurgar a las malas hierbas.

—Tsu-kun…

—Otra cosa, yo no soy tan pendejo como ese montón de niñitos quienes le hacen caso, si me golpean devuelvo el golpe, si me escupen los vomito… doble veces peor: Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, así de simple.

—Tsunayoshi, se que estas enojado por lo que ellos hacen, la jerarquía y estatus sociales dentro de la escuela es lo que forman los grupos. En todas partes encontrarás injusticias, no puedes hacer justicia con tus manos si tú también las cometes.

—Nunca he dicho que quiero hacer justicia. Aquí todo actúa agarrado de manos. La oscuridad no puede existir sin la luz, igual que viceversa. O es negro o es blanco, porque gris no puede ser.

Nana guardo silencio, camino hasta donde su hijo se encontraba sentado abrazándole por el cuello, apretando sus ojos con fuerza—. Tsu-kun…

—Pero algo se puede hacer —el castaño vio al rubio quien le dedico una sonrisa—. Para eso estamos nosotros, Tsuna a pesar de que no puedes controlar todo el mundo que se encuentra alrededor, no es necesario que sea gris; puedes transformar tu espacio en amarillo, verde, azul u otro color que desees, recuerda que aunque esos dos colores sean neutros… ¿Qué sucede si mezclas un rojo fuerte con el blanco? Se transforma en rosa, y eso ilumina un poco más la vida. No todo es negro, tampoco todo es blanco, simplemente debes colorearlo como desees, porque encima del negro el plateado y el dorado brillan con intensidad.

—Pfff —Tsunayoshi e inclusive Alaude intentaron no reírse, el rubio se sonrojo totalmente golpeando el hombro de su pareja.

— ¡Alaude!

—Lo siento, pero es cierto —miro al castaño que observo al rubio—. Solo tú puedes saber cómo controlar tu vida, no dejes que nadie la tiña de negro, pero tampoco te enfrasques en que sea de color blanco. Ser monótono no es bueno —tomo entre sus dedos los de Giotto comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta—. Lo siento por todo Nana, será tuyo durante una semana.

—No se preocupe, Alaude-san. Yo lo cuidaré… adiós hermano.

—Bye-Bye Nani, cuídate. Salúdame a Ryu cuando regrese de la escuela —la mujer asintió, y miro a su hijo quien dejo de prestar atención al mundo de regreso al televisor.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

La semana de castigo había pasado realmente rápido para Tsunayoshi, su madre tenía canas verdes por lo cual le había prohibido que incluso el fin de semana que llego realmente rápido se asomase incluso diagonal a la puerta. Para sorpresa del castaño sus compañeros de clases _(ahora amigos)_ le iban a visitar todas las tardes luego de clases, llevándole —para mala suerte del castaño—, sus apuntes; y como sus compañeros eran amantes de la escritura y el estudio escribían centenares de testamentos por clases; pero aun así se había hecho mucho más amigos de ellos, no era como el principio que solamente los iba a utilizar para pasar sus días dentro de la escuela, comenzó a ver lo que había dentro de la cabeza de cada uno e incluso le causaba realmente gracia muchos de ellos.

Hayato Gokudera podría ser bastante enérgico, no tanto como lo era el cabeza de césped, pero era honesto e incluso su sinceridad podría dar a desear, no supo en qué momento le engancho _Juudaime_, y el motivo; pero tampoco es que le prestará demasiada atención. Enma Kozato era más humilde que los demás, con una gran sonrisa se encargaba de alegar la estancia de todos a pesar de su timidez nítida era capaz de soltar de vez en cuando chistes tan oscuros como los de la misma calamidad. Ryohei Sasagawa era todo lo contrario de lo dos mencionados, su humor era extremadamente inmune, amante de deporte y podría decirse que lo practicaba en sus tiempos libres pero era incapaz de golpear a alguien, honesto y sencillo. Fran Hellín a pesar de su timidez fue uno de los que más podría llegar a acercarse al castaño quien lo había considerado como la presa más grande de toda la escuela, sus sonrojos iban en aumento pero poco a poco logro acostumbrarse a la cercanía de Tsuna por lo cual ignoraba cualquier sentimiento de admiración _(más que de atracción)_, por como este era. Lambo Bovino era bastante hiperactivo, podría considerarse de que realmente mostraba una sonrisa arrogante atrapado entre las grandes garras de la perversión se daba las manos con Tsunayoshi cada vez que quería molestar a alguien y se convirtieron en buenos amigos, bastante adaptados a muchos temas en especial. Los seis se lograron acercar bastante bien, haciéndose buenos amigos; pero no eran los únicos que lo visitaban todos los días. Fong también había tomado el gusto de visitarlo todos los días, comían juntos e incluso se sentaban a ver la televisión para perder el tiempo.

Era extraño, se llevaban bastante bien a pesar de su encuentro del primer día.

Ese martes de la segunda semana de clases luego de que él ingreso se bajo del colectivo estirando suavemente sus manos hasta el frente, ya había llevado una semana fuera de la escuela por lo cual retomarla le iba a causar más que problemas dolor de cabeza, bostezo abriendo con fuerza sus labios, sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro arreglando las gafas oscuras que portaba en su rostro subiéndolas hasta su cabeza.

Con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón caminaba hasta las grandes escaleras del ala izquierda, en la derecha se encontraba Lussuria junto a un nuevo sequito de seguidores; Leviathan no se veía por los alrededores, seguramente todavía no se había acabado su castigo, el de cresta verde le fulmino con la mirada, Tsunayoshi gruño provocando que el más alto se escondiera detrás del pequeño de cabellos verdosos ondulados quien apretó su peluche provocando una sonrisa altanera en los labios del castaño.

Tsunayoshi vestía un pantalón de color kaki junto a un cinturón rojo de hebilla grande platinada. Un suéter manga corta de franjas azul con azul claro y algunas letras que se notaban en el centro de este suéter. Un chaleco con un número 27 en la parte trasera se encontraba amarrado en su cintura de manga larga de color oro oscuro. Su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, su mirada perdida en el camino hasta que llego al salón de clases, era el centro de atención ya que el rumor no tardo en recorrerse por toda la escuela _(Lussuria se encargo personalmente diciendo que le habían dado una paliza)_, pero realmente al castaño los rumores le tenían sin cuidado sobre todo porque el regreso primero que la bestia que le golpeo. Los estudiantes le miraron con terror a excepción de sus amigos quienes corrieron para llenarlo de preguntas de lo que había sucedido en la entrada, pero Tsunayoshi con una sola mirada provoco que todos se tragaran sus preguntas hasta que él llego hasta su silla lanzándose en esta, todavía tenía un poco la mejilla hinchada pero no lo suficiente; ya había desaparecido poco a poco gracias a los ungüentos de su madre.

Se lanzo en la silla del salón de clases cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

— ¡Sa…Sawada-san! —un temeroso grito llamo su atención, Kimura un compañero de clases se encontraba delante de él sosteniendo un ramo de flores y algunos chocolates caseros—… De… ¡De parte de todo el salón de clases esperamos que estés mejor luego de lo que pasaste tu segundo día de clases! —coloco los objetos en la mesa del castaño y se dirigió a su silla totalmente sonroja, este levanto una ceja y miro a todo el salón de clases quienes asintieron con fuerza ante aquel detalle del presidente de la clase.

El dirigió una mano a los chocolates metiendo uno en sus labios. La sorpresa no tardo en venir ante los estudiantes de aquella aula, si no cuando observaron las mejillas del castaño adquirir un color realmente rojizo que embobo incluso a los Vongola Boy que habían entrado con aquella imagen. Tsunayoshi dirigió una mirada hacia todos en el salón de clase cerrando con fuerza sus ojos ampliando una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blanquecinos.

— ¡Gracias a todos, está realmente delicioso! —todos le miraban embobados, a lo que Tsunayoshi devoraba con una gran felicidad la cantidad de chocolates que le habían hecho.

**Quien habrá hecho estos chocolates., si que están buenos… debería amenazarlos para que me regalen más chocolates…** —intento procesar sus pensamientos—**, Nah… eso sería joderles la existencia, mejor que se maten en sus cabezas a ver que me van a reglar después, debería sonreír así más seguido para que me regalen más cosas… jojojo, es fácil comprar a los japoneses. **

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Las clases habían finalizado, el castaño quien recogía sus libros concentrado en su mundo interrumpió su acción para levantar la vista al sentir una presencia delante de su pupitre, el pelinegro de profundos ojos metalizados le observaba de arriba abajo, Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja, todavía portaba en sus ojos aquellas gafas delineadas de color negro que se ajustaban a su rostro para permitirle leer con más claridad.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto—. ¿Quieres otro beso? —un tic se marco en la frente de Kyoya quien el castaño amplio una sonrisa altanera—. Oh, yo no regalo besos así porque así, la única forma en que lo haría sería bajo la venganza para joder a otra perso…

Tsunayoshi no había terminado de hablar cuando su cuerpo perdió totalmente el equilibrio incluso sentado en aquella silla de su pupitre, escucho el golpe al momento de haber caído, la silla quien se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo fue retirada por la mano de alguien dejando que su cuerpo quedara totalmente en el frío suelo, el sonido de aquella silla hizo que el salón que se encontraba totalmente en silencio hiciese un gran eco, el golpe en su cabeza le dolió, provocando que maldijera en el aire, cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo al momento que fruncía el ceño sintiendo un cuerpo encima de él.

— ¿Qué… qué quieres? —el chico parpadeo un par de veces. Pero luego recordó automáticamente su nombre, aquel quien le iba a colocar el castigo.

—¿Estás listo para tu castigo S – A – W – A – D – A —deletreo cerca de sus labios—. Huir es de cobardes… T – S – U – N – A – Y – O – S – H – I K – U – N~

**N/A: **¿Me aman tanto como yo los amo a ustedes? ~ Oww, les dije que subiría los capítulos dos días por lo cual el próximo lo subo o el miércoles o el jueves, lo más probable es que sea el miércoles el jueves tengo parcial de Lógica y créanme que no creo terminar con la cabeza para poder subir al menos el capitulo. Estaré subiendo las correcciones, etc… para que ustedes disfruten de los capítulos cada dos días cuando llegue al capítulo que interrumpí supongo que me demoraré un poco más. Habrán capítulos originales que no estaban en el anterior, por lo cual si me demoro más de 5 días es por qué los estaba planeando c:

Es para que ustedes disfruten de ellos. Habrá mucho lemon… cuando digo muuuuucho es muuuuuucho por qué haré lemon de todas las parejas.

¡Si quieren lemon yuri entre las parejas que hay de chicas dejen un comentario de que lo quieren! A mí no me molesta escribirlo, pero tal vez a algunos no le guste y si a otros les agrada la idea colocaré la advertencia.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Oh, las imágenes las publicaré en Facebook aunque no creo que sean tantas para este día. Tal vez suba la de la casa de Kyo-chan, como viste Fong y su mami ya está en la página.

¿Review's? Al menos púdranse díganme ;A;

Kiss and Hug.

An.


	3. ¿Has escuchado?

**CAPÍTULO III.**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo: Tsk… es inútil resistirse a ti.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); F100M! (Fong/Makoto Millefiore); 10069 (Byakuran Millefiore/Rokudo Mukuro); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); HL (Haruka Sen/Lambo Bovino); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa); AG (Alaude Hibari/Giotto Di Vongola).

**P**arejas secundarias: 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); K77 (Kazuma Hibari/Nana Di Vongola).

**Les recuerdo que haré un poco de fanservice, incluyendo en el pasado y en el presente; así que si están interesados en tener una pareja dentro del fic aunque sea de roces no duden en pedirla. **

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

_(__Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura__)_

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. **

**_Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. _**

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)___

**A**dvertencias: Os recuerdo que la personalidad de algunos de los personas (la mayoría) es OCC, si hay algo fuera de contexto es bueno que me digan, también acepto sugerencias y tomates.

Como se habrán dado cuenta he estado cambiando muchas cosas en la trama del foro, pero eso no significa que los acontecimientos pasen de forma diferente, algunos si otros no; pero la intriga es la misma de siempre.

**R****eview's: **

**Miyuu . des -chan: **Estás en todo tu derecho Miyuu-chan, puedes adorarme (?); Me alegro que te haya gustado la mejora ;A; Yo también quería que se defendiera, aunque me dolió a mi más colocar que Leviathan le golpeo de esa manera antes de que él hiciera algo –le duele en el alma-.

**YURIKO CHUN-LI: **Pronto, ya pronto llegará el adorado Ethan :'D yo también lo amo tanto (inserte aquí un corazón baboso).

**ಠ_ಠ**

**¿Has escuchado? **

_"El dicho que dice, la nube sobrevoló el cielo" _

La garganta seca, la cercanía lo único que provocaba era la mezcla entre el airé de cada uno, como con cada neurona se detuviera para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentía como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por todo su cuello hasta el suelo, el corazón de ambos estaba latiendo con fuerza, quería romper su tórax para salir corriendo, alejarse de aquel momento que estaba dejándole sin habla. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso?

Silencio, ambos se acercaban contra los labios contrarios.

¿El castigo? Ya no importaba, lo único que les provocaba seguir adelante era aquel beso que iba a definir la situación entre ambos:

Una risa resonó en la cabeza de ambos, una sonrisa teñida de felicidad; un instrumento de viento una letra que ambos reconocieron con perfección.

— ¡Ugh! —el grito de dolor provoco que el pelinegro se levantara con fuerza del suelo dejando en el piso al castaño quien respiraba agitadamente con la rodilla levantada. Cuando logro salir del trance se levanto sujetando con su mano la mochila antes de que la puerta del aula de clases se abriera.

Su corazón ya latía rápidamente como bombeaba con fuerza, sujeto su corazón sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, seguía con la respiración ajena sobre sus labios; tubo el impulso de probar de nuevos aquellos labios pero algo le prohibió hacerlo, su maldito orgullo era más grande que otra cosa y le propino un golpe en la entrepierna. Kyoya estaba sujetándose con fuerza su miembro en lo que intentaba no saltar ni llorar por el dolor.

Hibari fulmino con la mirada a un castaño enojado quien se encontraba delante de él, pero no lo estaba mirando, su vista estaba puesta en la puerta; donde un rubio de ojos metalizados azules estaba cruzado de brazos. Tsuna reacciono alejándose a toda velocidad de donde se encontraba Kyoya pasando a un lado de Alaude.

—Para que reacciones de esa forma, es porque algo iba a pasar —susurro solo para él castaño, quien se detuvo apretando sus labios con fuerza.

—No te incumbe, Alaude —comenzó a alejarse de aquel salón de clases.

—Sawada, te recuerdo que estás…

— ¡Ya lo sé maldición! ¡Iré al salón de castigos! —grito desde donde estaba, antes de girar por una curva perdiéndose en los pasillos. El golpe de algo se escucho hasta el salón de clases, presintió que había sido contra una de las fuentes de agua en lo que maldecía al joven de cabellos negros y al rubio su maestro de historia.

— ¿Qué quieres, tío? —pregunto Kyoya luego de que dejo de escuchar las maldiciones fuera del salón de clases, se cruzo de brazos intentando disimular que él dolor había desaparecido totalmente que era todo lo contrario.

— ¿Te pego fuerte? —pregunto con burla, alargando una altanera sonrisa que provoco que su sobrino le mirase con toda la rabia del mundo. Bajo sus manos de su pecho comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta, no iba a dejar así las cosas e iba a castigar al castaño con todo lo que tenia —… Kyoya, no es un chico con el que puedas jugar…

—Ya lo sé, y eso hace el juego incluso más interesante…

—No consideres este tipo de situaciones un juego, alguno de los dos puede salir enamorado —Alaude entro al salón luego de decir aquellas palabras cerrando la puerta. Kyoya levanto una ceja, suspiro con frustración caminando manco, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

Maldita sea, Tsunayoshi —se quejo el pelinegro pegando su frente contra la pared, sosteniendo su entrepierna —… si quedo estéril es por la maldita culpa de ese enano castaño… ¿Quién se piensa que es?...

Detrás de la puerta del salón de clases Alaude tenía sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, miraba el techo de la escuela sumergido en sus pensamientos. Camino para levantar la silla donde se encontraba el asiento del castaño sentándose en esta, recordaba cuando la escuela se llamaba Namichuu, una institución privada donde pasaron todos los estudiantes de esa época, cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa boba se logro postrar en sus labios.

**FLASH BACK**

— ¡Buenos días! ¡Mi nombre es Giotto Di Vongola! ¡Tengo 10 años! ¡Soy el nuevo estudiante de esta escuela! Mis padres se mudaron hace una semana a esta zona así que soy nuevo dentro de Namimori, soy italiano, viví en Tokyo desde mis tres años por esa razón soy bastante bueno con el japonés. Soy poliglota, espero llevarme bien con todos —un rubio con una gran sonrisa, esos ojos anaranjados llamaron su atención desde el primer día. Bañados en una profundidad indescifrable, como el cielo.

—Bienvenido Di Vongola-san.

—Puede llamarme Giotto —amplio una sonrisa observando al docente.

—Puedes tomar asiento, Giotto-kun. A un lado de Alaude Hibari-san quien por ser el representante de clase te enseñara lo que necesites.

**¿Eh? **—Alaude parpadeo un par de veces, levantándose del asiento. Giotto camino hasta el estirando su mano para presentarse, este la correspondió.

—Un gusto conocerte, Alaude-kun.

—Sí, lo mismo digo… Giotto.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

— ¿Alaude? —el rubio abrió sus ojos topándose con aquellos anaranjados que le llevaban de alguna forma a recorrer todo el cielo del mundo, sonrió suavemente provocando que su pareja se tiñera de sorpresa ante aquella reacción, agachando suavemente su rostro hacia el contrario.

—Estaba recordando la primera vez que nos conocimos… fue en este salón, ¿No es así?

—Eso era cuando Namichuu actuaba de Primaria/Secundaria/Preparatoria. Era la única escuela en toda la ciudad… ¿no es así?

—Sí, realmente gritabas mucho en ese tiempo —el rubio fue teñido violentamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, levanto su mano golpeando con un poco de fuerza el pecho de su pareja quien se levanto del asiento tomando su mano —. Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—No creas que eso te salvara.

—Sí, sí~

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, sumergido en sus pensamientos con la música a todo volumen. Tsunayoshi sentado en una esquina cerca de la ventana sumergido en su mundo dentro del salón de castigos, pocas personas eran aquellos quienes se encontraban a su alrededor, pero estás se encontraban metidas en sus propios problemas mentales. Miraba aburrido hacia afuera donde un árbol de cerezo se levantaba en todo su esplendor, parpadeo un par de veces observando a sus amigos quienes sacudían su mano de un lado a otro, él les saludo aburrido escuchando una melodía bastante conocida:

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

—_/Hn/_—"contesto", el teléfono. Del otro lado la risa de su madre fue escuchada, levanto una ceja bastante interesado al escucharla tan feliz —. _/Mom… estoy "castigado", ¿Qué quieres?/_ —pregunto interesado al otro lado del móvil.

—_/Tsu-kun olvide que Ryu-kun tenía una cita hoy en el pediatra a partir de las 5:30 de la tarde, y no tendré tiempo para hacer las comprar… ¿Podrías ir a hacer las comprar? Deje el dinero en la casa…/ _

—_/Hn…/ _

—_/Puedes comprarte lo que quieras/ _

Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja —. _/Mom, ¿me estás comprando con eso?/ _

—_/ ¿Funciona?/ _—la suave risa del castaño se escucho un poco, afirmándole a Nana lo que estaba pensando.

—_/Vale, entonces mándame un mensaje con lo que tengo que comprar. Cuando salga del fastidioso castigo llego a casa, tomo el dinero y salgo a hacer las compras/ _

—_/Gracias mi niño. Ten cuidado en el castigo, Mommy te quiere mucho/ _—Nana le envió muchos besos, Tsunayoshi dejo que una risa se escapara de sus labios.

—_/Besos, Mom/ _—colgó.

A medida de que iba pasando la música el reflejo de un fastidioso azabache se asomo por la ventana, frunció un poco el ceño, lo que provoco que chasqueara la lengua.

**Estúpido e inútil Kyoya** —pensó con sus ojos cerrados, ignorando la mirada fulminante que este le mandaba.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Nada… ¡Nada en su jodida vida podría ser peor que eso!

Lo peor que le podría pasar era tener que hacer un trabajo en grupo sobre la colaboración y no sabía que mierda más debía anexar pero seguramente estaba totalmente hastiado con lo que había sucedido en la sala de castigos. No escuchaba nada más que la vocecita del docente que le repetía una y otra vez lo que debían de hacer para que a todos… ¡TODOS! Le quedará absolutamente claro la actividad escolar. Se paro en la entrada de la puerta inhalando el aire que llenaban sus pulmones, quiso gritar pero se aguanto.

**De todos los castigados, de todos los que estaban castigados… ¡¿Me tenía que tocar con el idiota de Belpigore?!** —intento pronunciar mentalmente su nombre, si lo hubiese hecho con libertad se hubiese mordido la lengua por pronunciarlo mal. No le podría haber ido peor.

**FLASH BACK**

Hace exactamente una hora el castaño se encontraba sentado en la sala de castigos, delante de él se encontraba el "presidente del comité disciplinario" Hibari Kyoya; quien se encontraba metido en su mundo tecleando su celular. La puerta se abrió, levanto un poco su rostro topándose con la mirada del docente de castigos, si no se equivocaba era el profesor de Geografía, uno de los más viejos docentes. Su cabello era de un color plateado alborotado con varios flecos que se dispersaban por su rostro, largo hasta un poco más debajo de sus ojos, afilados ojos platinados y un bigote del mismo color que su cabello, casi blanco. Coyote Nougat, si no estaba mal era italiano; vestía un traje de color gris y una mochila que sostenía en su mano.

—Buenas, estudiantes.

— ¡De pie! —ordeno Kyoya, el resto obedeció; Tsunayoshi tardo en seguir la orden ganándose la mirada del docente; decidió ignorarle en lo que se quitaba los cascos de los audífonos de las orejas y cruzaba sus brazos—. ¡Saludad!

— ¡Buenas tardes, Nougat-sensei! —saludaron todos al tiempo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Tsunayoshi solamente bajo un poco la cabeza contestando el saludo con un simple "_Nass_".

—Se nota que es su primer día de castigo… ¿No es así, Sawada?

—Llevo tan solo tres días asistiendo a clases, si esta tan enterado seguramente sabe el motivo de mis castigos; Nougat.

—_-sensei_, debes agregarle los sufijos al final de cada nombre.

—Soy Americano, no japonés. Que tenga un nombre proveniente de este país no me da la capacidad de actuar como uno.

—Pero para poder pertenecer a la sociedad debes de seguir las reglas administradas por cada una. Es lo mismo en todos los países/ciudades que visitas.

**—Juudaime, le voy a dar una recomendación cuando llegue al aula de castigos; puedes ignorar el saludo de los docentes cuando estás en el salón de clases… pero Nougat-sensei ve absolutamente todo, es como si tuviera 100 ojos en todo su cuerpo—le recomendaba Gokudera con su mano levantada. **

**—Eso es asqueroso, Hayato —le contesto el castaño, quien fue seguido de la risa de Lambo y Enma. **

**—Pero es cierto, trata de comportarte, de lo contrario… te fastidiara en todo el castigo.**

El recuerdo de sus amigos advirtiéndole sobre el docente le vino a la cabeza como un golpe de agua fría, dejo que un suspiro de sus labios escapara.

Nougat comenzó con el castigo. A diferencia de los que solía tener en Estados Unidos una vena hinchada se le inflamo en su frente al observar que los estudiantes se levantaban y hablaban del motivo porque estaban castigados y porque razón pensaban ellos que se encontraban en el aula de clases. Por orden, él era el último.

Estaba golpeando con sus dedos su escritorio aburrido; no podía soportar observar tanta estupidez que se estaba diciendo delante de él. Nougat parecía más entretenido que él a diferencia del Presidente quien se encontraba jugando con su celular… ¿Cómo el sabia? Sencillo, tenía el aparato horizontal, en lo que hundía (por experiencia), la pantalla táctil.

—Knives, puedes pasar tú… —ordeno el maestro, cruzando sus piernas—, de nuevo.

—Ushishishi, Coyote ¿Quiere escuchar lo mismo de siempre? —Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja interesado.

—Tú nunca aprendes, pero de todas maneras reflexiona de tus actos.

—Lo que digas —el rubio aclaro su garganta un poco y movió su cuello de un lado a otro—. Resulta que de nuevo, le lance cuchillos de plástico a la cabeza del director y le volví a llamar lacayo. No me arrepiento de mis acciones porque soy un príncipe, y un príncipe siempre está rodeado de lacayos.

—Que idiota… —susurro Tsunayoshi, lo suficientemente alto para que todos giraran a verlo; algunos soltaron una pequeña risita llamando la atención de Nougat al igual que de Hibari quienes levantaron una ceja.

— ¿Tú intervención es la mejor, Sawada?

—Para nada —movió su mano de un lado a otro—, puede seguir con las reflexiones.

—Se nota que quiere levantarse para contarnos la suya.

—Oh claro, estoy ansioso de levantarme y contarle mis problemas, ¿Me ayudará a resolverlos, Coyote?

El hombre frunció el ceño, el castaño sonrió con altanería llamando la atención de todos los presentes, lo que le advirtieron que no hiciera corrió a hacerlo rápidamente y uno de esos era ganarse el odio de Nougat Coyote.

—Sawada, levántate. Ven a contarme tu problema y la reflexión.

Chasqueo la lengua, se levanto del asiento caminando hacia adelante con las manos guardadas en sus bolsillos; dejo que un suspiro se escapase de sus labios antes de comenzar a hablar.

— ¿Quiere la verdad? Se la contaré —Coyote levanto una ceja, Hibari sonrió divertido—. El primer día que llegue me encontré con el afeminado idiota que quería propasarse con mi persona lo frene…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Del motivo por el cual la pelea sucedió, no se meta Nougat —le ordeno señalándole—. El marica arrogante que tienen como modelo de entrada de la cresta verde me amenazo porque no le había dejado seguir con su teatro y me dijo algo como: No te acerques a las _VonGay Boy_ o algo así por el estilo —unos hombres soltaron atrás una gran carcajada por el apodo de la banda más popular de Namimori.

—Vongola Boy —le corrigió Kyoya Hibari quien le observo de reojo.

—Lo qué sea —sacudió su mano de un lado a otro—. Bese a ese idiota que está ahí—señalo a Kyoya—, así que la princesa crestuda se enojo, como no podría defenderse sola al día siguiente me mando al mastodonte con cara de gay frustrado para que me golpeara. Me tomo desprevenido así que me rompió el tabique y me hirió en la mejilla por descuidarme, claro antes intento sacarme el aire —no iba a admitir que se lo saco; dejándole mal herido por lo cual la patada fue difícil de esquivar—, así que le devolví los dos golpes con el doble de fuerza.

Todos dentro del aula se encontraban sorprendidos, nadie; golpeaba a Leviathan sin salir más heridos que esos dos pequeños golpes que sufrió el castaño.

—Lo que paso luego deben saberlo… apareció el director, nos grito, le grite, castigado por una semana… blablablá.

—Lindo resumen de tu castigo, Sawada… ¿Quieres decirme tu reflexión?

—Por supuesto —aclaro su garganta—. Me he dado cuenta de que esta escuela se maneja por requisitos de estatus sociales entre los estudiantes, los más débiles son pisoteados por los más fuertes y estos gozan de todos los dolores de los menores. Es natural, ya que dentro de este mundo solo existen dos tipos de personas: Los que roban, y a los que le roban. En otras palabras solamente solos una palanca para aquellos que tienen dinero siendo barridos por donde pasemos porque nosotros carecemos de él. He reflexionado que Japón no se diferencia de nada de América a excepción de que en ese lugar se defienden por la fuerza y la sobrevivencia del más apto… no por el dinero de sus papis.

Tsunayoshi bostezo comenzando a caminar hasta su escritorio, estiro su cuerpo lanzándose en este para cruzarse de brazos. Nougat tenía la boca abierta al igual que el resto del salón… ¿A quién le estaba hablando? Coyote sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro.

—Sawada… ¿Por qué dices que en este mundo hay solo dos tipos de personas?

—En una reflexión de un estudiante, el docente solamente tiene que escuchar. Las preguntas son innecesarias, Nougat-sensei.

El mayor sonrió con altanería, el menor le siguió la sonrisa. Nada más ni nada menos que otra rivalidad había nacido dentro del salón de clases.

El resto del castigo había pasado rápido, Nougat por sugerencia de Kyoya le recomendó que los estudiantes por mayoría debieran de realizar un trabajo sobre la colaboración y los valores humanos; eso les ayudaría a tolerar a los demás sobre todo porque la mayoría de los casos eran sobre peleas _(o sobre alguien que se creía de la realeza)_ por lo cual Coyote opto por aquella como algo interesante.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro y lo vio. Caminando a un lado de Hibari quien iba comentándole alguna cosa que a él definitivamente le dio igual. Camino con paso seguro hasta donde ambos se encontraban, realmente le daba igual lo que el anterior pensara, el cruce hasta el colectivo se encontraba un poco lejos y ellos quienes caminaban hasta el parqueadero fueron acechados por un castaño quien inflo sus mejillas como un niño enojado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a disculparte? —pregunto altanero, Kyoya cruzo sus brazos para mirarle sobre su cabeza, ya que ÉL era el culpable del castigo de ambos.

—No vengo a hablar contigo, niño. Vengo a hablar con el rubio, así que piérdete —le gruño como perro rabioso, Hibari le devolvió el gruñido.

Belphegor parpadeo un par de veces… eran ideas suyas o detrás de los dos estudiantes un par de perros imaginarios habían aparecido. Detrás de Kyoya Hibari se mostraba un Rottweiler con los colmillos afuera dispuesto a atacar, mientras que detrás de Tsunayoshi Sawada un hermoso Labrado dorado se encontraba dispuesto a sacar sus garras.

**Son ideas mías… o un par de perros gruñendo se encuentran detrás de esos dos**—repetía mentalmente el rubio, despertándose al momento de que Tsunayoshi trono sus dedos sobre su rostro.

—Rubio, mañana en mi casa para hacer ese puto trabajo de colaboración y valores humanos o la mierda que haya dicho Coyote —ordeno seriamente, Belphegor lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir ante aquella orden, parecía más como cuando Kyoya le obligaba a realizar el trabajo del comité.

— ¡Hey! —Señalo a su amigo—. ¡Mañana no puedes, Bel! —Interrumpió Hibari quien giro a verlo con una ceja levantada—. Tenemos práctica toda la tarde, y no se puede cancelar.

— ¡Ay! Cuánto lo siento modelito de cuarta, tu patética práctica tendrá que esperar, pero debe ser mañana… ¿Escuchaste rubio?

— ¡¿Por qué no lo dejas para el jodido fin de semana?!

—Porque a diferencia de ti, niño de papi. Yo trabajo los fines de semana y no puedo aplazar un trabajo porque necesito dinero.

— ¿Y? A mí que me importa —le contesto Kyoya. Los dos se fulminaban con la mirada, Tsunayoshi dejo que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios, se encontraba ya fastidiado por la altanería que se estaba provocando delante de la escuela.

—Deja de ser tan latoso. Tú no estás conmigo y de hecho, deberías aguantarte ya que la gran idea del trabajo de colaboración, etc.… fue tu magnífica idea, Presidente del Comité Disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya.

**Al parecer, he desaparecido de la vista de ellos dos** —pensó Belphegor observándolos desde fuera de la discusión.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda…—Kyoya no termino de hablar al sentirse totalmente interrumpido—?!

—**_Where is my Frozen Princess?!_**_(¡¿Dónde está mi princesa helada?!)_

_(Aquí se hace referencia a qué es demasiado frío para llevarse bien con los demás. Fong le coloco "Princesa" por qué cada vez que le visitaba se encontraban sus amigos atendiéndolo como si fuese alguien débil) _

Detrás del castaño un pelinegro de coleta entrenzada abrazo a Tsunayoshi, provocando que una gota de sudor se resbalara por la nuca del rubio, sin embargo, Kyoya frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo está la princesa de Fong?, el Rey Encantado te estaba buscan…

Fong no termino de hablar, con un rápido movimiento se encontraba en el suelo. Leyó los movimientos de su amigo, por ende cubrió su cabeza al sentirse en el aire dejando que el golpe disminuyera. Belphegor al igual que Kyoya estaban asombrados de la fuerza que tenia aquel enano, que haya golpeado con fuerza a Leviathan podría parecer más que suerte una realidad. Fong, conocía de ante mano la fuerza que tenía el castaño, así que no le parecía absolutamente extraño su actitud y movimientos.

—Cállate —susurro tétrico, Fong asintió muchas veces—. Ya está dicho rubio, después de clases a mi casa —le señalo. Belphegor asintió un par de veces, Tsunayoshi sacudió sus manos girando su cuerpo hacia donde se encontraba el hermano mayor de su enemigo—. Fong, por tus payasadas y la lata de tu patético hermano se fue el colectivo. Dame un aventón a mi casa—ordeno. Fong se levanto de un salto y desordeno el cabello de Kyoya antes de desaparecer por las escaleras de la escuela hasta su auto quien se encontraba estacionado delante de la principal.

Kyoya frunció el ceño al verlos alejarse juntos, dio la media vuelta para adelantarse hacia el parqueadero.

—Kyo…

—Hasta las 5:50 tienes —le recordó en lo que sobaba su nuca, eso realmente tuvo que haber dolido.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

El carro se había parqueado delante del edificio donde vivía el castaño. Ese día le había tomado como mensajero, la primera vez en detenerse delante de su apartamento fue cuando recogió el dinero que le dejo su madre revisando su celular donde estaba la lista que debía comprar; luego de ahí se fueron inmediatamente al centro comercial de Namimori, con ayuda de Fong logro comprar todo lo que necesitaba regresando en el carro. Aquella semana que paso expulsado de la escuela era visitado todos los días por el chico de cabellos negros haciéndose buenos amigos.

Los dos subieron todas las bolsas hacia el apartamento contrario, luego de parquear el carro rojizo de Fong en el parqueadero. Las bolsas fueron llevadas a la cocina por ambos chicos, el de cabellos negros luego de terminar su buena acción del día camino hasta la sala de estar para sentarse en esta encendiendo el televisor cruzando sus piernas para observar con más detenimiento el televisor.

_(Les recomiendo nunca decir: "Estás en tu casa". Si le das la mano te cogen todo el brazo)_

Tsunayoshi se encontraba entretenido en la cocina, en lo que organizaba lo que había comprado, denegó la ayuda de Fong por el simple motivo de que si él también guardaba el castaño no iba a saber donde estaba cada cosa. Tsuna cantaba, en voz baja seguía el ritmo de algunas canciones que se encontraban en su mente en esos momentos. El timbre del teléfono fijo de la casa comenzó a sonar; Fong levanto una ceja, girando su rostro hacia donde se encontraba el castaño quien seguía en su mundo cantando ignorando el fijo. Se levanto de donde estaba hasta el teléfono…

Tsunayoshi quien leyó sus movimientos le detuvo —. No te preocupes, tiene contestador. No le des tantas vueltas al asunto y siéntate, no es mi mama quien llama; seguramente es alguien que llama para cobrar y no tengo ánimo de dar explicaciones.

Fong giro sus zapatos volviéndose a sentar en el sofá. El teléfono había dejado de sonar al tiempo de que el televisor quedaba en silencio, amablemente Fong dejo el aparato en mute para poder escuchar con perfección _(o que el castaño escuchara)_ la voz del otro lado del aparato electrónico.

—_/Nana, Nana… ¿Estás por ahí?/_

Aquella voz tomo por sorpresa al castaño, que detuvo sus acciones en seco provocando que las latas que sostenía en sus manos cayeran lentamente de estas, su expresión cambio a una helada, una fría que no mostraba expresiones algunas, de todas las personas, quién estaba detrás del teléfono tenía que ser especialmente él.

—_/Tsk… supongo que estas en el trabajo. Estaba esperando que a esta hora te encontraras en casa. Seguramente Ryunosuke todavía se encuentra en la escuela… Cuando escuches esta grabación le envías un beso a Ryu, que no se te olvide/ _—la voz del otro lado del teléfono dudo en seguir hablando—. _/Y por supuesto, ese imbécil de Tsunayoshi debe estar en una fiesta o borracho por ahí. ¿No le has enseñado modales todavía? Ya lleva una semana ahí y ni siquiera lo encuentro cuando llamo/ _—la voz del otro lado del teléfono seguía hablando.

Tsunayoshi se agacho para recoger las latas y comenzar a guardarlas en la alacena con la mirada perdida dentro de esta, del otro lado era como si estuviera incriminándose por no haber hecho absolutamente nada para salvar lo que podría llamarse como sangre de su sangre.

—_/En fin, te llamaba para decirte sobre la venta de la casa en New York, lo mejor es que vengas a recoger el dinero. No queda mucho para que la empresa cierre sus puertas, escuche que el dueño murió hace algunos días y los hijos no seguirán con el negocio familia, tu casa fue la última que se vendió… me despido/ _

El contestador quedo en silencio, la sorpresa en el rostro de Fong no se había hecho esperar, parpadeo un par de veces, la voz de aquel hombre seguía en su cabeza resonando una, dos e incluso tres veces. Dejo de ver hacia el teléfono, y miro hacia la cocina donde Tsunayoshi regresaba sus manos hacia la bolsa que había comprado dedicándose a guardar la comida en completo silencio.

— ¿Estás bien, Tsuna? —pregunto. Parecía como si no había escuchado absolutamente nada, estaba sin defensa; lo que usualmente estaba activo cuando él se acercaba al menos cinco metros de él, levanto su mano colocando la contraria en su frente, ido, metido en su propio mundo.

Salto por la sorpresa, frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente—. ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

—Monos no, pero si una cara de idiota. ¿Qué te paso, hombre? Cuando la llamada fue tomada por el contestador… pareciera que hubieses perdido la vida —susurro preocupado, mirando al castaño; quien suspiro girando su rostro hacia la alacena, para cerrarla con un golpe con la punta de sus dedos.

—Simplemente era el donador de esperma, nada importante.

— ¡¿Nada importante?! ¡Te llamo imbécil! ¡Sobre todo porque comenzó a sacar juicios sobre tu vida! —alterado, Fong tomo del hombro a Tsunayoshi para que le observara, pero este tenía una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, parecía ajeno a la realidad.

—Ya te dije que no importa—golpeo la mano de Fong para quitarlo de encima, en lo que sacudía las palmas de sus manos—. El imbécil es él, ahora deja de hablar que me vas a sacar canas verdes con el mismo jodido tema.

— ¡¿Canas verdes?! ¡Él que me va a sacar canas verdes eres tú! ¡¿Por qué tanta frialdad en ese sujeto?! ¿Qué no se supone que eres su hijo? —Fong no quería equivocarse, no quería sacar conclusiones tan apresuradamente por esa razón esa pregunta al final fue hecha suavemente, suavizo el problema dejando que todas sus dudas salieran a flote.

Tsunayoshi suspiro, la altanería de Fong más que canas le iba a provocar nauseas. Se dedico a guardar la carne en el refrigerador. Las bolsas fueron dobladas en cuadros y las metió dentro de un objeto alargado, donde un conjunto de bolsas de plástico se agrupaban, a su madre le gustaba guardarlas por si las utilizaría después, rodo la silla de madera para sentarse en el comedor que se encontraba dentro de la cocina, luego de enjuagar dos cucharas de plata que colocaba una delante de la silla de él destapando el helado.

—Siéntate, Fong —le ordeno.

Fong obedeció chistando, el rostro de Tsunayoshi a pesar de estar indiferente se encontraba bastante pálido, sabía que aquello le dolía, pero no lo iba a admitir totalmente conociendo lo orgulloso que era su amigo iba a negar e incluso, podría echarlo de la casa y ya había sido suficiente de que le aceptara al menos como amigo.

—Te hablaré de un poco de mi familia. No soy mitad japonés/italiano. Soy un tercio de cada uno —Fong levanto una ceja—. Soy Japonés/Italiano/Americano; mi madre es japonesa, nació aquí en Japón, sin embargo, mi tío es italiano al igual que mi padre. Yo nací en Estados Unidos. El donador de esperma viene de una familia italiana, me da igual si lo hablas con alguien más no es algo que realmente me incomode; mi padre tiene una mafia o tenía una mafia. Mi abuelo había tenido una mafia desde que tiene memoria, su padre controlaba una gran parte de territorios en Italia por lo cual fueron ganando dinero de actos execrables. Por años, mi padre siguió el negocio de mi abuelo hasta que este murió; Iemitsu se hizo cargo de esta, tomando el puesto de jefe _(Por cierto, Iemitsu es su nombre)_ _—_dejo salir un suspiro luego de que se metió una cucharada de helado—. Iemitsu es un maldito cínico quien quería que sus hijos siguieran lo mismo que él había hecho durante tantos años. Para él tomar un arma y dispararla es la cosa más fácil que puede lograrlo, tal vez lo sea, tal vez. Nunca he tomado un arma. El punto, es que ni yo e incluso ni mi madre quisimos introducirnos a ese mundo, no aceptábamos el dinero que él traía a casa, Nana, trabajaba también y se mantenía con aquel dinero lo que provoco que buscara a una mujer que si le alcahueteara todo lo que hacía, abandono a mi madre y se consiguió una plástica, cuando Nana estaba embarazada de Ryu —guardo silencio, dejo la cuchara a un costado mirando hacia el techo, había estado hablando tendido y no tenía la menor idea de lo que podría seguir después—. Pero, se entero del embarazo de mi madre, quiso regresar con ella… en esta semana te diste cuenta de que ella es extremadamente sencilla, y le amaba lo suficiente; así que regresaron. Yo no estuve de acuerdo, y discutía con él todos los días, peleaba con mi hermano mayor hasta el punto de que podríamos matarnos en una de aquellas discusiones, mi madre volvió a quedarse sola cuando mi padre de nuevo la abandono porque su zorra estaba embarazada de nuevo —Fong levanto una ceja, Tsunayoshi rio un poco—. Mi padre embarazo a mi madre e incluso a aquella mujer al mismo tiempo. Yo soy un año mayor que la hija mayor de aquella mujer—dejo que un suspiro se saliese de sus labios—. Luego del nacimiento de Ryu, la fábrica de espermatozoides nos visitaba todos los días, pero cada vez iba menos. Actualmente envía poco dinero, y todo lo que manda es para Ryu, tampoco es que yo quiera su dinero; mi madre habla con él por el pequeño de Ryu al contrario de mí quien no quiere saber absolutamente nada de él.

—Tsu…

— ¡Sí!, Yo soy así por culpa de ese imbécil —susurro por lo bajo, colocando una de sus manos en su mejilla—. De pequeño he sido la… _oveja negra_ de la familia. No me dejaba mandar e incluso iba en contra de todo lo que mi padre y mi hermano decían. Llegue al punto de querer matar a mi hermano mayor quien golpeo a mi madre, de no ser porque esa noche Iemitsu llegaba me detuvo golpeándome lo hubiera matado —susurro restándole importancia—. Iemitsu se fue a la quiebra porque sus hombres le abandonaron. Al parecer incluso, algunos con los que él trabajaba tenían corazón… ¿Interesante? yo lo veo bastante increíble. Mafiosos con corazón —intento reír pero no podía.

—Tsuna…

—No digas nada, hombre. Fue hace mucho tiempo y fue por pura ira. Por esa razón tengo esta fuerza de demonio, para defenderme —comento riendo, estirando sus piernas y sus brazos, camino hasta la ventana asomándose por esta—. La verdad es que cambie desde que esa mujer me lastimo…

Susurro por lo bajo para él mismo. Levanto la mirada saltando hasta la mesa mientras tomaba el pote de helado, caminando hasta la sala con su tarro de helado. Fong le observo desde la mesa y le siguió hasta que los dos se lanzaron contra el sofá para colocarse a ver lo que estaba pasando en la televisión por esos momentos.

La llegada de Ryu al igual que Nana no tardo en llegar. Los cuatro cenaron pizza que había pedido Fong por estar molestando todos los días en lo que ambos se despedían antes de que el chico de cabellos negros se marchara hasta su casa.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Al día siguiente.

Tsunayoshi se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, absorto al mundo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. No sabía absolutamente nada de sus amigos, sin embargo, no era algo que le tuviera realmente preocupado. Esa noche había hablado con su madre de lo que iba a hacer el fin de semana para marcharse a Estados Unidos y que se llevaría a su pequeño hermano con ella. Tsuna coloco una mano en su mejilla juntando sus rodillas, cuando quiso ver se encontraba en Gimnasia, observando como todos los demás se encontraban delante de un rubio extraño, de ojos azules.

Ese día Knuckles había faltado por un asunto de suma importancia con algún asunto trivial que sus estudiantes ignoraban. Por lo cual les toco lidiar con el profesor de Educación Física de los estudiantes universitarios de la escuela.

_(Para que se visualicen mejor les explicaré un poco como está dividida la escuela. Academy Di Vongola es una escuela que porta con educación desde la Primaria/Secundaria/Preparatoria e incluso tiene un gran campus universitario. La entrada del campus universitario es de la parte de atrás de la escuela lo que significa que les toca caminar bastante hasta el campus de los estudiantes de educación inferior. Por lo cual para hacerlo más sencillo tienen acceso a llevar vehículos que acorten el traslado de un lado a otro. Fong va a aquel campus los días lunes, jueves y viernes. Los docentes de la propia escuela pueden suplantarse. Colonello es el docente de INEF por lo cual es mucho más pesado que Knuckles quien trabaja para los de preparatoria)_.

Colonello vestía un traje militar de color verde con un suéter sin mangas de color blanco. Una pañoleta en su cabeza de color militarizado con un botón de 01 en su chaqueta manga larga. Desde que había estado trabajando para la universidad estos tenían más trofeos regionales por sus excelentes entrenamientos.

—Hoy vamos a trabajar con entrenamientos de velocidad. Van a competir en parejas que seleccionare ¡Kora! —Señalo a todos sus estudiantes en los que revisaba la lista de estudiantes—. Hibari Kyoya vs Sawada Tsunayoshi ¡Kora!

Alto, claro. Los dos estudiantes sorprendidos por aquella manera de hablar se miraron entre ellos con reto. Sin embargo, antes de que Colonello dijese algo, se encontraba cerca de una pelinegra con la cual comenzó a pelear, las patadas e incluso los puños no se hicieron esperar entre su profesora de Literatura y su docente suplente de Educación Física.

—Estás bastante tenso, ¿Tienes miedo de correr conmigo, Sawada?

—Yo no era quien me quejaba como niña ayer, de que casi quedaba estéril.

—No juegues con fuego, Sawada. Te puedes quemar.

—Mira como estoy temblando, el ambiente esta helado; Hibari —le reto con altanería.

Los demás estudiantes observaban detrás de ellos como ambos perros habían aparecido de un momento a otro, se vieron con curiosidad entre ellos, regresaron la mirada hacia sus compañeros de clases.

—Hagamos esta competencia más divertida, Sawada.

—Sigue hablando Hibari, que por primera vez en mi vida escucharé a un imbécil.

Hibari sonrió con arrogancia—. Una apuesta. Si yo gano, tu saldrás conmigo vestido de chica y terminarás en mi cama —Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja, los compañeros de clases se taparon la boca para evitar reír. Tsuna se levanto estirando su mano, para colocar la otra en su cadera.

—Pero si yo gano, tú te pondrás lo que yo quiera —los dos se miraron retadores. Kyoya cerró el trato tomando la mano de Tsunayoshi, levantándose de paso para cerrar el trato.

Los estudiantes observaron a su docente quien regresaba totalmente sucio, gritando al aire sobre no se qué victoria y no sé cuantas derrotas; miro a los competidores y sonrió con arrogancia al verlos decididos.

— ¡LISTOS! ¡FUERA-KORA!

Grito, luego de que ambos se hubiesen puesto en posición. El circuito que había preparado Colonello estaba lleno de obstáculos: grandes vallas con rejillas, llantas para saltar entre ellas, lodo en la mayoría de estos. Unos grandes arcos, una cuerda delgada, un muelle con la piscina climatizada de bajo y varios flotadores que debían saltar _(si caían a la piscina comenzabas de nuevo)_. Al principio los dos iban a la par, la velocidad de ambos era parecida e incluso el aire comenzó a faltar entre ambos cuando introducían sus piernas hasta el lodo deteniendo un poco sus pasos. Tsunayoshi cayo, al enredarse _accidentalmente_ con una de las piernas de Kyoya, el castaño levanto su rostro fulminando con la mirada a su rival quien se iba riendo adelante, se levanto quitándose un poco de lodo de su rostro aumentando la velocidad.

Los dos llegaron a la piscina, pero alguien _accidentalmente_ cayo a la piscina. Tsunayoshi tropezó con su hombro al pelinegro quien perdió el equilibro cayendo en la piscina, provocando que el propio chico castaño atravesara tranquilamente los flotadores en lo que corría.

Al llegar a las llantas comenzó a saltar de lo más tranquilo, pero aumento la velocidad al notar que su rival estaba acercándose hacia él. Los dos se miraron retándose con la mirada acelerando la carrera. Los dos iban a la par, dándose competencia entre ambos, pero por un pelo, o simplemente por una pierna el ganador…

— ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi! —grito el entrenador bajando la bandera roja, el castaño sonrió con arrogancia y altanería.

—Prepárate, vestirás como este bombón desea —paso a su lado. Kyoya frunció el ceño con molestia, chasqueando la lengua siendo observado por la mayoría de estudiantes.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

El descanso, aquel receso que le permitía a los estudiantes devorar con gusta cualquier comida que le sirvan. Tsunayoshi luego de haberse dormido en la clase de Inglés se encontraba caminando con una bolsa en su mano, iba a comer su comida alejado de la multitud de idiotas _(no había visto a sus compañeros en todo el día)_, en el medio de la multitud se encontraban los estudiantes rodeando a dos personas. Dos estudiantes estaban matándose a golpe al coreo de los demás quienes gritaban. Tsunayoshi logro visualizar a sus amigos quienes temblaban de terror a observar quienes estaban golpeándose.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto con curiosidad, observando a los dos hombres quienes se estaban matando a golpe seco.

—Mukuro… está matando a golpes a Zakuro —comento horrorizado Fran, quien miraba con terror dentro del círculo de estudiantes.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas que te contamos que Lambo estaba saliendo con Zakuro?, bueno… quien es uno de las bandas contraria a la de los Vongola Boy, amigo de Lussuria… bueno, resulta que estaba saliendo con Lambo pero solo era una fachada aquí dentro de la escuela, ya que en realidad estaba saliendo con una mujer y solo utilizo a Lambo como juguete sexual… ayer que te quedaste castigado fuimos al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas y lo encontramos… llegamos tarde a la escuela por estar en la casa de Lambo—susurro Fran explicándole lo que sucedía a un castaño quien estaba interesado en los golpes prolongados de cada estudiante.

—Pero… ¿Por qué ese idiota golpea a Zakuro? Si no estoy mal no son parientes…

—Lo son.

— ¿Eh? No se supone que uno es Rokudou mientras que Lambo es apellido Bovino.

—Lambo es hermano medio de los Rokudou, la madre de Lambo salió embarazada del padre de Mukuro, es unos meses menor que este. Lambo ha conservado el apellido de su madre por respeto a su familia, a parte la mujer de el padre de ellos no quiere que Lambo porte el apellido de su familia, sin embargo… Mukuro considera a Lambo como alguien realmente especial, es su hermano menor y los otros dos quieren demasiado a Lambo para abandonarlo.

— ¡Vaya! —Expreso con sorpresa—, supongo que no se puede hacer nada—se dio la media vuelta para retirarse, pero sus ocelos opacaron totalmente su visión al observar a Ugetsu quien se encontraba observando todo. Cuando este se dio media vuelta para correr hacia la dirección, Tsunayoshi chasqueo la lengua para meterse dentro de la pelea.

Una mano que se dirigía hacia el rostro de Mukuro fue bloqueada por la mano de Tsunayoshi quien agarro con fuerza la muñeca de Zakuro, su pierna detuvo una patada de Mukuro quien se dirigía hacia el abdomen del de cabellos rojizos.

—Enano, quítate —ordeno Zakuro. Tsunayoshi soltó su mano en lo que sacudía su pantalón oscuro y volteo a mirar a su compañero de clases, aquel quien portaba heterocromia.

—Hey, tú —señalo a Mukuro quien levanto una ceja—. ¿Piensas que las cosas se arreglan a golpes? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Quítate Tsunayoshi-kun, tu no entiendes nada.

—Si no entendiera nada, no estuviera aquí, Rokudo —suspiro—. Lambo es una de las pocas personas que me han caído bien en este lugar, y este maldito—señalo a Zakuro quien frunció el ceño—, se merece todos los golpes, pero… ¿No crees que Lambo se sentirá peor si se entera que tú te metiste en problemas por culpa de este imbécil? —se cruzo de brazos. Mukuro levanto y asintió.

—Vale, entiendo tu punto; Sawada.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡MIRA QUE ESTE IDIOTA VIENE A DECIRME A MÍ QUE SOY UN IMBÉCIL Y QUE NO SE QUÉ COSAS MÁS! ¡Y TERMINA HACIÉNDOLE CASO A UN ENANO!

Comenzó a reír, sujeto su estomago curvándose lo suficiente para poder reír con más libertad. Mukuro se iba a lanzar encima de él de nuevo pero fue detenido por la espada de Tsunayoshi quien cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo contrario curvado.

—Al menos tengo el cerebro suficiente para detenerme cuando lo considero necesario, y tengo más posibilidades de que te arrepientas y no sueltes la boca más de lo que puedes ir soltándola ahora —la sonrisa de Tsunayoshi se marco—. Recuerda que hace una semana fui golpeado por ese moreno… —la risa de Zakuro murió, al observar las lágrimas que estaban deslizándose por el rostro del castaño, Mukuro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al igual que los amigos de él quienes intentaban entrar entre la multitud—… Y… recuerdo que ese sujeto era tu amigo… y por venganza… querías acabar conmigo… por…porque lo expulsaron…

—Nadie te creerá ese juego, idiota…

—No sin testigos —dijo arrogante un pelinegro quien apareció detrás de Mukuro. Kyoya Hibari se encontraba con su grupo de amigos, mirando de reojo al joven de cabellos de azules, los dos sonrieron con complicidad—. A parte, soy el presidente del comité disciplinario; tengo la última palabra.

—Eres amigo de ese imbécil, ¿Crees que el director te preguntará directamente a ti?

—Pero nosotros no lo somos —Hayato apareció entre la multitud corriendo hacia donde estaba Tsunayoshi. Zakuro entrecerró los ojos, abatido por aquello que había sucedido.

—Tsk… —se giro tomando su mochila del suelo alejándose de aquel lugar, seguido de un grupo de amigos.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, gracias —susurro Mukuro mirando al castaño quien observaba por donde Zakuro había desaparecido. La sonrisa altanera había desaparecido, y la manga de su suéter había sido utilizada para limpiar la comisura de sus ojos.

—No lo hice por ti, Rokudo. Lo hice por Lambo, no lo olvides —se dio la vuelta alejándose del grupo de adolecentes, Tsuna era seguido por su grupo de amigos, para al menos tener en esos 13 minutos que restaban un receso ordinario.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

La salida no se hizo esperar. Tsunayoshi en compañía de sus compañeros de clases salieron de la escuela, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos hurgaba en este para buscar su celular, si no estaba mal iba a hacer la tarea del castigo con Belphegor así que debía marcharse con el rubio, aunque no le gustase.

Enma provoco que detuviera su andar, levanta una ceja bastante interesante en lo que quisiera decir su compañero.

— ¿Qué es? —Pregunto, luego de recibir un sobre blanco —… ¿Pijamada… estilo Bovino?

—Sí, hicimos esto para levantarle los ánimos a Lambo —comento feliz Fran con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Tsunayoshi se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿En serio? No somos niñas u algo para planear dormir en la casa de alguien más —todos le miraron con el ceño fruncido —… vale, vale veré que hago, solo denme la dirección y listo —comento tranquilo, sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro.

Hayato saco su teléfono celular tecleando la dirección de la casa de Lambo, en lo que se despedían todos, Tsuna sacudió su mano de un lado a otro despidiéndose de sus amigos, girando a ver donde se encontraba aquel rubio con el que iban a practicar.

—Ya estoy listo, Tsunayoshi —la sonrisa le hizo suspirar, no era capaz de observarlo a los ojos, así que sus dientes que servían como indicador de que aquellos ocelos profundos eran un secreto —… Espera, ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto al ver a Tsuna dispuesto a bajar las escaleras en dirección a la entrada de la academia.

—A tomar el colectivo antes de que se vaya…

—Pero… yo tengo mi propio transporte —Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja, Belphegor caminaba hasta el parqueadero de la escuela.

Pocos… fueron pocos los minutos antes de que los ojos de Tsunayoshi se abrieran con potencia sobre su rostro.

— ¡Imposible!

La expresión de sorpresa no desaparecía de los ojos de Tsunayoshi, una hermosa Harley Davidson amarilla estaba delante de sus ojos, sus grandes llantas platinadas resaltaban sobre el cemento que se encontraba estacionada. El rubio se subió colocándose un casco de color amarillo el cual estaba tallado con la frase: _"El Príncipe de este mundo"_ y le tiro un casco al castaño, quien sin importar lo que estaba tallado se lo coloco subiéndose a la motocicleta. Para los curiosos el casco estaba tallado con la frase: _"El Lacayo del Gran Príncipe." _

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Llevaban más de dos horas haciendo el trabajo sobre la colaboración estudiantil y los valores humanos, debían de escoger un valor, definirlo y con ello adaptar el valor en unos ejemplos cotidianos de los cuales ellos seguían día a día. El silencio era bastante tranquilo entre ambos, Tsunayoshi comenzó a conocer los gustos del rubio cuando se encontraban descansando de realizar la actividad, que le gustaba escuchar, que le gustaba comer y por algún motivo, razón y circunstancias también hablaba sobre su grupo de amigos. Poco después de escuchar la conversación del rubio, a los dos al tiempo les gruño el estomago.

—Qué príncipe más caprichoso.

—Qué lacayo más quejica —los dos sonrieron al tiempo, en el tiempo que habían convivido juntos se habían llevado lo suficientemente bien. Tsuna descubrió el lado tétrico y cruel en las palabras de Belphegor, pero eran lo suficientemente delicadas para considerarse sádicas. A pesar de sus constantes menciones de que iba a matarlo por no ayudarlo con una parte del trabajo que no entendía, este le ignoraba completamente.

— ¿Te basta té? Creo que ayer Nana hizo un postre de queso.

— ¿Postre de queso?

—Cheesecake —sacudió su mano de un lado a otro, llamando la atención de Belphegor quien sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

—Nunca lo he probado, pero como Nana se ha tomado la molestia de prepararlo para la llegada del príncipe, lo tomaré.

—Lo que sea, príncipe farsante.

— ¡A quien le llamas farsante! ¡Sawada!

En lo que Tsunayoshi se perdía en la comida, Belphegor no tenía más cabeza para seguir con el trabajo si no iba a comer antes, por lo cual decidió levantarse y caminar un poco alrededor de la sala. Aunque era pequeña llamaba bastante la atención, sobre todo porque dentro había una gran colección de portarretratos e incluso veía muchas fotografías y dibujos por los alrededores, cuadros bastante interesantes, incluso tuvo el impulso de preguntar a Tsuna si él los había dibujado. Pero unos retratos llamo bastante su atención.

En uno de ellos se encontraba un castaño sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes; a su costado un chico un poco más pequeño con el cabello un poco más claro, pero su parecido con la mujer que aparecía en el medio de ambos en el retrato era increíble.

A un lado se encontraba otro retrato, un poco más pequeño con tres personas más a su alrededor, un hermoso rubio de cabellos alborotados largos hasta su cuello, unos grandes ocelos lavanda que llegaban a una preciosa joya e incluso sonreía mostrando un ojo abierto a comparación con el que tenia cerrado; parecía un modelo de revista, su cuerpo bien formado abrazando a un sonrojado castaño. A lado de esos dos se veía un par de mellizos, sus rasgos eran iguales como sus grandes ojos índigo y su extraño cabello de color blanco.

Sin embargo, en otras fotografías aparecía el mismo chico con el cabello blanco con varios flecos de color morado, en otros con el cabello verde e incluso en otras el castaño con el chico de cabellos verdes y en otro el rubio con el de cabellos blancos e incluso el rubio haciendo tonterías.

Belphegor siguió caminando y se topo con una guitarra con varias hojas regadas a su alrededor y camino hasta esta agachándose lo suficiente para tomar entre sus manos un par de hojas leyendo la letra e incluso la melodía que podría notarse debajo de esta, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios…

**Es bastante bueno… —**pensó.

—Espero que estés disfrutando de mi colección. Al parecer estás emocionado leyéndola —comento cortante el castaño, quien quito las hojas de las manos contrarias para fulminarle con la mirada. Belphegor negó divertido, observando como Tsunayoshi recogía sus cosas y se perdía en las escaleras hacia el segundo piso del apartamento.

Belphegor regreso hacia la mesa, donde se encontraban los dos vasos de té incluyendo el Cheesecake.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Una bolsa de arena fue golpeada. Rokudo Mukuro giro su cuerpo con fuerza para rematarla con su pierna, al golpearla bajo esta devolviéndole el próximo golpe con su puño cerrado. Dos más, una patada con más fuerza provocando que la bolsa de arena se le abriera un agujero donde esta comenzaba a salirse. Dino quien estaba sentado en un sofá cobrizo se levanto de un salto señalando a su amigo:

— ¡¿QUIERES TRANQUILIZARTE YA DE UNA VEZ, PEZ?! —Le reclamo con molestia—. Ya me has dañado tres de esas bolsas de arena, ¿quieres acabar con mi gimnasio?

—Cállate Potro, hago lo que se me da la gana —y levanto su pierna para golpear la otra bolsa que venía, al chico de cabellos rubios se le hincho una vena en la frente tomando un cojín y lanzarlo hasta el rostro de su compañero quien se tambaleo por el golpe hacia adelante—. ¡Dino! ¡Tú y tu putísima…!

— ¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?! —Ordeno Kyoya Hibari en lo que se levantaba del sofá para contestar una llamada, coloco su mano en la bocina del teléfono observando a sus amigos quienes discutían cada vez más—. Tasshi… detenlos, me dará dolor de cabeza.

—Sí, sí~

—_/ ¿Fran? Lo siento… sí, resulta que me quede esperando lo que me ibas a pasar ayer…/ _—del otro lado de la línea, el chico de cabellos verdes hablaba por sus manos libres, ya que se encontraba arreglando el bolso de la pijamada—. _/ ¿Puedo ir ahora?... Claro, puedo llegar en cinco minutos, no hay problema… ¿Eh? ¿En serio?... espera un momento…/_ —Kyoya quito el celular de su oreja—. ¡DEJEN DE JODER DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡NO PUEDO ESCUCHAR LO QUE FRAN DICE! —la risa del otro lado hizo que se avergonzará un poco —. _/Si, sigue alterado, supongo que si le duele lo que le sucede a Lambo… ¿es así? Ustedes saben que nosotros les adoramos, ajá… cuando quieras. Nos vemos/_

Takeshi estaba sujetando entre sus brazos a Mukuro e incluso a Dino uno de cada lado intentando tranquilizarlos, el pelinegro dejo que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios, estar en la casa de los Cavallone para practicar el ensayo de ese día, perdiendo el tiempo hasta que Belphegor llegará definitivamente había sido una mala idea, se cruzo de brazos llamando la atención de los tres.

—Iré a donde Fran a recoger el juego que me prestará, regreso dentro de treinta minutos.

—Iré contigo —dijo Takeshi rápidamente soltando a sus amigos, pero Kyoya negó moviendo su mano de un lado a otro—. ¡Kyo!

—Controla a las bestias, Tasshi.

Takeshi suspiro y giro a ver a sus amigos que se mataban con la mirada… **¿En serio?** —suspiro de nuevo, atraído por la extraña situación entre ambos.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

— **_Bene! Abbiamo Finito!_** (¡Bien! ¡Ya hemos terminado!) —grito en italiano con felicidad, colocando pose de héroe, Tsunayoshi negó divertido, comenzando a chequear lo que había escrito, corrigiendo algunas que otras palabras—Gracias por ayudarme, si no hacia esto me metería en problemas de nuevo con el viejo Giotto —comento riendo un poco, para colocar su mano en la nuca.

—No hay de que, también estaba castigado. Y créeme que prefiero hacer esta estupidez que tener que soportar los sermones para formar buenos estudiantes que tiene Giotto —comento restándole importancia.

— ¿No tienes ventilador? Por aquí hace bastante calor…

—El falso príncipe no soporta el calor —se burlo—, ya regreso; traeré el famoso ventilador.

—Ya no quiero nada —se quejo Belphegor como un niño pequeño, Tsunayoshi quien se había levantado para ir a la cocina y luego a su habitación tomo su vaso de té que todavía tenía aunque frío, Belphegor quería burlarse de Tsuna así que le tomo de la mano bajando un poco su cuerpo.

Aunque la acción fue absurda por parte del príncipe, el vaso se volcó encima de este, sacándole una carcajada del castaño.

—Ups… lo siento.

—Tan maravillosa tu acción —Tsuna se había acostumbrado de que el príncipe, jamás se equivocaba—, me debes un baño.

—A ver, quítate el pantalón y la playera te ayudaré con la ropa—el chico levanto una ceja, Tsunayoshi suspiro rodando los ojos—. Qué lavaré la ropa. Con un poco de polvo para limpiar y la secadora la ropa estará como nueva en pocos minutos… sube en la tercera puerta a la izquierda hay un pequeño baño; no es un gran baño como el del palacio real, pero algo es algo—Belphegor comenzó a reír, tomo la ayuda del lacayo castaño comenzando a quitarse la ropa…—Vaya rubio, no estás nada mal, si no tuviese que ir a lavar tu ropa y no tuviera la pijamada en la casa de Lambo estaríamos toda la noche en el sofá —comento burlón ante el notable sonrojo que invadió el rostro de Belphegor.

— ¿Qué… pero… yo? —Tsunayoshi comenzó a reír.

—Es broma, no te lo tomes personal; Belphegor. Aunque también te gusten los hombres, seguramente no tendríamos absolutamente nada, usualmente soy el seme en la relación —sacudió su mano de un lado a otro dejando a un choqueado rubio quien dudo en subir las escaleras para proteger su castidad—. ¡No te preocupes! ¡Mi hermanito viene pronto, así que dudo hacer algo, ve a bañarte príncipe marica!

— ¡Cierra la boca lacayo gay!

Los dos rieron, perdiéndose en lo que iban a hacer.

Nana Di Vongola llego poco después a la casa, quedando helada por lo que estaba observando. Diagonal a la puerta se encontraba una motocicleta bien estacionada, llamando su atención, levanto su rostro al escuchar el sonido de las escaleras siendo pisadas por unos desconocidos pies, el cabello húmedo de Belphegor se pegaba en su frente, cubierto solamente por sus bóxers de color rojizo. Levanto la mirada quedándose helado con la mirada dirigida hacia donde se encontraba Nana con las manos en las caderas, mientras tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Jovencito, ¿Qué hace esta motocicleta en mi piso? Y también… ¿Qué haces tú desnudo en la sala de mi casa? —recalco la mujer, ganándose la mirada temerosa del rubio. Nana Di Vongola era una belleza ante los ojos de muchas personas, sin embargo, su mirada en ocasiones aterraba, ese parecido con el castaño no se podía ignorar—. ¿Te puedo pedir el favor de que te coloques algo de ropa? —Belphegor parpadeo un par de veces, pero la diferencia de cómo una persona le observaba era diferente a lo que pudiésemos describir.

—Yo…

— ¡Hey! _Mom_, bienvenida —Tsuna había llegado a salvar el día—. ¿Qué pasa, _Mom_? ¿Por qué esa cara? —la mujer señalo al rubio con la mirada, el castaño rodo los ojos sabiendo a donde iba la cosa—. Es un compañero de la escuela. ¿Recuerdas el castigo de Giotto?, nos toco hacer un trabajo en grupo sobre no se qué de colaboración y valores. Por estar molestando le volqué el juego encima y como disculpa le preste el baño —le explico lo que sucedió a su madre quien sonrió suavemente—. No hay nada del otro mundo, _Mom_.

Nana hizo una pequeña reverencia saludando al contrario, Belphegor regreso el saludo un poco avergonzado por cómo estaba _presentado_.

—Nana Di Vongola, un placer conocerte —comento la mujer con una sonrisa—. Llámame Nana o Mama, no me gusta que me digan señora; así que estas sentenciado —el chico sonriendo, agregando aquello con una mueca de diversión.

—Belphegor Knives, un placer —la corta reverencia no dudo. Nana dejo de interrumpir a su hijo e incluso al compañero de clases ingresando en la cocina dejando las cosas que traía en mano en la mesa de la cocina.

—Bebé, ¿Puedes ir a recoger a Ryu? Me llamo diciendo que haría un trabajo en la casa de un compañero —pregunto la mujer desde la cocina, observando a su hijo quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá organizando algunos papeles, rascando con suavidad su nuca.

—Lo siento, _Mom_. No puedo ir, luego de aquí me iré a una pijamada.

— ¿Pijamada? ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi a una pijamada? —Nana dirigió una mano hacia su mejilla pellizcándose.

—Sí, mis amigos son unas niñas y quiere tener una noche de chicos para no sé qué alivio de colaboración. El teléfono al igual que la dirección quedaron en la nevera, hubieron unos que otros problemas y quieren levantarle los ánimos a Lambo —menciono restándole importancia.

— ¡Vaya!~ Y pensar que este lugar te iba a cambiar —murmuro con añoranza la mujer.

—Deja el drama, Nana —comento el castaño, tecleando los últimos arreglos al trabajo en la computadora.

—Por cierto, corazón. Me llamaron del bar a la oficina, ya que no nos localizaron en casa esta mañana. Esta semana dijeron que no iban a abrir porque les iba a ir mal la cosa, así que me llamaron para que te dijera —comento observando a su hijo, quien giro a verla levantando una ceja. Nana se levanto de hombros, no sabía más sobre aquel asunto.

— ¿Bar? —Pregunto por lo bajito el rubio, quien luego sonrió con diversión—. ¿Trabajas en el Bar Varia? —El castaño le volteo a ver, Belphegor tenía aquella sonrisa que le helaba la sangre a cualquiera.

—Así es, ¿Lo conoces? —Tsunayoshi dejo la lap a un lado.

—Claro, mi padre era el dueño; pero se lo dejo a mis abuelos —comento con una sonrisa, mientras una tristeza fugaz cruzaba por sus ojos, que fue imposible de ver por culpa de aquel cabello rubio quien cubría totalmente su rostro.

— ¡¿Tu padre estaba loco?! ¡Un bar es increíble! ¿Qué se aburrió? o ¿Qué paso? —preguntaba con intriga el castaño.

—Bueno… mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico junto a mi hermano gemelo —Tsunayoshi iba a decir algo, termino rascándose la nuca con pena por lo que iba a decir, pero Belphegor leyó sus interrupciones deteniéndolo—. No hay problema, todo es pasado. Fui criado la mayor parte de mi vida por mis abuelos, así que no estaba bastante apegado a mis padres, aunque la muerte de mi hermano me dolió un poco, ya sabes que los gemelos puedes sentir los sentimientos de su otra parte —Tsuna amplio una pequeña sonrisa, lo sabia bastante bien.

—Pero… ¿Por qué cerraran este fin de semana? —pregunto interesado, eso no se le iba a quitar de la cabeza hasta que le respondiera.

—Bueno, el Bar Cavallone abrirá para la fiesta que daremos los Vongola Boy, y al Bar Varia no le conviene abrir—comento mientras se daba la vuelta—. Si quieres te paso unas boletas —sonrió—. Para ti y tus amigos. Entre más gente mejor.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Pero dudo unos momentos—. ¿No saldrá demasiado caro eso?

—Para nada, es bueno cuando tu eres uno de los organizadores —sonrió con arrogancia—. Ese Bar abre de vez en cuando y de cuando en vez para este tipo de eventos, por lo que es de lujo y ese tipo de problemas no existe. Ya que es de los Cavallone —comento con una sonrisa—. Son parientes de los Knives, así que cuando uno de los dos bares hace una gran fiesta, por honor cierran el otro.

—Así que eres familiar de ese potro.

—Es mi primo —los dos sonrieron con diversión.

Tsunayoshi le dijo a Belphegor que iba a buscar el bolso con lo que se iba a ir a lo de Lambo, terminaron de recoger todo lo que utilizaron en lo que el castaño desaparecía y volvía a aparecer luego por las escaleras. Bel se quedo tomando el té con Nana escuchando las historias de la mujer que había vivido un tiempo en Estados Unidos e incluso en el Reino Unido el cual llamo más la atención del rubio. Poco después bajo con el teléfono en las manos, estaba hablando con Fran sobre no se qué reunión, y la llegada primero a su casa, al bajar con la mochila en el hombro y una bolsa entre sus dedos, miro al rubio quien estaba en el televisor junto a Nana.

—Mom, me voy con Bel; te marco cuando llegue a lo de Lambo.

—Okey. Cuídate, mi amor —los chicos se despidieron saliendo de la casa, junto con la moto del rubio quien iba rodándola por el camino.

—Hey, rubio —le llamo Tsunayoshi.

**¿Y donde quedo Bel? —**se pregunto mentalmente, al ver al castaño con curiosidad.

— ¿Sabes llegar a la casa de Fran? —Este asintió automáticamente, como si estuviera mecanizado a responder aquellas preguntas—. Me llamo hace unos minutos y me dijo que en lo de Lambo no dejaban entrar a cualquiera, y como sus padres no me conocen todavía es probable que sea un problema si llego directamente donde él. Así, ¿No hay problema que me des un aventón donde Fran?

Belphegor pensó seriamente el asunto, pero no tenía nada que perder.

—Vamos.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de Fran Hellín; a diferencia de la gran casa de Hibari Kyoya la mansión de la familia Hellín era más parecida a las mansiones occidentales. Blanca de tres pisos incluyendo la azotea, los barrotes blancos que resplandecían en los balcones le hacían ver extremadamente hermosa incluyendo la gran fuente de agua que se encontraba frente a la mansión, la gran puerta se mostraba delante de ellos. No tardaron en hacerse un paso al mayordomo de la familia quien les recibió con una reverencia llamando la atención de Tsunayoshi quien nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con uno de ellos.

Los dos pasaron a la mansión entre conversaciones triviales, y juegos entre ambos; pero un castaño, ese rebelde de cabellos alborotados quedo helado en la entrada de la puerta sonrojándose violentamente al ver a un sonrojado Fran quien bajaba riendo felizmente con un excitante, suave y atrayente pelinegro quien mostraba una gran sonrisa. ¡Sí! ¡Cómo todos leyeron! Hibari Kyoya, el presidente del comité disciplinario estaba con una sonrisa totalmente atrayente en su rostro, jugueteando con los cabellos de Fran. Tsunayoshi Sawada dirigió una de sus manos hacia sus ocelos, limpiándolos con determinación.

**No lo creo, imposible… —**no creía lo que veía.

— ¿Qué pasa, nene? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —altanero, como solo él lo era con una pose que le daba poder. Tsunayoshi le imito con la pose, dispuesto a contestarle también…

N/A: Ya debería estar cambiándome para ir a la universidad (?) Pero como no había terminado el capitulo no podría irme sin dejarlas con la nueva actualización; estoy regresando como en los viejos tiempos que decía "¡Este día actualizo!" ¡Y ese día actualizaba! :'D me siento vieja, irresponsable y todas esas cosas, pero como mañana tengo Parcial estaba totalmente segura de que si no terminaba de editar, corregir e incluso re-subir no podría hacer nada para librarme de aquel problema.

Así que os traigo el nuevo capítulo. He agregado cosas nuevas, como un flash back; una parte que no aparecía en el anterior que es lo que nos explica que hacía Kyo en la casa de Fran e incluso un poquito más de la vida de Tsu – Bel. Haré un capitulo que nos cuente un poco de la vida de cada uno de los personas, dedicado solo para ellos. Y con el primero que empezaré será con Belphegor, seguramente vieron a Ryu en la página :'D a mi me encanta ese niño ;AAAA; es un amor.

Así que espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

¡Pronto fans! ¡PRONTO APARECERÁ ETHAN! (inserte aquí muchos corazones).

Saludos.

Kiss and Hug.

An.


	4. Antes de la fiesta

**CAPÍTULO IV.**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo: Tsk… es inútil resistirse a ti.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); F100M! (Fong/Makoto Millefiore); 10069 (Byakuran Millefiore/Rokudo Mukuro); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); HL (Haruka Sen/Lambo Bovino); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa); AG (Alaude Hibari/Giotto Di Vongola).

**P**arejas secundarias: 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); K77 (Kazuma Hibari/Nana Di Vongola).

**Les recuerdo que haré un poco de fanservice, incluyendo en el pasado y en el presente; así que si están interesados en tener una pareja dentro del fic aunque sea de roces no duden en pedirla. **

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

_(__Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura__)_

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. **

**_Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. _**

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)___

**A**dvertencias: Os recuerdo que la personalidad de algunos de los personas (la mayoría) es OCC, si hay algo fuera de contexto es bueno que me digan, también acepto sugerencias y tomates.

Como se habrán dado cuenta he estado cambiando muchas cosas en la trama del foro, pero eso no significa que los acontecimientos pasen de forma diferente, algunos si otros no; pero la intriga es la misma de siempre.

**R****eview's: **

**Antes de la fiesta. **

_"Puede ocurrir muchas cosas, si no disfrutas día a día" _

Eso sin duda era algo que no se lo había esperado. Sobre todo porque desde que le conoció cuando llego el primer día a la escuela, lo único que era capaz de hacer era sonreír con altanería y creerse el ser más poderoso y hermoso del mundo _(lo primero lo negaba, pero podría aceptar que realmente tenía su aire)_ pero no era algo que aceptaría con total libertad, sobre todo porque era sin duda ¡Hibari Kyoya! Desde el primer día se convirtieron en enemigos, el primero que iba a perder era aquel que iba a rendir cuenta con el contrario, y Tsunayoshi entendía perfectamente que la apuesta no sería la única que harían.

**—**No me sorprende que los sapos salten de charco en charco —comento con burla, sacándole una muestra de disgusto al pelinegro.

—Tsuna-kun, ¿Esperaras a que busque las cosas? Es que me distraje jugando con Kyoya y olvide el momento cuando te llame —el castaño asintió suavemente, Fran se dio la vuelta sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro, saludando con timidez a Belphegor quien se encontraba a un lado izquierdo de Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Kyoya? —pregunto sin ningún pelo en la lengua, llamando la atención del chico de cabellos negros incluyendo al rubio.

— ¿Con que?

—Con Fran, ¿Con quién más?

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso, Leoncito? —Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño y soltó lo que tenía en la mano dejando que hiciera un eco en el suelo, estiro su mano tomando de la camisa al contrario atrayéndolo hacia él, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—No, y no me digas Leoncito. Lo que me molesta es que te creas demasiado en la escuela y vengas como si nada a tratártela de dulce con mi _amigo_ —lo había dicho bastante claro, le había tomado cariño a los chicos desde que aquella semana le habían ayudado lo suficiente para poder proseguir, y a pesar de que Lussuria le había marcado como enemigo, ellos siguieron a su lado.

—No trato dulce a nadie —dijo soltándose del agarre, los dos se fulminaron con la mirada. Belphegor trago seco, usualmente estaba acostumbrándose al trato de esos dos.

—Lo que pasa, Tsunayoshi-kun —hablo el príncipe, llamando la atención de sus dos amigos; bueno uno más que otro; pero de todas formas se habían llevado bastante bien para considerarse más que conocidos u compañeros de clases—. Que nosotros nos conocemos desde la infancia, al igual que Dino, Mukuro, Fran, Lambo, Kyoya, Takeshi, Hayato y yo hemos tratado desde pequeño—explico con tranquilidad—. Desde el jardín de niños compartimos momentos, aunque unos más que otros por familiaridad e incluso amistades de familias.

Soltó a Kyoya sacudiendo la palma de sus manos—. Entiendo —se dio la vuelta para tomar el paquete del suelo—. Por cierto, Hibari.

— ¿Qué?

—Espero que disfrutes de tu desfile mañana por la escuela, porque te verás re-divino —dijo en un tono lo suficientemente meloso para burlar al joven de los cabellos negros quienes observaban el paquete con curiosidad.

Pareció que el piso estaba temblando, o más bien que el cuerpo (orgullo) de Hibari estaba rompiéndose en pedazos, Belphegor al contrario se lanzo al suelo soltando una gran carcajada que retumbaba totalmente en la gran sala de la mansión de la familia Hellín.

— ¡NI LOCO ME PONDRÉ ESTO MANIÁTICO! —grito señalando al castaño, quien junto a sus dos índice se señalo de regreso ofendido.

— ¿Maniático? —se cuestiono—. Oh no, tu apostaste querido, y que yo sepa las apuestas son promesas, y las promesas provienen de la palabra de aquel quien la ejecute.

—Maldito León…

—Estúpido Erizo.

Los dos se fulminaban con la mirada, Belphegor les observaba con una gran gota de sudor recorriendo su cuello; sin embargo, no podría dejar de reírse con todo lo que tenía en el suelo de la sala; el comportamiento infantil que hacían estaba llamándole demasiado la atención. Ya que Kyoya no mostraba ese lado a excepción de a ellos sus amigos, aunque habían comportamientos que solo su mejor amigo conocía, Takeshi Yamamoto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Fran llegando a la escena, observando como aquellos dos estaban matándose con la mirada.

—Lo mismo de siempre —contesto Belphegor, como si estuviera acostumbrado a aquellas discusiones.

— ¡Fran! —El chico salto por su nombre quien fue soltado con fuerza por el castaño—. Ya vámonos, este ambiente me molesta.

—Tsu…Tsuna, tenemos que esperar a mi primo quien nos vendrá a recoger, es que mi padre me prestó su carro pero todavía no saco el permiso…

—A ver, dame las llaves; yo conduzco.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—No te desesperes, Manzana —le tranquilizo sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro—, se conducir, tengo mi licencia aprobada —sacudió su mano de un lado a otro.

Fran dudo un momento, pero luego asintió tranquilo.

—Vale… esta en el parqueadero. Nos vemos, Bel-san, Kyoya-kun —Fran levanto su mano despidiéndose de sus amigos, caminando detrás del castaño quien caminaba como si supiera donde se encontraba el parqueadero; se giro sobre sus talones antes de desaparecer por la puerta trasera, y antes de que Belphegor desapareciera junto a un malhumorado Kyoya.

— ¡Bye, Bye; Rosita Fresita!~

— ¡MUÉRETE, SAWADA! —las dos puertas se escucharon cuando se cerraron con fuerza.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Habían pasado dos horas en la cual todos se encontraban reunidos en la mansión Rokudou. La mansión de la familia de Lambo & Mukuro eran japoneses al igual que los Hibari, con la excepción de que su mansión había sido remodelada a través de los años. La actual mansión era estilo japonés actual; cubierta de vidrios por todas partes y la fachada típica japonesa. Estaba alrededor de un grupo de grandes árboles que llamaban la atención con tan solo observarse de lejos, y un lago cerca de esta que pertenecía a los familiares Rokudou quienes tenían una gran clínica en toda la ciudad; trabajaban con la mayoría de hierbas medicinales a los alrededores. Al llegar, Tsunayoshi conoció a los hermanos de Lambo, el mayor Viper Rokudou quien era un hombre extremadamente hermoso, y a su hermana menor, el amor de Lambo y los otros dos Nagi Rokudou quien portaba una belleza extravagante, su parecido a Mukuro era increíblemente grande. También conoció de lejos al padre de Lambo, no logro ver a la madre de los chicos de cabellos azules/morado, sin embargo, la vio en una fotografía.

Los chicos estaban sentados, haciendo un pequeño círculo entre ellos bebiendo jugo de manzana, pera, entre otros. Estaban riéndose, mientras leían unos que otros mangas, su conversación iba de un lado a otro sin tener un tema en claro, mirándose entre sí y soltando de vez en cuando alguna carcajada.

—Y saben que más dijo…

— ¡NO SEAS TAN MARICA! —gritaron los otros soltando una gran carcajada, limpiándose la comisura de sus ojos.

—Esto es lo mejor —decía entre risas Tsunayoshi mientras caminaba hasta la mini-nevera que se encontraba en la habitación, tomando un paquete de papas fritas y un tarro de chocolate, se iba a sentar; colocando un bocado de patatas en su boca y un chorro de chocolate en la misma.

—A ver… juguemos verdad o reto —dijo misterioso Gokudera llamando la atención de todos—. Juudaime, ¿Verdad o reto?

—_Rethro_ (Reto) —hablo con la boca llena, los demás hicieron una mueca de desagrado pero la borraron enseguida ya que llevaba así casi toda la noche, así que se habían acostumbrado a lo grosero que podría ser a veces.

—Bien… —Hayato cerró sus ojos, parecía que estaba pensando seriamente en que colocar—. ¡Baila la macarena! —abrió sus ojos, luego los cerro suavemente lanzando un suave suspiro de sus labios.

— ¡VIVA! ¡TSUNAYOSHI BAILARÁ LA MACARENA! —el castaño les fulmino con la mirada por el gran grito que habían lanzado, pero sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro bastante divertido; incluso él, aceptaba que había llorado de la risa por lo que sus amigos habían salido en toda esa noche.

**Estos idiotas parecen ebrios… y lo peor es que solo han bebido jugo de manzana y de pera **—pensaba Tsunayoshi resignado al comportamiento de sus amigos.

Gokudera Hayato encendió con todo el volumen la radio, Tsunayoshi puso los ojos en blanco escuchando que la música comenzó a sonar, recordando mentalmente como es que se bailaba eso, una imagen de los gemelos a travesó rápidamente su rostro mientras su frente se tornaba azul.

**Vamos, Tsunayoshi… solo es un reto. **

— ¡Baila alegría a tu cuerpo macarena, que tu cuerpo es para darle alegría y cosa buena!

Gritaban con ánimo los chicos, en lo que su compañero se arrepentía mentalmente de haber escogido reto. El castaño cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse, comenzó a escuchar la voz de esos dos quienes cantaban, colocando una mano hacia delante _(la derecha)_, para luego colocar la izquierda. Volteo la palma de sus manos en el orden que había usado anteriormente. Hizo una mueca de asco cuando le toco colocar sus manos detrás de su nuca, la izquierda paso a la cintura moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, bajando su cuerpo con un movimiento de su cintura. La mirada de asombro de los chicos paso a una de burla, y luego una de diversión.

— ¡Eh… macarena AAAY! —gritaron todos cuando termino de bailar, en lo que repetía los pases hasta que la canción acabo; la risa no tardo en presentarse.

Tsunayoshi se dejo caer al suelo, negando un par de veces disfrutando la risa contraria, contagiándose de esta, uniéndose a sus tonterías. No tardaron a detener su carcajeo al escuchar la canción que seguía, todos se miraron al tiempo sonriendo cómplices:

— ¡Y LA BAILA! ¡Y LA GOZA! ¡Y LA CANTA! —gritaron todos al unisonó, levantándose del suelo comenzando a imitar los pases de la canción—. Aserejé ja de je, de jebe tu de jebere, seibiunouva majavi, an de bugui an de güididípi…

La noche siguió de largo, bailando; tomando jugo de manzana y embriagándose con eso, según Tsunayoshi quien los veía cada vez más locos y pensaba que el jugo tenia alcohol en alguna parte o al menos debieron haberlo mezclado con la comida; pero él no había sentido absolutamente nada así que estaba incluso más pendiente por si aquel sabor se había disuelto lo suficiente para que incluso él no lo sintiera. Llego a la conclusión, de que sus amigos estaban así desde nacimiento, así que no le prestó más atención; al menos, Lambo se encontraba de mejor ánimo. De un momento a otro todos se levantaron al cantar El Baile del Gorila, mientras hacían los mismos pasos, a regañadientes el castaño les siguió cantando el coro y los demás lo hacían como si estuvieran poseídos; no aguantaba tanta tontería proveniente de sus compañeros, sin embargo, no podría evitar soltar de vez en cuando algunos sonidos y sonrisas que se escapaban.

**No me había divertido en mucho tiempo…** —pensó cerrando sus ojos.

— ¡Las manos hacia arriba! —comenzó cantando Hayato, llamando la atención de todos—. ¡Qué esto es un atraco! ¡Somos los lola! ¡Ju, ju, ju! ¡Vamos atracando! —todos se quedaron automáticamente callados, observando al peliplateado con una ceja levantada y los ojos entrecerrados, Gokudera se hizo el desentendido.

— ¿Lola?

—Sí, hombre. ¡Los ladrones! —una carcajada se escucho de los labios de Tsunayoshi, quien fue observado por todos que estaba tirado en el suelo carcajeándose; como si nunca jamás se hubiese reído en toda su vida.

Todos comenzaron la conversación mientras se reían de lo grande, Tsunayoshi dejo de un lado su orgullo y decidió relajarse. Todo se quedo callado cuando se había acabado el jugo, y miraban atentos a alguno para que fuese a comprar más.

—Compren más jugo —ordeno Tsunayoshi acostándose en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué no vas tú, Tsuna-kun? —pregunto inocentemente Enma, quien miraba al castaño con los ojos entrecerrados, ya estaban acostumbrados a su forma de mandar, así que no se les había hecho raro que ordenara.

—Porque todavía sigo traumado, aquella canción que bailaste toda tu vida de infancia pensando que la cantaban mujeres te enteras de esta forma que la cantan hombres y de hecho vestidos con mayas justas que hacen que se note todo el paquete entre las piernas moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro restregando su cosa en todas partes, quiero mi juguito para no traumarme más —comento haciéndose el traumado mientras juntaba sus piernas terminando en posición fetal con el dedo en su boca.

[…]

Silencio —Nunca debimos poner el video de Calimeño si iba a reaccionar así —susurro Lambo bajito, mirando a Ryohei quien asintió con entendimiento.

— ¡YO POR SER BUEN AMIGO, IRÉ A COMPRAR LOS JUGUITOS! ¡EXTREMO! —dijo heroico Ryohei tomando la mano del primer idiota que encontró llevándoselo a rastras, gritando no se qué cosas de la vida, la juventud, el boxeó y la vida _(El salado para el bien de los que se quedaron fue Fran)_

**Par de idiotas** —pensaron los demás, quienes no le creyeron el _"disque"_ trauma de Tsunayoshi.

**¡Jajajaja! Esto es más divertido que quedarse leyendo libros homo-eróticos a Ryu** —pensaba divertido Tsunayoshi en su pose fetal.

—Oigan, chicos —les llamo el castaño, los restantes le miraron con cautela a ver que iba a decir ahora—, me acabo de acordar que me invitaron a una fiesta, y me dijeron que podía llevar a mis amigos, ¿Qué les parece ir para quitar las malas energías? —Todos le miraron con una ceja levantada incrédulos—. Se embriagan y actúan como idiotas por jugo de naranja —les dijo entrecerrando los ojos, los demás por estar sentados cayeron al estilo anime, o al menos solo estrellaron su cara contra el piso.

—Tsunayoshi tiene razón —susurro Enma, llamando la atención de todos—, pero es raro que nosotros vayamos a una fiesta.

—Pero no suena mala la idea, ¿Dónde es la fiesta, Tsunayoshi? —pregunto por sorpresa de todos, menos del castaño; Lambo quien estaba mucho más animado desde que ellos llegaron.

—En el Bar Cavallone —todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, en especial Enma quien se sonrojo totalmente.

— ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡ESTE FIN DE SEMANA ES LA FIESTA DE LOS VONGOLA BOY'S! —grito eufórico Hayato, haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos.

—Por eso mismo idiota, porque es la _no sé que_ de los VonGay Boy's es que Belphegor me invito —comento restándole importancia, los demás parpadearon incrédulos.

— ¿Bel? ¿El Bel que todos conocemos? —preguntaba incrédulo Lambo.

— ¿Es que conocemos otro Bel? —Tsunayoshi le pregunto a Hayato, quien rio un poco; ya estaban acostumbrados a los sarcasmos de Tsuna que ni siquiera vergüenza les daba—. Miren, no se me hace raro que querríamos ir a divertirnos, y si tenemos entradas gratis mejor —amplio una sonrisa socarrona—. Este fin de semana no tengo que trabajar porque Varia está cerrado, así que Belphegor me ofreció las entradas gratis, el fin de semana pasado no salí porque Nana no me dejo, sin embargo, no voy a dejar pasar este.

Este… cuando las cosas son gratis o le conviene u humillan a otro… no duda en hacer lo que le dicen —Hayato al igual que Lambo suspiraron. Enma seguía en su mundo de bobolandia.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto ignorando el charco de baba que había comenzaron Enma, los tres colocaron un vaso vacio debajo de su boca escuchando las gotas de la baba que golpeaban el pozo de estos.

—De acuerdo —Lambo suspiro, Hayato simplemente se cruzo de brazos, su amigo le miro de reojo sonriendo con diversión—. ¿Hace cuanto que no lo ves cantar?

—Hace bastante… —contesto inconscientemente, Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja y un sonrojo violento invadió el rostro de Hayato—. ¡LAMBO!

—Lo siento, lo siento… —se burlo su amigo, mientras era fulminado por un chico de cabellos plateados totalmente avergonzado.

A diferencia de ellos, Enma admiraba conscientemente a los Vongola Boy's, si, eran sus amigos de la infancia y compañeros de clases; pero sin duda la voz de ellos le encantaba, sobre todo porque él estaba enamorado de Dino Cavallone. Siempre; le había admirado.

Tsunayoshi se levanto del suelo, buscando con una sonrisa en la agenda de su número celular el contacto del rubio; comenzando a marcar. El teléfono quedo en su oreja, mientras miraba interesado a la ventana donde las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

En una de las grandes habitación de la mansión Cavallone; los Vongola Boy's se encontraban ensayado para la próxima presentación. Kyoya sostenía con fuerza el micrófono que se encontraba delante de él, cantando. Las teclas del teclado eléctrico eran rozadas por las manos fuertes de Dino, a su lado; Takeshi sujetaba el bajo y la guitarra eléctrica era sostenida por las manos del príncipe Belphegor. En la batería, quien movía mágicamente los palillos se encontraba Mukuro; moviendo al compás de la melodía que liberaban con sus movimientos, sus labios daban a entender la posición en la cual se encontraban:

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby, baby ooh baby, baby_

_Ah-ooh baby, baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna turn right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like…_

_Ah-ooh baby, baby ooh baby, baby_

_Ah-ooh baby, baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

Se escuchaba de fondo un sonido conocido por todos sus compañeros, el tono de Misión Imposible comenzó a sonar, todos se miraron entre si, por el simple motivo… Solo un idiota tendría ese soundtrack como ringtone. La risa de Belphegor inundo la habitación, quien se quitaba la guitarra para contestar con mayor tranquilidad el teléfono a la vista de todos sus amigos.

—Shishishishi~ —rió, bastante entretenido—. _/Moshi, moshi~/_ —saludo, del otro lado del teléfono una voz bastante conocida llamo totalmente su atención —. _/ ¡Tsunayoshi-kun!/_ —todos en especial el chico de cabellos negros miraron al rubio de su amigo quien estaba totalmente entretenido hablando por el teléfono —. _/Claro, será divertido; cuenta con eso. Mañana en la salida te los entrego… ¡Claro!, entonces nos vemos/_ —colgó el teléfono, se dio la vuelta levantando una ceja al ver que todos le observaban con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué te dijo la niñita con problemas de subnormal realismo? —pregunto Kyoya, todos le miraron con una gran gota de sudor, que resbalaba por su nuca por la pregunta tan idiota que había hecho.

— ¿Te interesa lo que me haya dicho, Tsunayoshi-kun? —le respondió con otra pregunta, divirtiéndose de lo lindo al ver la expresión de su amigo.

—Hn —"contesto", haciendo reír a Belphegor—. Regresemos a la práctica, y dejen ya de distraerse. Primero fue Tasshi con el asunto de la comida a la hora que era, luego llego el idiota de Dino a dejar que su ex novia le distraerá con mensajes, luego llego Mukuro con que no le gustaba la melodía de su bajo de la canción y toco cambiarla, re aparece la estupidez de Belphegor con el jodido sonido de misión imposible… —se detuvo, mirando a su amigo—. Cambia ese jodido tono.

—Amargado —se burlo Belphegor, los demás soltaron una pequeña carcajada siendo fulminados por la mirada de Kyoya.

La práctica fue retomada, luego de 10.000 interrupciones más de todos los miembros.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

— ¡Listo!~ —Tsunayoshi lucia bastante feliz apagando el celular, sus amigos le observaban con una gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su nuca al ver cómo le había ordenado al príncipe para que le diera las boletas.

Presintieron, que esos dos tuvieron una tarde lo suficientemente larga para poder congeniar tan perfectamente.

— ¿Por qué lo apagas? —pregunto Lambo, quien se encontraba sentado delante de él.

—Porque a esta hora el fastidioso de Fong comienza a llamar, y me fastidia escucharle la voz por celular; tras de que lo aguanto los días que me va a recoger y me lleva comida, le tengo que aguantar en mi casa y de paso me llama en la noche —suspira, los tres se miraron entre sí; compartiendo el propio suspiro del castaño.

—Se ve que son buenos amigos… —susurro Enma con re-celo, quien había salido de bobolandia hace algunos minutos después, Hayato le había explicado el plan.

— ¡Sí! ¡La comida que hace su abuelita es deliciosa! —dijo Tsunayoshi cubierto por un gran aura brillante, sus ojos tenían forma de estrella mientras se imaginaba comiendo la comida de la abuela de Fong.

_(¿Si recuerdan a la Nana que detalle al principio cuando Fong llego a su casa luego de haber llevado a Tsuna el primer día a la suya? Bueno, ellos dos le dicen "Abuelita" a la mujer o "One-san" como hermana; pero Fong se refiere a ella cuando habla con las demás personas como "Abuela") _

**A este lo compran con comida… por eso se aguanta a Fong; quien está realmente loco** —pensaron sus compañeros mirando a Tsunayoshi.

Pasaron los minutos en lo que la puerta era abierta de un golpe dejando entrar a Ryohei quien se llevaba de la mano a Fran quien respiraba agitado, los dos traían dos cajas de jugos cada uno. Enma salto para abrazar a su mejor amigo quien estaba casi muriéndose sin aire, Lambo acompaño a Ryohei para guardar los juguitos de manzana/pera en lo que Hayato observaba con diversión a Tsunayoshi quien estaba escribiendo algo en el chat de alguien.

— ¿Quién es?

—Ethan.

— ¿Ethan? —Tsunayoshi asintió, observo como el castaño escribía bastante rápido comunicándole lo que estaba haciendo—… Es raro que le cuentes a alguien lo que haces.

— ¿Eh? —Tsuna parpadeo un par de veces, y un sonrojo violento invadió su rostro—. ¡Hayato! ¡Deja de ver lo que estoy haciendo! —el de cabellos plateados comenzó a reír, burlándose de su compañero que parecía una novia quien avisaba a su novio de todos sus movimientos.

—Qué-qué hacen~ —pregunto cantarín Lambo lanzándose a los brazos del castaño para quitarle el celular y también ver, los demás le imitaron y la noche no paso más allá de risas e incluso adivinen que… más risas.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Tsunayoshi se sacudió un par de veces, en la cama. Abrió sus ojos y miro a todas partes donde se encontraba. **¿Dónde estoy?** —se pregunto mentalmente, se levanto del suelo, su cuerpo estaba pesado y su cabeza estaba doliéndole. Era una antigua casa, la tela se podría acumular a los costados de aquella casa, donde varios pañales de tela se encontraban organizados, abrió la puerta de la entrada, corriéndola viendo un cabello ceniza sentado delante de la salida con sus piernas tocando un pequeño lago que se encontraba delante de la gran casa. Niños se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro, un par de chicos con el cabello negro y ojos chocolate; los pequeños pasaron a su lado sin prestarle atención, el castaño dio un paso hacia adelante, pero le fue imposible seguir caminando, algo no le dejaba acercar totalmente a aquella extraña mujer.

—Han pasado 50 años —susurro suavemente, Tsuna sintió un escalofrío que subía por todo su cuerpo—. Poco lo recuerdo… su espalda ancha quien me protegía de cualquiera que intentara atacarme, su sonrisa altanera pero amable, su voz…

**¿De qué habla esta anciana? —**se preguntaba, quería gritar pero le era imposible; siempre que intentaba hablar la garganta se le desgarraba.

—Ya he olvidado su rostro, tú… debes conocerlo, ¿No es así?

**¿Eh? **

—A Kyo.

[…]

Abrió con fuerza sus ojos respirando agitadamente. No podía mover su cuerpo, ¿Era una parálisis? Pero luego de reaccionar lo suficientemente bien, se dio cuenta de que solamente era la almohada de Hayato y Enma quienes se encontraban abrazándole. Lambo se encontraba en posición fetal con su dedo en la boca, Ryohei dormía apartado de todos con las piernas abiertas al igual que los brazos, al contrario de Fran quien parecía una pequeña rana acomodada con orden en su cama. Levanto su mano limpiándose el sudor, su cabeza estaba matándole, pero tenía un extraño nombre en su cabeza quien golpeaba consecuentemente sus recuerdos: **Kyo… ¿Quién rayos es, Kyo?**

_(Hay una gran diferencia, por eso Tsunayoshi no se da cuenta de inmediato que es ese "Kyo" que él conoce; o que sus amigos conocen. El Kyo de quien habla la anciana se escribe con un Kanji diferente al de Kyoya. Kyo significa capital/pueblo u cooperación)_

No tardaron en partir hacia la escuela, Tsunayoshi seguía metido en su mundo, sin embargo, algo le hizo regresar totalmente a la vida. Delante de ellos, en la entrada se encontraban los Vongola Boy's, pero no solo ellos… Hibari Kyoya, ¡ESE! HIBARI KYOYA se encontraba vistiendo la ropa que Sawada Tsunayoshi le había dado… ¡SÍ! ¡AQUELLA ROPA! Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, porque ese jodido hombre le había dado estilo a la ropa que él mismo le había dado.

**¡¿POR QUÉ SE VE JODIDAMENTE BIEN?! —**se preguntaba mentalmente, su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido; intento golpearse un par de veces la mejilla porque realmente estaba perdiendo la única cordura que le quedaba, de todas las personas; jamás pensó que a esa se le viera jodidamente bien ese conjunto.

Un traje de marinerito, de color blanco con azul. Era un short que le quedaba encima de las piernas, mostrando lo bien formadas que estaban, sin embargo, no tenían ni un solo bello que cubriera sus blanquecinas piernas; un suéter manga larga, que cubría todo su cuerpo, estaba tan ajustado que le mostraban los pectorales sobre lo blanco de este, los botones dorados se encontraban levantados con firmeza, el lazo azul que se encontraba en el medio se encontraba bien puesto. Una gorra blanca se encontraba en su cabeza peinándose, con dos lazos en la parte de abajo. Los zapatos que tenía eran unas botas de color marrón, elegantes con un tacón un poco alto para que le permitiera caminar con facilidad.

Hibird, aquella ave suya se encontraba en su hombre, y la cinta del comité disciplinario a un costado de su mano.

Tsunayoshi miraba al hombre de cabellos negros, más que humillado estaba sintiéndose en otro mundo; no parecía un niño con aquel traje, parecía todo un hombre… inconscientemente relamió sus labios, disfrutando de la vista desde la punta de los pies hasta su rostro.

**Bien… solamente le queda genial. Nunca pensé que a alguien ese tipo de ropa le quedase tan ajustado se viese extremadamente bien… esas piernas ceñidas, y lo único que logro ese corto short es mostrar ese bul…** —se detuvo en seco, sosteniendo con fuerza su nariz—. **¡¿Estoy sangrando?! ¡¿Qué mierda me está pasando?!** —negó varias veces, intentando borrar aquella visión—**… no, no puedo evitarlo… ese imbécil esta como se quiere… **

Silbo, con diversión. Intentando borrar las ideas que tenia acumulándose en la mente—. Te vez extremadamente lindo, Kyo-chan —se acerco a los Vongola Boy's seguido de sus amigos; la sonrisa altanera de Tsunayoshi lo único que provoco es que fuese fulminado por la mirada del pelinegro. Pero luego puso pose de superado colocando las manos en su cadera.

—Sabía que te gustaba, Tsu-chan. Pero no pensé que te atrevieras a decírmelo —comento, ampliando una sonrisa más arrogante que la del castaño.

— ¡OH!, me has descubierto. La próxima vez tendremos una sección de sexo fogoso, pero si es contigo seguramente creo que lo lamentaré, pero no te preocupes; me gusta estar arriba y follar como Kami-sama manda —comento con altanería, ampliando cada vez más grande la suya y la de sus compañeros.

Una gran carcajada se escucho en la entrada de la escuela, todos giraron a ver al pelirrojo quien miraba arrogante al castaño, sus amigos e incluso a los Vongola Boy's; los amigos del castaño fruncieron el ceño al ver como se hacía espacio entre ellos, Dino estiro su mano sujetando la de Mukuro quien se iba a lanzar de nuevo a golpearlo, Kyoya le vio desde abajo con altanería.

— ¡POR FIN SALISTE DEL CLOSET! ¿Ahora como quieres que te llamemos, Hibarina Kyoyako? ¡Ya estabas afuera pero faltaba que te rebelaras! Pareces marica con esa pinta, y pensar que el follado eras tú y no quien follaba —Kyoya apretó con fuerza sus puños; una mano le detuvo antes de que le golpeara. Takeshi sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, señalando con la mirada a Lambo.

—Por lo menos Kyoya sabe que se ve bien con todo lo que se ponga, y le hace ver cool —dijo con arrogancia. Zakuro frunció el ceño y todos miraron con impresión a Lambo, menos sus amigos y los Vongola Boy's, sobre todo Mukuro quien conocía con perfección la personalidad de su hermanito.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa vaca resentida. Se te olvido que ayer enviaste a tu estúpido hermano a que se desquitara porque te deje con unos cuernos más grandes que los toros —todos apretaron con fuerza los puños, esta vez la carcajada que resonó fue la del grupo de Zakuro quienes se encontraban alrededor.

—No creo que debas de hablar tanto, Zakuro —le contesto con tranquilidad Lambo llamando la atención de todos—. Que me hayas u no puesto los cuernos, no significa que quite el problema que tienes. Lo que en realidad estabas probando entre esa mujer y yo, era a ver si tu cosa se paraba con un hombre o con una mujer, ¿Es que estabas dudoso de tu sexualidad? O es que acaso… ¿Eres precoz? Lo leí en uno de tus exámenes médicos pero no le preste atención; pensaba que en el sexo anal no se debía sentir nada, pero realmente era tan pequeña que ni siquiera podría doler.

Sonrío con arrogancia, la altanería que mostraba su rostro era increíble. **Buena esa, Lambo** —pensaron los chicos con burla, el único quien comenzó a reír fue Ryohei, quien había entendido el chiste hacia Kyoya minutos después; siendo cayado por el codo de Gokudera.

— ¿Tan pequeña? Tal vez el problema ni siquiera era si se levantaba u no; si no que fuese de un tamaño proporcionado, incluso la mía era más grande que la tuya; a lo mejor deberíamos cambiar de papeles y probar de nuevo, a lo mejor el marica es otro —todos escucharon lo que Lambo había dicho y comenzaron a reír; en especial sus amigos quienes miraban con burla y arrogancia al de cabellos rojos. Los otros seis, Zakuro incluyendo a los cinco de Vongola Boy's observaban con sorpresa a Lambo, incluyendo a Rokudo Mukuro quien no salía de la sorpresa.

Zakuro apretó con fuerza sus puños, lanzando un golpe directo hacia el rostro del pelinegro quien nunca sintió el golpe, siendo detenido por la mano del castaño quien le había esquivado sujetando su muñeca antes de que atinada el golpe, observándole con advertencia.

—Contrólate, colorado —ordeno—, y usa las pocas neuronas que tienes, si le pegas a mi amigo te vamos a caer todos encima; y no quiero que me suspendan ni a mí, ni a mis amigos por andar defendiéndole de un mastodonte que no usa el cerebro. Te dejaría golpearlo, pero sabes que te devolverá el golpe con el triple e incluso le metería en problemas; la última vez tuvimos suerte de que nadie hablara, pero esta vez es otro asunto.

—Quítate idiota, que tú no puedes impedirme absolutamente nada, niña.

Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño, estiro su mano provocando que Zakuro en un desequilibrio se fuese hacia adelante, estiro su mano izquierda, la que tenia desocupada apretando con un poco de fuerza el paquete contrario—. Lambo tenía razón —sonrió con altanería—. ¡ES DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA NUEZ! —grito, como si no hubiese fin; descubriendo algo increíblemente importante—. Puedo parecer niña, pero yo si se follar —dijo burlo; escuchando las carcajadas de los hombres tras él.

Zakuro se soltó de golpe, intentando atinarle un golpe a Tsunayoshi que fue fácilmente esquivado por este; frunció con más fuerza el ceño, chasqueando la lengua comenzando a caminar alejándose de ellos con indignación. Lussuria, quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos observaba al grupo de niños divertirse entre ellos, Leviathan había regresado a la escuela, ambos sonrieron con diversión, desapareciendo entre la espalda de Zakuro quien estaba dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

— ¡Tsunayoshi! —Lambo le observo con sus ojos brillando—. Muchas gracias.

—Nah, solo quería burlarme de alguien —comento restándole importancia, todos cayeron al suelo estilo anime por la tontería con la que su amigo había salido.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Literatura, para muchos era una clase lo bastante interesante que les llevaba a pasar en la antigüedad; pero para otros, para los estudiantes de esa academia era el fin del mundo. Aquella mujer, su maestra de Literatura tenía los tornillos lo suficientemente sueltos para salir con alguna locura en algún momento. Lal Mirch era su nombre, a pesar de tener una belleza extraordinaria llamaba la atención era aquel tatuaje que se encontraba en su mejilla derecha de una llama de fuego. Las malas lenguas dicen que cubre una quemadura extraña. Su cabello azulado se encontraba un poco debajo de los hombros y sus grandes ojos marrones resplandecían con el brillo solar. Lal vestía un pantalón estilo militar y una blusa sin mangas de color negro.

— ¡BIEN, MOCOSOS DESGRACIADOS! —Grito, señalando a cada uno; sin la necesidad de una lista comenzó a llamarlos por sus apellidos—. ¡Ahora! ¡Como me da la gana de ordenar esto, a ustedes seguramente debe valerles! —A todos les salió una gota de sudor—. ¡Quiero que todos escriban un poema sobre lo que le dé la gana! ¡Calificaré hoy! ¡Y de ahora en adelante hasta que todos no lean sus poemas no dejaré de calificarlo, así que si no pasan hoy, pasaran la próxima, y la próxima, y la próxima, y la próxima… —comenzó su extraño monologo, empezando a reír como poseída.

**Y pensé que el único docente loco en toda esta academia era Colonello** —pensaron todos los estudiantes observando a su maestra quien estaba metida en su mundo, pero luego rectificaron sus pensamientos—. **Giotto también… es otro.**

Tsunayoshi deslizo su mirada de su maestra hasta fuera del aula de clases, sus ojos veían absolutamente borrosas las letras, y de esa forma no podría escribir algo que le hiciese pensar en otra situación; desde que la mañana había sido agitada para él, no había conseguido guardar un poco de silencio u tal vez de sentir la libertad de expresarse con claridad.

**No tengo nada de inspiración…** —Tsuna, rasco su nuca—**… [Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi] **—el castaño giro hacia todas partes, porque sentía que le estaban hablando —**… ¿Quién rayos eres tú? [Soy tu conciencia] Okey, es definitivo… he perdido la cordura. [¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡No has perdido nada! Todos dentro de su mente tienen una conciencia, no eres la excepción; deberías sentirte orgulloso, soy la conciencia más genial de todas] En otras palabras, las conciencias trabajan en grupo… a ver, ¿Cómo te llamas tú? [No específicamente, al momento de que comienzas a pensar por ti mismo; allá en el mundo de la conciencia te asignan a un humano; somos almas errantes] —**El castaño giro sus ojos, estaba lo suficientemente aburrido para hablar consigo mismo —. **Así que… Eres una conciencia que trabaja a medio tiempo; cuando me muera te irás a otro cuerpo [Exacto] En fin… ¿Qué quieres? [Vengo a darte inspiración, Vuelve a ver el traje de Kyoya; eso seguro te dará inspiración]** —inconscientemente, como si estuviera mecanizado giro lentamente su rostro hacia el puesto del chico de cabellos negros, su rostro se pinto de todos los colores y levanto su mano para intentar espantar a la "conciencia" suya quien lo estaba perjudicando.

A la vista de todos, pareciera que Tsunayoshi ahuyentara las moscas.

— ¿Qué hace ese idiota? —pregunto por lo bajo Lussuria, llamando la atención de los compañeros de clase quien estaban a su lado soltaron una risita por lo bajo.

— ¡LUSSURIA AIHARA Y COMPAÑÍA! ¡¿YA HAN TERMINADO?!

— ¡Lo lamentamos mucho! ¡Lal Mirch-sensei!

Sin embargo, en toda esa discusión de Tsunayoshi con su conciencia, le había llegado la inspiración. Kyoya, quien se encontraba más bien tachando y rallando en la hoja se encontraba lo suficientemente aturdido con el atuendo que le toco utilizar, que giro el rostro para fulminar al castaño pero se detuvo al observar el aura brillante que estaba cubriéndole, escribía con emoción en su hoja. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca, sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro; esa aura le había visto en algún momento, cuando su hermano le llevaba alimentos; esos días en los que le acompañaba a su casa.

**Maldito Fong… está acostumbrando a ese gorrón** —pensó, con el ceño fruncido—**… [Pero aun así, gorrón y todo le tenemos ganas a ese suculento trasero] **—Kyoya casi saltaba del susto de la silla al escuchar una profunda voz en su cabeza—**. ¿Y tú… quien eres? [¿Yo? Soy la gran conciencia; puedes llamarme Kyo-kun-sama. Tú parte de abajo, quien es tu segunda cabeza se llama Kyo-chan y tú… tú solo eres Kyoya] **—Aseguro la conciencia, quien se encontraba totalmente seguro de lo que había dicho era verdad —**. [Ahora, deja de discutir que tenemos algo que escribir] **

Ignorando completamente a su conciencia, había llegado a la conclusión de que se estaba volviendo lo suficientemente loco para aceptar que tenía una conciencia quien se apodaba _"Kyo-kun-sama"_. Desvió la mirada hacia el castaño sonriendo con arrogancia; comenzando a escribir en su libreta.

La primera hora había pasado, y la mayoría de los estudiantes habían terminado el poema. Lal se había quedado dormida, mientras los demás simplemente la dejaban. El reloj toco las 10:00 de la mañana, el globo que tenia inflado en la nariz se exploto; Lal Mirch se levanto de la silla golpeando con sus manos la mesa, como si estuviera poseída.

— ¡TODOS DEJEN LÁPIZ EN LA MESA, COMENZARÁN A PASAR ACÁ ADELANTE!

**Esa… mujer es subnormal** —pensó todo el salón de clases.

— ¡Yamamoto Takeshi! —El moreno levanto su mirada, observando a su maestra quien señalo delante de ella—. ¡Al frente!

Tasshi, se levanto como un resorte; caminando hasta el frente acomodando su libreta mirando con aburrimiento a su maestra quien le dio la orden de que podía proseguir.

—Como la Capitana Lal Mirch-sensei no especifico que debíamos escribir; opte por escribir algo suave. Mi poema se llama: _"Juro que te amo"_.

_(Juro que te amo de David Bisbal. Mi esposo es extremadamente meloso… solo se lo presto a Hayato para que sea feliz, pero Tasshi es solo mío)_

_Ya no quiero respirar_

_El aire helado en que me queme_

_Ya no quiero navegar_

_Y naufragar entre la gente._

_Ya no quiero soportar_

_Seguir durmiendo lentamente_

_Hoy quisiera despertar_

_Y abrazarte como siempre._

_Mis manos sueñan tu piel_

_Mis ojos aún te ven_

_Mis labios no besan ya,_

_Y mi corazón me pide._

_Que te encuentre donde estés_

_Que te busque en cualquier lado_

_Porque sigo enamorado_

_Y nunca te quise perder._

_Y es que el tiempo me ha engañado_

_Y pasa lento frente a mí_

_Porque mi alma se ha negado_

_A seguir viviendo así_

_Porque juro que te amo_

_Aunque esté lejos de ti._

_Ya no se cómo ahuyentar_

_Este silencio que me acaba_

_Ya no debo continuar_

_Con tu recuerdo que me mata._

_Ya no soy ni la mitad_

_De lo que un día fui contigo_

_Sin ti las horas se me van_

_Como neblina sobre el río._

_Mis manos sueñan tu piel_

_Mis ojos aún te ven_

_Mis labios no besan ya,_

_Y mi corazón me pide._

_Que te encuentre donde…_

_Y aunque no pueda verte_

_El milagro de nuestro amor_

_No ha dejado que muera la ilusión_

_Pero a diario el corazón me pide._

_Que te encuentre donde…_

_Aunque este lejos de ti._

Un aura brillante estaba cubriendo a la mujer de cabellos azules, quien abrazo con fuerza al pelinegro; algunos soltaban una sarta de maldiciones por lo suertuda que era la maestra para abrazar a un alumno, mientras Takeshi solo tenía la frente azul por el trauma que le habían dejado. Tsunayoshi seguía comprobando que esa escuela la regían un grupo de pervertidos y un grupo de locos.

Por otro lado, alguien quien observaba al moreno con los ojos totalmente abiertos, y las mejillas increíblemente sonrojadas era Hayato Gokudera, sus labios abiertos suavemente sintiendo como las palabras seguían clavándose en su corazón. Takeshi le dirigió una mirada, quien fue evitada por el chico de cabellos plateados quien comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno, Tasshi frunció el ceño con molestia, había algo que odiaba, y era que si le observaran apartaran la mirada como si no quisieran encontrarse con ella; la pregunta era… ¿Por qué quería cruzar miradas con Hayato? Su amigo de la infancia, y también, el nerd de la academia. Gokudera arreglo sus anteojos, sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Bien! ¡El siguiente! ¡Lambo Bovino! —este se paro como resorte, pero se puso completamente rojo.

—Yo… maestra…bueno…

— ¡¿Qué pasa, idiota?! ¡Pasa al frente! —Lambo comenzó a jugar con su camisa, llamando la atención de su hermano quien iba a interrumpir…

—Lo que pasa Lal Mirch —hablo con anticipación —. Es que nadie quiere escuchar a otra persona que no sean los tontos VonGay Boy's —algunos voltearon a mirar a Tsunayoshi como si de un dios se tratara, quien se encontraba con las piernas encima del escritorio observando a la docente, los Vongola Boy's le fulminaron con la mirada, más por tener que levantarse y aguantar el abrazo de esa mujer que por el apodo que le habían dado.

— ¡ENTONCES QUE SE LEVANTEN LOS VONGAY BOY'S!

— ¡VONGOLA BOY'S! —exclamo fuerte el conjunto de fans de los chicos; Tsunayoshi rió divertido al ver a la maestra quien se avergonzó por haberlos llamado así.

— ¡LO QUE SEA! ¡SAWADA TÚ TE VIENES CON ELLOS!

Tsunayoshi soltó una sarta de maldiciones hasta llegar a la fila donde se encontraban los chicos. Estaban ubicados en orden: Dino Cavallone, Belphegor Knives, Rokudou Mukuro, Kyoya Hibari y Tsunayoshi Sawada; ellos se miraron de reojo y comenzaron en el orden relatado anteriormente.

—Comienzo —Dino carraspeo llamando la atención de todos —. Mi poema se llama: "_Comida Chatarra_".

_(Comida Chatarra, Árbol. Si, en el anterior este era de Belphegor y el contrario era de Dino, sin embargo, poniéndome a pensar con claridad lo que iba a suceder, me di cuenta de que definitivamente el príncipe debía cantar: Me amo) _

_Comida Chatarra_

_Comida Chatarra_

_Es la mejor opción_

_Para gente que decide_

_Y hace valer su opinión._

_Comida Chatarra_

_Comida Chatarra_

_Usted la puede llevar_

_En una cajita mágica_

_O un tacho de basura_

_Lleno de moscas y olor_

_Y enfermedades infecciosas_

_De tipo renal._

_Comida Chatarra_

_Comida Chatarra_

_Comida Chatarra para vos_

_Comida chatarra_

_Comida Chatarra._

_Vas a ver qué manera de comer_

_Haciendo gárgaras azules_

_Y buches de placer_

_Comida chatarra_

_Comida Chatarra._

_Tiene varios combos que se adaptan_

_A tu manera de vivir_

_Usted la puede llevar en un lindo paquetito_

_Lleno de dibujitos y juguetes_

_Para que sus hijos_

_Los puedan coleccionar_

_Y si usted no cuenta con tanto dinero_

_Lo invitamos a pasar por la puerta_

_De nuestros locales._

_A la hora en que cerramos y la gente se va_

_Tiramos bolsas repletas de comida chatarra_

_Que la gente más pudiente no pudo terminar_

_Porque nuestras porciones_

_Son las más abundantes del mercado local._

_Comida chatarra_

_Comida Chatarra_

_Es la mejor opción_

_Para gente que no tiene más opciones en la vida_

_Ni una casa, ni una cama_

_Ni siquiera un plato de polenta fría, para vos._

Silencio. Nadie se esperaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido al principio. Dino rasco su nuca con vergüenza, de todo lo que había querido escribir, lo primero que se le vino a la mente era lo de la comida chatarra. Pero de todo el silencio, una gran carcajada se escucho al fondo del salón, todos giraron a ver a Tsunayoshi quien sostenía su estomago curvado lo suficiente para golpear su estomago con las rodillas, quien se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— ¡ESE POEMA ES LO MEJOR! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUÉ BUENA FORMA DE DECIR QUE TE GUSTA LA COMIDA CHATARRA! —seguía riéndose, e incluso sus piernas se tambalearon hacia adelante que casi caía al suelo.

—Bueno… Sawada tiene razón, que buena forma de expresar un pecado capital como la Gula en los poemas que he mandado a realizar —de la sorpresa, la voz de Lal se había bajado un poco —. Puedes sentarte, Cavallone —el rubio miro al castaño con agradecimiento, quien seguía metido en su mundo burlándose de lo que había escuchado.

Enma siguió con su mirada hasta donde se sentó Dino, dejando que una pequeña risita se escapara de sus labios, bajo un poco su cuerpo para observar su teléfono celular, recibiendo un mensaje de Hayato quien se sentaba a un lado de Cavallone:

_¿Comida chatarra?_

_He probado mejores comidas, y son las que tú haces. _

_Deberías enseñarle como se cocina._

Enma se sonrojo lo suficiente para comenzar a teclear, sin prestarle atención a quien iba a seguir:

_¡Mira quien me manda a decir ese tipo de cosas! _

_¡Juró que te amo! ¡¿En serio?! _

Hayato se sonrojo con más violencia; Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja al ver a esos dos increíblemente sonrojados, y bajo su mirada hacia las manos contrarias quienes se encontraban debajo del escritorio.

—El siguiente… Knives, impresiónenos.

—Shishishishi, un príncipe siempre impresiona —dijo arrogante, acomodándose para leer su poema —. Se llama "_Me amo_".

_(Me Amo del Cuarteto de Nos. Ahora sí, esta era la canción que leía Dino, pero como es el príncipe, pasa a las manos de Belphegor) _

_Me encanta mi aspecto_

_De hombre tan perfecto_

_Yo soy lo más grande que hay._

_Ni de sabios ni de viejos_

_Acepto consejos_

_Mi único rival es el espejo._

_A la luna me gustaría ir_

_Para ver como es el mundo sin mí._

_Me amo, como la tierra al sol._

_Me amo, como Narciso soy_

_Me amo, dibujé un corazón_

_Que dice "yo y yo"_

_Me amo._

_Tengo tantas chicas y chicos_

_Hermosos y ricos_

_Pero ninguno es digno de mí._

_Por eso no ando dejando corazones rotos,_

_me masturbo mirando mi foto._

_Y aunque yo no creo en ningún dios_

_Rezo para que no haya reencarnación._

_Me amo, como la tierra al sol._

_Me amo, como Narciso soy_

_Me amo, dibujé un corazón que dice "yo y yo"_

_Me amo._

_Yo me llevo solo bien conmigo_

_Yo del mundo soy el ombligo_

_De mi vida yo hablo mucho_

_Y cuando me hablan yo nunca escucho._

_Soy de mi propia secta_

_Soy mi pareja perfecta_

_Y si, yo soy así:_

_Propongo un brindis por mí._

Cuando termino de hablar, todos parpadearon un par de veces, mirándose entre sí. Por alguna extraña razón, todos estaban esperando ese tipo de poemas provenientes del príncipe de príncipes, quien todos a su alrededor eran lacayos que obedecían sus reglas, así que simplemente fue lo más natural que habían visto en todo el día. A excepción de Fran quien lanzo un largo suspiro de sus labios, golpeando su frente en señal de indignación… Se preguntaba, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él le gustase? Lo suficientemente narcisista que era, y lo arrogante… ¿Qué le había visto? Pero ni siquiera él podría preguntarlo, le gustaba y punto… era suficientemente claro eso.

—Bien… Knives —parpadeo un par de veces, los Vongola Boy's provocaban que se moderada de alguna manera —. El narcisismo puede considerarse como uno de los pecados capitales… bien hecho, Knives; por favor, toma asiento —el rubio amplio una sonrisa, yéndose a sentar —. Rokudou Mukuro, prosigue.

—_Kufufufufu_ —una extraña risa proveniente de los labios del joven de cabellos azulados, provoco que un escalofrío subiese por el cuerpo de su hermano —. Mi poema se llama _"Noche de sexo"_.

_(Noche de sexo, de Wisin & Yandel. La verdad es que me puse a pensar en que colocarle a Mukuro, era lo suficientemente pervertido; así que la canción seguía quedándole extremadamente bien) _

_¿Hola, que tal?_

_Soy el chico de las poesías_

_Tu fiel admirador_

_Y aunque no me conocías_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Voy a devorarte, nene lindo_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Voy a devorarte, nene lindo_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mío._

_Quiero arrancarte la tela con cautela_

_Mi piel canela enseguida pela_

_Él es la protagonista de mi novela_

_Mi Cinderelle conmigo es que vuela_

_Póngase romántico, please_

_Dame un kiss, no cometa un desliz_

_Él combina la calle con la moda de Paris_

_Él míster sigue matando en el país_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Voy a devorarte, nene lindo_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Voy a devorarte, nene lindo_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mío_

_Acércate..._

_Te diré que..._

_Nadie te va a tocar como yo_

_Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo_

_Acércate..._

_Te diré que..._

_Nadie te va a tocar como yo_

_Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo_

_Decídete ya cuando será_

_Que tu boca tocara mi boca_

_So, dime ya que tú me das_

_Quiero sentirte, besarte_

_Mi lengua pasarte_

_Y vas a sentirte bien_

_Vamos a pasarla bien_

_Tu no vez que estoy sufriendo_

_Y pasando el tiempo sin comerte_

_Empecemos en la playa_

_Terminemos en la cama_

_Trae la toalla porque te vas a mojar_

_En flex, papi, en sex_

_Lay on my bed and prepare for sex_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Voy a devorarte, nene lindo_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Voy a devorarte, nene lindo_

_Hoy es noche de sexo_

_Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mío._

Más que silencio, todos miraban con las mejillas increíblemente sonrojadas al chico de cabellos azules quien había terminado todo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto con arrogancia, ganándose una mirada de todos sus compañeros de clase, sobre todo de su hermano quien golpeo su frente contra la mesa que se encontraba delante de él.

**Semejante idiota** —pensaron los chicos al igual que los Vongola Boy's.

—Es bastante… —Lal Mirch intentaba arreglar sus ideas—. Influyente hacia la fornicación; Rokudo —a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas camino hasta el peliazul quien dio un paso hacia adelante para alejarse de ella—. ¿Qué tal si practicamos un poco? —pregunto insinuante levantando sus cejas.

— ¡NO! —Grito—. No me gustan las viejas —dijo cortante, todos giraron el rostro fingiendo indiferencia. Tsunayoshi/Kyoya aguantaban la risa, ya que habían observado el rostro petrificado de la maestra quien estaba temblando no solo de la ira sino también de la vergüenza. Mukuro se tapo inmediatamente la boca, sudando frío.

— ¿Qué dijo, Rokudou? —pregunto tétrica, Mukuro dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Etto… bueno… yo… —miro a sus amigos quienes miraban hacia otra parte; su hermano tenía la cabeza estrellada en el escritorio, era imposible el contacto visual—. ¡Usted ordeno que nos expresemos! ¡Luego viene a decirme que soy un influyente de la fornicación y no sé qué otras cosas! ¡Y luego insinúa tener sexo conmigo, le digo que no y me quiere matar! ¡Está loca!

**Las has cagado** —pensaron todos, mirando con la mirada entrecerrada a lo que era su compañero de clases.

— ¡ESTÁS CASTIGADO, ROKUDO MUKURO! —grito exasperado la maestra, este sudo frío mientras asintió rápidamente corriendo hasta su asiento ocultándose detrás de Dino quien recibió las mirada fulminantes de Lal Mirch, este giro su rostro hacia la ventana mirando con entretenimiento un árbol.

—Supera al pervertido de tu amigo, seguramente hablaras sobre sexo o sobre lo narcisista que eres y te amas a ti mismo porque eres Hibari Kyoya —le susurro solo al pelinegro, quien le miro con altanería ampliando su sonrisa.

—Vengo yo —hablo con tranquilidad Kyoya—, a diferencia de mis compañeros; no le he colocado nombre; espero que lo disfruten.

_(Es por ti de Juanes. Kyoya me sigue enamorando tanto~) _

_Cada vez que me levanto_

_Y veo que a mi lado estás_

_Me siento renovado_

_Y me siento aniquilado, aniquilado si no estás_

_Tú controlas toda mi verdad_

_Y todo lo que está de más._

_Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol_

_Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón_

_Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer._

_Y es por ti_

_Que late mi corazón_

_Y es por ti_

_Que brillan mis ojos hoy_

_Y es por ti_

_Que he vuelto a hablar de amor_

_Y es por ti_

_Que calma mi dolor._

_Y cada vez que yo te busco_

_Y no te puedo aún hallar_

_Me siento un vagabundo_

_Perdido por el mundo, desordenado si no estás_

_Como mueves tú mi felicidad_

_Y todo lo que está de más._

_Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol_

_Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón_

_Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer._

_Y es por ti_

_Que late mi corazón_

_Y es por ti_

_Que he vuelto a hablar de amor_

_Y es por ti_

_Que brillan mis ojos hoy_

_Y es por ti_

_Que calma mi dolor._

_Cada vez que me levanto_

_Y veo que a mi lado estás_

_Me siento renovado_

_Y me siento aniquilado, aniquilado si no estás_

_Tú controlas toda mi verdad_

_Y todo lo que está de más._

_Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol_

_Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón_

_Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer._

_Y es por ti_

_Que late mi corazón_

_Y es por ti_

_Que brillan mis ojos hoy_

_Y es por ti_

_Que he vuelto a hablar de amor_

_Y es por ti_

_Que calma mi dolor._

_Y es por ti_

Los ojos del castaño estaban abiertos de par en par, al momento de que aquel poema acababa de terminar. Un grito de fan boy provino en el fondo del salón por parte de Lussuria y sus camaradas, quienes gritaban que amaban a Hibari y un montón de chorradas más. Tsunayoshi se encontraba lo suficientemente sonrojado al sentir la profunda respiración en su oreja proveniente del joven de cabellos negros quien se encontraba en su oído. Kyoya se recargo en el hombro contrario, provocando que se bajara lo suficiente para quedar incluso más pequeño de lo que era.

Tsuna le fulmino con la mirada, aun, con las mejillas increíblemente sonrojadas.

—Supera eso, Tsuna —susurro lo suficientemente suave para que taladrara en el cuerpo contrario, mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja; dejando que su lengua delineara totalmente la oreja contraria. Tsunayoshi fue invadido por un rojo que atravesó desde sus dedos del pie hasta el último pedazo de su cabello, sus labios temblaron; automáticamente coloco la libreta en su rostro para que nadie más viera su sonrojo, a excepción de Kyoya Hibari quien al verlo sonrió con diversión.

El castaño acomodo tranquilamente su libreta, luego de haberse tranquilizado inhalo suficiente aire que se encontraba alrededor del salón de clases, acomodo sus anteojos, lanzo un largo suspiro de sus labios quien iba a comenzar a leer ante el interés de todos.

—Mi poema se llama…

**N/A: **Lamento la tardanza del capítulo; de hecho, lo termine el día de ayer pero era muy tarde, y como me iba a levantar temprano (si me he levantado temprano), porque iba a realizar un taller que debía ser enviado hoy mismo (Y mandaron las preguntas hoy mismo); así que dije… "Hoy lo subo" así que aquí está el capitulo.

Tiene como todos los nuevos algunas correcciones, un cambio en el guión, más ajustes y un poco más de romance y emociones entre los personajes. Lussuria y Leviathan están planeando algo; la "conciencia" ha aparecido… ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Cuándo carajo saldrá Ethan? Ya quiero leer a Ethan…

Las vestimentas estarán en el Facebook xD Sobre todo la de Kyoya vestido de marinerito.

Los adoro.

Kiss and Hug.

Saludos.

An.


	5. Fiesta en el bar Cavallone

**CAPÍTULO V.**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo: Tsk… es inútil resistirse a ti.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); F100M! (Fong/Makoto Millefiore); 10069 (Byakuran Millefiore/Rokudo Mukuro); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); HL (Haruka Sen/Lambo Bovino); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa); AG (Alaude Hibari/Giotto Di Vongola).

**P**arejas secundarias: 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); K77 (Kazuma Hibari/Nana Di Vongola).

**Les recuerdo que haré un poco de fanservice, incluyendo en el pasado y en el presente; así que si están interesados en tener una pareja dentro del fic aunque sea de roces no duden en pedirla. **

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

_(__Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura__)_

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. ****[Conciencia]**** (Si, se llama conciencia. ¡Escúchala!)**

**_Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. _**

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)_

**A**dvertencias: Os recuerdo que la personalidad de algunos de los personas (la mayoría) es OCC, si hay algo fuera de contexto es bueno que me digan, también acepto sugerencias y tomates.

Como se habrán dado cuenta he estado cambiando muchas cosas en la trama del fic, pero eso no significa que los acontecimientos pasen de forma diferente, algunos si otros no; pero la intriga es la misma de siempre.

**R****eview's: **

Trataré de contestar todos los review´s sin importar de qué capítulos estén posteando c:

**Sheijo**; Es casi parecido, solo que esta narra una versión del pasado que quería agregar en esta historia. ¿Cambio? Te juró que veo a Fong igual de loco que antes, aunque claro está, todavía tiene su personalidad inocente dentro de este mundo. Sí, es el seme –todavía-. A lo mejor cambie de opinión.

Asdfghjkl, yo también creo que me amo (?) –okeyno-. Si, ese beso fue la cosa más hermosa de este mundo, lo acepto. JAJAJAJA, las putas novias celosas. Bueno, después de todo Giotto es el director, y se esparciría un rumor de que Tsunayoshi no ha sido castigado porque es el sobrino del director, o no paga la matricula (o lo semestres) lo que sea, porque es el sobrino del director. Tsuna estaba de acuerdo con el castigo, aunque también en desacuerdo en alguna parte, sin embargo, el también golpeo, ambos se merecen los platos rotos, pero no cuando Tsu se enojó porque metieron a sus amigos. Sí, yo también quería que se defendiera en esta actualización, lo merecía. Recuerda que Reborn aparece mucho más adelante ;D

Bueno el castigo a veces es difícil para algunos. Por ejemplo, imagina que te hubiesen castigado por algo vergonzoso; no sé… por espiar los baños o porque hacías x cosa. Tal vez, Coyote solo lo hacía para joder a sus alumnos o simplemente porque es la forma más fácil de que los adolescentes caigan en que lo que hicieron por algún motivo está mal: Al parecer Belphegor no entiende. De hecho… hay muuuuuuuchas lagunas. JAJAJA yo amo a esta Nana, es toda una loquilla. Sí, yo también quiero ver al sensualon de Ethan.

**SH1CARA; **JAJAJAJAJAJA, sí; me acorde de Sebastián en esos momentos. Es demasiado sexy, pero si lo dice Hibari ahí cambiaria totalmente la cosa.

También me pregunto… ¿Dónde lo habré escuchado? JAJAJA eso es un sacrilegio, debe de gustarte –drama-. Es lo más sensual de este mundo, sé que te gustará y te acordarás cuando seas mayor… "ShimizuBlack me ha inducido al yaoi, es el demonio". Me alegro que mi historia te agradará, realmente es un halago para mí.

¿En serio? Siempre he definido el mundo de esa forma, a lo mejor lo escuchaste en algún anime que hable sobre eso. La mayoría de cosas que dice Tsuna o los demás personajes si no son frases de anime/filósofos reconocidos soy yo y mi pensamiento oscuro sobre la vida –drama-.

¡Para nada! Me encanta leer los review´s los amo porque me divierten tanto. ¿En serio? No lo sabía. Como los que escribo lo hago todo de una vez.

******(****ಠ****_****ಠ****) **

**Fiesta en el bar Cavallone. **

_"Escucha el goteo del agua, en una pluma mal cerrada" _

En ese momento, el escalofrío recorrió totalmente su cuerpo; sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro atrapado en un bucle que no iba a acabar hasta que su mente se librara de la tentación que sentía al tener tan cerca a ese hombre de cabellos negros. De nuevo, algo golpeo incontablemente su cabeza, como pequeñas punzadas que le hacían retroceder, la voz de la mujer anciana, el cabello gris, el lago bajo ella e incluso los niños de cabello negro corriendo.

**¡Kyo! **

Alguien dentro de su cabeza grito, el timbre se escucho en toda el aula de clase despertándole de un ensueño, se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero la mano de Lal Mirch le detuvo:

— ¿A dónde vas mocoso degenerado?

—No escucho que tocaron el timbre —menciono con aburrimiento, pero la mujer le miro con disciplina; este suspiro —. Vale, vale… leeré el maldito poema —Tsunayoshi volvió a colocarse en posición, tomo su libreta dejando que el aire acumulado se librada —. Se llama, _"El desinfle"_.

_(El desinfle, Vicente Fernández. La canción; como algunas de las demás; están editadas para que se adapten al fic, esta es obviamente dedicada a Hibari Kyoya) _

_Llego el desinfle que me esperaba_

_Ya no te quiero verdad de dios_

_Ya me hacen circo tus monerías_

_Y me endemonia escuchar tu voz_

_Los pretenciosos, los engreídos,_

_Terminan siempre en el desamor_

_Y a ti chatito, nada te queda_

_Que te defienda de ese dolor_

_Si es el destino pa' que negarlo_

_Lo que ahora sirve mañana no_

_Si ayer te quise por tus encantos_

_Pero eso chato, se desinflo_

_Ya no te quiero,_

_Ya no me gustas,_

_¡Ahora me asustas! me das horror_

_Y en mis corrales, ya no hay portillos_

_¡Donde entren toros! de tu color_

_Y en los amores, como en los coches_

_Cambio modelo por diversión_

_Y tu chaparro... Para mi gusto_

_¡Eres modelo que ya paso!_

_Si es el destino pa' que negarlo_

_Lo que ahora sirve mañana no_

_Si ayer te quise por tus encantos_

_Pero eso chato ya se acabo._

Termino con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mirando el rostro de Kyoya quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, apretando suavemente sus puños. Movió lentamente sus labios, pronunciando con detenimiento las palabras que estaban esperando para aclarar aquel asunto que la mayoría entendía perfectamente: _¿Fue divertido? Te lo dedico, modelo de la era prehistórica._

—Sawada, eso fue profundo —dijo la mujer de cabellos azules, aplaudió un par de veces —. ¡BIEN MOCOSOS! ¡YA VÁYANSE!

**Esta idiota… no me iba a dejar ir si no leía mi poema… presiento que me odia** —pensó Tsunayoshi observando a su maestra con una gota de sudor, lanzo un suspiro y se fue a su asiento donde se quedaron sus amigos; mientras la docente iba a salir del aula de clases.

— ¡POR CIERTO! ¡HIBARI, ESA ROPA TE QUEDA DIVINA! —grito Lal llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes quienes soltaron una gran carcajada —. ¡ISAYAMA! ¡¿A DÓNDE CORRES, MOCOSO?!

Tsunayoshi luego de disfrutar lo suficiente con el sufrimiento de Kyoya, se lanzo a los brazos de Enma quien le estaba esperando en la parte de arriba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Buen poema, Tsuna. Por alguna razón, sabía que ibas a salir con algo así —le dijo con burla Gokudera.

—Lo sé, por alguna extraña razón me sentí reconfortado al leerlo —asintió un par de veces.

— ¡EXTREMOOOO! —grito Ryohei, provocando que sus amigos se cubrieran sus oídos.

— ¿Qué sucede con Lambo? —pregunto Tsunayoshi, mirando a su amigo quien levanto su rostro lentamente.

—Tengo vergüenza ajena…

— ¿Eh? ¿Así que era por eso? —Lambo se sonrojo con potencia —. ¡HOY ES NOCHE DE SEXOOOO!

— ¡Y VOY A CUMPLIR TUS FANTASÍAS! —le siguieron en coro los demás comenzando a reír al ver el rostro indignado de Lambo.

— ¡YA! ¡DETÉNGANSE!

— ¡SEXOOOOOOOO! —siguieron recitando los demás, soltando una fuerte carcajada.

—¡NO SOLO VENGAN A SOLTARME A MI MIERDA! ¡ENMA NO DEJABA DE VER AL IDIOTA #2! ¡HAYATO CASI MUERE DE UN INFARTO POR EL IDIOTA #1! ¡FRAN CASI SE MORÍA DE LA VERGÜENZA AJENA POR EL IDIOTA #3! ¡E INCLUSO TSUNAYOSHI!

— ¡A mí no me metas en ese saco! —Tsunayoshi e incluso Lambo comenzaron a fulminarse con la mirada.

[…]

Los mencionados estaban demasiado avergonzados para criticar algo de lo que había sucedido con anterioridad. Hayato sobre todo porque de solo recordar el poema el sonrojo cubría totalmente su rostro.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Las cinco de la tarde no tardo en marcarse en el cielo; Tsunayoshi miro el reloj de su mano notando de que iba siendo momento de que su madre al igual de que su hermano estuvieran llegando hacia New York. De lejos, noto como Belphegor hablaba animadamente con sus amigos, el castaño se iba a dirigir hacia él, habían decidido que iban a ir de casa en casa antes de irse a la fiesta y de lo que tenían que comprar para verse extremadamente bien, sin embargo, su piel se puso verde del asco al escuchar una voz conocida por todos los presentes.

— ¡Tsu-kun! —el grito de Giotto provoco que su sobrino sudara frió. Tsunayoshi, quien giro a ver a Giotto no pudo defenderse del ataque provocado por el rubio, un abrazo infernal que le podría sacar el alma en cualquier momento—. ¡¿Cómo está la cosa más linda de todo el mundo?! ¡El niño más tierno, obediente, inteligente de la familia!

**¿Y dónde está él?** —se preguntaron mentalmente sus amigos girando su rostro hacia todas partes por si el castaño tenía algún hermano bueno; y él era el malo que se hacía pasar por el menor. Al contrario de los que se encontraban alrededor se preguntaban si era el Tsunayoshi que ellos tanto conocían.

— ¡Esta es la cosa más hermosa que he cargado! ¡Iré a cuidarte en lo que tu mami está de viaje con Ryu-chan! ¡Me dijo que te vigilara bien porque eres un niño muy escurridizo y te puedes salir a la oscuridad de la noche! ¡Y! —Giotto puso una cara de susto, que provoco que sus alumnos se alejaran con más velocidad de ese lugar—… ¡Te puedes perder! ¡O te pueden robar! ¡¿Qué pasaría si te roban amor de mi vida?! ¡No sabes lo que te pueden hacer, eres un corderito!

Creo… que la noche le tiene miedo a Tsuna —pensaron sus compañeros con más gotas de sudor en su cuello que se deslizaban por todo este.

— ¡Giotto! ¡Mierda! ¡Suéltame que me vas a romper los huesos! —Vocifero con fuerza—. ¡No estoy respirando! —grito, casando de la estupidez de su tío quien lo soltó; el castaño comenzó a fulminarle con la mirada—. ¡No necesito de tus cuidados! ¡Se cuidarme perfectamente!

Giro su rostro con fastidio, cruzando sus brazos; pero escucho un sollozo, y al girar el rostro vio a Giotto llorando como magdalena—… Yo… yo… yo… ¡YO SOLO QUIERO SER UN BUEN TÍO PARA QUE TÚ NO ME ODIES! —se lanzó al suelo, levantando sus manos hacia el cielo como clamando una explicación—. ¡¿Qué he hecho Kami-sama?! ¡¿Qué acto tan atroz he hecho para que mi sobrino no me quiera?! ¡Le cambie los pañales de pequeño! ¡Extrañando todas las noches cuando me gritaba: "Tío Giotto" o "Ojisan vamos a jugar"! ¡E incluso lloraba conmigo siempre que nos caíamos jugando juntos… ¡¿Qué te he hecho destino cruel?! ¡¿Qué?!

—Giotto… estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

— ¡NO ROMPAS LOS HUEVOS TÍO! ¡TENGO UNA PIJAMADA CON MIS AMIGOS POR ESO NO PUEDES IR A QUEDARTE EN LA CASA!

El alma de Giotto regreso a su cuerpo, siendo cubierto por una extraña aura brillante que Tsunayoshi detecto de que se trataba del mágico control que portaba Alaude—. ¡¿Pijamada?! —grito emocionado—. ¡Una pijamada con los hijos de aquellos quien me vuelve más rico cada día! ¡Tengo que ir! ¡Nos vemos en tu casa Tsu-kun!

—Tsk… por eso no le quería decir… —pensó, la barra de las escaleras término siendo golpeada por la frente del castaño quien la estrello luego de haber escuchado las escusas programadas por su cabeza.

**Es el único que hace que Tsuna pierda la paciencia a ese extremo…** —pensaron sus amigos, pero luego sacudieron su cabeza de un lado a otro—**. Luego de Kyoya, claro está. **

—Tsuna… —le llamo Enma llamando la atención de sus amigos—. Pero… ¿Cómo haremos para ir al Bar con Giotto encima de nosotros?

—Si no se lleva a su perro guardián, creo que podemos esperar a que se duerma —al escuchar esa palabra todos levantaron una ceja—. Tiene el sueño bien pesado, así que será fácil entrar y salir del edificio; pero si se lleva a su perro tendremos que ingeniárnosla de otra manera.

— ¿Quién es su perro…? —Hayato no termino de preguntar, al sentir un peso a un costado del cuerpo del castaño que se encontraba restregando su mejilla con la ajena.

Era una extraña, bola de color amarillo—. ¡HONEY! —grito con fuerza, la piel de Tsunayoshi se encontraba totalmente erizada —. ¡Te extrañe tanto, _Honey_! ~ ¿Te gusto mi poema cierto? Me quedaba perfecto, sé que todos me aman, pero es imposible amarlos a ustedes…

—Rubio, tienes 3 segundos para soltarme.

— ¡Con certeza! —Dijo haciendo una pose militar, a los demás les salió una gran gota de sudor—. ¡Aquí le vengo a entregar su pedido, _My Lord_!

—Bien hecho, soldado. Puede retirarse —ordeno el castaño, el rubio hace pose militar luego de haber entregado los boletos dispuesto a irse.

— _¡Ay, sir!_ —grito, comenzando a marchar, pero luego se detuvo girando su cuerpo, sacudiendo su palma de un lado a otro—. Bye-bye, Tsu-kun~

**Idiota** —pensaron los que observaban el teatro de ellos dos.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Cada vez más se estaba acercando la hora para que la fiesta diera comienzo. Bar Cavallone, solo había sido el nombre que le otorgaron a aquel antro de lujo; quien arreglaba todas las fiestas e incluso los eventos especiales con políticos de todo el país; el Bar podría ser ocupado por el hijo de los dueños de las empresas Cavallone cada vez que él lo requería, y la fiesta de mitad de año de los Vongola Boy's era bastante famosa alrededor de todo Namimori e incluso de gente fuera de la ciudad, conocidos, aquellos que amaban la banda venían de todas partes de Japón solamente para ver en vivo a los Vongola Boy's. El cover en sí, era lo suficientemente caro para que cualquiera pudiese entrar, pero nuestros protagonistas los consiguieron gratis, después de todo el dinero iba a regresar a las manos de los chicos en vez de producir al bar ya que era parte de la familia del rubio Potro.

La entrada de por si era lo suficientemente llamativa para atraer la atención de los que se levantaran delante de ella. Un conjunto de escaleras descendían hacia la acera permitiéndole la entrada a aquellos quienes portaban las boletas. Un gran caballo blanco les recibía en la entrada detallando con letras en oro el nombre de la familia: "Cavallone". La gran lámpara grande blanca entre las cortinas de terciopelo rojo que resaltaban le hacían ver extremadamente extravagantes, dos televisores en la parte de arriba podría monitorear partes del bar de adentro, disfrutando de la música que se escuchaba entre las ventanas. Si afuera era grande, imagínese dentro. La barra se encontraba en el medio de toda la discoteca apuntando varios televisores en la parte de arriba que cambiaban constantemente de figuras, y encima de ellos el DJ donde se sentaba para mezclar. Mesas en diferentes posiciones, y cada mesa de grupo o simples sofás tenían pistas de baile para uno individual. Más arriba se encontraba la gran pista de baile, delante de ese el gran escenario que se abría ante las grandes cortinas de terciopelo.

Ahí, encima de aquel abierto lugar se encontraban los Vongola Boy's preparando todo lo necesario para aquella noche, no era su primera ni su última vez en un escenario, pero estaban tan emocionados que temblaban de la diversión. Mukuro estaba brillando su batería, entretenido entre los platillos y los palillos que portaba en sus manos. Dino, quien limpiaba su teclado eléctrico se entretuvo en el ligero sonido que provocaba el suave bajo de Takeshi antes de la presentación. Belphegor por su parte hacía el último recorrido de las bebidas ofrecidas esa noche, y el alto número de alcohol que se presentaba.

—Oye, Bel —llamo Dino al ver que el rubio regresaba, mostrando su típica sonrisa—. ¿Qué le entregaste a Tsunayoshi? —pregunto este, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros, también la de Kyoya pero este lo supo disimular lo suficientemente bien.

— ¿Eh? —Se hizo el desentendido, pero luego capto la pregunta—. Nada en especial, solo boletas para la fiesta de hoy—contesto tranquilo, pero todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado cuando la guitarra cayó al suelo y el sonido de esta conectada con la caja de sonido provoco que cerraran todos sus oídos por el ruido—. ¡KYOYA! ¡ME VAS A ROMPER LA GUITARRA O ¿QUÉ?!

—Hn —contesto cortante, bajando su cuerpo hacia el suelo del escenario; tomándola entre sus manos y subiendo de nuevo para ver si se había roto. Belphegor chasqueo la lengua con molestia, al contrario de Takeshi al igual que Mukuro que se quedaron viendo al chico de cabellos negros con interés.

—Cambio de expresión —susurro Mukuro.

—Totalmente —comento Tasshi, los dos se vieron profundamente, ampliando una sonrisa con un ligero toque de diversión—. Eso quiere decir que el castaño vendrá a nuestra fiesta, a lo mejor trae a amigas/amigos con él, si el castaño así en la escuela esta para chuparse los dedos, imagina como se moverá en una pista de baile.

—Tengo ganas de quemarme con su sazón —dijo con burla Mukuro, llamando la atención de Belphegor al igual que de Dino.

—Hey, el castaño es para mí —se burló el príncipe, apuntando con sus dedos a sus amigos, quienes levantaron una ceja con burla.

—Puedo apostar que yo lo conquisto —Dino sonrió de medio lado pero escucharon un fuerte sonido y giraron a ver a su líder quien había golpeado con fuerza uno de los platillos de la batería.

— ¿Quieren callarse de una buena vez? Necesitamos terminar e ir a arreglarnos para la fiesta, los Vongola Boy's no consiguen nada, ellos vienen a nosotros; así que dejen de fastidiar.

— ¡Sí!

**Se enojó** —pensaron con diversión. Tasshi le observo con más tiempo, esperando que su mejor amigo le dirigiera una mirada de cómplice pero no llego, y tampoco aquella que le hacía ver que no estaba totalmente enfadado, así que la sonrisa creció más, estaba interesado en ese castaño.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Hace dos horas los chicos habían llegado a la casa, entendieron que el _"Perro Guardián"_ era nada más ni nada menos que su maestro de historia, Alaude. Al final tuvieron que apostar todos ellos por ver si iban u no a la fiesta. Giotto se opuso rotundamente, pero de alguna manera Alaude le tranquilizo con una sonrisa y propuso hacer la apuesta. Tsunayoshi miraba con su expresión totalmente aburrida hacia su tío, y a su costado Alaude Hibari. Los tres tenían el ceño frunció, detrás de él sus amigos de la escuela y alrededor de la mesa varias botellas de tequila.

Tragaron seco.

—Si ganas, irás a la fiesta.

—Tan solo si le ganas a Alaude —recordó Giotto, con una sonrisa arrogante confiando completamente en su pareja. Los demás se comían las uñas mientras miraban a los tres quienes casi se mataban con la mirada. La escena pudo agrandarse más, en el comedor de la casa de Nana se encontraban los tres sentados con naipes en sus manos, sonriendo con diversión—. _Full House_ —dice arrogante Giotto, mostrando su juego de cartas.

—Lo siento, Giotto —dijo Alaude ampliando una sonrisa, haciendo que los demás se tensaran—. _Straight Flush_ —los compañeros de Tsunayoshi bajaron la mirada, Giotto al igual que Alaude sonrieron arrogantes.

—Oh —silbo con sorpresa el castaño, llamando la atención de todos—. Lo siento chicos… —estos bajaron la mirada, pero Tsunayoshi se estaba dirigiendo a su tío al igual que a Alaude—… vayan a cambiarse —ordeno, todos los presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa—. _Royal Flush_ —dijo mostrando la escalera real, provocando que los hombres desencajaran la mandíbula—, y como se dice en ajedrez "_Jaque Mate_"

— ¿Cómo…? Nadie… le gana a Alaude…

—Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi —la sonrisa altanera de su sobrino no tardó en aparecer en su rostro, se levantó de la mesa colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca—, nunca pierdo y muchos menos si en una apuesta estoy arriesgando algo que he planeado de antemano—dijo burlón dándose la vuelta para caminar hasta donde estaban sus amigos—. ¡La noche es de ustedes dos, disfrútenla!~

— ¡ESO FUE EXTREMO, SAWADA!

— ¡Fue genial Juudaime! ¡Es el rey de los juegos! —Tsunayoshi amplio una sonrisa incluso más altanera, restándole importancia al momento de levantar sus hombros.

—No habrás hecho trampa... ¿Cierto? —pregunto Lambo, quien caminaba a su lado, lo suficientemente bajito para que solo sus amigos le escucharán—. Ni siquiera los mejores jugadores de la escuela le ganan a Alaude-sensei…

— ¿Trampa? —Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja, la desconfianza que estaba naciendo entre sus amigos le dolió en el alma _(noten el gran sarcasmo)_ _—_. En estos juegos no es necesario ejercer algo que se llame trampa, tengo un cierto don con los juegos de mesa —se levantó de hombros—, solo tengo que confiar en mi mano, mi suerte ¡Y BOOM! He ganado.

—Es cierto, estaban todas las cartas completas cuando las repartí —dijo Enma, quien había organizado todo por ser el más honesto e incluso se notaba si mentía, comenzaba a tartamudear, a diferencia de Fran que prefería guardar silencio.

—Lo sé, ahora vámonos —sonrió de lado—. Tenemos una fiesta a la cual asistir.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

La música se escuchaba a todo volumen dentro de aquel local, los estudiantes bailaban al ritmo de la música moviendo sus caderas, cuerpos e incluso haciendo un ligero choque entre los que se encontraban delante de ellos. La gran mayoría de adolescentes invadían por completo el Bar Cavallone, desde largas y despampanantes mujeres hasta hombres elegantes junto a jóvenes con una belleza increíblemente tóxica.

Las puertas del VIP fueron abiertas, y la mirada de todos los jóvenes presentes se posaron en la posición altanera que presentaron los cinco dueños de la fiesta de esa noche. Los cinco cantantes elevaron su ego mostrando su sonrisa más arrogante bañada de soberanía hacia los demás.

Mukuro Rokudo vestía un traje realmente exótico. Un pantalón largo de color gris, bañado de franjas delgadas de color platinado que formaban cuadros delgados y largos entre ellos. Una camisa de color blanca, junto a un buzo de color marrón sin mangas encima de esta, que se encontraba mal encajada. Su chaqueta de color morado/azulado sobresalía, sus mangas largas se encontraban finalizando con un cinturón en cada muñeca, y un cinturón morado se encontraba alrededor de su pantalón impidiendo que se cayera. Su corbata de color negro caía por su cuerpo dándole una sensación fantástica. Encima de esta portaba una corbata de color gris, con varios cuadros de colores al os costados dándole un aura encantadora. Portaba largas botas de color gris que cubrían un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, su alborotado cabello le daba una sensación de sensualidad.

Dino Cavallone vestía un poco más sensual, que elegante. Su conjunto era completamente negro a excepción de aquellos detalles plateados que le hacían ver absolutamente encantador. Vestía un suéter manga larga de color negro que cubría completamente su cuerpo a excepción de que se encontraba abierto en su cuello hasta un poco más debajo permitiéndole ver su tatuaje de calavera con fuego azul. Los platinados botones caían a los costados cuatro de cada lado, junto a cinturones de color platinado que sujetaban su largo pantalón de color negro y sus botas de color plateado con cordones de color negro realmente delgados. Las botas le quedaban un poco más arriba de los tobillos. Las muñecas portaban cinturones con hebillas pequeñas provenientes del mismo traje delgados guantes que solo cubrían más de la mitad de su mano de color marrón al igual que los bordes de la bufanda de plumas negras que tenía en sus hombros corta. Su rubio cabello se encontraba alborotado, dejando ver su fleco caer hacia su costado, y una pequeña trenza que se deslizaba al otro lado.

Belphegor Knives, por su parte estaba un poco más sencillo que los mencionados; pero su lado rebelde nunca se apagaba —. Shishishishi, un príncipe nunca muestra su piel —susurro, segundos después de haber pisado la primera escalera de la zona VIP. Bel, vestía un pantalón de color negro, junto a una camisa manga larga de color blanca, con una corbata de color cobre debajo de una chaqueta manga larga con franjas rojas en los bordes, las botas de color negro que vestía en esos momentos portaban una cobertura a los costados con bordes rojos del mismo color que sus cordones. Su corona plateada se transformó en la corona de un rey rojiza con oro rodeándola en su cabeza, comenzó a reír sacando su lengua llamando la atención de muchos que estaban a su alrededor. Su cabello se encontraba lo suficientemente alborotado, aunque las puntas no caían onduladas como muchas veces atrás, esta vez estaban lisas quedándole un poco más largos que lo usual.

Takeshi Yamamoto, estaba más _casual_; que sus amigos. Vestía un sencillo pantalón de color negro, junto a unos zapatos sencillos del mismo color que este. Una camisa con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, manga larga; con estas recogidas hasta sus codos y el cuello bien puesto en su lugar. Su cabello se encontraba totalmente alborotado, y la rosa que portaba en sus manos fue besada por sus labios lanzándola hacia donde se encontraban un grupo de mujeres que gritaron al ver aquella rosa caer despacio lanzándola para tomar una aquella pertenecía que fue besada por Tasshi. Varios hombres rodaron los ojos por su acción, otros quisieron lanzarse encima de aquellas niñas para quitar aquella hermosa rosa.

Y finalizábamos con Kyoya Hibari, estaba vestido como _él_ solía vestirse. Ya no era el marinerito feliz de ese día; ahora podría decirse con todas las palabras de que era un hombre con lo suyo bien puesto. Portaba un pantalón oscuro de color negro, con unos zapatos de cordones morados que resplandecían como si fuesen de neón. Un suéter manga larga remangado hasta sus hombros de color morado y encima de este una camisa manga corta hasta sus hombros de color negra, abierta los primeros y los últimos botones para darle un estilo un poco más rebelde a lo que vestía en esos momentos. En su mano derecha caía una colección de pulseras de tela de color negro agrupadas en montañas para darle un estilo rebelde, al igual que el cinturón platinado con detalles de rosas en negro a los costados. Su cabello se encontraba alborotado, y en su cuello portaba un conjunto de collares cortos de tela negra dándole un aspecto rebelde y sobre todo arrogante, pero sensual.

El VIP comenzó a llenarse de pocos murmullos de aquellos que podrían entrar, siendo recibidos con vasos de alcohol en la mesa donde habían decidido sentarse, donde podrían observar más allá de sus propias narices a aquellos invitados que compraron la boleta o se la ganaron en algún concurso en la radio. Hablando entre ellos, cuando aquellos susurros invadieron la sala; como ellos eran los anfitriones, por obligación debían ver que estaba sucediendo… Sin embargo, sus ojos se salieron de orbita al ver semejantes bellezas que entraban en el bar. ¡QUÉ HOMBRES! Habían entrado al lugar ganándose todo tipo de miradas.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Dino Cavallone había posado su mirada en Enma Kozato. No es que antes nunca le había prestado atención, al contrario; era su amigo de la infancia, un chico que había compartido con ellos, y era lo suficientemente cercano al hermano de Mukuro, como él lo era con el chico con cabello en forma de piña, pero… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esa noche? Parecía deslumbrado con su belleza. Aquel niño revoltoso quien siempre tenía alguna herida cubriendo su rostro no portaba ni una sola cicatriz, aquellas vendas solo cubrían su rostro porque si… ¡¿O que pasaba?! Vestía un poco sencillo pero aun así llamaba la atención de la mayor parte de las personas a su alrededor por su alborotado cabello rojizo que combinaba con los rubí de su rostro. Un suéter de mangas cortas gris azulado, con franjas delgadas rojas y un poco más gruesas de color azul. Un chaleco manga larga de color negro que portaba en los bordes franjas de color kaki. Un pantalón de color negro junto a un cinturón marrón claro que le hacía ver exuberantemente fantástico. El pantalón le hacía resaltar el trasero al igual como marcaban sus piernas, Cavallone dio un paso hacia atrás cubriendo un poco su rostro… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Kozato definitivamente no estaba para nada mal.

Lo mismo había sucedido con Belphegor Knives, quien al ver a su mejor amigo… aquel que veía como si de un hermano se tratase: Fran Hellín, quien no tenía aquella extraña rana/manzana en la cabeza, atraía la atención mucho más que cuando la tenía. Su cabello alborotado de color verdoso se hacía resaltar en su cara. Vestía un traje de color negro manga corta, en su cintura cayendo portaba un cinturón delgado doble de color blanquecino, y una correa que amarraba la parte de delante de color roja hacia atrás. Los corazones que se encontraban en su cintura eran pequeños comparados con las manchas verdes pequeñas que recorrían desde su pecho hacia abajo. Una chaqueta de color amarillo con botones y dos cinturones rojos pequeños de hebillas platinadas se encontraban sujetos a su mano izquierda, abierto con inicio de correa de un lado pero de la otra no había absolutamente nada, comía una paleta de sabor a fresa. Lo saco de sus labios, de manera lenta y sensual _(de hecho, lo hizo inconsciente)_ llamando la atención de todos los presentes quienes tragaron seco cuando la recorrió con su rosada lengua, Belphegor frunció el ceño pero luego quedo atrapado por aquellos movimientos que seguía con sus ojos.

Lambo Bovino era un caso aparte, le habían colocado en su cabello pequeñas extensiones que se convirtieron en largas trenzas con un cabello alborotado en la parte de arriba que le hacía ver extremadamente sensual. Debajo de uno de sus ojos, una estrella se ubicaba _(el tatuaje era temporal)_, vestía una camisa de estampado de vacas blanca con las manchas de color negro abierta totalmente con tan solo el último botón puesto, quien solo cubria un pedazo de su piel, dejando ver su ombligo al aire al igual que sus pectorales, de mangas largas abierta un poco más debajo de sus codos. Un pantalón de color blanco junto a un cinturón de color verde con una hebilla un poco más oscura. En su cuello portaba un collar con un par de cuernos de color negros, cubrió un poco su rostro con sus ojos cerrados mirando a su alrededor, llamando la atención de muchos pervertidos, sobre todo lo que provocó que su hermano fulminara con la mirada a todo aquel que se atreviera a acercar a su hermanito, pero desde su distancia, nada surtía efecto.

Ryohei Sasagawa al contrario de sus amigos seleccionados portaba un aura tranquila al tiempo que excitante. Vestía una playera de color negro sin mangas, junto a un jean desgastado de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos blancos que combinaban con la bandita que tenía en su nariz. Un crucifijo caía de su cuello, era pequeño y a la vez delgado. Su alborotado cabello platinado se encontraba como siempre, con un poco más de volumen siendo arreglado por una de sus manos que portaba un guante de color negros. A diferencia de sus compañeros por su deporte los brazos de Ryohei estaban lo suficientemente bien formados para llamar la atención de aquellos quienes buscaban alguien con más textura e interés por un deporte en particular.

Por otro lado, los más rebeldes eran Gokudera Hayato y Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Takeshi dejó caer la copa que tenía en las manos al ver a Hayato, siempre le había observado como el típico chico nerd quien de vez en cuando era totalmente tsundere. Aceptaba que entre ellos hubo algo, roces pequeños, besos que fueron comenzados por él, porque le encantaba escucharlo quejarse y golpearle con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Sabía que Hayato estaba enamorado de él, pero no aceptaba… o no era capaz de aceptar que él también le amaba, no cuando la conciencia le mataba. Su cabello platinado lo tenía amarrado en una coleta baja, dejando que sus flecos cayeran a los costados de su rostro, no portaba las gafas de las cuales siempre llevaba a la escuela, al contrario, en sus labios parecía de lejos que traía un cigarrillo en la boca _(cuando solamente era uno de chocolate, Tsuna le dijo que luciría rebelde)_. Su pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo era de color gris, con franjas lo suficientemente juntas de color negro que hacía ver al pantalón de ese color, una camisa manga larga de color gris, remangada hasta más arriba de sus codos, dejando que un collar cayese hasta su pecho con un circulo al final. Su mirada era arrogante, sin embargo, la frialdad que mostraba le había sorprendido de sobremanera, pero le era imposible despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos, que al parecer ese día de hoy; lo había visto incontables veces. El de ojos jades abrió sus ojos, Tasshi sintió un frio recorriéndole la espalda al verlo sonreír altanero; provocando que sus hormonas explotaran.

Tsunayoshi Sawada a pesar de ser el más rebelde de todos, podría ser considerado también le más hermoso de su grupo de amigos. Vestía un pantalón de color negro que se ajustaba a sus alargadas piernas, junto a un cinturón de color blanco que era doble, cayendo con soltura por su pierna. Un suéter de color naranja quien era largo dejando varios huecos en los bordes de abajo editados a su propio placer, una corbata de color negro, al igual que aquel abrigo sin mangas con plumas de color negro que caían por todo su cuerpo, en su mano derecha portaba un guante de color negro con los dedos fuera de este, y varios piercing en su oreja de color naranja, dejando que el más largo terminarse en una cruz. Su alborotado cabello se encontraba disperso en todo su rostro, cubriendo la mayor parte de uno de sus ojos, mostrando dos ganchos naranjas en su cabello y una sonrisa altanera en su rostro, dejándole con una perfecta vista los ojos entrecerrados como los de un león. Kyoya le devoraba con la mirada, sin duda, ese idiota castaño no mentía cuando se refería a que su trasero estaba lo suficientemente suculento para que cualquier idiota se atreviese a tocarlo. Sus miradas se toparon por una vez en aquellos segundos que se repararon; relamió sus labios con diversión.

Los chicos decidieron ignorar a los Vongola Boy's, era suficiente tener que soportarlos en la escuela para encontrarse frente a frente con ellos, precisamente cuando estaban entrando. Se dirigieron hacia la barra como si fueran los dioses de la fiesta, sobre todo Tsunayoshi quien caminaba por el bar conociendo cualquier tipo de timo que podría suceder a los alrededores. Apoyándose en la barra, llamando la atención de todos los que servían, una sonrisa, unas pequeñas palabras y delante de ellos se encontraban los vasos de tequilas antes de ser devorados por los adolescentes, pagaron estos para correr hacia la pista; era suficiente alcohol en su sangre, y necesitaban sudarlo. El circulo entre ellos poco tardo en hacerse, y se movían como si estuvieran poseídos, sensuales, deslizándose hacia abajo, arriba, bailando entre ellos. Los hombres que se encontraban a sus alrededores comenzaron a acercarse, las mujeres se apegaban a ellos desde atrás entrando en el medio para comenzar a hacer un emparedado de tantos quienes se encontraban a los alrededores. Los Vongola Boy's desde el VIP miraban a aquellos quienes llamaban más la atención que ellos.

— ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN USTEDES LLAMANDO TANTO LA ATENCIÓN?! —una voz provocó que los chicos salieran del círculo observando de reojo a Lussuria y sus perros falderos, digo su sequito de seguidores.

— ¡OH! —Dijo con sorpresa Tsunayoshi —, apareció la perra en celo —dejo que un suspiro escapase de sus labios —. ¿Es que no ves?, venimos a divertirnos.

—No sabía que los nerd se divertían —una voz seca se escuchó detrás de todos. Tsunayoshi cruzo su mirada con aquel moreno que conocía perfectamente.

—Pff —intento no reír cubriendo sus labios —. Juré haberte dejado en el hospital.

—Lo mismo digo, niñita.

—Oh, me ha lastimado —Tsunayoshi cayo hacía atrás siendo sujetado por Lambo y Enma quienes miraron hacia adelante con indiferencia —, me ha dicho niña… ¿escucharon? —rió, sacudiendo sus manos —. Lamento informarte, que no me heriste lo suficiente para enviarme al hospital; luego de que perdieras la conciencia iba a golpear al a zorra de tu líder pero apareció el director —explico sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro —. Eres realmente débil, alienígena mal formado.

— ¡¿QUÉ HAS QUERIDO DECIR CON ESO, ENANO?!

—Lo que escuchaste. A parte de perro faldero, alienígena mal formado… resulta que ahora eres sordo. Lo feo no se te podrá seguir multiplicando, ¿o sí? —pregunto con burla esperando el golpe que nunca llego, levanto una ceja al nunca sentir el golpe; una mano sujetaba con fuerza la morena de Leviathan.

—Si van a comenzar una pelea, les pido que se retiren —dijo frío, dirigiendo una mirada al joven de las gafas de sol —, Lussuria.

— ¡Kyoya! ¡¿Es que no escuchaste que ellos nos insultaron?!

— ¿Y quienes comenzaron? —pregunto Mukuro, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido. Estos se echaron hacia atrás chasqueando la lengua, se dieron media vuelta para retirarse.

Los Vongola Boy's, quienes se quedaron delante de los chicos pusieron pose de chicos sexys mirando a los otros quienes le observaban con una gota de sudor.

— ¿Para qué se metieron en esto? No era vuestro asunto —Fran se veía bastante molesto, y fue aquello que mostro al hablar, su voz fue demasiado fría, incluso le helo la piel a sus amigos de la infancia.

— ¿Fran? ¿Y esa voz? —Belphegor le miraba con los ojos abiertos, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba sucediéndole.

— ¿Nunca la habías escuchado? —pregunto con altanería —. Esta es mi voz rubio, la conoces desde hace años y ahora es que te das cuenta de que puedo hablar. ¿Qué eres, idiota?

Los Vongola Boy's abrieron totalmente sus ojos —. ¿Eh? —jamás en su vida, habían visto esa parte del chico de cabellos verdes.

—Dejen a estos idiotas —Lambo le restó importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡MEJOR VAMOS POR MÁS TEQUILA! —grito Enma, y todos le siguieron la corriente; listos para buscar un trago más amargo.

—Sawada —el castaño giro sus talones antes de seguir a sus amigos, observando con sus ojos al chico de cabellos negros que le había llamado. Levanto una ceja interesado —, no olvides que cantaremos. Tienes la obligación de escucharnos —sonrió con altanería.

—No me gusta perder mi tiempo —le contesto antes de desaparecer hacia la barra.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

La fiesta seguía en su total esplendor. La gente seguía bailando y los chicos; aquellos que tenían con canas verdes a los Vongola Boy's seguían bebiendo en la parte de abajo, moviendo su cuerpo a aquellos que le invitaban a bailar y compartiendo un tiempo entre amigos. Un hombre alto de aparente 32 años de edad, con alborotados cabellos rojizos y ojos jade que eran ocultados por unos grandes anteojos del mismo color quien miraba a los Vongola Boy's con una sonrisa.

—Es hora de tocar, chicos —dijo tranquilo; apareciendo luego de unas horas en la zona VIP.

—Te tardaste, Shoichi —contesto cortante Kyoya, levantándose con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Vamos a poner esta fiesta boca arriba.

Todos comenzaron a gritar en el momento que Irie Shoichi subió al escenario su voz invadió totalmente el bar llamando a los Vongola Boy's delante de todos sus fans. El público comenzó a saltar; adictos a lo que estaban viendo. Un grupo especial de chicos se ubicó cerca de las escaleras del VIP para poder observar bien, Kyoya Hibari, cruzo esa noche antes de comenzar a cantar una mirada hacia Tsunayoshi Sawada, el combate entre chocolate vs tinieblas había comenzado. Uno giro el rostro ignorándole, provocando que la altanería se posara en sus labios.

— ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ PREPARADO PARA ESCUCHAR A LOS VONGOLA BOY'S?! —grito, levantando sus manos hacia el amplio espacio con una gran sonrisa. Sus fanáticos comenzaron a volverse locos, y no tardo en ampliar otra sonrisa más.

**¡VONGOLA BOY'S! ¡VONGOLA BOY'S! —**se escuchaban a los fanáticos que giraban los nombres de los integrantes, poco tiempo comenzó a escucharse la voz principal.

_(Fantasty Baby, Big Bang. Amo a estos hombres, deben amarlos también; sobre todo amo a G-Dragón es demasiado perfecto~ en la parte de arriba en los cuadritos indicara quien canta en cada parte)_

**[KYOYA]**

_Yeogi buteora modu moyeora_

_We gon' party like_

_Lilililalala_

_Mameul yeoreora meoril biwora_

_Bureul jipyeora lilililalala._

**[MUKURO]**

_Jeongdabeun mutji malgo geudaero badadeullyeo_

_Neukkimdaero ga alright_

_Haneureul majuhago du soneul da wiro_

_Jeo wiro nalttwigo shipeo oh._

**[KYOYA]**

_Nanananana nanananana_

**[TODOS]**

_Wow fantastic baby_

_Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan_

_Dance fantastic baby_

_Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan_

_Dance wow fantastic baby._

**[KYOYA]**

_I nanjangpane hey_

_Kkeutpan wang charye hey_

_Ttangeul heundeulgo_

_3buneuron bulchungbunhan_

_Race wait_

_Bunwigineun gwayeol_

_Huh catch me on fire huh_

_Jinjjaga natanatda nananana._

**[TAKESHI]**

_Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modeun ge da han suwi_

_Morae beolpan wireul michin deushi_

_Ttwieobwado geotteunhan uri_

_Haneureun chungbunhi neomuna pureunikka_

_Amugeotdo mutji mallan mariya_

_Neukkiran mariya naega nugunji._

**[MUKURO]**

_Ne shimjangsorie matge ttwigi shijakhae_

_Magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji ye_

**[DINO]**

_I can't baby don't stop this_

_Oneureun tarakhae _

**[MUKURO]**

_(michyeo barakhae)_

**[DINO]**

_Ganeungeoya._

**[TODOS]**

_Wow fantastic baby_

_Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan_

_Dance fantastic baby_

_Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan_

_Dance wow fantastic baby._

**[TAKESHI]**

_Boom shakalaka_

_Boom shakalaka_

_Boom shakalaka_

**[TODOS]**

_Dan dan dan dan_

_Dance_

**[TAKESHI]**

_Boom shakalaka_

_Boom shakalaka_

_Boom shakalaka_

**[TODOS]**

_Dan dan dan dan._

**[DINO]**

_Nal ttara jababol temyeon wabwa_

_Nan yeongwonhan ttanttara_

_Oneul bam geumgiran naegen eobseo_

_Mama just let me be your lover_

_I hollan sogeul neomeo nanananana._

**[TAKESHI]**

_Meorikkeutbuteo balkkeutkkaji bijyueoreun_

_Syokeu nae gamgageun somunnan kkun_

_Apseoganeun chok_

**[KYOYA]**

_Namdeulbodaneun ppareun georeum_

_Chawoni dareun jeormeum_

_Eoreumeoreumeoreum hold up_

_Nanananana._

**[MUKURO]**

_Ne shimjangsorie matge ttwigi shijakhae_

_Magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji ye_

**[DINO]**

_I can't baby don't stop this_

_Oneureun tarakhae _

**[MUKURO]**

_(michyeo barakhae)_

**[DINO]**

_Ganeungeoya._

**[TODOS]**

_Wow fantastic baby_

_Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan_

_Dance fantastic baby_

_Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan_

_Dance wow fantastic baby_

**[TAKESHI]**

_Boom shakalaka_

_Boom shakalaka_

_Boom shakalaka_

**[TODOS]**

_Dan dan dan dan_

_Dance_

**[TAKESHI]**

_Boom shakalaka_

_Boom shakalaka_

_Boom shakalaka_

**[TODOS]**

_Dan dan dan dan._

**[KYOYA]**

_Da gachi nolja ye ye ye_

_Da gachi ttwija ye ye ye_

_Da gachi dolja ye ye ye_

_Da gachi gaja_

_Wow fantastic baby_

Cuando terminaron de cantar todo el público se había vuelto completamente loco, el castaño parpadeaba un par de veces impresionado por la voz que tenía aquel sujeto de cabellos negros; la verdad es que no se lo esperaba para nada. Dirigió una de sus manos a sus labios tratando de cubrir cualquier palabra que quisiera salir de estas. El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada, sonriendo con altanería, Tsuna al darse cuenta se giró, chasqueando su lengua y alejándose de las escaleras. Kyoya volvió a gritar llamando la atención de sus fanáticos quienes volvieron a gritar con más fuerza, para seguir cantando más de sus éxitos.

Los chicos siguieron a Tsunayoshi, que caminaba hasta la barra donde se encontraban sentados antes.

—Sin duda… son muy buenos —susurraba Hayato, mirándoles de reojo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, aquella voz de Takeshi le estaba profanando el oído: _"Boom shakalaka"_ estaba resaltando con fuerza, sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro evitando recordar las miradas cada vez que pronunciaba aquella frase.

—Hn —"contesto" Tsunayoshi.

—Oh vamos Tsu-kun, acepta que son bastantes buenos —dijo codeando sus costillas. Lambo se encontraba a su lado con una sonrisa burlona, después de todo lo que podría ser ese idiota se sentía orgulloso de su hermano y de la letra de sus canciones.

—Acepto que son _"buenos"_, todavía le falta mucho para ser _"bastante buenos"_ —dijo entrecerrando la mirada, levantando sus dedos para encerrar el entrecomillas.

— ¡CHICOS! —grito Enma quien llegaba corriendo con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, todos giraron a verlo que respiraba agitado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Enma? —pregunto Ryohei acercándose a él.

— ¡ESTAMOS INSCRITOS!

— ¿Quieres bajar la voz? —le ordeno Tsunayoshi tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Inscritos, a que cosa? —pregunto Fran al ver el estado de su amigo quien lucía bastante feliz.

— ¡Al concurso de canto! —grito levantando sus manos, Tsunayoshi sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro al menos había bajado la voz. Sus amigos desencajaron la mandíbula ante lo que había dicho—. ¡Vamos a competir para ganar el premio!

— ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! —grito Hayato, en ese momento la música se había apagado y todos los que estaban cerca que le escucharon gritar voltearon a verlos.

— ¿Quieres bajar la voz? —volvió a ordenar el castaño.

—No, solo no estoy un poco cuerdo —dijo ampliando una sonrisa cínica, sus amigos dieron dos pasos hacia atrás.

—No más tequila para Enma —dijeron al unísono, asintiendo dándose la razón.

—A ver… no creo que sea tan malo. Podemos sacar provecho de todo esto, ¿No es así? Tal vez por esa razón, Enma lo hizo —el chico de cabellos rojos asintió, estando de acuerdo con Tsunayoshi.

—Es una buena forma para humillar a Lussuria, él y su equipo siempre ganan —susurro Ryohei—. ¡SERÁ EXTREMO!

Ya el castaño se había cansado de mandarlos a callar —. Quizás con esto los jodamos más —siguió Fran con una sonrisa inocente.

—Pero… —todos miraron a Tsunayoshi, esperando que hablara—. ¿Qué es ese concurso de canto? —pregunto, todos cayeron al estilo anime.

— ¡PENSÉ QUE SABIAS! —gritaron al unísono luego de levantarse del suelo para fulminarle con la mirada. De nuevo, se ganaron varias miradas.

—Sí, pensaron mal —contesto, provocando que sus amigos se golpearan la frente.

Luego de la explicación rápida de Gokudera hacia Tsunayoshi sobre el concurso y las ventajas, se dirigieron hacia el escenario donde se encontraban todos los participantes, habían grupos de solo chicas, mezclados, estaba el equipo de Lussuria quien era el penúltimo, y nuestros chicos los últimos.

_Las perras falderas de Lussuria_, comenzaron a cantar, encantando a todo el escenario. Podrían ser un conjunto de idiotas, sin embargo, aquello les dejaba sin habla, parecía como si lo hubiesen practicado de antemano. Debajo de ellos los chicos desencajaron más la mandíbula al ver semejante actuación.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Pregunto Ryohei—. Esa era nuestra canción…

—No nos queda de otra, cambio de planes —dijo Tsunayoshi con una mano en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué no cantamos: Freak of Nature? —pregunto Lambo, todos le miraron con una gota de sudor pero luego cayeron en cuenta.

— ¡FREAK OF NATURE! —gritaron con un gran aura brillante.

— ¡Y POR ÚLTIMO! ¡EL EQUIPO DE SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI Y SUS LACAYOS! —grito por el micrófono el pelirrojo, todos miraron a Enma con una gran gota de sudor y este se alzó de hombros.

Al escenario subieron los chicos. Ryohei, Lambo, Enma, Fran, Hayato y Tsunayoshi, los seis se miraron arrogantes, tomando cada uno un micrófono, dispuestos a cantar:

_(Freak of Nature de Chris Crocker, se los recomiendo con todo el amor del mundo. Sí, aquí iba I Want your Bite del mismo cantante, pero Freak of Nature es mucho más sensual que el primero, así que vamos a seducir al público de nuestros niños) _

**[TSUNAYOSHI]**

_It's Sawada Tsunayoshi and his minions! (Uh!)_

_They say I'm a freak of nature, and..._

_I think they're right._

**[HAYATO]**

_I want you now and I ain't asking you, bitch please!_

_No I'm too proud and you're down begging on your knees! _

**[ENMA]**

_(Uh! Uh! Uh!)_

**[TSUNAYOSHI]**

_I think it's hot when I pin you down, pull your hair!_

_I'll have you screaming like a freaking nightmare._

**[TODOS]**

_Getting ready for the club!_

_Sexy but it isn't love!_

_I'm just a freak, freak..._

_I'm just a freak, freak..._

_Thrust our bodies up and down!_

_Wanna kiss your playground,_

_I'm just a freak, freak..._

_I'm just a freak._

**[ENMA]**

_Baby, read my lips!_

_I'm a freak of nature,_

_Wanna go all night!_

_Baby, come taste the danger!_

**[RYOHEI]**

_Turn it up tonight..._

_Come on, take a bite!_

_I'm a freak, freak, freak! _

**[ENMA]**

_(Hey!)_

**[RYOHEI]**

_I'm just a freak of nature. _

**[ENMA]**

_(Fre-Fre-Freak of nature!)_

**[LAMBO]**

_Our sounds are getting loud and I am covering your screams!_

_From the couch to the ground,_

_The sleezing in the streets..._

**[TSUNAYOSHI]**

_They-They-They called the cops, but baby, we're not scared! (Don't dare!)_

_They'll just pat us down and touch us down there-ere-ere-ere._

**[TODOS]**

_Getting ready for the club!_

_Sexy but it isn't love!_

_I'm just a freak, freak..._

_I'm just a freak, freak..._

_Thrust our bodies up and down!_

_Wanna kiss your playground,_

_I'm just a freak, freak..._

_I'm just a freak._

**[ENMA – LAMBO]**

_Baby, read my lips!_

_I'm a freak of nature,_

_Wanna go all night!_

_Baby, come taste the danger!_

**[RYOHEI – HAYATO]**

_Turn it up tonight..._

_Come on, take a bite!_

_I'm a freak, freak, freak! _

**[ENMA]**

_(Hey!)_

**[RYOHEI – HAYATO]**

_I'm just a freak of nature. _

**[ENMA]**

_(Fre-Fre-Freak of nature-ure-ure!)_

**[LAMBO]**

_(Uh! Uh!)_

_Slow it down..._

_Freak of nature._

**[TSUNAYOSHI]**

_Everyone's got something to say,_

_But no one's gonna rain on my parade!_

_I'm much more..._

_Much more than you think! _

**[HAYATO]**

_(I'm! I'm! I'm!)_

**[LAMBO]**

_You're just the freaks! _

**[RYOHEI]**

_(Freaks!)_

**[ENMA]**

_You're just the freakin' haters. _

**[TSUNAYOSHI]**

_(Haters! Haters!)_

**[TODOS]**

_Getting ready for the club!_

_Sexy but it isn't love!_

_I'm just a freak, freak..._

_I'm just a freak, freak..._

_Thrust our bodies up and down!_

_Wanna kiss your playground,_

_I'm just a freak, freak..._

_I'm just a freak._

**[TSUNAYOSHI – HAYATO] **

_Baby, read my lips!_

_I'm a freak of nature,_

_Wanna go all night!_

_Baby, come taste the danger!_

**_[RYOHEI – ENMA]_**

_Turn it up tonight..._

_Come on, take a bite!_

_I'm a freak, freak, freak! _

**[LAMBO]**

_(Hey!)_

**[RYOHEI – ENMA]**

_I'm just a freak of nature._

**[LAMBO]**

_Us freaks are an endangered species!_

_So let's live it up to the fullest,_

_Live it up..._

_What you got to say?_

**[ENMA]**

_Turn it up tonight!_

_Come on, take a bite!_

_I'ma a freak, freak, freak... _

**[HAYATO]**

_(Freak!)_

_I'm just a freak of nature_

_Fre-Fre-Freak of nature!_

**[TSUNAYOSHI]**

_It's Sawada Tsunayoshi and his minions,_

_And what?_

_Bitch, please._

En medio del baile la seducción de sus pases tenía con concentración a todo el antro, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música, el sudor que se deslizaba por el cuello atraía las miradas más pervertidas de toda la zona, y los Vongola Boy's, que observaban todo desde la zona VIP no despegaban ni una sola vez la mirada hacia los chicos. Tenían claro su posición, y sabían que ellos tenían lo suyo, pero era imposible que pudiesen votar para decidir si eran o no los ganadores. Todos, definitivamente todos ellos atraían con fuerza.

Terminaron de cantar y bailar, todo el antro estalló en aplausos y gritos, la altanería de la sonrisa en el rostro de los chicos no dejaba de aparecer. Irie subió al escenario aplaudiendo con gran ánimo.

— ¡Eso fue potente y sensual! —dijo el pelirrojo mirando a los mencionados que ampliaron una sonrisa de burla —. ¡Bien!, le pido a todos los concursantes que suban —les llamo mientras los pasos se apresuraron y poco a poco el escenario estaba lleno de todos los concursantes —. ¡Y se decidirá como es la costumbre con el aplauso del público! —Grito levantando sus manos — ¡Un aplauso para los concursantes número uno! —uno que otros aplausos —. ¡Aplauso para los concursantes número dos! —uno que otros aplausos —. ¡Un aplauso para los concursantes número tres! —Uno que otros aplausos, así mismo hasta que llegaron al equipo de los perros falderos de Lussuria —. ¡Aplauso para los concursantes número 7! —todo el antro comenzó a aplaudir a Lussuria, estos agrandaron una sonrisa lo suficientemente altanera para observar a equipo del castaño con arrogancia —. ¡Vaya! ¿Ya están los ganadores decididos? De nuevo ganara el equipo de Lussuria, o este año habrá una sorpresa. ¡Todavía nos falta un concursante! ¡Aplauso para los concursantes número 8…!

**N/A: **Lamento la tardanza del día de hoy :'D la verdad es que me puse a ver imágenes y todo comenzó a mezclarse que lo termine hace poco, también estaba pensando seriamente en cambiar la canción que nuestros niños inocentes cantan. Porque es más movida, sensual y puede seducir con sus pases.

Espero seriamente que les haya gustado el capítulo, pronto estará el próximo y… ¡ESTÁ LLEGANDO EL CAPÍTULO DONDE APARECE ETHAN! –inserte aquí grito de fanática-, tengo el físico, pero no sé si utilizar ese, de todas maneras estaré luchando contra mi mente.

¿Review's?

KISS AND HUG.

AN.


	6. El clímax de la fiesta

**CAPÍTULO VI.**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mí; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**ítulo: Tsk… es inútil resistirse a ti.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); F100M! (Fong/Makoto Millefiore); 10069 (Byakuran Millefiore/Rokudo Mukuro); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); HL (Haruka Sen/Lambo Bovino); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa); AG (Alaude Hibari/Giotto Di Vongola).

**P**arejas secundarias: 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); K77 (Kazuma Hibari/Nana Di Vongola).

**Les recuerdo que haré un poco de fanservice, incluyendo en el pasado y en el presente; así que si están interesados en tener una pareja dentro del fic aunque sea de roces no duden en pedirla. **

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

_(__Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura__)_

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. ****[Conciencia]**** (Si, se llama conciencia. ¡Escúchala!)**

**_Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. _**

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)_

**A**dvertencias: Os recuerdo que la personalidad de algunos de los personas (la mayoría) es OCC, si hay algo fuera de contexto es bueno que me digan, también acepto sugerencias y tomates.

Como se habrán dado cuenta he estado cambiando muchas cosas en la trama del fic, pero eso no significa que los acontecimientos pasen de forma diferente, algunos si otros no; pero la intriga es la misma de siempre.

**R****eview's: **

**SH1CARA: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, tu comentario me ha hecho tanta gracia. Eres tan genial porque apareces en las contestaciones (?); Sí, yo amo ese nombre de grupo, es tan sensual 3 ~

**ಠ****_****ಠ**

**El clímax de la fiesta. **

_"Escucho el sonido de tu voz, detrás de mí" _

Todavía seguían sintiendo la presión de la música que estaba recorriendo por su cuerpo, la sangre que coagulaba en sus venas se hacía cada vez más potente, sobre todo en los chicos quienes eran los últimos en ser calificados y faltaba la definición del jurado. En los pocos segundos que seguían pasando, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Sus ocelos fueron puestos en aquellos quienes se encontraban en la parte de arriba, el VIP estaba invadido por los trabajadores e incluso los Vongola Boy's esperaban con ansiedad el resultado de aquella noche.

Enma trago seco, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba sudado; se apoyó en el hombro de Hayato quien dejo que una risa tímida se escapara de sus labios. Ryohei estaba guardando su adrenalina, siendo sujetado por la mano de Lambo que le impedía salir corriendo o gritar. Fran se encontraba sujetando con fuerza la manga de la chaqueta de Tsunayoshi con terror, para él fingir ser alguien más era igual de difícil, pero no podría evitar colocarse nervioso delante de mucha gente, prefería tener su sombrero de rana encima que tener que soportar tanta presión. Al contrario que todos, Tsunayoshi se dedicaba a mirar hacia aquellos ónix que estaban comiéndole con la mirada, amplio una pequeña sonrisa divertido; él tenía experiencia en el escenario, conquistaba a muchos con su voz y su baile, sabía que no iba a perder contra Lussuria, no, cuando metió a sus nuevos amigos a ese estúpida pelea sin final.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Ya están los ganadores decididos? De nuevo ganara el equipo de Lussuria, o este año habrá una sorpresa. ¡Todavía nos falta un concursante! ¡Aplauso para los concursantes número 8…!

Cerraron con fuerza sus ojos, Tsunayoshi amplio una sonrisa altanera al escuchar todo el antro estallar en aplausos y gritos. Los silbidos, chiflidos e incluso algunas mujeres gritaban como fanáticas exigiendo que cantaran más. Era obvio, los chicos por mucha diferencia habían ganado—. ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Esto no lo discutiré para nada! ¡Los ganadores son los concursantes número 8! ¡El equipo de Sawada Tsunayoshi y sus lacayos! ¿O debería llamarlos: **_Sawada Tsunayoshi and his minions_**?

—Por favor... omite ese nombre —dijo Tsunayoshi con la frente totalmente azul, colocando una de sus manos en su frente cubriendo el dolor de cabeza que le recordaba tener que cambiar el nombre del cantante por esa tontería. Sus amigos estaban alegres, saltando de alegría abrazándose entre ellos.

— ¡El premio como todos los años son pases VIP por tres meses en los antros: Cavallone & Varia, comenzando desde hoy! —comenzó a aplaudir seguido de todos los invitados en la fiesta, el público estaba alabándolos, en lo que la canción se volvía a escuchar y los pases eran entregados hacia los chicos quienes lo recibieron con una sonrisa.

—Hey, ¿Podemos traer invitados con estos pases? —pregunto Tsunayoshi señalando los pases VIP.

—Claro que sí, felicidades. No había visto ganadores desde hace años, desde que Lussuria y su equipo se apodero de este concurso, no habría nadie que le llegara a los talones. Son bastante buenos, mi nombre es Irie Shoichi, un placer —se presentó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa, a Sawada.

—Tsunayoshi Sawada —se presentó el castaño levantando una de sus manos en son de saludo —, y como veras; los tiempos cambian. Ellos son Gokudera Hayato, Lambo Bovino, Enma Kozato, Fran Hellín y Ryohei Sasagawa.

— ¡Hey!~

— ¿Qué hay?

—Un placer.

—Me alegra reunirme de nuevo con usted, Irie-san.

— ¡EXTREMO! —se presentaron respectivamente ante cada nombramiento.

—Espero que disfruten sus pases chicos, me despido, tengo que ir a chequear al DJ y las bebidas. Pasen esta tarjeta a las barras, yo invito los tragos. Nos vemos —Irie levanto su mano en son de despedida bajando del escenario ante el grito del público, la música comenzó a invadir de nuevo el bar, y no se perdió el tiempo antes de que todos comenzaran a bailar de nuevo.

—Disfrútenlo mientras puedan —dijo Lussuria pasando por su lado gruñendo como perro rabioso, seguido de su sequito.

— ¡Lo siento tanto perra en celo! ¡Creo que esta vez somos los ganadores! —le grito Tsunayoshi moviendo su mano de un lado a otro burlón, este gruño con más fuerza haciendo que el castaño soltara una gran carcajada —. Amo joderle la vida.

—Tranquilo, Tsuna; que no se nota —dijo con sarcasmo Hayato, ganándose una mirada de burla de su compañero.

—Pero en fin… —todos sonrieron cómplices —. ¡VAMOS AL VIP!

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

La llegada al VIP no tardo, cuando ellos pisaron las escaleras, los chicos pudieron darse cuenta de que el ambiente cambiaba automáticamente de cuando se encontraban en la parte de abajo. La parte de arriba, donde podrían gozar con su vista hacia todo el espectáculo les hacía morirse de la envidia con los Vongola Boy's que estaban ahí desde que llegaron. Era amplio, un gran espacio con una barra violeta que cubría el centro de todo el bar redonda, con televisores en la parte de arriba, bebidas en la parte de atrás desde refrescos hasta una gran mesa con todos los tragos que podrías imaginar. Delante de ella se encontraban varias sillas blancas altas, actuando de banquillos y barman detrás de la barra sirviendo bebidas. Los sofás eran cubiertos por una mesa de cristal pequeña donde podrían colocar los tragos, e incluso algunas traían vino u otros tragos dependiendo de lo que pidieran.

La pista era grande, e incluso se contraía la música de afuera con la de adentro del VIP, era una total belleza.

— ¡Lo mejor de todo esto fue la cara de Lussuria! —grito Enma lanzándose a un mueble comenzando a reír, sostenía su estómago observando de reojo a las personas que se movían en la pista. No eran muchas, pero se notaba que tenían dinero a simple vista.

— ¡Seguramente el sapito lo dejo completamente mudo! ¡¿No es así, Fran?! —dijo Lambo tocando el estómago de un divertido Fran quien amplio una sonrisa altanera.

— ¡NADA DE SAPITO! ¡ME LLAMO FRAN HELLÍN! ¡Y NO SOY SAPO DE NADIE! —grito levantando las manos mostrando una gran sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. De un momento a otro, Belphegor, Kyoya e incluso Takeshi quedaron en la puerta de la sala de los Vongola Boy's que estaba un poco separada del VIP principal donde estaban los chicos con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, y la mandíbula totalmente desencajada.

— ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡NI SAPO, NI JUGUETE DE NADIE! —grito Lambo, provocando que su hermano botara todo el trago que tenía en la boca.

—Ahora —dice tranquilo Gokudera, subiéndose a la pequeña tarima de baile que había en el VIP comenzando a bajar junto a los chicos de manera sensual, dejando su cabello plateado se moviese en todo su rostro—. ¡TEQUILAZOOOOOOO!

— ¡OH SI! ¡TSUNA ANDA A PEDIR ALGUNOS TEQUILAS! —Grito divertido Ryohei mientras levantaba sus manos comenzando a mover sus caderas—. ¡EXTREMOOOOOOOO!

El castaño levanto una ceja, entre impresionado, absurdo también por la idea de que sus amigos estaban siendo empujados por el alcohol; no aguantaban ni siquiera un vaso más.

—No, basta de alcohol para ustedes esta noche, solo pónganse a bailar.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡OYE DAME-TSUNA NO ERES NUESTRA MAMA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO! ¡ASÍ QUE SI NO TRAES LOS TEQUILAS LOS BUSCAREMOS NOSOTROS! —le grito Enma señalándole, el castaño rodo los ojos fastidiado caminando hasta la barra del VIP.

— ¿Qué te sirvo, hermoso? —le pregunto una mujer en la barra guiñándole un ojo al castaño quien amplio una sonrisa altanera.

—Dame agua en cinco vasos de tequila, un vodka con hielo y una cerveza de barril, qué sea la mejor de la casa.

— ¿No piensas que ya han tomado demasiado? —dice llegando a su lado Belphegor, junto a sus amigos observando con preocupación a sus ex amigos de la infancia.

—En efecto.

— ¿Y piensas solucionándolo dándole más alcohol? —pregunto indignado Mukuro cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho, observando al castaño quien estaba tecleando aburrido en la barra del barman.

—No es algo que me interese, ¿No escucharon? No soy su mamá para cuidarlos, ellos verán hasta donde aguantan —comento levantándose de hombros, en son de no importarle absolutamente nada.

—Aquí tienes hermoso —comento colocando el vaso de vodka a un lado, junto a la cerveza—, este es el tuyo.

—Gracias —dice Tsunayoshi, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la tarjeta plateada.

—Va por la casa, por ser tan lindo —le guiño un ojo a Tsunayoshi quien amplio una sonrisa altanera lanzándole un beso con los dos dedos de su mano.

— ¡Hey panda de alcohólicos! ¡Aquí está su bebida! —los chicos salieron corriendo empujando de paso a los Vongola Boy's mientras se apoyaban en la barra y se tomaban de una el tequila, su cara de drogados no tardó en aparecer, se echaron a reír para ir a bailar en la tarima junto a algunas mujeres que estaban, mientras algunos hombres se unían al teatro. Tsunayoshi amplio una sonrisa, negando divertido ante el acto de sus amigos observándoles desde lejos; dejando que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios.

—Hey, castaño. ¿Estás solo? No será que esperas la compañía de alguien —Un chico de unos veintitantos llego donde se encontraba el castaño. Su cabello oscuro casi del mismo color que el de Tsunayoshi, de ojos carmín y gafas sin fondo cristalino de color negro con un sombrero claro y sonrisa ladina en su rostro tomo asiento.

—No, estoy con ellos —dijo señalando sin interés la pista.

—Oh, qué casualidad. Esos que están bailando con tus amigos son mis chicas —dijo mirando sin interés la pista. El castaño levanta la vista observando algunas mujeres moviéndose indiscriminadamente cerca de los chicos, mientras estos bailaban con ellas sensualmente—, y déjame decirte que son sus fanáticas, están encantadas todavía con la actuación de allá abajo.

—Eso es interesante… —dice sin interés el castaño, pero al parecer sus indirectas no funcionaban.

—Y tú… ¿Eres el famoso Sawada Tsunayoshi?

— ¿Famoso?

—Claro, Sawada Tsunayoshi y sus lacayos. Debía suponer que su líder es alguien importante, pero a pesar de ser pequeño tu liderazgo te sobresale por los poros.

—Ja' ¿No crees que has hablado demasiado? —Se bebió el vodka de golpe—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, castaño?

—Kato Julie, dime Ju.

—Bien Ju, ¿Qué esperas? —le pregunto levantando una ceja—. Pide una cerveza, va por mi cuenta —comento divertido Tsunayoshi, Julie se apoyó en la barra para pedir una de esas que le estaban ofreciendo, cuando una mano paso por su hombro exaltándose.

—Kato, ¿Qué te he dicho de tus prostitutas? —dijo cerca en su oído, Hibari Kyoya, mientras ampliaba una sonrisa altanera, el castaño se erizo por completo, girando lentamente su rostro.

—Qué tengan que ver muy bien quienes son sus presas…

—Exacto, y esas zorras están con mis amigos. Así que ordénales que se vayan de aquí o yo mismo los saco.

—Como ordene, Kyoya-san —el castaño antes de que le dieran la cerveza, le hizo señas a sus mujeres quienes con obediencia comenzaron a salir de la pista, dejando a los amigos de Tsunayoshi con una ceja en alto, pero estos lo ignoraron automáticamente, siguiendo con los lentos movimientos del resto de hombres y mujeres de alrededor.

— ¡Hey Ju! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —pregunto Tsunayoshi, girando su rostro al ver al castaño charlar con el pelinegro.

—Nos vemos luego, Tsunayoshi. Tú amo al parecer te puso correa.

— ¿Amo? —el castaño frunció el ceño y se levantó enojado hacia donde estaba Kyoya—. ¡¿Qué te pasa, Hibari?!

—El poder de mi apellido, y la venganza por hacerme usar ese estúpido traje de marinerito, hoy —dijo Kyoya señalándole, haciendo pose de chico sexy mientras sonreía con altanería ante la dulce mirada de odio del castaño, pero a decir verdad él nunca le había importado lo que las putas y Kato hacían… no hasta que se acercó a él.

—Pero si yo quiero, puedo hacer que ese idiota regrese —dice ampliando una sonrisa altanera, llamando la atención de Kyoya que le miró con arrogancia.

—Eso lo dudo, mi vida. Mi familia es una de las más poderosas en este pueblo y dudo que alguien de aquí se quiera meter conmigo o no seguir las normas que yo mismo plantee, ¿comprendes? —dijo Kyoya señalándole, puso pose de chico sexy dejando que la sonrisa resplandeciera más en su rostro. El castaño frunció el ceño y le tomo de la camisa bajándole hasta su altura, mientras lo fulminaba con una tierna mirada de odio, con todavía la esperanza de que una mirada lo matara o lo enterrara 10 metros bajo tierra. Pero todo quedo en el pasado cuando un grito llamo su atención, todos giraron a ver que Fran se había caído de la tarima riendo como idiota, siendo atrapado por los brazos de Belphegor quien le miraba con un ligero toque de tranquilidad, el chico de cabellos verdosos se encontraba muerto de la risa en los brazos de un rubio quien no sabía qué hacer.

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HAYATIN?! —grito Ryohei con preocupación, Lambo a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo empujándole de la tarima:

— ¡SE LLEVARON A HAYATIN! —Lambo coloco sus manos en las mejillas en forma del mismísimo retrato del grito, todos comenzaron a buscar con preocupación al chico de cabellos plateados.

— ¡ESE GRANDOTE! —grito Enma, cayendo en cuenta —. ¡AQUEL GRANDOTE SE LO LLEVO! —Tsunayoshi entro en pánico, marco rápidamente al celular del chico de cabellos plateados, frunciendo el ceño con molestia al escuchar el celular que resonaba muchas veces en el sofá donde estaban ellos reunidos, dirigiendo su mirada por todo el VIP.

Una risa llamo la atención de todos, giraron el rostro hacia donde aparecía Hayato agarrado por Takeshi quien venía negando resignado un par de veces sosteniendo con fuerza la cintura del chico de cabellos plateados, evitando que se cayera.

— ¡Hayato! —Tsunayoshi corrió hacia donde su amigo se encontraba —. ¿Qué paso?

—Nada, fui al baño y un viejo no me dejaba pasar… —relato aburrido, su voz se cortaba pero luego la recuperaba —. ¡Pero, apareció mi salvador! —dijo poniendo cara de bobo enamorado, Tsuna rodo los ojos con fastidio, se había preocupado por nada.

—Nos preocupamos… —susurro por lo bajo.

— ¡Ay! ¡No tiene por qué preocuparse, Juudaime!, ¡ya tengo mi guarda espaldas! … de echo… tengo que pagarle —dijo sensual, mientras sujetaba al moreno de la camisa estampando sus labios con los de él, comenzando a moverlos de manera lenta y apasionada, torpe por la bebida que se encontraba en sus venas.

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, sorprendidos por aquel acto.

— ¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE ERA NOCHE DE CHICOS?! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UN BESO! —grito Fran, todos desencajaron la mandíbula al escucharle decir eso al más callado del grupo, y más fue la sorpresa al observar que agarro de solapas a Belphegor pegándolo contra la pared más cercana para devorar la boca del rubio.

Tsunayoshi casi escupía toda la cerveza, después de todo estaba aguantándose la risa por todo lo que estaba viendo.

— ¡A NO! ¡ASÍ SI NO! —grito a Enma, tomando de la camisa para juntar sus labios con los de un aturdido rubio.

— ¡SI TODOS BESAN YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UNO! ¡EXTREMOOOOOOOOOOOO! —grito Ryohei, tomando de la camisa a Rokudo Mukuro estampando sus labios también con los del chico de cabellos azules.

Lambo frunció el ceño, lanzando un largo suspiro de sus labios caminando con expresión aburrida hacia donde estaba Tsunayoshi tranquilo, bebiendo vodka.

—Y… ¿No se supone que era noche de chicos? —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, Lam, así es. Pero al parecer se convirtió en noche de trebejo —dijo divertido el castaño, mientras soltaba una carcajada junto a Lambo.

—Mañana van a querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra —susurro burlón —, querrán que la tierra se los trague, sí o sí.

—Y bueno Lam, si van a tomar y no lo saben hacer; es obvio que pase todo eso.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú fuiste el que nos diste más alcohol!

—Primero, nadie los obligo; yo solo lo recomendé, y segundo, lo último era agua, _Honey~_

—Eso es trampa —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Trampa nada, eso se llama cuidar a tus amigos borrachos que no saben tomar —alargo una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Habla el gran maestro del alcohol! ¡Saludad a Tsunayoshi Sawada-sama!

—Maestro nada —le corrigió Tsunayoshi apoyándose en la barra de bebidas —. Lo que pasa es que yo ya conozco mis límites con el alcohol, y ya me mate con mis cagadas y borracheras con el alcohol, que hay que madurar y saber hasta dónde se puede tomar —dijo divertido. Tsunayoshi y Lambo soltaron una carcajada, siendo observados por un pelinegro bastante aburrido.

Un rubio se acercó a los dos, apoyándose en la barra susurrándole algunas palabras a Lambo, este se levantó y se acercó hacia donde estaba Tsunayoshi quien observo interesado al rubio:

—Pobrecito, esta noche será mi juguetito —la sensualidad que pronunciaban sus labios atrajeron su atención.

El castaño suspiro mirando a sus amigos quienes le comían la boca a otro chico, o bailaban lo suficientemente pegados a ellos para estar absortos en sus mundos. Este suspiro aburrido, tomando una cerveza, observando como en el panorama no cambiaba absolutamente nada. El chico sintió una mirada lo suficientemente penetrante, y giro a ver al pelinegro sentado con un vaso en la mano, algo naranja con una cereza arriba, amplio una sonrisa altanera siendo respondida por una mucho más altanera.

—Hey, hermosa —llamo Tsunayoshi a la bargirl quien se encontraba limpiando unos vasos, esta se giró colocando una de sus manos en la barra para escuchar mejor al castaño —. ¿Qué está tomando el azabache de allá? —señalo a Kyoya con la mirada.

— ¿Hibari-sama? Está tomando Black Moon.

—**_Really?_** —Tsunayoshi sonrió divertido —. Tráeme uno de esos, un Kriptonita y una Margarita —la mujer asintió, y se fue a preparar los tragos. El castaño observaba con interés al pelinegro quien se encontraba observando la pista de baile, con su mirada perdida entre las luces de colores. La mujer llego al rato con los tragos, le sonrió coqueteándole con un guiño y pago los tragos.

**Bueno, estoy aburrido y lo único que queda es fastidiar a Kyoya [¿Fastidiar? Estás seguro de que eso sería fastidiarlo. Ese azabache no es un simple fastidio] ¿Regresaste? ¿En serio? Eres tan persistente, pensé que te había hecho desaparecer [Soy tu conciencia, jamás desapareceré]** —suspiro —**. [En fin, me da igual lo que vayas a hacer, solo quiero recalcar que eso nunca será un juguete] Por esta noche lo será, así que no molestes más. **

Tsuna camino hacia donde se encontraba Kyoya, ampliando una tierna sonrisa —. Me siento solito… ¿Me puedo sentar? —le pregunto tiernamente, el pelinegro asintió embobado por aquel tono de voz, sonriendo. Tsuna se sentó con los tragos en sus manos —. Ten, aquella bargirl me dijo que tomabas esto —dijo señalando el vaso, el cual Kyoya acepto porqué el suyo estaba acabándose.

**Lo sabía, nadie se resiste a Kyoya Hibari [Lo sé, nadie se resiste a nosotros, bitch~] Lo siento chiquito, pero ese suculento trasero será todo nuestro toda la noche, y me sacaré esta maldita obsesión que tengo contigo [Esta obsesión, baby~] ¿Quieres dejar de hablar cantando? [Venga, Kyo-chan, sabes que tu subconsciente es aquel que escribe tus canciones] Lo único que haces es empeorarlas** —amplio una sonrisa, intentando ignorar a su conciencia que estaba quejándose de lo que estaba diciendo, con una sonrisa triunfante le ordeno a alguno de los barman que preparara las habitaciones individuales del VIP, todo esto pasó desapercibido por el castaño.

— ¿Brindamos? —pregunto, se acercó lo suficiente hacia el chico de cabellos negros provocando que este sintiera el dulce olor que provocaba este.

—Y… ¿Por qué brindaremos?

—Um, ¿No es obvio? Porque la vida es maravillosa, somos los únicos que están solitos y principalmente porque es una noche hermosa —dijo sensual mordiendo su labio inferior, pasando uno de sus dedos por el cuello del pelinegro, delineando este con lentitud.

— ¡Oh!, me parece perfecto —levanto su copa, aquella que contenía el trago que le trajo Tsunayoshi, este hizo lo mismo golpeando ambos vasos —. Salud.

—Salud —de una, el alcohol baño la garganta de ambos. La música comienza a sonar, la canción de los Ratones Paranoicos: "El Rock del Gato" invade al castaño, quien se levantó y comenzó a bailar delante de él, moviendo su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba, detallando cada movimiento hacia Kyoya que le observaba embobado. Subió uno de sus pies al sofá agachándose hasta el oído ajeno, cantándole en el odio la letra de la canción:

_Quiero verte en el show,_

_Eres como un gato siamés._

_Tu cola arde en el risco._

_Espero que alguna vez._

_Al ver tus ojos me des._

_Alguna noche de hotel~_

Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja cuando termino aquella frase quien modifico exclusivamente para él. Paso suavemente sus manos por el miembro ajeno sobre el pantalón oscuro, disfrutando de como el cuerpo contrario se erizaba. El azabache le tomo de la camisa, provocando que el castaño le levantara suavemente al ritmo de la música, para que ambos comenzaran a bailar. Tsunayoshi se movía lento, sensual, sacudiendo su cadera alrededor del cuerpo ajeno, deslizando sus manos por el torso ajeno; Kyoya deslizaba sus manos por la espalda del chico, rozando con sus yemas el suéter pegado que portaba el castaño, la canción había finalizado. Tsuna se lanzó al sofá luego de alejarse de las garras del chico de cabellos negros para beber la Kriptonita ante los ojos del pelinegro quien le observaba beber con sensualidad.

Hibari no aguantaba mucha más presión, aquellos roces, sus labios en aquel vaso con un líquido verde que le volvía extremadamente loco, se veía sensual, sexy; deslizo su lengua encima de sus labios. Cuando soltó el vaso, fue acorralado por las manos del joven de cabellos negros, quien junto sus labios con los de él de golpe. Tsunayoshi no se resistió, y correspondió el beso del joven de cabellos negros con profundidad. La lengua de ambos comenzó a jugar dentro de la boca contraria, como se golpeaban entre ellas, invadiéndose poco a poco del sabor contrario. Las manos de Kyoya comenzaron a jugar con el cuerpo contrario, levantándole poco a poco el suéter tocando con la yema de sus dedos la piel cálida. Sus dedos bajaron hasta los botones del pantalón, soltándolos poco a poco, el roce de pies provoco que Tsunayoshi gimiera cerca de su oído, enloqueciendo al hombre de cabellos negros.

Este movió su rostro hacia una puerta que yacía abierta, sonrió con altanería; pasando su lengua por el cuello del hermoso castaño.

—Va-vamos al cuarto… Tsunayoshi —dijo por lo bajo, sensual; suave cerca del oído del castaño quien le miro asistiendo suavemente. Este se levantó, camino hasta donde sus amigos se encontraban sentados, susurro algo suavemente a cada uno, los chicos sonrieron con burla al ver que todos caminaban hasta las habitaciones. Tsuna entro a la habitación topándose con la mirada de Kyoya acostado en la cama, sin camisa; el castaño se deleitó con la mirada, desde que le había observado con aquel suéter de marinerito tenia tantas ganas de besar aquellos pectorales grandes, con una piel extremadamente atrayente.

Tsunayoshi se lanzó encima del joven de cabellos negros, sentado a los costados de su cuerpo se agacho lo suficiente para comer de nuevo su boca. Kyo mordió el cuello del castaño otorgándole más placer de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, sonrió con arrogancia al escuchar al castaño gemir, echar su cabeza hacia atrás apretando su trasero contra el miembro contrario que seguía todavía dentro del pantalón del pelinegro. Sonrió, disfrutando de las caricias que el joven de cabellos negros ejercía sobre su cuerpo, sus dedos escaparon entre el cuerpo contrario deslizándolos despacio, subió su cuerpo de nuevo fingiendo un vaivén que provoco que la piel del azabache se erizara, sus labios fueron humedecidos por los del castaño quien comenzó a bailar encima de su cuerpo, sacudiendo su trasero de arriba hacia abajo tocando suavemente el borde de su camisa subiéndola lentamente, mostrando su pálida piel.

_Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss_

_And he don't rock the way I rock_

_He sure don't fuck the way I fuck_

_Cause you know I'm the one number one_

_I'm second to none_

Comenzó a cantar siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, con sus manos encima de su cabeza se levantó de la cama deslizando su cuerpo hacia abajo al ritmo de la canción, Kyoya lo devoraba con la mirada, una, dos, bailo lo suficientemente cerca de él para rozar su trasero con el contrario, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, y al bajar lo sintió. La dureza que tenía el cuerpo contrario. Sonrió, completamente satisfecho, saltando de la cama caminando hasta la puerta apoyándose en esta, ante la mirada insatisfecha del joven de cabellos negros.

—Perdón, pero recordé que mi mamita me dijo que tenía que regresar temprano a casa —dijo con sarcasmo ampliando una sonrisa de burla en sus labios, abriendo la puerta; cerrándola con fuerza escuchando la risa de sus amigos que resonaban con fuerza de las habitaciones contrarias. Intento sacar un cigarrillo, pero recordó que Giotto se encontraba en la casa, así que si olía el alcohol y también el cigarrillo iba a empezar sobre la conducta humana, entre otras estupideces más, lo guardo de nuevo apoyándose en la puerta.

— ¡SA-SAWADA! —escucho el grito entrecortado de su víctima, se escuchaba violento; que le hacía excitarse de tan solo pensarlo. Del otro lado, Kyoya estaba fulminando con la mirada la puerta de madera, del otro lado un castaño quien tenía una sonrisa burlona observaba a sus amigos quienes recogían sus cosas para marcharse del VIP —. ¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS, LO JURO!

**Vaya, vaya… ¿Le afecto tanto? [Eso ha sido maldad pura, pero si no fuera por mí, hubiese caído también en la tentación] No te creas la gran cosa, por recordarme que estaba jugando con él [Admite, que te quedaste atrapado en sus labios] Pff, te recuerdo que tú también eres yo** —pensó con burla, por haber hecho callar a su conciencia, incluyendo a aquel joven de cabellos negros. Los jóvenes se acercaron corriendo entre ellos para chocar sus palmas de un solo golpe, soltando una larga carcajada que se escuchó en todo el VIP, escuchado el grito de frustración de cada joven en las habitaciones. Tsunayoshi se acercó hacia el mueble de color negro para beber el último poquito de Kriptonita que había quedado, para desaparecer del VIP, incluyendo del bar muerto de la risa junto a sus amigos.

Minutos después de una patada las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Los jóvenes se miraron las caras caminando hasta un largo sofá de color cobrizo lanzándose en ese lugar con la cara larga fulminando con la mirada hacia la salida del VIP.

Cada uno estaba más indignado que él otro.

**¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?!** —pensaba indignado el pelinegro, mirando su zona baja; observo de reojo a sus compañeros que estaban igual —**. ¡¿Utilizarme como conejillo de indias?! ¡Para calentarme y dejarme botado! [Han calentado la pava contigo, y para rematar ni siquiera dejaron tomar el mate] ¡Cierra la puta boca! **—pensó, no estaba de humor para escuchar a la supuesta, _conciencia_.

_(Calentar la pava es aquello que se coloca en la tetera para que la estufa lo caliente, el mate es el líquido, es té u otra cosa. La conciencia hace referencia de que lo dejaron en el límite, con las ganas de más) _

— ¡COMO UN MALDITO DEMONIO! ¡NECESITO UN BAÑO DE AGUA FRÍA! ¡Y UN PUTO TRAGO! ¡BARMAN TRÁEME UN BUEN TRAGO! ¡DAME UN SUMMER! —grito Mukuro, apoyándose en el mueble tapando su rostro con su antebrazo.

El sonido de la puerta del VIP siendo cerrada por aquel rubio quien sufrió ante la jugarreta de Lambo se fue echando humo.

— ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA FUE ESO?! —grito indignado Dino, bastante enojado, abotonándose la camisa, sujetando con fuerza a su compañero de batalla.

—Amigo… creo que eso fue la maldad más grande de todo este mundo… —agrego entre divertido e indignado Takeshi, quien echaba su cabello hacia atrás, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo pensando en otras cosas que no sea ver ese rostro sonrojado, y observar como su saliva se deslizaba por el rostro del joven de cabellos plateados.

—Eso no se hace… —agrego Belphegor con el ceño fruncido —: Pero… ¿Cómo es que están tan bien luego de eso?

—Para mí fue más un mensaje que otra cosa —dijo Takeshi con el ceño fruncido, los cuatro chicos le observaron con duda, sin comprender sus palabras —. A ver, piensen un poco niños inteligentes. Despierten las putas neuronas que el alcohol no las mata, las activa —dijo señalando los tragos —. Van vestidos como nunca lo han hecho: Hayato, Enma, Lambo, Ryohei e incluso Fran. Conquistan a todos dentro del antro, insultaron a Lussuria, nos ignoran completamente cuando estábamos cantando. Luego suben y cantan: Freak of Nature, bailan sensual, se mueven al ritmo de la música. Somos ignorados al principio cuando entran al VIP, y de un momento a otro nos comen las bocas, nos llevan a los cuartos y nos dejan… —se quedó callado durante un largo minuto —… con las ganas —todos asintieron con entendimiento, menos Belphegor quien parpadeo un par de veces.

—Sigo sin entender… —dijo Belphegor suspirando, los demás le miraron con molestia.

—A ver príncipe idiota —le dijo Kyoya lanzando un largo suspiro —. Esos seis nos acaban de demostrar que tienen por completo control sobre los demás, que somos simplemente irremplazables, y que no logramos excitarlos por tan solo un momento… ¿Lo entiendes? —pregunto al final, los cinco lanzaron un largo suspiro colocando sus manos en la parte de atrás del sofá, al momento de que varios tragos fueron traídos por varios barman.

—Tan solo irremplazables… ¿Es así? —susurro Belphegor cerrando sus ojos, atrapado por los recuerdos del pasado.

Y no era el único, todos… iban siendo llevados poco a poco a los recuerdos del pasado.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Atrapados en una sensación irritable, el calor se deslizaba por su frente provocando que las náuseas le llegaran directamente a la garganta. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Paso sus manos por su rostro, atado a aquella sensación de frustración que no le dejaba saber dónde se encontraba, por qué se encontraba ahí e incluso podría jurar que había cosas que no sabía o no entendía.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, el día, la tarde, la noche; las horas pasaban rápidamente a través de sus ojos. El pasado, el presente podría mezclarse en una sensación de frustración de necesidad pero aun así sabía que necesitaba encontrar la salida de sus pesadillas, dejar atrás todo lo que estaba asfixiándole.

Todos lo soñaron, algunos no lo recordaron al día siguiente, otros intentaron con toda su alma olvidarlo pero algunos, atrapados en una sensación inolvidable decidieron arrojarse a aquella sensación… la sensación de lo que sentía recordar el pasado. Belphegor, fue el primero en despertar de aquella pesadilla, aquella que había soñado con Fran.

**N/A: **Lo sé, el capítulo esta corto; para aquellas que leyeron la otra se darán cuenta de que todavía falta antes de que se acabe el capítulo pero decidí cortarlo en esa parte porque van a venir la historia de cada Vongola Boy's / y nuestros adorados ukes. Sin embargo, haré una historia metiendo un poco de las demás dentro; es decir que ahora vendrá una pequeña saga contando la historia de cada uno (los cambios por lo que pasaron, sufrimientos), etc… que he omitido en la primera parte, por lo cual verán aquí como todo se narra.

Claro, pasarán capítulos antes de llegar a lo que sigue, sin embargo, en el próximo que venga estoy totalmente segura de que "él" aparecerá.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

¿Review´s?

KISS AND HUG.

AN.


	7. Algo que es capaz de curar el alma

**CAPÍTULO VII.**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mí; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**ítulo: Tsk… es inútil resistirse a ti.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); F100M! (Fong/Makoto Millefiore); 10069 (Byakuran Millefiore/Rokudo Mukuro); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); HL (Haruka Sen/Lambo Bovino); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa); AG (Alaude Hibari/Giotto Di Vongola).

**P**arejas secundarias: 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); K77 (Kazuma Hibari/Nana Di Vongola).

**Les recuerdo que haré un poco de fanservice, incluyendo en el pasado y en el presente; así que si están interesados en tener una pareja dentro del fic aunque sea de roces no duden en pedirla. **

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

_(__Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura__)_

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. ****[Conciencia]**** (Si, se llama conciencia. ¡Escúchala!)**

**_Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. _**

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)_

**A**dvertencias: Os recuerdo que la personalidad de algunos de los personas (la mayoría) es OCC, si hay algo fuera de contexto es bueno que me digan, también acepto sugerencias y tomates.

Como se habrán dado cuenta he estado cambiando muchas cosas en la trama del fic, pero eso no significa que los acontecimientos pasen de forma diferente, algunos si otros no; pero la intriga es la misma de siempre.

**R****eview's: **

**SH1CARA: **En efecto, los dejaron con las ganas xD tus comentarios siempre me matan de risa c: me alegro que nos sigas.

**YURIKO CHUN-LI:** Poco, solo falta solos algunos capitulos para que Ethan aparezca, amo a ese hombre. Sin el, este fic no fuera perfecto :'D

**Chiyo Asakura: **Me alegro realmente que te guste la renovación del fic incluyendo todo lo nuevo que esta apareciendo c: espero que también te sigas emocionando con los capitulos que no aparecian en la versión anterior con esta. Pronto, incluyendo muchas cosas más apareceran.

**ಠ****_****ಠ**

**Algo que es capaz de curar el alma. **

_"Sin importar lo que el mundo diga, sigo siendo un príncipe" _

**HACE 12 AÑOS ATRÁS **

¿Cuál era aquel sentimiento que lo hacía aferrarse a la vida? Era un amor iracundo que nació en su familia. Knives, herederos de una antigua corona de una lejana civilización, quienes llegaron a Japón luego de la era Edo, en donde se establecieron poco después en una de las ciudades más antiguas del país, Namimori. Actualmente se encargan de administrar una gran protección a la ciudad, si los Cavallone eran considerados como la máxima autoridad de Namimori, aquellos que trabajaban para defender a sus parientes eran los Knives.

No me voy a concentrar en contar la división de la familia Knives & Cavallone hace años atrás, pero de lo que pueden estar seguros es que los Cavallone portan un gran poder político, al igual que nos Knives dentro de la ciudad. Una familia que se dividió por haber dado a luz a herederos con punto de vista diferentes, al paso de los años se volvió digna de ser considerada una familia exuberante.

Belphegor, nació en aquella familia.

Pero no fue el único, el segundo hijo del nacimiento de dos gemelos. La dama de honor, Alice Knives tuvo dos hermosos hijos de cabello rubio como el oro, y ojos afilados de un hermoso color cobre. Sin embargo, solo uno de ellos capto la atención del gran señor de la casa: David Knives. Los padres de su mujer, se encargaron de criar al otro pequeño, alejado de la enseñanza de su padre, atrapado en las manos de su madre: Belphegor y Rasiel fueron criados por una posición racista.

— ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo, Mr. Knives? —Leif Knives; un anciano bastante amable con una gran sonrisa se encontraba delante del segundo hombre más poderoso de Namimori. Su cabello ceniza esparcido por su cabeza le hacía ver extremadamente elegante, su ropa arreglada y formal le hacían ver con elegancia. Apretó con fuerza la palma de sus manos, inconforme con lo que decía.

—Lo que me escucho decir, Leif. Hay una gran diferencia entre Rasiel, mi legitimo hijo y heredero de todas mis riquezas a ese irresponsable Belphegor. Rasiel recibirá la más alta educación, usted se encargara de la de Belphegor.

—Pe-pero… —el anciano dudo, las palabras de David le hacían temblar —. ¡Es su hijo también!

—Lo es, pero no es digno de la herencia.

— ¡Tan solo tiene cinco años!

— ¡Y con tan solo cinco años Rasiel es superior a él en todos los sentidos!

—Es inútil discutirlo, Padre —Alice se acercó a su esposo, y aquel hombre que le dio la vida, enredo sus dedos en los de su marido sonriendo —. Rasiel es un niño inteligente, amable, educado. Estoy segura de que podrá obtener cosas que nadie más lo ha hecho. Escuche que su primo, el heredero de los Cavallone solo es un mocoso que se saca los mocos en el lodo, Rasiel será capaz de tomar la gloria que los Cavallone hace años le quitaron a los Knives.

— ¡Es una tontería!

— ¡SILENCIO! —la voz demandante de David cerro la boca de Leif, quien dio un paso hacia atrás —. Es una orden, no me importa lo que haga Leif, pero mantén a Belphegor alejado de Rasiel y su educación.

—Sí… señor.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Una hermosa anciana se encontraba sentada en uno de los bordes del pasillo de la gran mansión Knives, sus piernas descendían con prepotencia, vistiendo un hermoso kimono, bebiendo de la misma manera una taza de té caliente, con algunas galletas de chocolate. Delante de ella, se encontraba un pequeño rubio de cabellos alborotados, ondulados que caían con fuerza en su rostro, se lograba observar una balaca que cubría su frente dejando que se vieran sus afilados ojos carmín.

— ¡ABUELITA, ABUELITA! —El niño grito con alegría corriendo hacia la mujer—. ¡LO HE ATRAPADO! ¡EL GRAN LOBO LARGO!

La mujer estiro su rostro hacia las palmas de su nieto, que sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño e indefenso animal que sacudía su cola de un lado a otro. Rió, sin escandalizarse a ver a aquel animal.

—Te has equivocado, Belphegor —el niño frunció el ceño—. Esa es una pequeña lagartija.

— ¡¿EH?! ¡Pero el que vi ayer era así! ¡Abuela me dijiste que era este!

—La lagartija de cola azul, conocida como el lobo lagarto, ¿Es así? —El niño asintió—. Es un poco más grande, y su cola es azul, regresa a la naturaleza a esa pequeña.

Belphegor inflo sus mejillas y corrió de nuevo hacia el patio colocando al pequeño animal en el suelo, sacudió su ropa de un lado a otro regresando a las piernas de su abuela, tomando una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

—La próxima vez, lo atraparé.

—Sí, sí.

La mujer comenzó a reír al ver a su nieto tan interesado en aquel animal, mientras el pequeño masticaba la galleta y le dejaba un poco a aquella pequeña lagartija que le siguió el paso luego de que la dejara en el suelo.

—Abuela…

— ¿Sí? —pregunto la mujer, el joven de cabellos rubios apretó sus manos, mordiendo su labio.

— ¿Por qué mis padres me mantienen alejado de la casa principal? —La mujer dudo en contestar aquella pregunta, el pequeño bajo la mirada hasta la suela de sus zapatos y dio un salto hacia delante de la mujer—. ¡Yo también soy un Knives! ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Tengo derecho a estudiar en la casa principal! Entonces… ¿Por qué?

—Belphegor…

— ¿Es por mi hermano? —la mujer le observo—. Sé que es más inteligente que yo, siempre me ha protegido… Rasiel me oculta detrás de su cuerpo cuando hago algo malo, cuando tenía seis años me protegió de la mano de mi progenitora… pero ahora, incluso no tengo permitido verlo… ¿Por qué?

—Rasiel heredara la costumbre de la familia. Tu padre quiere retomar la gloria de los Knives, eso es lo que sucede.

— ¡Absurdo!

— ¿Belphegor?

— ¡El tío tiene total control de la familia Cavallone! ¡Ellos se han dedicado a ser los políticos que ayudan a los Hibari para tener protección total de esta ciudad! ¡Rasiel a pesar de ser tan inteligente no le llega a los talones a Dino!

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Belphegor?

La imagen que tenían de Dino Cavallone, era un bebé llorón que se comía los mocos en el lodo, claro; una muy errada.

—Rasiel puede memorizar absolutamente todo lo que le dicen, es bueno en artes marciales y en política. Sin embargo, si no sabe cómo es el mundo no es posible que se convierta en alguien como Dino que experimenta día a día lo que es la verdadera ciudad.

La mujer guardo silencio, las palabras de su nieto estaban clavándose profundamente en su corazón—. No es como dices, a veces tener experiencia no te hace manejar una buena ciudad.

— ¡Por eso mis padres no tendrán el control de Namimori! ¡Si no para actuar como guardaespaldas de ellos! ¡No somos príncipes!

— ¡BELPHEGOR!

— ¡ABUELA DEBES ESCUCHARME! —Grito sujetándole su mano—. ¡AQUELLOS QUE SOLO LE INTERESA EL PODER SIN CONOCER AL PUEBLO NO SON VERDADEROS LÍDERES! ¡PARA SER UN BUEN LÍDER DEBES DE CONOCER A TU PUEBLO! ¡Y PARA QUE TU PUEBLO ESTE UNIDO ELLOS DEBEN DE COLOCARSE EN LOS ZAPATOS DE SU LÍDER! ¡POR ESA RAZÓN! ¡PRIMO CAVALLONE ES MÁS ADECUADO PARA SEGUIR EN LA POSICIÓN QUE SE ENCUENTRA!

La mujer quedo callada, detrás de ella se encontraba Leif quien sujetaba entre sus manos varios libros que había logrado sacar de la casa principal para la educación de aquel joven, sus labios temblaron y la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue lo suficientemente grande para hacerle sentir honrado.

—Es así como dices, Belphegor.

— ¡¿QUERIDO?!

— ¡Abuelo!

—Sin embargo, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para decir eso; mira ¿Qué tengo aquí?

—Libros… —contesto, observando las manos de su abuelo.

—Exacto, son libros. Aquellos los cuales tu hermano está estudiando —los ojos de Belphegor comenzaron a brillar, Leif sabía lo que el rubio ansiaba por estar a su altura.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Esa había sido una fiesta en la cual las familias más influyentes de Namimori iban a asistir. Desde herederos políticos, hasta personas influyentes en la salud, educación, entre otros. Los Cavallone eran los encargados de realizarla, y todos iban a asistir a la gran mansión. Esa noche, incluso Belphegor debía de asistir, era un chico amado por Primo Cavallone, aquel hombre que estaba cargo de la mayor parte de la política del país. Sus padres tuvieron que llevarlo por obligación, no era la primera vez que el chico visitaba a su tío, pero le prohibieron hablar o relacionarse con personas ajenas a él. Con tan solo nueve años de edad estaba siendo amarrado por sus progenitores, su hermano se encontraba a su lado, a pesar de vestir atuendos casi parecidos eran tratados totalmente diferentes, de eso estaba seguro.

Los ojos de los Knives se salieron casi de orbita al recibir flores en sus cuellos, y varios collares con conjunto de accesorios fluorescentes. Era una fiesta hawaiana, ¡Una jodida fiesta al estilo de aquella isla que quedaba en los territorios americanos! ¡¿Es que los Cavallone estaban jodidamente locos?!

Los adornos a los alrededores se arreglaban con potencia, aquellas canastas de frutas de colores, los grandes pasteles decorados con flores e incluso las cadenetas de color rosa con rojo e incluso algunas tenían verdes e hilos que caían del techo. Vasos de leche, agua e incluso vinos de la alta alcurnia se encontraban servidos. Un tiburón se encontraba con la boca abierta y varios dientes sobresalían de este con dulces de colores, frutas en palillos de diferentes sabores e incluso se podría sentir el olor a playa alrededor de toda la casa. A los gemelos les fue entregado un vaso blanco repleto de dulces de colores.

— ¡Cuñado, hermana! —la sonrisa de Esteban resplandeció caminaba a un lado de su esposa, alta con un gran ramo de flores para recibir a su hermana e incluso a aquel hombre que alejo de su mano a su pequeña y adorada niña. Primo Cavallone, conocido de esa forma por portar el primer nombre del hombre que tomo a los Cavallone haciéndolos lo que eran en esa época actual. Su lacio cabello negro tan atractivo como la noche caía largo por su rostro, compartía aquellos dorados ojos afilados como los de un félido a punto de chocar con su presa.

Su esposa, era alta, blanquecina con un parecido increíble hacia Dino, su hijo. Su cabello era corto y lacio, con grandes ojos de color cobre que se cerraban al momento de sonreírle a sus dos sobrinos quienes respondieron aquella gran sonrisa con una más grande, aunque uno más que el otro.

La mujer de David portaba el cabello negro, casi parecido al de su hermano con alargados ojos azules que eran la única diferencia de la familia Cavallone. Su esposo era parecido a sus ojos, con el cabello rubio al igual que el de su hermana y aquellos grandes ojos cobre.

La tradición de aquellas dos familiar era casar a sus herederos. Alice hermana de Esteban y Guillé hermana de David.

— ¿Qué es esto, hermano? —exigió Alice, quien observaba todo con escándalo. ¡¿Qué pasaría si los líderes políticos se enteraban?!

—Una fiesta, una fiesta. Vengan, entren, relájense como todos —el hombre comenzó a caminar llamando la atención de las dos personas detrás de él, la mayoría de los líderes políticos se encontraban presente; incluyendo al hombre más rico de toda Namimori, Hibari Kazuma.

— ¡¿Hibari-sama?! —El hombre giro su rostro hacia atrás, siguiendo de su hermosa esposa quien le dedico una gran sonrisa—. Es… es un placer que hayan venido a esta fiesta.

—Hikari tenía ansias de venir —la mujer rió un poco cubriendo sus labios.

—No me perdería una invitación de Esteban, esta fiesta es fabulosa. Siempre había pensado hacer una estilo hawaiano así que esta idea estuvo fenomenal.

— ¿Es así? Pensaba lo mismo —David estrecho su mano con el hombre hablando de negocios, las mujeres se entretuvieron discutiendo sobre productos de belleza y sus ojos se encontraban detrás de sus padres—. Él es el heredero de nuestra familia, Rasiel Knives.

—Es un niño adorable —Hikari se agacho hasta su altura desordenándole sus cabellos, Belphegor se movió incomodo en aquel lugar—. ¿Y tú eres?

— ¿Él? Es Belphegor, su hermano menor… —la mujer iba a agregar algo más siendo detenida por los brazos de Hikari quienes se enredaron a su alrededor.

— ¡Es un hermoso niño! ¡Esos ojos son tan parecidos a los de Guillé! —un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Belphegor quien se movió incomodo en aquel lugar—. Bel-chan, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

—Eh… ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Te pareces tanto a mi pequeño Kyo, que me hiciste recordar a mi cuando tenía tu edad. ¿Qué dices?

—Sí… me encantaría.

—Y tú, ¿Qué opinas, Rasiel?

— ¿No será un infortunio para usted?, es una dama, no sería inoportuno que un niño como yo sea su amigo.

Hikari frunció un poco su ceño, Primo se dio cuenta de aquel estado de su mejor amiga de la infancia y sujeto la mano de su esposa para susurrarle algo, quien asintió suavemente.

—Hikari, no sería fantástico que nuestros niños conversaran entre sí. ¿Qué te parece? —la mujer lo discutió mentalmente.

—Sería fantástico.

—Sí, al ser todos varones será una amistad irrompible.

—Llamaré a Kyo-chan —Hikari se levantó tomando la mano de Belphegor para empujarlo fuera del circulo familia, Rasiel se quedó junto a su padre esperando la orden. Guillé se despidió para buscar a su pequeño Dino que estaría seguramente jugando en la terraza de la casa, después de todo era una fiesta donde los niños gozarían más.

—Ese Belphegor, ni siquiera pide permiso para marcharse, que irresponsable.

—Rasiel es tu nombre, ¿Cierto? —Kazuma había dirigido su palabra hacia él, el pequeño tembló un poco pero asintió—. ¿Por qué no sigues a tu hermano?

—Mi padre no me ha dado permiso —Kazuma levanto una ceja, él era estricto con sus hijos e incluso incluía que su esposa los consentía demasiado, pero si iban a buscar a alguien para estar con ellos, el permiso se volvía obsoleto.

—Puedes ir, Rasiel.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, pero compórtate.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Belphegor había sido abandonado en el jardín por Hikari quien se dedicó a buscar a Kyoya porque no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Rasiel por su parte se entretuvo discutiendo un asunto de política con Fong que se le topo por sorpresa y se asombró con su gran parecido con Kazuma-sama como su padre le había llamado. El rubio se lanzó en un muro, detrás de él se encontraba una gran fuente de agua que llamo totalmente su atención. Atraído por la noche, se dedicó a ver las estrellas. Escucho que unos pasos se acercaban a él, y observo un cabello verde moverse entre el viento, un extraño vestido cubriendo su cuerpo y unas grandes mejillas sonrojadas huyendo de alguien.

— ¡¿Dónde estás?! —escucho un furioso grito de alguien que venía desde dentro de la casa, lanzo su cuerpo contra aquel pequeño tomándolo de la cintura ocultándolo entre los arbustos perdiendo de vista a aquella alta mujer robusta que buscaba a aquel pequeño, y un conjunto de niñas exigiéndole que encontrara a aquella criatura.

Se movió sin ver la consecuencia, debajo de él sentía como el pequeño cuerpo se sacudía con terror. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué estaban persiguiéndola? Aquellos grandes ojos mostraron un verdoso adictivo, pequeños y rosados labios que se cerraban con fuerza por el dolor, y cabello un poco alborotado; el pequeño de nueve años sintió que su corazón palpito con fuerza, pero se alejó rápidamente; su abuelo siempre le dijo que era importante respetar a las doncellas.

— ¿Usted se encuentra bien, bella dama? —la respiración agitada de aquella chica se escuchaba chocar contra sus oídos.

—Yo… estoy bien, gracias —Belphegor levanto una ceja.

— ¿Eh?

El "YO" que había utilizado el chico en esos momentos hacía referencia solo al tipo masculino, el rubio parpadeo un par de veces atrapado en aquella situación que no encontraba fondo, con todo el problema del mundo.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme… esas niñas intentaron colocarme esta ropa porque tengo parecido a una niña —tembló un poco sujetando su cuerpo, viendo el vestido de color rosado que vestía, y las zapatillas rotas que le habían impedido correr con toda su fuerza.

No había duda alguna, ese de cabellos verdosos no era una bella dama… —. ¡¿Eres un caballero?!

— ¡Baja la voz! —El chico cubrió rápidamente la boca del rubio, intentando ocultarse con más fuerza—. Esperemos que su sirviente se vaya, para salir de aquí… —este asintió, el chico se salió de los arbustos para ver que no habían moros en la costa, rato después, sujeto con fuerza la mano de Belphegor huyendo de él hasta el fondo del amplio jardín, escondiéndose en el gran laberinto de flores y arbustos fuera de la gran mansión.

Los dos respiraban agitados, estaban sucios e incluso el chico se había quitado el vestido dejando ver un pantalón largo de color marrón y algunos guantes blanquecinos cubriendo su mano dejaron ver la piel pálida suya, arreglo un poco su cabello y remango sus botas para poder caminar _(aunque descalzo)_ mejor que con aquellas zapatillas.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme, de nuevo te lo agradezco —sus manos apoyadas en sus mejillas fueron quitadas para ampliar una gran sonrisa—. ¡Mi nombre es Fran Hellín!, es un placer conocerte.

Estiro su mano, animado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que fue recibida por Belphegor sintiendo la cantidad de alegría proveniente de aquel joven de cabellos verdes.

—Yo soy, Belphegor Knives. Hellín… ¿Eres el heredero de los Bancos Hellín del país?

—Sí, mis padres son comerciantes; así que controlan la mayor parte de la tasa monetaria de este lugar —la sonrisa del pequeño no desapareció, aunque una tristeza cubrió su rostro por unos segundos—, pero no es la gran cosa; lo más importante es no encontrarme con esos demonios.

— ¿Demonios?

—Sí, mis primas y su gran sirviente. Aunque puede estar vestida de mujer es un terrible hombre con grandes melones… una vez lo vi vestirse.

— ¡¿Es en serio?!

—Sí, era aterrador.

Los dos temblaron, comenzando a caminar por el laberinto para distraer su mente, interesado en lo que estaba alejado de la realidad. Las flores se encontraba en los arbustos y la sonrisa se hacían cada vez más grandes. Comenzaron a conocerse entre ellos, Fran era un chico alegre, que no ocultaba su felicidad por cualquier problema de su vida, era directo, divertido e incluso decía la verdad de las cosas con lo extrovertido que era. Al contrario de lo introvertido que era Belphegor gracias al poco afecto que recibía de sus padres logro amoldarse rápidamente a la felicidad del chico de cabellos verdes.

— ¡Fran! —escucharon una vez cerca de donde estaban caminando, el rubio se tensó por si se trataba de ese monstruo de melones pero se sorprendió al ver que las mejillas del niño se teñían de rojo y comenzaban a correr hasta el final—. ¡¿Dónde estás?!

— ¡Kyo-niisan!

Un chico de cabellos oscuros sostenía una lámpara en sus manos, sorprendiéndose por el repentino salto del chico de cabellos verdes, pero luego amplio una sonrisa en sus labios al sentir como se aferraba con fuerza en sus manos.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Estaba huyendo de la tía melones.

—Tsk… de nuevo esas mocosas estaban molestándote…—el chico lanzo un suspiro, y miro hacia el rubio quien permanecía en medio de los arbustos—. ¿Quién es?

—Bel-chan

— ¿Chan? —el rubio no se movió, pero el de cabellos negros camino hasta él—. ¿Bel-chan?

—Belphegor.

—Nunca te había visto.

—Soy Knives… Belphegor Knives.

— ¡Kyo! ¡Frani! —un moreno alto paso entre los arbustos encontrando a sus amigos, los dos chicos giraron a ver a su amigo de infancia con una gran sonrisa lanzándose a sus brazos—. ¡¿Chicos?!

— ¡Tasshi! —Gritaron ambos al tiempo—. ¡Nos abandonaste!

Takeshi Yamamoto portaba un año mayor que los demás, pero aun así se adecuaba a la misma educación que sus amigos, el chico comenzó a reír y desordeno el cabello de los dos.

— ¿Dónde estaban?

—Huyendo de la tía melones.

—Buscando a Fran.

Takeshi giro el rostro hasta toparse con los ojos cobre del rubio—. ¿Su amigo?

— ¡Sí! —Fran estaba bastante feliz por hacer un nuevo amigo—. ¡Es Bel-chan!

—Belphegor… Knives —ya estaba perdiendo la razón por ver a aquellos jóvenes tan informales. Fran era realmente rico, o al menos su familia lo era para actuar de esa forma.

—Yamamoto Takeshi —sonrió, el joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡¿Yamamoto?! ¡¿Eres el hijo de los grandes restaurantes de sushi de toda Asia?! ¡Es increíble!

—No tanto —comenzó a reír, sobando su nuca… entonces… ¡¿Por qué eran tan informales?!

—Kyoya Hibari.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi nombre es Kyoya Hibari, mantén eso en tu mente; plebeyo.

Entonces… ellos eran sus subordinados, ese era el heredero de los Hibari un hombre que iba a ser extremadamente poderoso… bueno, no tanto. Le observo con el rostro en el suelo luego de un golpe en su nuca que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

**¡¿QUÉ?! —**no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Takeshi sujetaba su zapato en su mano en lo que su mejor amigo intentaba levantarse del suelo.

— ¡Tasshi! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Bastardo!

Era la primera vez que Belphegor se hacía amigo de niños de su misma edad, al ver ellos jugando, golpeándose e incluso insultándose le causo tanta emoción que no podía quitarla de su rostro.

— ¡KYO! —la voz de Hikari le helo la sangre, si un adulto los escuchaba seguramente les iba a castigar—. Por todos los santos, Kyoya Hibari, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Quiero presentarte a un amigo… Oh, pero si ya conociste a Belphegor.

—Sí, lo acabo de conocer, estaba con Fran.

La mujer reparo en todos los niños ampliando una gran sonrisa—. ¿Quieren ir a cantar? —Los ojos de los chicos brillaron con fuerza—. Dino nos está esperando en la casa de madera de los Cavallone, escuche que estaba Chrome-chan, Lambo-chan e incluso Mukuro.

— ¡Sí, vamos tía!

— ¿Vienes, Belphegor?

— ¿Puedo?... —la mujer coloco un dedo en sus labios, enredo sus alargados dedos entre los ajenos jalándolo hacia ella.

—Puedes, escucha Belphegor; a pesar de todo lo que ocurra a tu alrededor intenta ser tu sin importar absolutamente nada, cuando tengas amigos todos los problemas que tu corazón oprime se irán rápidamente. Ya eres parte de su grupo, ¿no es así? Eres después de todo el pequeño príncipe de los Knives.

— ¿Príncipe?... eso es mi hermano… —Hikari lo sabía, que meter su mano en la familia ajena no estaba permitido, pero una vez ella fue así, estaba metiendo las manos en el fuego por arreglar el futuro de ese niño.

— ¿Quién lo ha dicho? —Bel mordió su labio—. Nadie decide quien es quien en esta vida, tú haces tu propio camino, y así como ellos son los príncipes de sus familias, tú lo eres. ¿A quién más quieres en este mundo?

— ¡A MIS ABUELOS! Pero no solo a ellos, quiero a todos los que viven en la casa segundaria conmigo.

—Eso está bien, entonces eres el príncipe de tus abuelos, y todos aquellos que te quieren con la misma intensidad.

— ¿Lo… lo soy?

— ¡Lo eres! —los ojos del pequeño brillaron con intensidad, Hikari amplio una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, le agradaba convivir entre niños, apretarlos en su cuerpo y juntos formar una hermosa familia. Tomo la mano de todos y comenzó a caminar hasta la casa de madera, para toparse en la entrada con un pequeño rubio que corrió hacia sus piernas.

Poco a poco, esos jóvenes iban a aprender a amar la música, y todo gracias a la influencia de Hikari Hibari, después de todo, ella introdujo la música en las venas de los Vongola Boy's.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Dos semanas habían pasado de la fiesta, Belphegor se había metido más en sus estudios incluyendo sus lecciones de esgrima, equitación, entre otros. En la casa principal, Rasiel estaba lleno de más tareas incluyendo que sus padres no le quitaban un ojo de encima a el rubio menor de los gemelos, porque había estado últimamente animado y a diferencia de su hijo mayor recibía visitas de los Hellín, Rokudo, Yamamoto e incluso el hijo de Kazuma, Hibari Kyoya llegaba de vez en cuando a molestar todo un día.

La sonrisa de Bel, era cada vez más grande y sus ánimos de ver el mundo no iban a desaparecer. Esa mañana, el tan solo tenía nueve años pronto a cumplir diez cuando ocurrió, una llamada de Tokio provoco que sus padres se desesperaran totalmente; había una gran tormenta, la noche pronto llego y los Knives estaban al borde de la locura porque Rasiel no se había aparecido en todo el día. Unas risas provocaron que su espina dorsal se erizara, corrieron hacia el jardín donde sus dos hijos jugaban entre ellos a revolcarse en la hierba. Todas las noches, desde hace meses atrás que su hermano le reconoció, iba a jugar con Belphegor a la mansión secundaria.

— ¡Rasiel! —Los dos gemelos temblaron al escuchar la voz demandante de su padre, giraron su rostro topándose con el hombre y su ceño fruncido—. ¡¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche revolcándote en el jardín con Belphegor?!

—Estábamos…

— ¡No hay escusas! ¡Esta es una orden, vez a arreglar tus maletas que nos iremos de viaje!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Iremos a Tokio! —Se dio la vuelta, Belphegor le observo con sus grandes ojos cobre y corrió hasta su padre—. ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Pa…padre…

— ¡Habla claro, mocoso! ¡Ni pienses que te llevaré!

— ¡El abuelo nos advirtió sobre una tormenta nocturna! ¡¿No pueden reconsiderar salir mañana en la mañana?!

—Negocios son negocios, y si esto sale bien la hija del embajador japonés se podría casar con Rasiel, es una buena oportunidad para hacer crecer el nombre de los Knives, no te metas en lo que no te concierne, Belphegor.

—Están poniendo en peligro la vida de mi hermano… —una mano se levantó, el rostro de Belphegor se tiño de un rojo carmesí al sentir la mejilla ardiendo.

—Insolente, nadie replica lo que yo ordeno en esta casa. Yo soy el señor, tú solamente eres un simple plebeyo…

El rubio abrió sus ojos, apretó con fuerza sus puños y bajo su mirada, era imposible hacerle cambiar de idea, Rasiel camino detrás de su padre, agacho su cuerpo y beso la mejilla golpeada de su hermano con suavidad.

—Bel, regresaré. ¿Vale?, todavía tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme.

Los dos hermanos entrelazaron sus manos y se fueron separando poco a poco, el pequeño bajo la cabeza contra la hierba, inhalando un poco de aire que estaba soplando en esos momentos.

**Apesta a lluvia…** —iba a ser una gran tormenta.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

—_/Lo siento/ _—la voz se cortó. El semblante de Leif había cambiado automáticamente cuando del otro lado del teléfono habían cortado la llamada. Belphegor se encontraba sentado en la fuente de su casa jugando con las pequeñas ranas que habían estado saltando de un lado a otro desde la noche anterior por la gran tormenta eléctrica que se desato, esperaba la llamada de su gemelo e incluso la llamada de Fran quien había prometido ir a jugar con él ese día.

Se escuchó el sonido seco de platos caer contra el suelo, Belphegor salto de aquel lugar con sorpresa observando los ojos de su abuela quienes se encontraban abiertos de par en par absorta en sus propios pensamientos, su abuelo temblaba, poco a poco arrastrando consigo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar exactamente eso?

— ¿Abuelita?

La mujer corrió hasta los brazos de su nieto aferrándolo a su pecho, el rubio estaba totalmente desconcertado de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Bel… —el chico levanto una ceja—. Lo siento.

— ¿Abuelita?

—Belphegor, tenemos que hablar —levanto su rostro viendo a su abuelo, la mujer le observo abrazándole con más fuerza, soltándole suavemente poco a poco para que fuese a hablar con su esposo quien comenzó a caminar hasta la casa principal. Escuchaba el viento chocar contra su rostro, bajo la mirada hasta el suelo de madera.

¿Qué había sucedido?, estaba preocupado.

**¿También seré enviado a Tokio?** —se preguntaba, apretando con fuerza sus manos. No, no quería irse, ya tenía amigos, conocía un poco sobre la felicidad e incluso… ¡Se había convertido en el mejor amigo y único de su hermano! ¡Todavía no podrían separarse! Pero si los dos se quedaban en Tokio, con sus padres sería imposible enseñarle muchas cosas.

El hombre se detuvo, el rubio poco más detrás de él observando la espalda de su abuelo con determinación.

—Abu…

—Bel, es hora de que te conviertas en el príncipe de esta casa.

— ¿Abuelo?

—Desde tiempos antiguos, la nobleza de Japón ha estado constituida por cada casa, es decir cada familia. Los Cavallone, de donde viene tu abuelo han olvidado aquella simplicidad sumiéndose solamente la herencia familiar sin necesidad de sostener una nobleza como nosotros los Knives. Es tu turno de ejercer ese título. Nosotros te sostendremos hasta que te conviertas en rey.

— ¿Abuelo?

—Belphegor… lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas abuelo? No has hecho nada malo… siempre me has enseñado bien… ¿Qué te ordeno Padre? ¿Es algo malo? —el hombre apretó con fuerza sus puños.

— ¡ABUELO!

— ¡PAPÁ! —Cavallone Primo corría a los brazos de su padre con las mejillas enjuagadas en lágrimas, el chico se asombró tanto al ver al hombre lanzarse a los brazos de su progenitor con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello contrario—. Papá…

— ¿Tío?

— ¡¿Belphegor?! —El hombre miro a su padre, quien sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, y miro la sorpresa del niño en el rostro—. Lo siento…

— ¿Qué han hecho? ¡¿Por qué todos se disculpan?!

—Tus padres…

— ¿Eh?

—Belphegor, tus padres no regresaran más.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué estás diciendo, tío?

—Hubo… un accidente, la carretera, un rayo cayó cerca… el carro se desbordo.

— ¿Rasiel…? —susurro suavemente.

—Belphegor…

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?! —el pequeño apretó con fuerza sus puños, las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su pálido rostro y sus dedos comenzaron a mancharse con fuerza de la sangre coagulada—. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANO?!

—Ha… ha entrado en coma.

Algo se rompió en pedazos.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

El teléfono de Fran sonó, se encontraba esperando poder ir a la casa de los Knives para jugar con Bel-chan. Tenía un libro en sus manos, escondido debajo de su lugar secreto _(la cama)_ donde nadie lo podría encontrar, debajo de ella había una pequeña escalera que le guiaba a una habitación secreta. Estiro su mano, al ver el número de Dino se asombró.

—_/ ¿Dino?/ _—del otro lado se hizo un silencio—. _/ ¿Qué ocurre?/ _

—_/Fran, ¿estás en la casa de Bel?/ _—el niño negó, del otro lado parecía un silencio sepulcral, el pequeño mordió la punta de su labio—. _/Fran… los padres de Bel, incluyendo a Rasiel… han… bueno… fallecido/ _—el chico de cabellos verdes quedo helado con aquellas palabras, sus manos temblaron y su cuerpo fue casi abolido por la desesperación.

—_/ ¿Eh?/ _

—_/Iremos más tarde para acompañar a Belphegor… como tu estas… bueno, ya sabes…/ _

—_/Iré antes…/ _—Dino sonrió, le agradeció por teléfono antes de que el pequeño colgara.

—Bel…

**FLASH BACK**

Un pequeño chico de cabellos verdosos se encontraba delante de la tumba de la familia Hellín, sus manos estaban temblando con fuerza, sostenía un ramo de flores que se aferraba a sus pequeños dedos. Detrás de él, sus hermanos tenían sus ojos cerrados, lanzando a la tumba de sus progenitores. Sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, acercándose para lanzar aquel ramo de flores hacia la tumba, el mayor de los hermanos se agacho a la altura del menor abrasándole con fuerza.

—Fran, ¿Quieres decirle las últimas palabras a nuestros padres?

—Sí… —mordió su labio, sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro—. He aprendido a comprender lo que significa la unión familiar, lo que nuestros hermanos e incluso nuestra familia ha intentado proteger por todo el tiempo que llevaban con vida, yo el menor de los Hellín… entendió lo que era vivir con y por ustedes. Padre, Madre… descansen en paz.

—"Descansen en paz" —la voz monótona de sus hermanos resonó detrás de él, se giró hasta los brazos de su hermana mayor enrollándose en estos. Triste, desesperado, no podría evitar sentirse totalmente incompleto.

—Los extraño…

—Todos, pero… haremos lo mejor posible para sacar a ustedes los menores adelante —la mujer sonrió, apretando con fuerza a su pequeño hermano—. ¿No es así, Frankie? —el mayor le miro con una ligera muestra de afecto hacia la mayor.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

No tardó en llegar hacia la mansión de los Knives, los Cavallone e incluso muchos más aliados de aquellos se encontraban presentes. Frank Hellín, su hermano mayor fue con él; era el encargado de los bancos de la ciudad y su presencia era esencia, los negocios con los Knives eran obvios. Fran logro visualizar a lo lejos a su rubio amigo, corrió hacia él con las fuerzas que tenía, levantando sus manos para llevárselo por encima, ensuciándolo en el suelo cayendo al suelo tal como ellos dos se habían conocido por primera vez.

— ¡BEL! —Grito con fuerza, las lágrimas se encontraban en el rostro del pequeño, sus grandes mejillas sonrojadas se abrían con fuerza, y sus manos se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras bien?

No escucho palabra alguna, sin embargo, el movimiento de su rostro le indico de que estaba más o menos estable, de lejos se notaba su intranquilidad; como se sentía inferior al sentir que había perdido una parte de su alma. ¡ERA SU HERMANO! A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido él amaba totalmente a su querido hermano. Fran le observo con sus grandes ojos abiertos, se encontraba llorando de la misma forma que su amigo, Belphegor había aprendido a ganarse su aprecio, así que su forma de cambiar la situación podría girar en torno a lo que fuese a decir.

—Mi hermano… es quien dirige el negocio familiar —susurro suavemente, sacudió su rostro hacia los adultos quienes se encontraban reunidos—. Hace años atrás en un incidente familiar la casa termino en llamas, mis padres no prestaron un dinero a un grupo mafioso y fueron completamente aniquilados, nosotros también íbamos a desaparecer pero… los Knives, al igual que las demás familias nos ayudaron. Fue difícil al principio, la muerte nunca se toma de forma correcta a pesar de como haya sido aquel en su vida… —suspiro, cubrió su rostro ocultándolo entre sus piernas—, siempre los extrañaremos…

—Fran… —el chico de cabellos verdes levanto el rostro topándose con una sonrisa brillante en los ojos de Belphegor, sus ojos derramaban grandes cantidades de lágrimas siendo limpiadas por la manga de su camisa—. ¡Gracias!

— ¿Eh?

—Estaba asustado… mis padres nunca me prestaron la suficientemente atención debida, pero aun así eran mis padres; a pesar de que mis abuelos los amo con todo el alma lo que más me ha dolido es que no los veré más, me estaba esforzando por mostrarles que yo también estaba a su altura… mi hermano era lo único para mi… pero creo que me has demostrado que no estoy solo… o al menos no todavía…

— ¡Pero qué dices tonto! —Fran estiro su mano golpeándole el hombro—. ¡Yo estoy aquí! Los Hellín le deben un gran favor a los Knives, siempre estaré contigo—esa sonrisa, no se borró nunca de su mente; aquella que Belphegor le dedico aquella tarde.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Tres años habían pasado. En lo que las familias lograban estabilizarse los Cavallone se hicieron cargo de los negocios de los Knives, hasta que Belphegor tuviera la edad suficiente para hacerse cargo personalmente de los negocios, sus abuelos decidieron encargarse de aquellos bares que estaban a cargo de su hijo, aquellos que compro para tener un sustento a parte de los negocios obviamente familiares —aunque lo hizo más porque su cuñado había montado uno—, _(el padre de Dino)_.

Belphegor se había vuelto un poco más extrovertido, con una gran sonrisa brillante en su rostro y aquellos ojos que resplandecían con fuerza le indicaban lo que verdaderamente era alrededor de ese pequeño conjunto de falsedad que vivió durante toda su niñez. Escuela, hacia la casa de sus amigos, amistades, amores. Sabía personalmente que la adolescencia atraía todo eso e incluso muchas cosas más de las cuales estaba realmente ansioso por vivirlas, pero sobre todo porque no se encontraba solo, él tenía amigos de los cuales podría apoyarse.

Esa tarde, habían decidido hacer una reunión en la casa de los Hellín, siempre que tenían algo que hacer iban a la casa de Fran quien era él que más centrado vivía de todos. Una fiesta pequeña, comparada con la que sus familiares encargados de la gran economía/política/diseño e incluso protección de la ciudad se encargaban. Los adolescentes se encontraban todos reunidos.

Fran Hellín, Belphegor Knives, Lambo Bovino (Rokudo), Mukuro Rokudo, Dino Cavallone, Enma Kozato, Takeshi Yamamoto, Hayato Gokudera, Sasagawa Ryohei incluyendo a Kyoya Hibari.

Las bebidas chocaron en el aire, la risa de todos resonaba con fuerza en la casa, a pesar de estar en la secundaria todavía, ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente unidos, sobre todo porque desde ese año iban a empezar la banda Vongola Boy's, incluyendo la letra de las canciones que habían escrito con Hikari (quien había muerto de una enfermedad hace dos años atrás).

— ¡Por Vongola Boy's! —Kyoya se levantó levantando la copa de jugo, sus compañeros de banda le acompañaron chocando los vasos para beberlos de un trago—. ¡Y nuestros primeros fans!

Los chicos que se encontraban sentados se levantaron gritando con fuerza—: ¡Los dejo en vuestras manos! ¡Vongola Boy's!

La risa no tardó en llegar, todos se sentaron alrededor a perder el tiempo jugando en juegos de mesa, hablando entre ellos; pero dos estaban lo suficientemente separados para jactarse de aquella diversión.

—Fran, gracias —el chico de cabellos verdes levanto el rostro sorprendido por aquellas palabras—. Sabes, he cambiado mucho desde ese día, así que estoy agradecido de que hayas sido tú el que me fue a animar hace años atrás.

—Lo haré siempre, Bel-chan; somos amigos —la sonrisa de Fran no tardó en llegar en su rostro, el rubio se agacho lo suficiente para depositar un beso en la mejilla del chico de cabellos verdes, quien se sonrojo violentamente.

—Sí, amigos~

Su corazón comenzó a latir, desde que Belphegor utilizaba su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, el reflejo de estos provocaba que se detuviera sus sentidos, su corazón comenzaba a desbordarse de su cuerpo y sus manos poco a poco comenzaban a temblar… ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?! ¡¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo eso?!

**Kami-sama… no me digas que me he enamorado de mi amigo… —**cubrió sus labios con su mano derecha temblando, una mano le hizo saltar del lugar donde se encontraba observando a su mejor amigo con una ceja levantada—. Kyo…chan…

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Esta historia está situada en otro tiempo. En el periodo de la muerte de los padres de Belphegor alguien nuevo había llegado a la ciudad de Namimori. Solo, sin ningún familiar a su alrededor, había llegado a vivir a la casa de su tío.

Gokudera Hayato.

Esta es la historia de cómo Hayato Gokudera conoció por primera vez a Yamamoto Takeshi, encontrando el amor por primera vez.

—Takeshi —un hombre adulto se encontraba viendo fuera de la gran tienda de sushi que se encontraba en un gran callejón, el joven de cabellos castaños que había ido a ayudar a su viejo con el trabajo levanto el rostro del objeto con el cual estaba tomando el descanso _(jugaba con un DS) —_. Es la cuarta vez que ese niño cruza por este callejón.

— ¿Niño?

Tasshi salto del mueble, caminando hasta la entrada observando de buenas a primeras. Era pequeño, no de una estatura extremadamente chiquita pero si, a esa edad podría considerarse como un pequeño atraso para crecer. De ojos jade brillantes, y un cabello extrañamente platinado, era la primera vez que observaba una belleza de ese estilo, que su rostro se acomplejara poco a poco por su belleza y que sus labios marcaran una mueca de disgusto. Sonrió, no podría resistirse al verlo sacudir su rostro de un lado a otro marcando su inquietud, mostrar el dolor en su rostro y apretar con fuerza sus ojos.

Rió divertido —. **Definitivamente está perdido**—pensó.

—Le iré a hablar, Padre.

El hombre le dedico una sonrisa, y golpeo suavemente su rostro; entrando al restaurante que había cerrado durante el almuerzo. _Yamamoto's Sushi_ era un restaurante extremadamente conocido alrededor de Asia, sin embargo, dentro de Namimori era un pequeño restaurante donde el moreno de ojos chocolate vivía, no le gustaba adaptarse completamente a la sociedad de sus amigos, pero ese restaurante ganaba lo suficiente e incluso podría decirse que si no fuese por sus recetas el mundo asiático no tendrían uno de los mejores restaurantes, sobre todo porque Tsuyoshi Yamamoto era un empresario extremadamente reconocido _(los fines de semana se dedicaba a abrir su restaurante, porque para él no cocinar algún día era un sacrilegio)_.

Tasshi no quiso molestarse, de hecho todo lo contrario comenzó a caminar hasta su lado levantando una de sus manos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios:

— ¡Yo!~

Hayato salto por la sorpresa, girando su rostro hacia un costado topándose con dos ojos color chocolate brillando—: Buenas…

— ¿Buscas a alguien? —Sonrió—, puedo ayudarte si quieres.

—No es necesario, no estoy perdido.

**Mentiroso **—pensó con diversión, al ver sus mejillas invadidas por un extraño color rojizo—. ¿Es así? Entonces te dejo para que sigas con tu búsqueda.

— ¡Espera! —Hayato estiro su mano tomando la manga continua—. Sal…saliste de ese restaurante de Sushi, tengo un poco de hambre… así que… ¿está abierto?

— ¿Eh? —levanto una ceja, y comenzó a reír suavemente—. ¡Claro! Soy Takeshi Yamamoto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Gokudera Hayato —el moreno levanto una ceja.

— ¿Eres japonés?, no lo pareces.

—Soy medio japonés, medio italiano —contesto suavemente, Hayato salto al sentir las manos cálidas de Yamamoto enrollarse contra las suyas.

— ¿En serio?, cuéntame más de ti ahora que estemos dentro del restaurante —el chico de cabellos plateados se asombró por aquel acto, pero estaba seguro de que no era lo único que viviría con aquel chico de cabellos marrones.

**N/A: **¡Lamento totalmente la tardanza! Esta semana realmente se me complico, desde el fin de semana y hasta ahora es que puedo publicarles la historia de Belphegor, y como Fran comenzó poco a poco a sentir algo por él. Nadie se resiste a esa sonrisa del príncipe.

¿Y cómo comenzó la historia de Yamamoto y Gokudera? ¡Nada más que un amor a primera vista! Ese mocoso de Yamamoto es todo un listillo para hacerle eso a mí Hayatin. Pero no se preocupen, la historia de esos dos comenzará en el próximo capítulo y adelantaré un poco sobre Dino e incluso Enma.

Próximamente.

KISS AND HUG.

AN.


	8. El sabor de algo salado y dulce

**CAPÍTULO VIII.**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mí; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**ítulo: Tsk… es inútil resistirse a ti.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); F100M! (Fong/Makoto Millefiore); 10069 (Byakuran Millefiore/Rokudo Mukuro); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); HL (Haruka Sen/Lambo Bovino); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa); AG (Alaude Hibari/Giotto Di Vongola).

**P**arejas secundarias: 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); K77 (Kazuma Hibari/Nana Di Vongola).

**Les recuerdo que haré un poco de fanservice, incluyendo en el pasado y en el presente; así que si están interesados en tener una pareja dentro del fic aunque sea de roces no duden en pedirla. **

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

_(__Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura__)_

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. ****[Conciencia]**** (Si, se llama conciencia. ¡Escúchala!)**

**_Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. _**

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)___

**A**dvertencias: Os recuerdo que la personalidad de algunos de los personas (la mayoría) es OCC, si hay algo fuera de contexto es bueno que me digan, también acepto sugerencias y tomates.

Como se habrán dado cuenta he estado cambiando muchas cosas en la trama del fic, pero eso no significa que los acontecimientos pasen de forma diferente, algunos si otros no; pero la intriga es la misma de siempre.

**R****eview's: **

** SH1CARA:** Tranquila, se lo que proboca gritar en clase de Algebra. A mi siempre me pasa en Lógica cuando no sé algo xD Lamento la tardanza :c

**ಠ****_****ಠ**

**El sabor de algo salado y dulce. **

_"El chocolate sabe a caramelo, sin embargo, el agua de mar a sal" _

Si el tiempo se detuviera en momentos claves, Gokudera Hayato hubiera deseado no conocer nunca en su vida a Yamamoto Takeshi, o en el peor de los casos nunca aceptar la propuesta de su familia de viaja a Italia – Japón. La familia Gokudera era una pequeña empresa de vienes económicos que distribuían la mayor parte de té en toda Europa, comercializaban este producto dándole la accesibilidad a países pequeños que no eran capaces de conseguirlos por medios extremos. Distribuían y sembraban su propio campo de té, y eso fue lo que provocó que el padre del joven de cabellos plateados comprara una gran hectárea de tierras en Japón para sembrarlo. Eso lo llevo a la actualidad, donde se encontraba sentado en la tienda de sushi del barrio donde había ido a caminar para distraer su mente. Las hectáreas de Namimori eran increíblemente gigantes; y él no podía soportar estar encerrado todo el santo día en la jodida mansión, necesitaba caminar y despejar su mente al menos antes de que a su padre se le ocurriera la gran idea de colocarlo a trabajar.

—Gokudera-kun, ¿cierto? ¿Eres el hijo de los Gokudera que compraron las grandes hectáreas de tierra fuera de Namimori?

—Sí, mi padre es productor, agrícola y comerciante de té. Por lo tanto necesitaba un lugar estable para poder producir a grandes cantidades el té sin importar nada a su alrededor; pensó que la tierra de Japón era la indicada.

—Lo presentía, últimamente veía camiones corretear por las hectáreas —Yamamoto le sirvió un poco de té sentándose a su lado, Hayato parecía bastante concentrado en saber qué clase de Sushi quería—, toma lo que quieras.

—Sashimi… —susurro por lo bajo, Takeshi miro al de cabellos plateados con una sonrisa bastante divertida, y observo a su padre servirlo.

— ¿Es tu primera vez en una tienda de sushi?

— ¡Claro que no! —Las mejillas de Hayato resplandecían con un tono rojizo que le pareció encantador a los Yamamoto, el menor comenzó a comer con los palillos bastante educado por lo cual el mayor de los jóvenes se sorprendió de su habilidad—. Nada mal… —murmuro con vergüenza.

— ¿Es así? —Tasshi sonrió, su padre decidió seguir cocinando en la parte de atrás para matar el tiempo.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras, Gokudera. Eres bienvenido.

—Muchas gracias.

Los dos jóvenes se dedicaban a distraerse en el lugar donde se encontraban, el de cabellos plateados estaba consciente de que se encontraba perdido, a diferencia del moreno que sabía completamente de que el mayor estaba más perdido a pesar de que no iba a admitir que lo estaba. Takeshi se sirvió un poco de refresco, y le ofreció un poco a su nuevo conocido –_amigo_–, como quería llamarlo en esos momentos.

—Hayato, ¿En qué escuela estudiaras?

—Namimori High School.

—Estudiaras en la misma que yo —silbo de sorpresa—, seguramente seremos compañeros de clases. ¿Eres inteligente?

—Sí.

—Que modesto —rió.

El chico seguía masticando el sushi que le habían ofrecido, buscando la forma en como abarcar el tema de que se encontraba… "inestablemente fuera de orientación", no, ni siquiera con él mismo admitiría que se encontraba perdido.

—Vives cerca de donde yo vivo, si quieres cuando termines nos vamos juntos —parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para el de cabellos blancos.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Estaría encantado! —Takeshi sonrió, Hayato bajo la mirada intentando no llorar por la facilidad en cómo estaba saliendo todo sobre todo, porque su orgullo era jodidamente grande para poder derribarlo con una simple palabra.

¡QUÉ NO IBA A ADMITIR!

Desde ese día ambos se convirtieron en buenos amigos –_Hayato se hizo más cercando a Fran – Enma, Lambo e incluso de Ryohei_–, pero eso no quitaba de que muchas de las reuniones –_las cuales hacían todos_–, no conversara con los demás, pero de entre todos la cercanía mayor era con el moreno de ojos chocolate, quien parecía invisiblemente conocedor de sus sensaciones y parecía leer todo lo que quería hacer a pesar de que su orgullo era un gran bloque, lo derribaba fácilmente.

Se podría decir que el amor entre los dos nació, sencillo, sin ningún suceso en especial; se convirtieron en buenos amigos; y la amistad entre ambos creció, fortaleciéndose hasta el punto de que ambos podrían disfrutar del otro. Los sucesos más destacables entre ambos fue aquel sucedido una tarde de verano, luego de haber viajado a la playa con los padres de Enma quienes querían irse a ver un atardecer.

— ¡Hayato!

El de cabellos plateados giro su rostro topándose con un agitado moreno quien sostenía sus manos cerradas—. ¿Qué? —el mayor rió, conociendo el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Mira —Hayato se acercó entre los dedos del mayor cuando este lo abrió, una luciérnaga que intentaba encender la luz broto de sus dedos parándose en la nariz del menor quien salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa observándola volar a su alrededor alumbrando el pequeño lugar que poco a poco se volvía oscuro por el cese del atardecer.

— ¡Me asustaste idiota! —el mayor se reía entre las piernas contrarias, agachado hasta su altura, los dos se miraron profundamente, poco a poco acercándose hasta rozar la punta de sus labios, un silencio inédito, algo que no podría esperar realizar. Poco a poco profundizaron los roces, los labios se abrieron para profundizar algo que estaba esperando.

Si me preguntan: ¿De la amistad puede llegar al amor?, fácilmente puedo contestar que sí, así, como se produce un gusto por pequeñas intensiones, puede permanecer al paso del tiempo a pesar de haberlo roto.

—Me gustas —susurro, suave; directo. Hayato sonrió, mostrando poco a poco sus dientes, abrazando al mayor hasta dejar el cuerpo contrario contra la arena.

—Tú… también.

— ¿Eh?

—Me…

— ¿Te?

— ¡Me gustas! —Yamamoto comenzó a reír, el menor de los dos comenzó a temblar de la vergüenza, el mayor abrazo su cuerpo contra el suyo, sabía que estaba sonrojado hasta la punta de sus orejas, lograba verlo un poco, pero observar su rostro era casi imposible, amaba por verlo; y saborear su dulzura, pero no alcanzaría a tocarlo y tampoco a disfrutar de esta.

Pero así como el amor nace, también se acaba. Y como Yamamoto Takeshi poco a poco agarro fama, pensó que salir con cualquier chico/chica era algo increíblemente interesante. Dejo de lado el amor que sentía por Gokudera Hayato centrándose solo en la música y la diversión de la noche, el menor a pesar de entenderlo intento por todos los medios olvidar un amor… que nunca se apagó.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Si seguimos contando historias de nuestros enamorados, uno de ellas es la proposición de nacimiento que habían hecho los Kozato con los Cavallone. Nacidos en familias distintas y a pesar de ser hombres estaban comprometidos por sus padres: "Nuestros herederos", Enma Kozato debía nacer siendo una chica, aun así Dino Cavallone podría ser o no ser hombre, aun así, al saber que ambos genéticamente compartían el mismo cuerpo, ambas familias iban a unirse, a oposición o no de la sociedad.

Después de todo Namimori, era una república dentro del propio Japón. Ellos se conocían desde pequeños y a pesar de compartir puntos de vistas diferentes sus padres siempre le enfocaron de que ellos dos podrían terminar juntos cuando crecieras –_aunque solamente era un acuerdo de palabras_–, podría convertirse un día en realidad. Al principio era molesto, eran pequeños y no entendían absolutamente nada del amor, pero más que amor que fue formándose consideraron que era únicamente amistad –_más por una parte_–.

Dino era diferente a sus demás amigos, él, desde pequeño sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Y era obvio que dé era bisexual, pero aun así, prefería salir con las mujeres que con los hombres: el físico, la personalidad, la debilidad. Era natural poder diferenciar a sus parejas de noche por esas descripciones. Enma se convirtió más que en un compañero un amigo de ocultar todo lo que hacía. Si era una noche donde iba a quedarse el de cabellos rojos acordaba de que podría decir que se quedaba en su casa.

Enma poco a poco fue fijándose en sus acciones, en como lo trataba cuando se encontraba con su familia y como aparentaban –_no sabía_–, si eran los mejores amigos. Tal vez era la sonrisa, aquella que le dedicaba cuando todo salía como planeaba, cuando lo tomaba del brazo alejándolo de cualquier problema y escondiéndose cuando G los perseguía por todo el pasillo buscando a Dino por llegar tarde. Como cubría sus labios para evitar que Alaude los escuchara y le golpeara por no entregar la tarea a tiempo o cuando Lal Mirch intentaba lanzarse a golpear al rubio por irrespetuoso. No sabía, lo único que estaba consciente de que le amaba, le gustaba.

—Enma —el de cabellos rojos no podía hablar, su respiración se encontraba agitada al sentir de cerca la respiración del joven de cabellos rubios, quien se encontraba demasiado, y cuando escribo: demasiado, es ¡DEMASIADO! Cerca de su rostro, fuera del armario se encontraba Alaude con una regla entre sus dedos, mirando entre las aulas de clase si encontraba a ese rubio para romper esta en su cabeza. El chico sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro para que le permitiera respirar—, lo siento.

—Debes de dejar de huir de Alaude-sensei.

— ¿Estás loco? Ese tipo da miedo cuando se enfada. Si Kyo-chan se enfada como un demonio, imagina a su tío.

—Es obvio que se enfade, si te escapas —el rubio intento no reír, por el rostro que su amigo estaba haciendo.

—Enma —el de cabellos rojos no quería verlo, pero algo hizo que volteara su rostro cuando sintió la respiración más cerca, como sus labios se humedecían al sentir los ajenos en los suyos, fue como sentirse en otro lugar en esos momentos, al ser tomado por las manos ajenas apegándolas al cuerpo contrario, como se hacía constante los movimientos y sus ojos cerrándose poco a poco para intentar corresponder el beso. Suave, rebelde, indispensable.

Un balde de agua sintió cuando lo corto, la respiración de Dino contra su rostro y sus manos temblando intentando alejarlo de su cuerpo, la puerta del armario fue abierta, Dino salió fuera de esta rascando su nuca.

—Lo siento, no debí besarte.

—Yo… no, no importa.

—Fue el momento, Enma. Pensé que tal vez… no, uhm… como decirlo, fue un impulso; pensé que un beso podría ser agradecido contigo por todo lo que estabas haciendo por… —corto sus palabras, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cara y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, levanto la vista luego de cerrar su rostro al sentir como un balde se había estrellado con fuerza contra su cara, Enma tenía el rostro totalmente rojo:

Vergüenza, irá, ternura; habían tantas emociones escritas en su rostro que eran difíciles de describirlas—. Idiota.

Fue lo único que pronuncio antes de comenzar a correr alejándose de él. Lo había besado por agradecimiento… ¡¿Es que era un idiota?! ¡Había sido su primer beso! A parte de que lo había hecho la persona de la cual él estaba enamorado fue todo tan…

**¡ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! —**huir no arreglaba absolutamente nada, pero eso incluía separarse poco a poco de él.

Eso, incluyo de que su relación junta se rompiera, pocas eran las palabras que cruzaban fuera y dentro de la escuela. Como si nada hubiera estado presente para ellos.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Si contamos una historia, me centraría al final en la historia de los Rokudo/Bovino. Se preguntaran: ¿En que ellos están unidos? Sencillo, la madre de Lambo fue un tiempo la amante del Rokudo mayor, el hombre dueño de la casa, sin embargo, aun así, con todo lo que se logró descubrir de su vida amorosa, la madre de los tres Rokudo ella siguió dentro de aquella casa.

El mayor: Viper Rokudo, los dos del medio: Mukuro Rokudo & Lambo Bovino –_quien conservo el apellido de su madre_–, la menor de ellos: Nagi Rokudo. Esta historia ocurre alrededor de hace años atrás cuando los chicos del medio tan solo tenían 8 años de edad, Nagi portaba unos 4 años de edad y Viper 12 años.

Un niño de cabello azulado corto, con ojos heterocromo se encontraba tomado de la mano con una pequeña niña de su misma edad con el mismo problema visual que les daba la diferencia de uno de sus ojos carmín & el otro azul oscuro. A un lado de ellos, un joven de doce años con las manos detrás de su espalda de cabellos violeta con ojos azules observaba al pequeño que se encontraba delante de ellos, tomado de la mano del mayor de los Rokudo.

Un hombre alto de cabellos violetas corto, con un par de anteojos redondos que ocultaban sus ojos carmín, vestía un traje elegante observando a sus tres hijos, en lo que sentía el fuerte agarre del pequeño que tenía a su lado, quien tenía el cabello de color negro en un afro ondulado y ojos alargados de color jade. El pequeño tenía un gran parecido a su madre, sin embargo, su mirada era bastante parecida a la de sus hermanos.

—Él es Lambo, vivirá con nosotros a partir de hoy. Niños, es su hermano también; tiene tu misma edad, Mukuro —interrumpió sus palabras para proseguir—, aunque eres mayor que el por unos pequeños meses.

— ¿Otro Oniichan? —Pregunto Nagi girando su rostro hacia un costado, su padre asintió, la pequeña sonrió grande y se acercó al de cabellos negros—. ¡Un gusto, Oniichan! ¡Soy Nagi! Puedes decirme, Nagi-chan, o Naggie. No me puedes llamar Chrome porque así me dice Mami.

— ¿Chrome? —giro su rostro suavemente, la menor asintió bastante feliz—. Bueno… Nagi-chan…

— ¡Sí!

—Yo soy Viper, soy el mayor de todos —el más grande alargo una sonrisa desordenando el cabello del pequeño Lambo, quien se sonrojo bajando su mirada—. Un placer, Lambo.

—Mukuro —parecía gozar el saber de qué tenía a alguien de su misma edad, aunque él era mayor—. Es natural que me llames Mukuro-sama.

Viper lo golpeo en la cabeza con el puño cerrado, el menor de ellos rió; pero cubrió rápidamente sus labios—. Has reído.

—Lo… lo siento.

—No te preocupes.

El mayor pensó que sería bueno que ellos se hicieran más cercanos —. Viper, acompáñame.

Viper dejo a sus hermanos solos caminando detrás de su padre quien miro hacia atrás, y luego a su mujer que se encontraba con la mirada directa hacia la ventana, después de todo no le agradaba absolutamente lo que había sucedido hace momentos atrás.

—Lambo no perdió a su madre, pero ella no quiso hacerse más cargo de él, de hecho; al pensar que sería mi hijo ella tendría una parte de la herencia vino a reclamarla. Lambo seguirá con el apellido de su madre, no es un capricho de ella, es de él. ¿Puedes aceptarlo?

—Es decisión de Lambo, aunque él sea un niño es más maduro que Mukuro.

—Sí, hay otro problema.

— ¿Otro?

—Tú madre.

—Ella lo aceptara, aunque dudo que quiera que cargue con nuestro apellido.

—Podemos decir que es un pariente.

—Padre, no consientas lo que madre decida, ya que después de todo le diré: "hermanito", eso no es un primo o un sobrino. ¿Cierto?

Viper se dio la vuelta alejándose de su padre, regresando a donde Lambo intentaba no reír ante la burla de los otros dos quienes querían sacarle una sonrisa.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Con quince años de edad, dos años atrás antes de que Tsunayoshi Sawada llegará al pueblo había sido un problema escolar, podría decirse que fue aquel suceso que provoco que ambos grupos se separaran, la amistad de la niñez terminara de romperse y solo se veían de vez en cuando o tal vez, cuando los eventos familiares los volvían a reunir.

El grupo de jóvenes se encontraba reunido: Takeshi, Hayato, Dino, Enma, Belphegor, Fran, Kyoya, Ryohei, Mukuro & Lambo. Los diez estaban divirtiéndose entre ellos, charlando entre si sobre diferentes temas; y eso incluía temas de la escuela, fuera de esta y la secreta banda que tenían los chicos: Vongola Boy's. –_Que fue idea de Giotto Di Vongola, quien fundo la escuela_– (_de hecho, quien es el "manager" de los chicos_). Disfrutaban de la bebida, riendo a largas carcajadas y disfrutando de aquella tarde en el recreo como siempre.

El receso era fuera del patio escolar donde estos se sentaban en el gran pasto a disfrutar de las conversaciones contrarias, divirtiéndose con frases célebres e incluso cantando entre ellos.

Ahí, en ese lugar; nació el supuesto terror que Lussuria ejercía en ellos.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos también? —una sonrisa, acompaño de una mirada de seducción hacia los Vongola Boy's quienes siguieron esta mirada dejándolos sentar. Lussuria, acompañado de Daisy –quien se encontraba temblando–, Zakuro; que le mando una mirada a Lambo que se escondió detrás de su hermano mayor, Leviathan quien respiro un poco antes de sentarse mirando con una sonrisa bastante interesante al resto de los chicos –quienes no eran los Vongola Boy's–.

Enma se incomodó con la presencia contraria, era como imposible poder reír o decir alguna broma, la falta de confianza, incluyendo el descaro de las miradas que le mandaba Leviathan a Dino le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Lambo trago seco, Mukuro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se apoyó en el cuerpo de su hermano menor para evitar que su mirada se cruzara con la de ese osado hombre. Belphegor solamente observaba que Fran le fulminaba con la mirada la mano de Lussuria, quien se atrevía a tocar la palma de la mano de su mejor amigo… ¡Era su mejor amigo! En lo que Hayato no soportaba que ese… "ESE" se atreviera a ver a SU novio.

—Bueno chicos, ¿qué les parece si traemos más bebida? —Yamamoto se levantó, Hayato también lo iba a hacer pero Daisy se adelantó.

—Pu…puedo ayudarte.

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Voy contigo —aviso Mukuro. Lambo se levantó junto a él en lo que se alejaban del grupo.

— ¿Quieren algo para comer? —pregunto bastante tranquilo Belphegor, quien no espero para señalar la cafetería, que era la dirección contraria a donde las bebidas estaban.

—Puedo traer algo —se ofreció el de cabellos negros, Dino se juntó luego de haber quedado entre todos los que iban a comprar. Solo quedaron sentados: Enma, Hayato, Ryohei, Fran junto al equipo contrario: Lussuria, Zakuro y un sonriente Leviathan.

— ¿Qué… ocurre? —se atrevió a preguntar Fran, quien estaba siendo observado por Lussuria durante tanto tiempo.

— ¿Ustedes están saliendo con ellos?

— ¿Eh?

—Siempre están juntos, es molesto ver a los Vongola Boy's con chicos a su alrededor.

— ¿Disculpa? —se atrevió a decir Hayato, quien SI estaba saliendo con uno de los Vongola Boy's.

—Escuchen, no está mal que se quieran sentar con ellos, pero no creo que obligarlos a reírse de sus chistes e incluso molestarlos con absurdas historias sea bueno para ellos. ¿Me comprenden?

— ¿Y quién dice que los aburrimos con sus chistes?

—Lo escuche de Yamamoto-san. En la fiesta del sábado pasado.

— ¿Fiesta? —el mayor saco su celular y mostro la fotografía de los Vongola Boy's en una fiesta que había sucedido el fin de semana. Hayato parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo.

— ¿No lo sabían? Entonces no están saliendo con ellos —rió, bastante divertido con el rostro de cada uno—. Aunque es normal. ¿Quién saldría con alguno de ustedes? Ellos son los Vongola Boy's, siempre están relucientes, muestran una belleza a donde quieran que van. ¿Quién saldría con alguien desaliñado y cubierto de magulladuras? ¿Con un temperamental nerd? ¿Con alguien tan… idiota como tú? E incluso, ese niño que estaba detrás de Mukuro solo serviría para una noche e incluso, pude escuchar que emparejaban al príncipe con una rana. ¡¿En serio?! ¡No sean tan ilusos! Es mejor que dejen de juntarse con ellos.

— ¡¿Y lo haremos porque ustedes nos dicen?! ¡Somos amigos desde la infancia!

—Sí, así como son amigos; quieren ver que ellos triunfen ¿cierto? —Ellos callaron, Lussuria sonrió con arrogancia—. Si es así, aléjense de ellos. Arruinaran su imagen, y si la gente se entera de que aparte de que son cantantes, tienen pareja y son homosexuales nunca serán famosos.

— ¿Qué?

—Así es la vida, chico —Lussuria se levantó de hombros—, solamente son un montón de niños que no conocen el mundo. ¿Por qué creen que nunca les invita para sus conciertos?

**«Hoy solo ensayaré en la casa de Kyo, Hayato. Te llamo mañana»** —el de cabellos plateados apretó sus puños, cerrando sus ojos.

**« ¿Tocar? Sí, iremos hoy. No, no puedes venir a verme Fran, será vergonzoso»** —guardo silencio, el chico de cabellos verdes apretó sus puños recordando las palabras de Belphegor, que hacía eco constantemente en su cabeza.

**« ¿Vas a ir? Eso está bien. Pero no pienses que te voy a cuidar »** —Enma sonrió seco, siendo taladrado mentalmente por los recuerdos.

**« ¿Quieren vernos tocar? No sean graciosos»** —las palabras de Kyoya eran las más dolorosas de todas.

**« ¿Lambo? Debe estar en casa, nunca lo sacaría conmigo en la noche»**

Los jóvenes sintieron como todo estaba atorándose en su garganta. El de cabellos negros regreso con algunas bebidas que repartió, pero al ver a Hayato levantarse de golpe y alejarse tembló entre seguir sentado o ver que sucedía con su amigo.

—Haya…

—Lambo, la tarea que nos ordenó hacer Alaude. Iremos a hacerla —Enma le aviso en un tono realmente bajo. El de cabellos negros bajo su rostro disculpándose desapareciéndose con la espalda de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con los chicos?

—Escuche que iban a hacer _no sé_ _qué _cosa con Alaude —contesto suavemente Lussuria, abriendo una de las latas—. Podemos seguir hablando cierto.

—Claro, espero que estén bien.

— ¡Ame sus canciones! —los demás sonrieron con felicidad. La comida no tardó en llegar y ellos disfrutaban entre si comiendo y bebiendo.

El rumor no tardo tanto en aparecer, los populares, juntándose con gente más popular provocaban que más personas fueran sus fanáticos. Hayato había hablado con Yamamoto, pero las mentiras cada vez crecían más, hasta que el moreno decidió romper con la relación de ambos. No solo en la ciudad, e incluso podrían tener fanáticos en todo Japón quienes escuchaban libremente sus canciones.

Sus amigos, aquellos que alguna vez significaron algo para ellos lo apoyaron desde las sombras, donde poco a poco comenzó a morir tanto la amistad como el amor.

¿Alguien había olvidado aquello?

Al parecer, esa noche; todo lo que había vivido fue recordado como un gran golpe que ocasiono que todos los recuerdos vinieran a la vez.

Un beso, un roce, una sonrisa e incluso un simple: Me tengo que ir.

Les hicieron dar cuenta, de que ellos, no eran nada más que personas con sentimientos y que los que estaban delante de ellos, podrían ser remplazados.

**N/A: **Una semana… ¡¿Una semana para esto?! Si, lo sé; culpen a esta irresponsable. Pero como iba a saber que comenzaba con exámenes de corte en esta semana. Bien, lo sabía, pero jure que iba a tener tiempo con las actividades y los exámenes pero no pude. Muchas pidieron, que las historias de cada pareja fuesen cortas, si, conté las de todos pero no la de Ryohei –no es que no sea importante, pero su historia es ligeramente normal-. Su príncipe azul todavía no aparece así que… ¿Blab?

Lo que si les aseguro es que el hilo argumental seguirá con el próximo capítulo, y así, sí. Dentro de dos capítulos más aparecerá Ethan.

Entre mañana y el Lunes subo el próximo capítulo –no aseguro el domingo, cumple una tía así que…-. Pero si puedo subirlo mañana o el lunes en la tarde (en la mañana no, tengo examen).

Espero que hayan disfrutado de una pequeña parte de su historia, sí; entre más avance la trama la historia de cada personaje será más revelada, hay lagunas, pero es necesario para su trama futura.

¿Review's?

KISS AND HUG.

AN.


	9. Un rayo de emociones

**CAPÍTULO IX.**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mí; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**ítulo: Tsk… es inútil resistirse a ti.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); F100M! (Fong/Makoto Millefiore); 10069 (Byakuran Millefiore/Rokudo Mukuro); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); HL (Haruka Sen/Lambo Bovino); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa); AG (Alaude Hibari/Giotto Di Vongola).

**P**arejas secundarias: 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); K77 (Kazuma Hibari/Nana Di Vongola).

**Les recuerdo que haré un poco de fanservice, incluyendo en el pasado y en el presente; así que si están interesados en tener una pareja dentro del fic aunque sea de roces no duden en pedirla. **

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

–_Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura_–

(Esto es para… no sé, escribir más cosas)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. ****[Conciencia]**** (Si, se llama conciencia. ¡Escúchala!)**

**_Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. _**

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)___

**A**dvertencias: Os recuerdo que la personalidad de algunos de los personas (la mayoría) es OCC, si hay algo fuera de contexto es bueno que me digan, también acepto sugerencias y tomates.

Como se habrán dado cuenta he estado cambiando muchas cosas en la trama del fic, pero eso no significa que los acontecimientos pasen de forma diferente, algunos si otros no; pero la intriga es la misma de siempre.

**R****eview's:**

**SH1CARA; **Nunca estudio al estilo de Gokudera porque me quedo calva, pero intentaré alguna vez estudiar a su estilo. Sí, sí, soy la culpable de lo que provoco :c pero es que es tan genialoso hacerlo (?) Okno-. Me alegro que estés colgada a la historia c: y te guste, esta vez actualice un día después de prometer que lo actualizaría ayer, pero me quede viendo South Park y cuando quise ver ya era tarde… dije: Mañana termino. ¡Saludos!~

**Hikari Ichinose;** ¿Lloraste? Cuanto lo siento –no lo siente–, pero me alegro que te gustará el capítulo. Aunque estuviera corto. La idea no era hacerlas llorar, era para que vieran un poco de mis pequeños niños como sufren y por eso las grandes maldades que hacen c: pero me alegro que te gustará el capítulo y que lo esperaras con ansias.

**ಠ****_****ಠ**

**Un rayo de emociones. **

_"¿Y cómo carajo defino lo que son sentimientos envueltos?" _

Una gota de lágrima se deslizo en la mejilla de cada Vongola Boy's, bañados en su propio sudor, sumergidos en los recuerdos del pasado, y la razón de porque habían perdido a sus mejores amigos.

Y como un rayo había llegado el lunes, nuestros sensuales jóvenes –hablando de los Vongola Boy's–, estaban esperando a sus perdiciones (aunque para ser sincera, unos más que otros), Mukuro se había pasado de cama en cama todo el fin de semana, luego de haberse dado un buen baño de agua fría, Ryohei era un buen chico, pero no le tenía ganas, no tantas como las que le tenía a cualquier culo que se mueva delante de él. En cambio a los demás que estaban muriéndose mentalmente con lo que había pasado el fin de semana, pero aunque no lo aparentaba, Mukuro estaba preocupado por su hermano, y aquel rubio que había salido de la habitación queriendo matar a alguien.

Y como si kami-sama –o sea la autora–, los odiaran había llegado el auto de Lambo.

Una Ford Raptor se había parqueado en la entrada de la institución educativa, los alumnos masculinos –y los que no se decidían–, dirigieron su mirada con interés hacia este levantando una ceja con bastante curiosidad, todos sabían que era el auto de Lambo Bovino, pero este nunca, y cuando escribo nunca es NUNCA se parqueaba en ese lugar. El color blanco platinado resaltaba con algunos parches negros en grafitis dibujados. En la parte de adelante iba Lambo junto a Tsunayoshi, atrás iba Hayato, Fran, Enma y en la plataforma de atrás iba con los brazos arriba dejándose llevar por el viento Ryohei gritando: ¡EXTREMO! Aunque más asombroso era el hecho de que nuestras jóvenes estrellas se aparecieran de esa manera.

Los chicos se bajaron del auto, y todos –si todos–, desencajaron la mandíbula al observar como estaban vestidos. Estudiantes femeninas de otras escuelas no podían despegar la mirada de aquellos hombres bien parecidos que estaban charlando entre ellos, riendo con diversión y mostrando arrogancia hacia los demás que a su lado parecían solamente… ¿Plantas de mierda?

Sasagawa vestía deportivo, usualmente se vestía con largas y holgadas sudaderas que no dejaban ver sus músculos, pero esta vez la ropa se encontraba lo suficientemente ajustada a su cuerpo que dejaba babeando a muchos –muchas– de su belleza, vestía un pantalón de jean de color azul claro, junto a un cinturón negro con hebilla platinada y un montón de partes grises a sus costados. Una musculosa de color gris junto a una parka de color marrón bajada lo suficiente para dejar ver los músculos de sus brazos, junto a las vendas de sus manos. Portaba un grupo de accesorios en sus brazos, una cadena junto a un conjunto de cadenas. Unos tres collares e incluso un anillo en su mano derecha, la banda en su nariz blanca siempre estaba presente.

Hellín por el contrario se veía increíblemente tierno, muchos hombres decidieron acercarse a él, ya sea por la belleza que mostraba a primera vista, y no se encontraba la extraña rana en su cabeza que les hacía retroceder. Vestía un short de color verde oscuro más debajo de sus glúteos, una camisa manga larga de cuadros con un abrigo encima de color caoba. Su cabello se encontraba una liga en forma de lazo que le hacía ver indudablemente tierno, y en vez de una gran cabeza de rana, Tsunayoshi decidió dibujarle dos triángulos delgados bajo sus ojos para hacer lo ver extremadamente atrayente, unas largas medias de color negro más encima de sus rodillas le dieron el aspecto de ternura perfecto.

Kozato era una mezcla entre ternura y sensualidad, vestía una camisa manga larga de color blanca, encajada con su short de color morado hasta las rodillas oscuro, con un cinturón de color azul que hacía juego con la corbata suelta que portaba en su cuello. Usaba un par de medias largas de color morado, junto a un par de botas camufladas. Portaba un par de gasas en las manos, y las mejillas increíblemente rojizas provocaban que muchos que se encontraban cerca babearan con su belleza, increíblemente inocente.

Bovino por su parte, atrajo la mirada de señoritas cercanas quienes se derretían al ver ese rostro de madures, reflejado con una sonrisa encantadora –sobre todo porque la vaca era dueño del carro–, un pantalón oscuro de color negro que se adhería a su cuerpo de manera elegante, un cinturón con una hebilla de toro en el centro de color kaki. Una musculosa sin mangas de color blanco, las trenzas que se colocó el viernes en la noche también las tenía ese día, junto a aquel tatuaje hecho por Tsunayoshi, portaba un conjunto de pulseras de tela en las manos, el suéter hacía notar los pectorales que tenía bajo la ropa.

Gokudera oculto uno de los flequillos de su rostro hacia un costado de su oreja, inhalo un poco de aire dejando que exhalara de la misma forma, mordió suavemente su labio; acomodando las gafas delgadas que habían sido remplazadas de las redondas que tenía anteriormente. Su aspecto le hacía lucir como el doctor más hermoso del pueblo, vestía una musculosa sin mangas de color negro, junto a una parka sin mangas de color rojo, la capucha cubría su cabeza un pantalón azul oscuro junto a unas largas botas de color negro, un collar de cuero en su cuello. El sudor, provoco que subiese uno de sus dedos para jalar un poco su mechón plateado.

Sawada, estaba un poco erótico, bastante sensual –no era una cosa extraña–, pero su definición nunca estaba mal. Vestía un pantalón de color azul largo, bombacho en la parte de abajo con varios bolsillos que le hacían ver increíblemente rebelde, un suéter de color gris manga larga con estas remangadas hasta su codo inclusive una parka de color naranja sin mangas con la capucha hacía abajo. En el pantalón portaba un cinturón de color amarillo y un par de cadenas plateadas a los alrededores.

Los seis se miraron con arrogancia, inflaron pecho comenzando a caminar entre los estudiantes que no quitaban su mirada de ellos.

**FLASH BACK**

Sábado | Cinco de la tarde – Apartamento de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Cuatro chicos se encontraban tirados en la sala del apartamento, encima de un montón de colchones de colores, en la sala un hermoso hombre de cabellos negros se encontraba pasando los canales con el volumen realmente bajo, mientras tenía varios chicones en su cabeza. Un hermoso castaño bajaba las escaleras sin camisa, y una pañoleta ceñida a su cuerpo, con sus ojos cerrados removiendo su cabello húmedo con la sabana entre sus dedos y la sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Hey, haraganes! ¡Arriba que son las cinco de la tarde! —se escuchó un gruñido en general, Sawada sonrió con burla desapareciendo en la cocina, junto a Lambo quien se levantó del sofá luego de apagar el televisor.

Una hora y media después, se encontraban los seis en la mesa, dos de ellos estaban completamente tranquilos, mientras el resto de los chicos tenían ojeras en su rostro, con el aliento apestando a miércoles –por la mañana y tú que no llegas–, les molestaba la luz y su cabeza quería explotar (Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Así que ustedes si les da resaca es puro cuento).

—Por kami-sama, parecen muertos vivos —unas miradas matadoras se dirigieron a Lambo, quien soltó una larga carcajada—. Ya, ya, tranquilos. No me vayan a morder, que no me quiero convertir en zombie todavía.

—Se puede saber por qué mierda ustedes están tan radiantes y yo quiero dormir como si no tuviera mañana —pregunto indirectamente Enma, estrellando la cabeza en la mesa mientras trataba de buscar un lugar cómodo para dormir.

—Es verdad… y encima me explota la cabeza —se queja Hayato con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡Esto no es divertido! ¡Extremo! —se queja, e intenta gritar Ryohei, pero en su cabeza se escucha un BOOM y guarda silencio de inmediato.

—Bueno chicos lloricas, eso se le llama resaca, guayabo, ¿quieren otro sinónimo? —dice divertido Tsuna, pasándole un vaso de agua a cada uno, mientras Lambo le pasa las aspirinas.

Fran mete dos aspirinas en su boca tomándoselas luego del vaso con agua, golpeo la mesa con este inhalando cantidad de aire—. Ya, y se puede saber por qué ustedes sonríen divertidos y tienen cara tranquila sin tener dolor de cabeza —menciono gruñendo.

—Fácil, nos levantamos a las cuatro, nos dimos un tranquilo y dulce baño mientras preparamos un té y nos hicimos galletitas.

— ¿Y eso les zafo la puta resaca?

—No, lo que nos salvo fue tener más experiencia en fiestas, y saber cuándo dejar de tomar —dijo divertido Lambo, ante la atenta mirada fulminante de los chicos.

—Por cierto… —Enma, giro su mirada de un lado a otro buscando a alguien—, ¿Dónde está Giotto-san y Alaude-san? Si mal no lo recuerdo… estaban anoche haciendo guardia.

—Sí, G los vino a buscar y se los llevo como a las diez de la mañana —comento tranquilamente Tsunayoshi en lo que bebía un poco más de té.

—Eso me recuerda… —dice Hayato, quien fue invadido con un gran sonrojo—. ¡BESE A TAKESHI! —los dos que no tenían resaca, soltaron una gran carcajada.

—Sipi, en efecto. Fran le comió la boca a Bel, Ryohei se fue de extremo trago con Mukuro; Enma se estaba devorando por completo al potro de Dino e incluso nuestro amiguito Lambo se fue con el primer idiota que se encontró —dice realmente divertido Tsunayoshi.

—Y no olvidemos a nuestra ovejita negra quien se comió la boca y casi se devoraba entero al gran Kyoya Hibari dejándole con ganas en la cama —los dos soltaron una gran carcajada sujetando su estómago.

—Yo… bueno… ¿qué…? —intentaba mencionar Fran, sin decir alguna palabra entendible, Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja increíblemente interesado en lo que estaba diciendo su amigo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Frannie? ¿Estás bien? —Tsunayoshi camino hasta su amigo, colocando su mano en la frente ajena.

— ¡¿BIEN?! ¡¿QUÉ MÁS NO VA A PASAR DAME-TSUNA?! ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LA MIERDA QUE HA PASADO?! ¿¡Y AHORA QUE MIERDA VAMOS A HACER?! ¡LA PERRA EN CELO Y SU GRUPO NOS VAN A DEGOLLAR VIVOS! ¡RECEN PORQUE LOS VONGOLA BOY'S NO DIGAN NADA! —hiperventilaba Enma, quien estrello su cabeza contra la mesa cerrando los ojos.

—Ya, Ahoma no fue para tanto —susurro suavemente (Ahoma una extraña combinación de su servidora de Aho=Estúpido – ma=Enma) —solo fueron unos simples besitos. El Nerd le comió la boca al Idiota Adicto al Beisbol, la Rana le comió la boca al Príncipe, el Descerebrado se fue con el Búho a comerse en una habitación, el Estúpido Colorado le beso hasta los pies al Caballo sin Escrúpulos y no ha sido nada que le haya comido la boca al Idiota mayor.

— ¿Unos besitos? Yo no creo que hayan sido unos besitos inocentes, Tsunayoshito. Estabas muy bien encima comiéndole la boca al Hibari y cuando nos íbamos notamos que sonaba bastante agitado y excitado detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Y buanoo? ¿Qué se le puede hacer? El Hibari está para devorárselo completamente, ¿yo que culpa tengo? Pero bien que estabas en aquella tarima besándote con el rubio ese, ¿Es que no te querías despegar, Lambo?

— ¡OH, PERO SI LOS TERMINAMOS DE PERDER A LOS DOS! ¡ESTÁN DEMENTES! ¡¿NO SE DAN CUENTA DE LAS COSAS QUE CAUSAMOS?! ¡PRIMERO DEJAMOS A LA PERRA EN CELO Y A SUS SEGUIDORES CANINOS COMO UNOS PERDEDORES! ¡NOS COMIMOS A LOS VONGOLA BOY'S! ¡Y LA MAYOR PARTE DE LA ESCUELA NOS VAN A QUERER MATAR POR LO QUE HICIMOS!

— ¡AHOMA, YA SIÉNTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y CÁLMATE! —bramo Tsunayoshi, colocando sus manos en los hombros ajenos y sentándolo de golpe; fulminándole con la mirada.

—No fue para tanto, además estoy segurito de que los nene de papi no irán diciendo lo que hicimos con ellos. Piensa, primero que todo luego de que nos tenían como los perfectos _ukes _y nos dejamos "_controlar_" por sus caricias, ninguno llegó ni siquiera a segunda fase con nosotros. ¿Creen que irán soltando esta sopa como quisieran a la escuela? Vamos, conocen lo orgullosos que son. 

—Además de eso, Enma; dijimos que era una lección para esos idiotas que se creen más que todos.

—Lo sabemos, pero no era idea de abusar de los demás —dijo Hayato mordiéndose la lengua.

—Vamos, Hayatin. No es abusar si la otra parte también participa, a parte… ¿Quién te ha dicho que es oficial una violación si la otra persona disfruta también? —dice Lambo como todo un filósofo.

—Lástima que ya termino —dice Fran dejando salir un largo suspiro triste de sus labios, todos giraron a verlo y fruncieron el ceño, este se cayó rápidamente mientras comenzaba a jugar con su cabello.

—Hey, no necesariamente tiene que ser así —dice divertido Tsunayoshi—, a ver mis lindos borregos desamparados. Ya fastidiamos al perro en celo y sus canidos, también le hemos bajado los humos a Zakuro y a su grupo de imbéciles. No solo eso, han demostrado que pueden defenderse como los verdaderos ¡macho que son! —Dice divertido ampliando una sonrisa en sus labios—, dejamos a los Vongola Boy's para una gran ducha helada, de hecho por nuestra travesura nosotros ni siquiera nos excitamos; la mayoría del instituto estaba ahí, las mujeres estaban detrás de nosotros al igual que los hombres, y no es necesario que vuelvan al cole como solían vestirse —los chicos seguían sin entender, Tsunayoshi lanzo un largo suspiro de sus labios—. ¡No, pero que lentos son! ¡Se creen los nerd de la escuela y están completamente jodidos! A ver, ¿Por qué se ocultan de los demás? ¿Por qué no dejan salir sus verdaderos yo? Son unos juguetones y divertidos chicos que les gusta jugarse la vida en las bromas, siempre están riéndose entre todos y detrás de todo eso que se ponen como gasas —dijo señalando a Ryohei, Lambo y Enma—, gafas de vaso de botella, sombrero de rana —señalo a Hayato e inclusive a Fran—; pueden salir volando como si ustedes fueran los dueños de la escuela —frunció el ceño—. Ayer les demostré que ustedes pueden levantar más que ellos en una noche, que solo son un par de estúpidos y que el tablero puede estar de nuestra parte.

—Decirlo es fácil.

—No es así, Enma. Ustedes son los reyes del tablero de ajedrez, no entiendo por qué no se dan a mostrar más madures y valentía, son más fuertes que la mayoría de esos imbéciles y sus cuerpos son como los de luchadores… ¿Qué tiene que muestren todo eso?

— ¿Y lo dice el pequeño borrego? Aquel con cara angelical que se viste como un rebelde.

Se levantó de hombros—. La contextura de mi cuerpo es así, pero tengo más fuerza que los cinco juntos a parte este es mi estilo, no les digo que vayan mostrando los músculos y tomando cerveza todos los días, acostándose con cuantas mujeres y hombres encuentren, si no que se den valor y ubicar a esos imbéciles en su lugar. ¿Qué tiene que sean llamados nerd? La inteligencia es verdaderamente eficaz, pero sin duda la fuerza hace que todos se respeten —observo como se mordieron el labio—, vamos chicos, será divertido. ¿Por qué no vuelven a ser como antes? Bromistas, divertidos y los chicos que se dan su lugar —los demás se miraron entre sí, y se tiraron encima de Tsunayoshi quien cayó al suelo con ellos encima de él, observo el techo, los demás cayeron al costado mirándolo también.

— ¿Cómo antes?

—Sí, como en el pasado eran.

Hayato mordió su labio—. Pero… ¿Qué haremos con los chicos?

—Fácil, Hayato —dice Tsunayoshi sabiamente—. A ver, somos hombres, pero ellos se creen más hombres por como tratan a las demás personas, así que hay que tratarlos como tales. Son los típicos engreídos que solo se acuestan una vez con una chica u chico –yo también lo hago, puedo entender su forma de pensar–. Si nosotros actuamos como si nos hubiéramos acostado con ellos: Ignorándolos, y mostrándonos totalmente altaneros para demostrar que somos mejores que ellos, es lo que buscamos para joderlos —los chicos parpadearon un par de veces, Tsuna suspiro—. Vamos a hacer como si nada, tratarlos altaneramente, bajarle los humos que tienen en la cabeza de: _Yo soy el hombre más hermoso del mundo_, y darle por donde más le duele a los _seme_ —comento divertido—, mostrarle que su uke preferido no es un _ukecito_, que seriamos llamado _suke_ —todos rieron maliciosamente, mientras levantaban las manos chocándolas.

—Por otra parte, me come la duda —pregunto Ryohei mordiendo su labio inferior—. ¿Alaude-sensei está saliendo con Giotto-san?

Los demás parpadearon un par de veces, asintiendo a la pregunta.

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Es natural si los vemos desde lejos —susurro Tsunayoshi bastante interesado, aunque él lo sabía desde que era pequeño. Esos dos tenían bastantes años juntos—. Estoy impresionado es que todavía no se hayan casado.

— ¡ESO ES EXTREMO! —rieron con burla, levantándose del suelo para proseguir con su plan, eso incluía comer un poco antes de seguir con las ideas.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Los cinco caminaron como unos adonis, bajando el Monte Olimpo, todos los hombres estaban devorándoselos con la mirada a aquellos quienes mostraban un espectáculo, las mujeres que se encontraban a los alrededores sacaban improvisadas fotografías de aquellos hombres quien conquistaban el lugar con una sonrisa de sus labios. Caminaron hasta la entrada de la escuela, y pusieron pose de sexy simbol observando a los Vongola Boy's que los miraban entre babosos y pervertidos imaginándose una serie de cosas. Los demás no sabían cómo actuar, e incluso Lambo se había congelado, así que su Leoncito los despertó.

—A ver chiquitos, ¿nos van a dejar pasar? —dice en tono altanero, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Sí, muévanse grupo de zopencos —menciono Hayato, evitando la mirada de Takeshi—, queremos entrar en la escuela.

—Oh, pero que tarados. Tal parece que su única neurona murió, típico de esta clase de hombres —dice con burla Tsunayoshi cruzándose de brazos.

De repente una corriente eléctrica hizo que los Vongola Boy's regresaran a la tierra.

— ¿Y si no queremos movernos? —dice Dino colocándose delante de Enma, mirándole a los ojos impidiéndose moverse de aquel lugar.

— ¿Nos van a arañar? —pregunto Takeshi colocándose delante de Hayato.

—A ver, proyectos de hombres fallidos. ¿Nos van a dejar pasar o se comportaran como mocosos de primaria? ¿Es que tienen el síndrome de octavo grado? —para sorpresa de todos fue Fran quien había hablado.

— ¿Fran-kun?... —menciono Belphegor delante de este.

—Nah, soy Johnny Depp. ¿Es que sos imbécil, Knives? —los ojos de los Vongola Boy's se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la voz déspota del pequeño Fran, pero de todos Belphegor sintió una opresión en su pecho mirando los ojos fríos de aquel chico de ocelos verdes.

—Fran, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo sos así? —menciono por lo bajo Kyoya, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa cómo somos ahora, Hibari? —contesto Lambo frunciendo el ceño.

De un momento a otro los chicos que ellos conocían eran tan engreídos, tan frívolos y tan malvados que no se ajustaban a su catálogo de chicos buenos y dulces.

—Ya, se corren o los corremos —dice hastiado Tsunayoshi, los chicos se pusieron en frente de cada uno, Lambo se hecho hacía atrás sonriendo con burla mientras se comía tranquilamente una goma de mascar comenzando a hacer una bomba de chicle rosa grande. Los chicos tomaron de solapas el cuello de los Vongola Boy's y los acercaron poco a poco a ellos quienes cerraron los ojos en busca de recibir una unión, pero lamentablemente fue otra cosa que recibieron.

—Huy, eso debió doler —dijo divertido Lambo, caminando a un lado de los jóvenes quienes se encontraban arrodillados en el suelo sujetando su entrepierna. Lambo se agacho a la altura de su hermanastro colocando el chicle en la boca de este pasa sonreír con burla—. La próxima vez que no nos dejen pasar, les ira peor.

Saludo a los chicos de un lado a otro, entrando a la escuela con una sonrisa bastante enternecida.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

El reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana, no había pasado ni una hora más, ni una hora menos en lo que tecleaba su computadora. Giotto tenía su mano puesta en su mejilla, observando bastante indiferente la pantalla donde un montón de letras se agrupaban constantemente unas sobre otras. Trago seco, acomodo un mechón de su rubio cabello, adaptándose a la situación que estaba ocurriendo. ¡¿CÓMO CARAJO LE IBA A EXPLICAR A SU HERMANA QUE SU HIJO LE GANÓ A ALAUDE EN UNA PARTIDA PARA IRSE CON SUS AMIGOS DE FIESTA EN EL BAR?!

Bueno, la situación no era tan mala como parecía, ellos regresaron a las 2:00 totalmente sanos, o al menos su sobrino estaba estable a diferencia de sus amigos que cayeron como troncos a la cama –Lambo también estaba en la cama hablando con Tsunayoshi–, el punto era, que no tenía una excusa exacta para disculparse con su hermana.

Dirigió una mano a su cabello desordenándolo, aunque si lo pensaba con claridad, intuía que Nana estaba acostumbrada a las oscuras noches de Tsuna, después de todo le fue permitido trabajar en un bar los fines de semana a pesar de ser todavía menor de edad –aunque no le faltaba mucho para la mayoría–.

Acomodo un mechón de su cabello en la parte de atrás, al escuchar un toque constante en su puerta.

—Adelante.

Esta se abrió dejando pasar a un indiferente Alaude que se adentraba a la oficina con una bandeja en sus manos. El mayor le dedico una sonrisa a su pareja, este cerró la puerta con la punta trasera de su pierna, caminando hasta el escritorio del mayor colocando la bandeja que portaba dos vasos de té, junto a un pedazo de torta de chocolate –la favorita del rubio de ocelos anaranjados–. Hibari se agacho, para juntar sus labios con los de Di Vongola en un silencioso beso.

—Buenos días, Ala-chan.

—Buenos días, Gio —Alaude le observo a los ojos, y parpadeo un par de veces—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Giotto tomo entre sus manos una de las tazas de té, bebiéndola suavemente. El postre estaba haciéndole ojitos pero no era capaz de estirar su mano para tomar uno de ellos y dirigirlo a sus labios.

—Estaba recordando.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué recordabas? —Alaude tomo un pedazo de torta, metiéndola en sus labios.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando entramos en preparatoria?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —Alaude bebió un poco de té, Giotto dio una mordida a otro pedazo que Alaude había cortado—. Ese día, el delgado Giotto Di Vongola golpeo hasta la muerte a un gran grupo de delincuentes juveniles quien había ido a buscar pelea con la legendaria _Alondra_.

Giotto soltó una larga carcajada —. Eras el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario, no podía permitir que te involucraras en una pelea estúpida.

— ¿Así que fue esa la razón?

—Bueno, Ala-chan siempre me gusto; así que supongo que también fue por impulso —Alaude rió suavemente—. Por cierto, ¿estás libre esta tarde?

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Recuerdas ese día que discutimos sobre querer tener una familia y eso —Alaude asintió, estaba seguro de que la quería tener con él, pero no entendía el punto de tener que hacer todo eso—. Bueno, discutí un poco con Nana sobre el asunto… me dijo que me apoyaría.

—Es tu hermana después de todo —aunque detuvo suavemente sus manos—. He de admitir que desearía que mi hermano fuese como Nana.

—Kazuma no es tan malo.

—No, solo tiene un severo problema de adicción hacia la disciplina mundana —los dos suspiraron, y colocaron su cabeza sobre la silla—. Giotto, vamos a casarnos.

—Sí, cuando quieras.

**FLASH BACK**

Las fuertes gotas de lluvia caían encima de la cabeza de los habitantes de Namimori. Los trabajadores nocturnos se resguardaban en sus trabajos, mientras que los trabajadores diurnos arropados por la protección de su paragua caminaban directamente hacia sus casas. El pasado estaba completamente intacto, y muchos jóvenes entre diecisiete años se encontraba saliendo de la escuela a altas horas de la noche por motivos entre personales o simplemente porque les daba la gana.

Jóvenes, ¿Quiénes podrían entenderlos?

Alaude Hibari tan solo era una joven de diecisiete años de edad, quien vestía un uniforme arreglado de color kaki con rojo. La camisa oscura kaki caía por su bien formado cuerpo, siendo cubierta por un chaleco manga larga de color negro, un pantalón rojo carmín que hacía combinación con la corbata del mismo color. Desordeno su rubio cabello, dado por la belleza de su madre y ojos azules alargados que fueron otorgados por la belleza de su padre. Dirigió sus dedos hasta la punta de los flecos que cubrían su frente para hacerlos a parte, y giro suavemente los talones de sus pies para cubrir su cabeza con la maleta de color café que portaba entre sus dedos.

La banda de vigilancia escribía en italiano: _Spionaggio_.

Entrelazo sus dedos en la maleta comenzando a correr fuera de la institución, atravesando los oscuros callejones para llegar mucho más rápido hacia la esquina del auto bus para marcharse hacia su casa. Era molesto vivir fuera de la ciudad pero era costumbre de que la amplia mansión de los Hibari quedará exactamente en esa dirección. Podría esperarse de todo esa noche, aquella donde las gotas de lluvia lloraban su nombre, donde el viento alentaba de que todo iba a ser tranquilo.

Un contenedor de basura fue pateado, y la tapa plateada llego hasta la punta de sus pies haciéndole detenerse en el centro del callejón, siendo tapado la entrada principal del callejón como la entrada donde él había entrado. Un grupo de adolescentes de otra escuela –que se notaban de que no eran de la ciudad–, se acercaban minuciosamente hasta el rubio de ojos azul cielo.

—Una banda en uno de sus brazos que dice: Spionagge —pronunció uno de los que estaba entrando, Alaude rió—. ¿Por qué la risa, nerd?

—Se pronuncia: _Spionaggio_ —estiro suavemente sus dedos hacia adelante—. Ahora, ¿Qué quieren de mí? No tengo tiempo para jugar a altas horas de la noche.

—Tú escuela prohíbe las peleas en la calle, mucho más si se trata de su propio prefecto. Alguien nos habló de la legendaria Alondra quien en la escuela media se llevaba por encima a un montón de bandas que querían gobernar Namimori, solo queremos darle una lección a esa mocosa.

—Eso está bien, pero no soy yo quien buscan.

— ¿No eres tú la legendaria Alondra? No seas tonto y no nos tomes por idiotas.

**¿Debería decir que ese es Kazuma?** —Parpadeo un par de veces, dirigió uno de sus dedos en la punta de su nariz con frustración—. **Seguro que siquiera conocen el rostro de aquel quien _profano_ ese nombre.**

No tenía nada más que hacer, el bolso cayó al suelo haciendo un gran eco en el profundo callejón, sobre todo al momento de ser mojado por el agua que entraba en él. La chaqueta se la quitó suavemente, dejando que el agua la mojara antes de apretar sus puños.

—Espero que disfruten de su castigo, rebeldes sin causa.

—Vamos, _Alondra_. Disfrutemos del espectáculo.

— ¿Qué espectáculo?

Una centella cayó del cielo alumbrando un poco el callejón, sentado en el borde de una de las paredes se encontraba un rubio con los ojos abiertos mostrando una sonrisa. Alaude le reconoció inmediatamente—: ¿Giotto Di Vongola? —pronunció su nombre, el chico amplio más la sonrisa saltando del borde de la pared cayendo dentro del callejón.

Vestía todavía el uniforme de la escuela, a diferencia de Alaude el vestía la camisa remangada hasta los hombros y el chaleco negro que portaba no era manga larga como él del mayor y mucho menos vestía una corbata, su cuello estaba levantado hacia arriba de forma desordenada. Alaude le dedico una mirada, el cuerpo delgado de Giotto era bastante conocido entre todos los estudiantes de la escuela, después de todo él era un extranjero que había llegado hace algunos años a Namimori.

— ¿Problemas, Presi?

—No creo que sean tan graves como los tuyos, Di Vongola.

—Giotto.

—Giotto —susurro el nombre contrario, mordiendo la punta de sus labios—. Es mejor que te marches, me encargaré de esto.

—El manual del estudiante cita que el presidente no debe involucrarse en ninguna riña escolar, hace algunos días fuiste escogido como nuestro presidente del comité disciplinario, así que intenta obedecer esa norma, Presi.

— ¿Y piensas que ellos se irán como si nada?

Giotto se rasco su nuca, y comenzó a reír suavemente—. Tienes toda la razón, pero de todas maneras no dejaré que pelees —sonrió, coloco su mano en el hombro del mayor provocándole un poco de fuerza, haciéndole caer sentado en el suelo de la pura sorpresa—. Yo lucharé por ti~

—Ustedes dos, van a seguir hablando o vamos a terminar con esto.

— ¡Yo jugaré primero!~ El Presi es el plato principal, no sean tan duros con él.

—Da igual, a quien quiera que se meta le haremos papilla.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Alaude dejó de respirar al sentir la profunda respiración de Giotto cerca de su rostro. La sonrisa del rubio le dejaba sin palabras sobre todo al verlo cubierto de sangre que era escurrida por las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su cuerpo. Tomo entre sus dedos las manos de Alaude para hacerlo levantarse del suelo y huir con él de la escena de crimen, había jurado escuchar el grito de unas adolescentes y no tardarían en llegar a ese lugar para ver qué había ocurrido.

Sus zapatos golpeaban con fuerza el suelo, aquel que era salpicado por los charcos de agua. Los dedos de Giotto seguían aferrados a los del presidente en lo que corrían bajo las grandes gotas de lluvia, entre algunos callejones más adelante giro su cuerpo adentrándose a una zona residenciada de grandes casas y unos pasos más se encontraban entrando a un edificio de una zona apartada con grandes apartamentos. Giotto saludo al recepcionista adentrándose como perro por su casa hasta las escaleras donde comenzó a subirlas.

—Oye, Di Vongola…

—Giotto.

—Giotto, ¿dónde estamos?

—Aquí vivo —sonrió—. Te traje porque seguramente estarán buscando en la calle a jóvenes con uniformes, y todavía tienes que ir a tu casa, no quería que te refriaras.

—No crees que es osado llevar a desconocidos a tu casa.

— ¿Desconocidos? ¡Venga, Alaude! Estudiamos desde la primaria juntos —el rubio de ojos azules, inflo sus mejillas. Era cierto lo que estaba diciendo pero no eran tan cercanos para llamarse amigos—. Somos amigos.

—Amigos… ¿Eh?

Giotto se giró hacia él sonriendo con burla, el mayor dio un paso hacia atrás sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro. Ambos se acercaron hacia una puerta blanca, Giotto la abrió con una llave adentrándose en esta, ambos se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada en lo que encendían las luces.

—Con permiso.

—Al parecer no hay nadie —susurro suavemente, se levantó de hombros adentrándose a la cocina—. Te prestaré el baño, también un poco de ropa de mi padre. ¿No te gusta algo en especial?

— ¿Algo en especial?

—Sí, para comer.

—Soporto todo… —susurro girando su rostro hacia los pasillos. Giotto le llevo hasta el baño, le presto un poco de ropa y lo encerró en este en lo que él se secaba con una toalla entrando al baño personal de sus padres.

Hice algo sencillo para que ambos pudieran disfrutar de esta, Giotto estaba apoyando en el sofá de la sala después de todo Alaude tenía el teléfono fijo avisándole a su hermano de que se iba a quedar en la casa de un amigo esa noche, la lluvia no se había detenido y el autobús hacía dejado de pasar hace media hora atrás.

—Lamento todo esto Giotto.

—No te preocupes —paso un canal, acomodándose en el sofá.

—Te lo pagaré.

—No es necesario.

—Has hecho mucho por mi hoy, te lo pagaré.

—Vale, entonces hazlo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Un beso.

Silencio. Alaude trago seco ante la petición del rubio quien había sonado lo suficiente serio a lo que quería, el otro hombre giro el rostro hacia un costado. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? Nunca había sentido tanto interés por una persona desde la primaria, y siempre que pasaban un curso se encontraban en el mismo salón de clases. Parecía como si estuvieran destinados, apoyo su mano en el borde del sofá, Giotto giro su cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo.

—Era una bro…

Sus labios fueron absorbidos por otros más grandes, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder no permanecieron de esa forma cuando se cerraron suavemente. Los labios de Alaude se encontraban devorando los suyos, entre succiones el beso se fue acabando. El rubio mayor giro su rostro hacia un costado mirando el largo pasillo oscuro que se levantaba delante de su rostro. El menor de los rubios cubrió sus labios con una sonrisa en sus labios, se levantó del sofá caminando hasta Alaude tomándole de una de las mangas de la camisa de su padre.

—Alaude.

— ¿Qué?

—Mírame —las orejas del rubio se encontraban teñidas de rojo, el menor camino hasta delante de él, al ver su rostro cubierto por su antebrazo—. ¿Te gusto?

—No seas idiota.

—Me gustas.

— ¿Qué?

—Si no me gustaras ni siquiera hubiese ido a salvarte. Desde la primaria, Alaude, desde ese día me gustas.

—Giotto.

— ¿Sí?

Levanto su puño golpeándole el hombro, el menor se cubrió con una sonrisa en sus labios, no le golpeo tan fuerte, pero tampoco fue lo suficiente para alejarlo.

—Su…supongo que me gustas —Giotto rió, y se apoyó en la punta de sus pies para besar sus labios con profundidad.

— ¿Oniichan? —una voz les interrumpió. Nana se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta rascando uno de sus ojos. Giotto sonrió con diversión ante el gran sonrojo de Alaude que quería explotar donde estaba—. ¿Tú novio?

—Sí. ¿Qué tal la siesta?

—Estuvo bien… —giro a ver al rubio quien se encontraba helado detrás del sofá, hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Un gusto, Nana Di Vongola.

—Alaude… Hibari… —tartamudeo, la pequeña parpadeo un par de veces, girando a ver a su hermano quien sonrió con burla.

— ¿Le sucede algo?

—Es que nos encontraste besándonos.

La niña abrió sus labios entendiendo el punto y los cerró con una sonrisa—. Yo no vi nada.

—Esa es mi hermanita.

—Pero aliméntame.

La noche pasó rápido para ambos, ninguno menciono absolutamente nada inclusive cuando se fueron a acostar. El mayor simplemente miraba pasar el tiempo rápido en la palma de su mano. ¿Eran novios? Giotto lo había soltado tan fácilmente, y no parecía que el mayor de los dos quisiera criticar aquello.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

— ¿Alaude?

—Recordé que Nana nos vio hace años atrás —el menor de los dos sonrió con diversión, apoyo sus manos en la mesa para cerrar el beso sabor a chocolate.

—Por cierto, ¿Tus clases del día de hoy?

—No tenía ánimos de ver a esos mocosos hoy, me basto todo el fin de semana —recordó como estaban vestidos esa mañana, así que dejo que una risa se escapara de sus labios—. La escuela será más divertida para ti, Giotto.

Giotto levanto una ceja interesado. ¿Divertido? ¿De que hablaba Alaude?

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Las clases transcurrieron completamente tranquilas, los Vongola Boy's no apartaban la vista de nuestros hermosos niños, estos hacían que no existían. Las 10 de la mañana estaba pasando bastante lenta para muchos dentro del salón de clases, quienes se enviaban mensajes cada 10 segundos para averiguar cómo estaba su mente en esos momentos. La hora del almuerzo había llegado, y todos estaban en los jardines de la escuela.

— ¡HEY IMBÉCILES! —La voz de Lussuria se escuchó en todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los nuevos adonis—. ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?

—No se vos, pero nosotros estamos yendo a la cafetería a comer —dice Lambo aburrido, ganándose la mirada de odio del joven de cabellos extraños.

—No sé qué bicho les habrá picado, pero saben perfectamente que él que manda en esta escuela somos nosotros, así que regresen automáticamente a sus estúpidos trajes holgados y todo eso que se colocan en la cara. ¿O es que se les secaron las cicatrices para hacerlas de nuevo? Porque hayan ganado un concursito se pueden vestir como quieran, no creo que quieran que a todos los mande al hospital de nuevo —Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño, y soltó la bandeja que tenía en la mano.

— ¿El hospital de nuevo? —repitió tranquilamente el castaño con un tono sugestivo—. Mira perra en celo, lo que creo es que estás así porque los imbéciles de los Vongola Boy's no nos dejan de mirar desde que entramos a esta escuela, de porque no te prestan atención a ti… pero de igual forma, nunca lo han hecho —dice en tono venenoso, sonrió con altanería llamando la atención de los demás—. Además, nosotros nos vestimos como nos dé la gana, sin que un marica con complejo de dios griego que cree que todo el mundo está detrás de él, pero ni siquiera la mitad de la escuela lo haga porque los grandulones de sus caninos golpean. Sin embargo, ni tú, ni nadie está en el derecho de decirnos como vestirnos —sarcasmo—, a parte. Deberías buscar a un psicólogo para que te ayude con tus complejos y fetiches. Porque abrir el trasero así para dárselo a cualquiera no es normal.

—Tú… enano de circo.

— ¿Enano de circo? Ni siquiera tienes los suficientes huevos para levantar la mano y golpearme. ¿Vas a dejar que tu sequito de imbéciles lo haga? O tal vez a ese moreno. No eres ni capaz de golpearme.

Lussuria frunció el ceño con lo que había dicho Tsunayoshi, levanto la mano dispuesto a golpearlo, dejándose llevar por las amenazas de este, frunció el ceño… pero el golpe… nunca llego.

**N/A: **Prometí que lo subiría ayer, pero no me alcanzo el tiempo. Me quede viendo South Park y cuando seguí con el procedimiento… bueno, ya era tarde, tenía sueño… etc. Pero me dije que lo terminaría en la mañana y aquí esta. Algunos sucesos nuevos, historia de un pasado interesante e incluso una pequeña muestra de lo vergonzoso que es amar a Giotto.

Ya aparecerá en la próxima, un nuevo personaje, espero que estén atentas a ver qué es lo que sucederá a partir de aquí.

Y como siempre:

¿Algún mísero Review´s?

KISS AND HUG.

AN.


	10. ¿Y este quien carajo es?

**CAPÍTULO X.**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mí; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**ítulo: Tsk… es inútil resistirse a ti.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); F100M! (Fong/Makoto Millefiore); 10069 (Byakuran Millefiore/Rokudo Mukuro); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); HL (Haruka Sen/Lambo Bovino); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa); AG (Alaude Hibari/Giotto Di Vongola).

**P**arejas secundarias: 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); K77 (Kazuma Hibari/Nana Di Vongola).

**Les recuerdo que haré un poco de fanservice, incluyendo en el pasado y en el presente; así que si están interesados en tener una pareja dentro del fic aunque sea de roces no duden en pedirla. **

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

–_Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura_–

(Esto es para… no sé, escribir más cosas)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. ****[Conciencia]**** (Si, se llama conciencia. ¡Escúchala!)**

**_Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. _**

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)___

**A**dvertencias: Os recuerdo que la personalidad de algunos de los personas (la mayoría) es OCC, si hay algo fuera de contexto es bueno que me digan, también acepto sugerencias y tomates.

Como se habrán dado cuenta he estado cambiando muchas cosas en la trama del fic, pero eso no significa que los acontecimientos pasen de forma diferente, algunos si otros no; pero la intriga es la misma de siempre.

**R****eview's: **

**SH1CARA; **Wuaja, en la mejor parte :'D es que debía ser cortada ahí (?). ¿Cada cuánto? Buena pregunta, ni yo misma lo sé, pero esta entre 2 – 3 días o tal vez una semana después si tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero terminaré este fic porque tengo otros más pendientes y quiero arreglarle a los demás unas que otras cosas también c:

Dudo que Nana quiera matar a su hermanito, ella lo adora –yo también–, pero bueno… todos saben lo que tienen –sobre todo Nana sabe que tiene a un hijo extremadamente rebelde–. Lussuria, todavía no sé qué hacer con él, pero sé que va a hacerle la vida imposible a mi Tsu, más adelante.

JAJAJAJA, esa frase me mato, la usaré –es mala para los piropos de albañil–.

**Chiyo Asakura;** A veces te entiendo… la pereza. Eso es solo un pequeño pedazo de su pasado, la verdad quería escribirlo cuando los dos se gustaban pero no se atrevían a decirse nada, pero eso lo dejaré para un especial más adelante que nos cuente el punto de vista de Alaude en la relación, y también el de Giotto –está loco–. JAJAJAJAJAJA –no puede aguantar la risa por ese comentario–. Me lo pregunto también… ¿Qué hará?

**¿Y este quien carajo es? **

_"Rubio, ojos índigo. Todo un adonis. Tyler se une a la fiesta" _

— ¿Qui-quien es él?

Su voz se ahogó, su compañero dirigió una mirada hacia un lado cerrando sus labios con una extraña picazón en su trasero, una gota de sudor se deslizo por su cuello, limpio su fleco dejando que sus manos temblando se deslizaran por su garganta seca quien fue humedecida solamente con su saliva.

—No lo sé, Yamato.

Una mano quedo en el hombro de Hellín, quien se helo totalmente a su lado un cuerpo bastante alto se hizo a un costado con una sonrisa de costado, dejando que la pregunta se escapase de sus labios con libertad:

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Tsunayoshi está retando a Lussuria —susurro suavemente Hayato al otro lado, el hombre silbo con pura sorpresa.

**¿Quién es esa Lussuria?** —Repaso su vista por todos los presentes, observando a quien estaba buscando—**, eh… pensé que era una niña. **

Se hizo a un lado luego de reír un poco, pasando entre los alumnos que se encontraban amontonados—. ¿Me dan un permiso, queridos? —estos automáticamente se hicieron a un lado, una sonrisa, el guiño de un ojo; silencio.

Lussuria apretó con fuerza sus puños, estaba totalmente al borde del colapso con lo que estaba escuchando. En el pasado fue suficientemente fácil deshacerse de esos niños que estaban detrás de los Vongola Boy's para arruinarlos, y ahora aparecía una bestia que se adueñaba de todo lo que él quería y nunca había tenido, pero que él fácilmente se hacía con ello sin mover ni un solo musculo por lucharlo.

¿Quién se creía? Maldito, maldita sea el día que llego Sawada Tsunayoshi a Namimori. Levanto su mano lleno de cólera, dispuesto a romperle la cara al castaño quien estaba llenándole de rabia con todo lo que estaba hablando.

El golpe… nunca llego.

—Creo que esa manito te la vas a guardar, querido. No creo que quieras salir doblemente golpeado —los que no habían visto a aquella persona abrieron sus ojos como plato, la mano que apretaba a la de Lussuria era realmente pálida y larga; los demás parpadearon un par de veces desencajando la mandíbula.

¡¿QUIÉN CARAJO ERA ESE HOMBRE EXTREMADAMENTE SENSUAL?!

Su voz, arrogante y sensual atrajo a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Un hombre de unos veintitrés años de edad, de cabello corto y rubio, alborotado. Rostro completamente hermoso, fino; parecido a un adonis, de nariz afilada y pequeña como la de un modelo. De cuerpo corpulento, y notándose increíblemente cuidado, de ojos grandes color lavanda. Portaba un piercing en la oreja izquierda y otro en la ceja derecha. Vestía un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo, y una camisa manga larga de color azul con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver su bien formado pecho, junto a unas botas altas de color azul oscuro, en una de sus manos –la derecha–, había un guante de color negro con los dedos sobresaliendo de estos, miraba con asco a Lussuria; los hombres a su alrededor se limpiaban un poco la baba al ver el cuerpo del rubio.

— ¡¿ETHAN?! —el grito del castaño resonó en todo el patio, el rubio se giró lentamente sonriéndole con sensualidad al castaño.

—En tan solo unos meses que no te veo, y ya estás metido en líos; Pequeño Enano —dijo divertido, el castaño se hizo el inocente.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo no me metí en ningún lío, ese tío tiene problemas de autoestima y se cree el rey de roma! ¡Sabes que tengo problemas con todo eso! —inflo sus mejillas, el rubio soltó una carcajada negando divertido.

—Mira chico… ¿chica? —ladeo el rostro para saber si era un hombre a quien le hablaba—. No sé porque carajo quieres pegarle a Tsu, pero si te advierto algo… este borrego —señalo al castaño—, puede parecer un debilucho con ese pequeño cuerpo, pero cuando llega al punto de ebullición es más fiero que un tigre de hecho parece un león en celo protegiendo lo que es suyo, así que es mejor no meterse con él —sonrió con altanería soltando la mano de Lussuria, quien miro con odio al castaño y luego dirigió su mirada al rubio extraño.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién carajo eres tú? —La voz de Kyoya autoritaria se escuchó en todo el campus escolar, la pregunta quedó en la boca de Lussuria, quien giro a ver a su adorado adonis, quien miraba con el ceño fruncido al rubio.

—No, pero si en este colegio son bastante molestos —susurro ignorando a Hibari, girándose para ver al hermoso castaño de ojos avellana—, y qué borrego malagradecido, ¿no piensas saludar? —pregunto divertido el rubio.

El castaño se hecho a los brazos de Ethan, mientras este le sujetaba las caderas. El chico junto sus labios con los del castaño en un roce amistoso, pero cierto azabache miro con muchísimo odio a aquel rubio.

—Te hice una pregunta, rubio oxigenado. No puedes evadir al comité disciplinario —dice con bastante odio y encolerizado con aquel teatro que estaban haciendo, el rubio rodo los ojos fastidiado y bajo al castaño pasando su brazo por los hombros de este.

—Ethan Tyler, y vine a buscar a Tsunayoshi… ¿Tienes algún problema con ello, comité disciplinario? —Levanto una ceja al hacer la pregunta, su sonrisa altanera se marcó en la punta de sus labios.

—Te recuerdo que esta es una escuela, y no te puedes llevar a los alumnos como a ti te dé la gana —le contradijo con más altanería el de cabellos oscuros.

—Error nenito, nadie se puede ir sin un permiso. Y resulta que tengo uno firmado por la madre de Tsu que dice que tiene cita con el dentista, y como ella está trabajando me mando a mí a hacer su pequeño trabajillo —comento divertido, Tsunayoshi suelta una risilla abrazando más al rubio sacándole un gruñido al de cabellos negros.

—Ja, como si fuera verdad —frunció el ceño.

— ¡Vaya, Tsu! —Exclama con sorpresa—, te dejo solo y ya andas robando corazones de aquí para allá, no te debí enseñar tanto —negó con diversión—, se nota a leguas que este azabache anda celoso —dice socarronamente el rubio.

— ¡JA! Eso quisiera el herbívoro ese.

—Mira chiquito, yo no soy idiota y se nota a miles de kilómetros qué estás celoso, sé que Tsu está para devorárselo completamente de hecho y más por su sensual y suculento trasero, pero a mi Pequeño León le gustan los hombres de verdad y no niñitos que se hacen hombres… —sonrió con altanería—, ¿he acertado? —comento divertido mirando el rostro indignado del de cabellos oscuros.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces explícame que hacía tu nenito subido encima de mí en la fiesta del sábado, comiéndome la boca y dejándose manosear por mí.

Los que estaban alrededor abrieron los ojos como plato, Lussuria fulmino con la mirada al castaño y una parte de los hombres fulminaban al pelinegro con la mirada mientras la otra mitad lo hacía con el castaño. Ethan sonrió con diversión levantando una ceja, y miro a Tsuna quien se mordió el labio.

— ¡HEY! ¡ASÍ QUE ME ESTÁS METIENDO LOS CUERNOS! ¡Y NO CON UNA MUJER SI NO CON UN HOMBRE! ¡QUÉ INDIGNACIÓN! —ofendido, Ethan señalo al castaño.

—Oh, pero vos me dijiste que hiciese de las mías, a parte… solo fue un besito, no es nada comparado con lo machote que sos vos —dijo con altanería el castaño y de un momento a otro bajo la camisa del rubio y para sorpresa de la mayoría del os presentes le comió la boca.

**¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO?! ¡EL RUBIO ENGREÍDO CABEZA OXIGENADA ES SU NOVIO! —**Hibari apretó con fuerza sus puños, observando como la pareja se besaba.

—No me arreglaras con eso, borrego travieso —sonrió con más diversión, observando a todas partes deteniéndose para observar con lujuria al primero que atrajo totalmente su atención—. Disculpa pequeño, ¿Tienes novia, novio? —pregunto interesado.

Fran tembló donde se encontraba, hipnotizado por los ojos profundos que estaban delante de él, miro con interés al castaño quien sonrió con diversión, asintiendo.

—Bueno… yo…

—Con tu permiso.

El rubio sonrió y tomo de solapas al chico de cabellos verdes juntando sus labios con los de él. Al principio se resistió para no corresponder y que todo pasara extremadamente rápido, pero los besos de aquel hombre eran extremadamente buenos para no corresponderle. Se besaron unos minutos, en lo que un rubio apretaba con fuerza sus puños tensándose en el acto. Mukuro sujeto automáticamente la mano de Belphegor impidiendo que se moviera de donde estaba, deseando tirarse encima de aquel oxigenado –como si él no fuese rubio–, Dino sujetaba el hombro de Takeshi quien quería golpear a aquel hombre por estar besando a su mejor amigo delante de sus ojos, Tsunayoshi miraba divertido la escena, Kyoya no sabía ni que estaba sucediendo y estaba con los ojos en forma de dos platos hondos. Pasaron unos minutos, en los que Fran y Ethan intercambiaron salivas ante la mirada atónita de todos y se separaron. Fran con una mirada y sonrisa bobalicona y Ethan totalmente tranquilo.

—Vaya, eso me gusto. Un gusto pequeño —dijo con diversión, besando el dorso de la mano del chico de cabellos verdes quien seguía en Bobolandia—. Con estos estamos a mano mi rey, ahora ves a buscar tus cosas que perderemos la cita con el dentista —y le guiño un ojo.

El castaño feliz alargo una sonrisa y fue a buscar su mochila. Mientras en el parqueadero aparecía un hermoso Lamborghini Veneno de color rojo carmín, estaba bañado con detalles negros a los costados e incluso las llantas eran de un hermoso resplandeciente platinado. En la puerta del conductor se encontraba dibujado hasta la parte trasera un hermoso Leopardo de color amarillo con manchas negras a lo largo con los colmillos abiertos y las garras dispuestas a atacar.

—Nos vemos más tarde, chicos —se despidió el castaño de sus amigos, subiéndose al auto y desapareciendo a toda velocidad.

**¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡Maldición! ¡El viernes el nene ese viene y me besa, casi terminamos en la cama! ¡Y luego aparece el rubio ese, se besuquea con Fran delante de él! ¡Y resulta que él es su novio! ¡¿Y qué mierda está pasando?! —**Kyoya sujeta con fuerza su cabello—. **¡Espera un momento! ¡Eres Kyoya Hibari! ¡Olvídate de una vez de ese maldito castaño! ¡Y sigue siendo el sex simbol de la escuela!... ¡Tsu no es el único pez en el mar!** —Dice pensando, y luego se detiene… automáticamente su frente se tiñe de azul—. **¿Desde cuándo le digo Tsu…? **

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Las clases siguieron completamente normales, si _normales_. Ya que Tsunayoshi se fue con Ethan al _dentista_ no había persona que le jodiera la existencia a Lussuria, los demás se habían ido a sus casas mientras Kyoya Hibari mandaba a la mierda a todo aquel que se atreviera a hablarle e incluso a su hermano quien lo había ido a buscar, se imaginado a aquel rubio comiéndose la boca de SU castaño, frunció el ceño y tomo un colectivo yéndose a un gimnasio que no estaba demasiado lejos de la escuela.

— ¡Erizo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —saludo un moreno robusto, al chico de cabellos oscuro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hn —_contesto_. El hombre levanto las cejas sonriendo con diversión.

—Veo que estamos de mal humor, pero sabes que este lugar es tu casa, disfruta golpeando lo que quieras —le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda, mientras se iba hacia la parte trasera para inspeccionar lo que los demás visitantes estaban ejercitándose.

Kyoya se fue al vestuario, sacando un pantalón holgado de color negro y una musculosa de color blanca que le quedaba ceñida a su cuerpo, salió de aquel lugar con el ceño fruncido y una gran aura totalmente malévola, se acercó a una bolsa de arena, colocándose los guantes para empezar a golpearlo con muchísima cólera guardada. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a los alrededores, una extraña aura asesina estaba bañándole en esos momentos, le pegaba patadas, puños, e incluso de vez en cuando golpeaba dos que estaban a los alrededores sintiendo cada vez menos fuerza en los golpes, después de todo la arena se estaba saliendo.

**¡Maldito rubio oxigenado! ¡¿Quién te crees tú para besar a mi castaño?! ¡Es obvio que es totalmente mío ese maldito Sawada Tsunayoshi!** —pensaba completamente encolerizado, golpeando con más fuerza la bolsa de arena; la cual se cayó de donde estaba sujeta con todo y tubo. El pelinegro levanto la mirada y las tonfas que estaban en sus manos lo golpearon rompiendo el mismo, Kyoya lanzo una patada a la bolsa de arena golpeándola contra la pared y partiéndola por la mitad con el ceño fruncido. Lejos de donde practicaba, se encontraba sentado un hombre entre las sombras saboreando con mera diversión sus movimientos a su lado, el moreno robusto suspiro.

— ¡Hey! ¡Me vas a destrozar el gimnasio! ¡Esas bolsas de arena cuestan! —Kyoya giro el rostro fulminando con la mirada de pocos amigos—. Ya, ya no te sulfures pequeño Erizo, ¿Por qué no te desquitas con alguno de mis chicos?

—Porque ya los he mordido hasta la muerte a todos esos herbívoros, se cómo pelean y no necesito golpearlos más de dos veces —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Ay, nenito! Sabemos muy bien que eres el mejor de todos, pero mis chicos se entrenan cada día y más que tú. Aunque la verdad he escuchado de tus salidas nocturnas y de los golpes en la noche por las calles, pero sabes que hay carne nueva y desde hace tiempo hay chicos que quieren enfrentarse con El Erizo Sangriento de Namimori, ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Y se puede saber quién es tan ingenuo para retarme? —pregunto con una sonrisa ladina. El moreno movía su mano, observando al hombre quien se levantó con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Kyoya, este es Aoba Koyo, llego hace dos meses de New York; es uno de los mejores de su ciudad.

Su altura era envidiable, sobre todo la sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro de: _Soy mejor que tú, niño de papi_. Sus ojos eran alargados como los de un autentico japonés, de color carmín que resaltaban con los anteojos delgados que portaba en su rostro, su cabello era de un color verdoso peinado hacía abajo con flecos realmente largos que cubrían su rostro, su piel tan pálida como la de una muñeca de porcelana y dedos alargados. Se veía bastante flacucho, de hecho, debajo de aquella musculosa se lograban ver pequeños músculos que se agrupaban constantemente.

Aflojerado, se acomodó los guantes de sus manos quitándose las gafas observando con tranquilidad al de cabellos negros, quien por el contrario de la actuación perezosa del hombre de cabellos negros este actuaba con superioridad.

—Hn.

—Kaoru, pensé que era más interesante. El Erizo es solo un debilucho hijo de papi —dice con aburrimientos, colocándose de nuevo sus gafas.

— ¿Así que soy debilucho? ¿Por qué no subimos al ring y te demuestro que tan debilucho soy, cabello de césped?

—Eres un arrogante acomplejado, la verdad es que me da pereza dejarte destruido en el ring —Kyoya levanto ambas cejas.

— ¿Miedo?

—No, solamente te vi entrenar y no creo que seas lo suficientemente bueno para mí, pude romper esa tubería con mis manos y tú lo has hecho con tus tonfas, aparte de que estoy esperando a algunos amigos.

—Aoba, pensé que vos querías enfrentarlo.

—Claro que sí, Kaoru. Pero la verdad es que en estos momentos me da pereza.

—JA, no será que me tienes miedo chiquito. Kaoru, no me digas que me interrumpiste para presentarme a un debilucho mariquita aflojerado de cuatro ojos.

Lo dijo bastante fuerte para que todos en el gimnasio escucharan y soltaran una carcajada. El de ocelos rojos se tensó, frunciendo el ceño apretando con fuerza sus puños.

— ¡Aoba debilucho y mariquita! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —cuando el de cabellos verdes iba a replicar una voz masculina, delicada y bastante fuerte se escuchó en todo el gimnasio. Detrás del azabache estaba su perdición castaña—. Por favor flaco ubícate, que este es bastante hombre —el de cabellos oscuros conocía aquella voz de alguna parte, así que frunció el ceño, iba a dar la vuelta para contestarle a aquel que se atrevió a interrumpirle… sin embargo, se encontraba su maldito castigo, el de cabellos castaños.

El chico levanto la vista divertido, y se helo al notar que el hombre que estaba delante de él no era nada más ni nada menos que Hibari Kyoya, los dos se estaban viendo intensamente hasta que algo… o alguien, los interrumpió.

— ¡Hey, León Enjaulado! —grito con diversión Aoba, corriendo a un lado al pelinegro abrazando al castaño, soltando una larga carcajada y lo levantaba, este regreso a la tierra y abrazo a su amigo de cabellos verdes.

— ¡Hey, ojeroso! ¡Hacía bastante que no te veía!

—Bueno enano, me tuve que mudar de New York, y termine en este pueblo —sonrió con diversión, ampliando una sonrisa para rascar su nuca—. ¡Ethan, ¿Cómo vas?! —los dos estrecharon la mano y se juntaron los pechos chocando los hombros, abrazándose y golpeando la espalda del contrario.

— ¡Hey, Aoba! ¿Y qué te pasa con este nenito que se hace el vivo y tu ni reaccionas ni qué onda?

—Buanoo, es que no me parece rival, tiene pinta de nene de papi que se hace el rebelde —y los tres comenzaron a reír. Un tic comenzó a marcarse en la ceja, fulminando con la mirada a los tres chicos.

—Sipi, es un simple niñito de papi, engreído, arrogante, que se cree lo mejor, pero es un simple nenito para ustedes chicos —comento Tsunayoshi ampliando una sonrisa, mirando con altanería al azabache, mientras los chicos sueltan de nuevo una carcajada más larga.

**… [¡BUENO, BASTA! ¡ESE HERBÍVORO ES UN REVERENDO IMBÉCIL! ¡YA SE HIZO EL VIVO EN EL COLEGIO Y PRETENDE DAÑARTE TU OTRA REPUTACIÓN!] ¿No habías desaparecido? [Re-aparecí, ¡el punto es que no seas tan idiota! ¡HIBARI KYOYA! ¡TE ORDENO QUE DEJES DE VERLO COMO UN PEDAZO DE CARNE Y LE DES LA LECCIÓN QUE SE MERECE! ¡Recuerda que es hombre también!] Hn —**y como si hubiera sido abofeteado un par de veces, regreso a la tierra frunciendo el ceño, tomando de la camisa al castaño levantándolo hasta su altura, provocando que Ethan y Aoba fruncieran el ceño, pero se detuvieron de intentar golpearlo cuando Tsunayoshi levanto su mano suavemente.

**—**Ay, nenito ¿Qué sabrás vos de la vida? Hasta con los ojos cerrados destrozo a tus dos amiguitos incluyéndote a ti, aunque la verdad dudo tanto porque con ese cuerpo que tienes pareces mujer. ¿Es que no has visto las caderas que tienes? Pero lo de ser un niñito lo dejo al aire, la otra noche estabas gimiendo bajo mis brazos, y besándome completamente. ¿Luego vienes a decirme niñito? Aquí el nenito de papi es otro —Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño, pero al sentir el olor proveniente a sudor del otro hizo querer observarle con más detalle: la camisa le quedaba ajustad al cuerpo, al igual que el pantalón, provocando que mordiera su labio, como aquellos tatuajes que resaltaban en su cuerpo le daba un aspecto mucho más sexy, como una roca, bien pulido, un rostro enojado que no dejaba aquella sonrisa arrogante que le encantaba. Kyoya sonrió de lado y agrego—: ¿Qué pasa, Leoncito? Los ratones te comieron la lengua, aparte de quedar atrapado en una jaula y te ayudan te comen la lengua.

(Kyo hace referencia al cuento infantil llamado: El león y el ratón, es una moraleja –fabula–. Un león molestaba a un pequeño ratón, pero lo libera porque no se lo quería comer. Luego el león queda dormido y es atrapado por una red, llega el ratón luego de que el león pide ayuda y este lo libera)

—Ay, nenito, no te creas mucho, si solo eres un moco engreído —dijo frunciendo el ceño, mantenido una mirada encima de aquella persona—. **[Un nenito engreído que me encantaría mandarlo al vestuario y comenzar a hacerle maldades, si fuera él no me importaría darle mi trasero a otro que no sea Ethan] ¿Qué carajo estás pensando? [Deberías preguntar: ¿Qué carajo quieres tú? Soy tu conciencia, por lo tanto soy la personificación de tus deseos más oscuros] ¿Más oscuros? [Oh vamos, ¡HAS TENIDO DESEOS DE COMERTE A ESE HOMBRE COMO DEJAR QUE ESTE TE COMA A TI! No ha habido otros que te provoquen tantas tentaciones como Hibari Kyoya, mira ese cuerpazo que tiene, sus músculos… ¡TSUNAYOSHI DEJA ESTE PUTO ESPECTÁCULO DE MACHO PECHO PELUDO Y ENTRÉGATE COMO UN BUEN SAMARITANO!] …**

— ¿Nenito engreído, eh? —Dijo soltándole, dando un paso hacia atrás para acomodando el cuello—. Si soy solo un nenito engreído… ¿Por qué no apartas la mirada de mí? —eso fue el balde de agua para Tsunayoshi, quien frunció el ceño regresando con su tono venenoso, como un total rebelde sin causa.

—Ay, nenito de papi, no sabes cuantos cojones te hacen falta para llegar a mis talones, incluso mi hermanito es mejor que tu —el de cabellos negros frunció el ceño, pero luego se acercó lo suficiente al chico para quedar cerca de su boca observándolo a los ojos.

—Ay, castaño. ¿Por qué no te dejas de hacer el nene malo y nos vamos por ahí a divertirnos? —dijo con un tono lo suficientemente sensual para que el castaño lo escuchara perfectamente, este frunció el ceño tratando de borrar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

**[¡CLARO QUE SÍ, NOS VAMOS! ¡TSUNA, ABANDONA A ETHAN Y A AOBA Y NOS VAMOS CON ESTE MALDITO QUE SABE CÓMO DESQUICIARTE!] ¡Oh, sí! Digo… ¡NO! ¡ES UN IMBÉCIL Y NO VOY A CAER TAN FÁCILMENTE, LOS HOMBRES CAEN A MIS PIES Y TERMINAN DEBAJO DE MÍ! ¡NO YO ENCIMA DE ELLOS! ¡SOY SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! ¡Y SIEMPRE LLEVO EL ASUNTO Y ME FOLLO A QUIEN YO QUIERA! —**el chico lo tomo por el cuello, y lo acercó lo suficiente a él para rozar su lengua con los labios ajenos—. Ay, Kyoyacito, esa idea es demasiado tentadora incluso para mí —amplio una sonrisa, el pelinegro sonrió con altanería al contrario de la burla que se notaba en el rostro de Ethan y Aoba—, pero déjame informarte que todo llega a un final si es contigo el asunto, ya que tu aparato es demasiado chiquito para divertirse —dice con un tono bastante alto para que todo el gimnasio escuchara. El chico frunció el ceño indignado.

—Y… ¿Se puede saber cómo sabes el tamaño de mi compadre de batalla? —Al castaño le salió una gota de sudor por el apodo—, porque el viernes te fuiste corriendo —el chico se mordió el labio acongojado, mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Eso? A eso mi vida, se le llama: _No eres capaz de levantarme_. Me fui porque no tenías los estímulos ni las feromonas para despertar a mi amigo, de hecho, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de sacar aunque sea una gota de mi pre-semen —dijo restándole importancia—. **[¡ME ESTÁS JODIENDO SAWADA! ¡TUVISTE QUE USAR DEMASIADA FUERA PARA QUE NO SE NOTARA TÚ BULTO EN ESE PANTALÓN!] ¿De qué jodida parte estás tú? [Solo digo la verdad] **

—Ay, chiquito, todos son muy vivos de la boca para afuera: "Perro que ladra, no muerde" si vos me decís que no te la pare por el motivo que sos precoz o quizás ni siquiera sientas si se te para o no… a parte estás así porque desde el viernes no te registro, y eso fue simplemente un regalito de mi parte, ya que estaba borracho y me daba pena dejarte solito, ya que tus amigos se fueron a divertir y ningún tío se acercaba a ti —dijo sonriendo arrogante, observando el rostro del castaño—. **[Claro, ninguno se acercaba. Si todos los espantaste tú] ¿De qué jodido lado estás? [Del lado ganador]**

Tsunayoshi frunce el ceño, y se sube al ring seguido de la mirada de los espectadores.

— ¡¿Y USTEDES QUE PIENSAN?! ¡MI PEQUEÑO CUERPO ES O NO APETECIBLE! —grita como todo un Don Juan, su acento inglés perfecto, sacándole una sonrisa burlona a Aoba inclusive a Ethan. Coloco un dedo en sus labios, inflando suavemente sus mejillas quienes se colorearon de un sonrojo bastante activo, el perfecto uke se encontraba en medio de este mirando a todos en el gimnasio. Los hombres chiflaron, la sonrisa en el rostro de Tsunayoshi no tardó en aparecer.

— ¡PERO PAPITO, SI ESE NENITO NO SABE LO QUE ES TENER A UN NENE COMO TÚ EN LA CAMA! ¡DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO QUE YO POR TI ME VUELVO GAY! —se escuchaba el grito de algunos hombres.

— ¡TIENES QUE VENIR CON EL GRAN SHIRO-SAMA QUE ÉL SABRÁ DARTE POR DONDE TÚ QUIERAS Y COMO QUIERAS! —se escuchó un grito más fuerte en la parte de atrás, el castaño sonrió con arrogancia y de un salto cayó delante del pelinegro.

—Ves nenito, este cuerpecito vale más que el tuyo, perdiste tu oportunidad, quizás si hubieras dejado que fuese el seme de la relación, todo había sido distinto —dice arrogante, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Por favor, ¿Seme? ¿Tú? —Soltó una gran carcajada—. Eres solo un nene de mami que le da miedo lo que digan de él o piensen, eres solo un MOCOSO que se hace de grande, cuando en realidad es un niño miedica —dice en tono venenoso; resaltando la palabra _mocoso_. Tsunayoshi podría tolerar cualquier cosa de hecho, todo insulto; pero aquella palabra lo sacaba de sus casillas, apretó con fuerza los puños y lanzó un golpe hasta una bolsa de arena que se cayó luego de haber rozado sus manos contra esta, todos tragaron seco, cuando Ethan y Aoba reaccionaron, lo sujetaron de los hombros al ver la sangre caer por su puño.

—Tsu, tranquilo —dijo suavemente Ethan cerca de su oído, colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza, mimándole con tranquilidad—, este es solo un nenito hablador que se la da de _heavy_, es un simple bebito de mami —siguió susurrándole en el oído, por otra parte Kyoya simplemente se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía porque simplemente soltaba aquellas palabras, él por lo general golpeaba a todo aquel que se pasará de la raya diciendo solamente: _Kamikorosu_ y hasta ahí terminaba la conversación, pero al ver los movimientos del chico en realidad su interés crecía cada vez más, frunció el ceño, él mismo sabía que dentro de él no era nada como mostraba.

Y era lo que le agradaba a Fran, a Tasshi, a los chicos; sabiendo que Kyoya Hibari era un chico cálido, podría actuar como un arrogante, egocéntrico en ocasiones pero su lado amable y divertido solía resaltar entre los demás, buena onda quien siempre bromeaba entre todos.

—_Hey, baby! Don't worry_ —canto Aoba, sujetándole el cabello del castaño para desordenarlo—. Mejor vámonos Leoncito, este nenito de papi pronto le bajaremos los humos —tomaron al castaño, y le lanzaron una última mirada de odio al joven de cabellos negros. Sin saber por qué su corazón se achico mientras desaparecían. Kyoya le dedico una mirada de odio a los más grandes hombres que quedaban para darse la vuelta y seguir demoliendo el gimnasio.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Al día siguiente el castaño no apareció, sus amigos estaban preocupados ya que tampoco contestaba el teléfono de la casa y mucho menos el celular. Kyoya andaba con la cabeza revuelta, y mordía hasta la muerte a cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra, todos sus amigos le miraban con preocupación. Mukuro y Dino intuían que le podría haber pasado, así que se la pasaban jodiendo su existencia, Tasshi quien entendía mejor los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, le pasara resaltando el hecho de que SU Tsunayoshi podría estar con ÉL rubio que había venido la otra vez y no con ÉL.

Llego el viernes, y el castaño no había aparecido en toda la semana, los adolescentes en crecimiento, que pronto serán unos desempleados más en el mundo de la adultez, que alimentan el bolsillo de Giotto todos los santos días con comprar comida y pagar cada mes el semestre escolar, estaban esperando que el timbre sonara para entrar a clases. De un momento a otro aparece el Lamborghini Veneno de color rojo carmín delante de la puerta de la escuela llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes. Salió un Tsunayoshi bastante sonriente quien se dio la vuelta despidiéndose del conductor con un beso en el aire, y esté se perdió en la carretera. Hayato, Enma, Ryohei, Lambo y Fran corren hacía donde su amigo se encontraba abrazándole con fuerza casi sacándole el aire.

— ¡JUUDAIME! ¡PENSAMOS QUE TE HABÍA PASADO ALGO GRAVE! —grito Hayato, colocando ojos de borrego degollado ante la mirada burlona de Tsunayoshi.

— ¡POR DIOS NENE! ¡NO PUEDES DESAPARECER ASÍ, SIN DAR RAZÓN AL MUNDO! —grita Enma bastante enojado, pero este grito no le llego al castaño quien se separó y los reparo.

— ¿Por qué están vestidos así? —cuestiono.

Los chicos bajaron la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lambo y Gokudera tenían unas gafas de culo de botella, mientras los demás volvían a tener las gasas, el nuevo sombrero de manzana de Fran, vestían con pantalones anchos y altos, con cinturón que amarraban arriba de la cadera y una camisa encajada con una corbata que acompañaba estás.

—Bueno, Tsu… es que pensamos que no ibas a regresar… y Lussuria… reunió a más gente… y bueno…

— ¡NO ME ROMPAS LOS COJONES LAMBO! ¡¿ME VAS A DECIR QUE ESTÁN VESTIDO ASÍ POR QUÉ LA MALDITA PERRA EN CELO LES DIJO QUE LO HICIERA?! —grito histérico, colocando un mano en su cabeza desordenando su cabello, lanzo un largo suspiro de sus labios, los chicos mordieron sus labios y el castaño se indignó —. ¡ESTOY CANSADO! ¡EL JODIDO FIN DE SEMANA LES DEMOSTRÉ QUE USTEDES SON MEJORES! ¡MÁS FUERTES, PUEDEN LEVANTAR LO QUE ÉL DURA MESES HACIÉNDOLO Y EN UN MOMENTO! ¡VIENEN Y SE DEJAN ENGATUSAR DE NUEVO! ¡¿ES QUE SON IDIOTAS?!

— ¡CLARO! ¡Y LO DICE EL DAME-TSUNA QUE DESAPARECIÓ TODA LA SEMANA POR QUIEN SABE QUÉ COSA! —grito indignado Enma.

—Mira Enma, yo desaparecí toda la semana porque me dio mi gana, ustedes no me necesitan para valerse y mostrar lo que son. Si son tan debiluchos y ese cuerpo solamente está de lujo y quieren dejar que un imbécil con complejos feministas los maneje allá ustedes, estoy cansado —frunció el ceño, girando su cuerpo para entrar a la escuela totalmente enojado.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y fruncieron el ceño asintiendo, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el castaño –ya dentro de su aula de clases–, lo buscaron por todas partes, encontrándole en la parte de arriba.

—Tsu… tienes razón… pero es que ellos son demasiados…

—No me jodas, Fran —dijo el castaño fulminándole.

—Okey, ya. Tienes toda la jodida razón, Tsunayoshi. Somos unos miedosos, de hecho demasiado ¡EXTERMO! —grito Ryohei, pero luego se calló bajando la mirada —. No lo vamos a hacer más, pero no desaparezcas así… nos preocupamos, pensamos que te paso algo como el mes pasado…

— ¡Por dios! Si antes no se vestían como ellos decían… ¿Por qué ahora sí?, Saben, hagan lo que quieran… ¿de acuerdo?

—Tsuna, medio instituto está con ellos… Lussuria es como el Papa y nosotros los ateos del vaticano… debes comprendernos…

—Lo que sea, Lambo —contesto bastante enojado.

—Ya… vamos, Tsu-kun… no seas malito —dijo Enma con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El castaño quería enojarse con los chicos pero la verdad no podía, se habían ganador su corazón y la verdad es que ellos por muy idiotas que fueran, necesitaban un empujón para que salieran por completo del cascarón a donde habían regresado años atrás, suspiro y vio que todos los chicos comenzaban a entrar, les sonrió a los chicos con un aura maléfica cubriendo su cuerpo.

— ¿Ustedes quieren que no me enoje? —Los chicos asintieron —, bueno, vayan y demuéstrenme que no se dejaran controlar más por el perro en celo, vayan a comerle la boca a los Vongola Boy's, ahora —ordeno con voz autoritaria, los demás desencajaron la mandíbula con los ojos increíblemente abiertos —, miren, la forma más fácil de joder a Lussuria es tocando sus objetos más preciados… ¿Vale?

—Okey, pero no pienso besar al Friki del Baseball —dice Hayato, el castaño amplio una sonrisa acomodándose para ver al espectáculo. El de cabellos plateados se acercó a los chicos y se comió la boca de Kyoya, quien se asombró totalmente abriendo los ojos de par en par, pero un par de ojos chocolate miraban el teatro con el ceño fruncido, esté comenzó a corresponderle al chico mientras se despegó y camino hasta el perro en celo, digo, Lussuria.

—Ya te dimos una semana más, a partir de ahora haremos lo que nos da la gana y como nos da la gana, no fastidies más, tinturado con fetiches femeninos —Hayato se dio la vuelta caminando hasta sus amigos —, ¿contento? —dijo, pero luego soltó un largo suspiro cruzado de brazos mirando a los ojos del castaño evitando que la gente lo mirara —, no pretendo besar al Friki, por qué no quiero que vea que todavía tengo sentimientos hacia él… ¿comprendes? —el castaño sonríe por lo bajo sabiendo que su amigo no tiene sentimientos por SU Erizo.

—Vamos, marquen territorio como los animales. O más bien, fastidien a los descerebrados tinturados, quiero ver la cara de cada uno —dijo Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa arrogante, los chicos sonrieron con malicia y se acercaron hacia Lussuria.

—Ha-chan tiene razón, ustedes son unos idiotas con complejo de inferioridad, no sé por qué les teníamos _miedo_ —dice Enma levantando los dedos y moviéndolos como si fueran comillas.

—Sí, saben por dónde pueden meter sus tares —dice Fran rompiendo algunas hojas en la cara de los chicos lanzándolas al aire para bañarlos con estas —. Vamos, si pueden comer eso veremos si les hará pensar más.

—No puedo creer que Hayato haya salido primero que yo —comento Lambo con una sonrisa mientras pasa sus manos detrás del cuello de Lussuria —, apestas como mujer, y eso que eres hombre… si quieres a un gay detrás de ti debes de mostrar tu fuerza, no tu feminidad, pero en serio, ¿Cuándo entenderás que apestas? —dice mientras le suelta y suelta una carcajada con los chicos.

— ¡ESTO ES EXTREMADAMENTE DIVERTIDO! ¡LUSSURIA, LO TIENES CHIQUITO! —grita a todo pulmón Ryohei, todos lo miraron con una gran gota de sudor, pero los chicos soltaron una larga carcajada sujetando su estómago.

— ¡Y saben que más! —dice Fran señalándolos —. ¡Estos chicos no son de ustedes!

De un momento a otro Fran pega a la pared a Mukuro y comienzo a comerle la boca. Enma toma de solapas a un sorprendido Belphegor para adueñarse de sus labios. Ryohei toma a un sorprendido Dino, mientras que Lambo le come la boca a Yamamoto. Todo el aula abrieron sus ojos como plato, mirando atónitos a los jóvenes quienes se estaban besando con los Vongola Boy's. Daisy se acercó para jalarle los cabellos a Lambo, pero Tsunayoshi fue más rápido y de un golpe estaba acostado en el suelo mientras Tsunayoshi le mandaba una dulce mirada de odio.

—Tócale un solo cabello, y te haré llorar de la peor forma existente y no solo eso mi querido Daisy —amplio una dulce sonrisa de odio, tan tétrica que el chico jamás había visto en su vida —, te haré obedecer a la morsa, y será realmente entretenido viéndote huir de _The Goddess Bunny._

El chico se colocó a un lado del azabache y miro con arrogancia hacía sus compañeros. Observo con diversión como sus amigos dejaban con la boca abierta a Lussuria y a sus perros falderos. Los besos terminaron en cuestión de minutos, el castaño se hizo el niño aburrido y se fue a sentar con sus amigos, al igual que el resto de la clase.

G, no tardó en llegar, ignoro el hecho de que el castaño había faltado a su clase toda la semana y le llamo de primero; aunque sabiendo perfectamente lo inteligente de este, ignoro el hecho de que resolviera correctamente los ejercicios.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, sacando el hecho de que los Vongola Boy's no podían apartar la mirada de nuestros hermosos chicos, el timbre del receso sonó y todos se dirigieron a la cafetería. Para seguir fastidiando, nuestros adorados ukes se sentaron en la mesa que se suponía que era de los descerebrados, aquella que estaba en el mejor lugar, unos pequeños metros de los Vongola Boy's, en el centro del campus escolar. Lussuria los había ido a sacar, pero _accidentalmente_ Tsunayoshi le tiro su bandeja de comida encima y el perro en celo salió corriendo del lugar completamente histérico.

Los chicos hablaban divertidos, en tanto, la mayoría del instituto los observaba sin entender semejante cambio en ellos, los Vongola Boy's los observaban confusos pero bien que sabían que los chicos al final estaban siendo como querían. La mecha que se había apagado hace años atrás se había vuelto a encender, y nada menos que con alguien que era increíblemente parecido a ellos.

Los jóvenes se quitaron las gafas, se bajaron los pantalones y desencajaron la camisa que portaban, se desordenaron la corbata, quitándose aquella crema que aplastaba su cabello para dejarlo todo rebelde. Pocas gasas quedaron en su rostro, en lo que las demás las guardaban. Tsunayoshi estaba realmente divertido con el comportamiento de sus amigos, al igual que los de los demás dentro de la escuela.

—Hey, Tsuna —llamo Enma—, nos debes una explicación —le miro con el ceño fruncido, el castaño levanto una ceja entretenido, sin entender nada más aparte de que la hamburguesa que tenía entre sus dientes se estaba acabando.

—Eso es verdad, Tsunayoshito. ¿Qué onda con el lunes? Viene el flaco rubio y desapareces toda la semana —dijo Lambo completamente indignado, el castaño sonríe picarón, bajando la mirada a su comida quedándose completamente callado, dándose un aura de misterio que desespero a sus amigos. En la otra mesa un curioso pelinegro colocaba totalmente su atención a lo que estaban hablando.

—Vamos, Tsu, no te hagas el misterioso, decid quien era aquel romeo que vino y por qué desapareciste toda la semana —el castaño levanto una ceja, guardo silencio y soltó una larga carcajada.

— ¡¿Romeo?! —La risa que se escuchaba en la punta de sus labios dejaron a sus amigos indignados, sobre todo a Fran quien hizo un mohín en sus labios—. Fran, ¿Te réferis a Ethan? —siguió riendo, en lo que este asentía—. Es un amigo de hace bastante.

— ¿Pero no que eras de New York, vos?

—Sipi. Aunque realmente nací en este pueblo y cuando tenía dos años viaje a América, pero eso no viene al caso. Los chicos no son del tipo de personas que se quedan en un lugar por mucho tiempo, les gusta la adrenalina y viajar, así que Ethan y los demás se bajaron en Namimori por vacaciones a conocer la cultura —comento, mordió otro pedazo de hamburguesa para hablar con la boca llena, los demás le miraron con intriga—, buanoo, a ver, los chicos tenían ganas de viajar y cayeron acá, pura casualidad dicen ellos, pero yo sé que no fue por eso; Ethan estaba por el centro de la ciudad y se encontró con Ryu, así que se quedó esperando a mi mama que llegará por él, y así fue que me localizo sin la necesidad de colocar el pueblo patas para arriba, y me vino a dar la sorpresa.

—Ya… ¿Y se puede saber por qué desapareciste toda la semana? —Pregunto Hayato levantando las cejas, dándole una indirecta de lo que pudo haber pasado. Tsunayoshi sonrió con burla, mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de este.

—Ha-chan, Ha-chan, menos averigua y Dios perdona. Recuerda cual fue la razón de la muerte del gato —menciona con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. De un momento a otro un estruendo se escuchó, todos giraron a ver quién había causado aquel mini accidente y se encontraron a Kyoya que había soltado el vaso de jugo que estaba bebiendo, todos le quedaron viendo interesados, sin embargo, Tasshi había sonreído con diversión, al igual que Dino, Mukuro y Fran quienes le conocían perfectamente.

El timbre había sonado, y todos regresaron a clases.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Las clases habían finalizado, los chicos estaban saliendo de la escuela quedándose en la entrada, observando que la parte trasera de donde estaban se encontraban las escaleras casi dando hacía la salida de esta. Tsuna giro sus talones para encarar a sus amigos.

—Chicos, hoy es viernes. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunto bastante interesado, los chicos le miraron con dos cabezas sin entender. Ante la atenta mirada de un grupo de ocelos intercalados quienes pasaron todo el día observando sus movimientos.

— ¿No que trabajas viernes y sábado? —pregunto Enma con una ceja en alto, Sawada sonrió burlón ante el comentario del chico de cabellos rojizos.

—Sipi, pero mi turno termina a las dos —los chicos sonrieron, el castaño revisaba atento su celular.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer, Tsu-kun? —Pregunto Fran, mirando con interés a su amigo quien coloco un dedo en sus labios.

— ¡Veamos!~ —dijo cantarín, dando una vuelta sobre sus pies—, no se… yo planeaba salir con los chicos pero… —los chicos miraron al piso derrotados—. ¡Ustedes también son mis amigos, así que supongo que tendré que compartirlos! —sonrió con diversión, les guiño uno de sus ojos a lo que los demás fruncieron el ceño—, a ver hijos míos, no sé si se acuerdan… pero tenemos pases gratis por tres meses, y yo pienso aprovecharlos.

—Pero… Tsu-kun… ¿no vas a salir con tus amigos? —susurro por lo bajo Fran mirando con vergüenza al castaño.

—Obviamente, pero con ustedes también. No sé por qué no podemos ir todos juntos —se levantó de hombros, los jóvenes abrieron sus ojos de par en par.

— ¿Pero no les va a molestar? —pregunto por lo bajo Ryohei, mientras levanto el rostro totalmente decidido —. ¡Si es así, no molestaremos al extremo!

El castaño coloco un dedo en la punta de sus labios mordiéndolo, como si estuviera pensando –solo lo hacía para darle más drama al asunto–, incluso los rayos se veían relucientes detrás de su cuerpo, a pesar de estar el día tan despejado.

—No, pero si cada vez que veo a ese pequeño y suculento trasero me provoca hacerle tantas cosas —una voz resonó en todo el jardín escolar. El cuerpo del castaño no se tensó, al contrario pareció llenarse de vida al escuchar esa voz, lanzándose a los brazos del rubio que había dicho aquello.

—Claro, claro… todo para el oxigenado y a mi nada —dijo con un tono ofendido una voz detrás del rubio.

Un hombre alto, con una belleza hipnotizaste. De unos veintidós años de edad, alto con una voz extremadamente atrayente. Albino, el color de su cabello lo delataba completamente, blanco, totalmente alborotado y exquisito. Su piel era pálida, pero eso no quería decir que fuese totalmente, estaba bronceada, y la mayor arte relucía con un color caramelo derretido. De ocelos de un color lavanda, pero podría apreciarse que bajo de ellos había un toque carmín que le hacía ver extremadamente sensual, debajo de uno de ojos –el derecho–, había una marca morada, mientras que en sus labios un pedazo de marsmallow.

(Bya-chan, en esta historia tienes los ojos carmín, pero se coloca lentes de contacto lavanda porque según él, es más cool… ¡Ya salió mi Byakuran! –Grito de fangirl–)

—Bya, por favor, si a ti también te adoro —dijo divertido el castaño, sacándole la lengua, tirándose en los brazos del albino quien le estrujo para corresponder el abrazo, pero sintió que su dignidad fue robada al no tener el dulce entre sus labios.

—Aprovechado borrego, malagradecido —susurro por lo bajo.

—He robado tu dignidad, es hora de que me obedezcas —todos miraban el teatro con una gota de sudor, el albino soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Este nene cree que puede mandarme a mí! —Bufó. Estrujando más al castaño entre sus brazos, en lo que este soltaba una carcajada.

—Ya, ya no sean pegote que dan asco —dijo con un tono de voz divertida Ethan, quien giro su mirada para observar con lujuria al chico de cabellos verdes, quien se sonrojo de inmediato—. No, pero definitivamente vestido de nerd con aquella manzana en la cabeza, provocan hacerte demasiadas travesuras —tres pares de ojos afilados, uno de cabello rubio, otro de cabello marrón y el último de cabello negro –por obvias razones– fulminaron con la mirada al rubio al escuchar aquel comentario. Byakuran dejo de jugar y reparo con la mirada a todos los chicos deteniéndose exclusivamente en Enma, le guiño un ojo al notar que este se sonrojaba en el acto.

Tsuna reía con libertad —. No seas desubicado, Ethan. Chicos les presento al pervertido más grande de todo este plantea, Ethan Tyler y al viejo gula más hot de todo el mundo, Byakuran Millefiore —ambos chicos ampliaron una sonrisa seductora, que dejo a la mayoría en Bobolandia, más bien en Ethanlandia – Byakuranlandia —. Dear´s estos son mis amigos… Lambo Bovino, Hayato Gokudera, Enma Kozato, Ryohei Sasagawa y Fran Hellín.

—Un gusto —dijeron al tiempo, guiñando uno de sus ojos, hicieron una corta reverencia; provocando que los colores de los chicos subieran a su rostro—. Son extremadamente hermosos, igual como Tsu los había descrito.

—Hey, cabeza de espinas. ¿Qué hacemos esta noche? —pregunto Byakuran sacando una bolsa más de dulces, metiendo uno en sus labios el cual tenía caras divertidas, provocando que el pelirrojo riera con libertad.

—No sé, por si no lo recuerdas; Rey del Marsmallow yo trabajo y soy una persona responsable a diferencia tuya.

— ¡Hey, enano! Más respeto a tus mayores que yo también _trabajo_ —los tres amigos sonrieron cómplices.

—Byakuran no se llama trabajar a estar jugando todo el día _pool_ (Billar) y tirarte a todos los tíos y tías que alimentas con tu palabrería barata —ambos soltaron la carcajada.

— ¡Clarooooooooooo! ¡Molestemos al pobre de Byakuran que no se puede defender! —comento acercándose a Enma, colocando su barbilla en el hombro contrario para acercar sus labios al oído ajeno—. Y tú, pelirrojo. ¿No me defenderás de estás malas personas que abusan de mi bondad? —su tono fue bastante sensual y provocativo. Enma comenzó a sudar con un bastante marcado sonrojo entre sus mejillas. Un rubio, quien veía la escena con total nitidez apretó con fuerza sus puños, deseando no matar a aquellos sujetos.

—Ya, ya, Byakuran. Deja al pobre chico que lo estás asustando, con esa cara de mujer deforme, asustas a cualquiera —sonrió con diversión.

—Mira quién habla, el rubio oxigenado con deformidad que no sabe manejar ni tomar alcohol —dijo divertido, con un toque de enojo.

—Ya, ya… Dear's. No peleen o Mamá Tsu no les dará de comer —coloco su mano en el pecho de cada uno, la voz divertida resonó en los labios del castaño. Estos se miraron con maldad y se abrazaron dejando al pobre Tsunayoshi como si fuese un jamón entre dos pedazos de panes.

—Bya-Ototo, Tsu-Okasan no nos quiere alimentar —lloraba falsamente, Ethan, guardando las ganas de reír.

—Eso escuche, Et-niisan; que malo es Tsu-Okasan —la voz de Byakuran era de nene caprichoso al igual que la de Ethan, los chicos no pudieron aguantar la risa y soltaron una gran carcajada.

—Ya, ya tranquilos. Por ese comportamiento les prometo que en la noche les daré algo de comer —los tres sonrieron, en lo que se separaban y los chicos –los mayores–, volvieron a su pose cool—. Bueno, escuchen. Yo entro a trabajar a las 8:30 y mi turno termina a las 2:00 ni un minuto más, ni uno menos. Llegan al Bar Varia como a las 1:30, se encuentran con los chicos y luego me buscan a ver qué pintamos.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Estos chicos irán?! —Pregunto Ethan, colocando una de sus manos en sus caderas, los chicos bajaron la mirada totalmente ilusionados.

—T-Tsuna-kun… no creo que nosotros debamos ir, tus amigos de pronto quieran pasarla juntos… —comento suavemente Fran con un tono realmente avergonzado, el castaño rodo los ojos totalmente en blancos, Byakuran levanto una ceja interesado y el rubio se enterneció (Tiene un problema con lo moe).

— ¡PERO POR DIOS HONEY! ¡LO DIJE PORQUE ME TENDRÉ QUE ARREGLAR MÁS PARA QUE SE FIJEN EN MÍ! —un toque sensual en sus labios, los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par sonrojándose totalmente. A unos metros, los Vongola Boy's querían tirarse a golpear a esos dos que se hacían los adonis perfectos con SUS UKES, a diferencia de Mukuro quien estaba entretenido detallando al joven de cabellos blancos.

—Hey, pedófilo pervertido, ¡Que son unos nenes! —dijo con diversión, Byakuran.

—Hey, panecillo; que yo no quiero hacer nada… bueno, _nada_ que ellos no quieran —sonrió con sensualidad, guiñándole uno de sus ojos, provocando que estos se sonrojen más.

—Bájate de la nube, Et. Qué son mis amigos, no juguetes —contesto con diversión el castaño—, no te desubiques.

—Okey, okey. Prometo portarme bien, Okasan —hizo una pose militar, colocando su mano en su frente ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

—Bueno, entonces hacemos así, vayan al bar tipo 1:30, se encuentran con mis amigos —señalo al rubio y al albino—, ustedes también vayan a esa hora, entran con los pases VIP, me buscan; y así nos arreglamos —sonrió.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos en ese lugar y vemos qué onda con la noche —sonrió Byakuran metiendo otro dulce a su boca, observando el cielo con aburrimiento, pero nuestros protagonistas no salían de la sorpresa.

— ¡Perfecto! Hace tanto que extraño salir con el nene del grupo —dijo Ethan con una gran aura brillante, abrazando de la cadera a Tsunayoshi.

—Sí, lástima que nos falta el otro nenito del grupo —comento abrazando también a Tsu, el albino observo a los chicos con lujuria—, aunque pensándolo bien, el enano tiene cinco hermosos suplentes —agrego al final con una sonrisa sensual.

—Ya par de depravados, dejen de babosearse con mis amigos y vamos que tenemos que comprar algunas cosas —comento por lo bajo el castaño, lanzando un largo suspiro.

— ¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver?, yo prefiero ir a dar una vuelta con mis nuevos amiguitos —dijo Ethan sonriendo, provocando que los menores se sonrojaran mucho más –si es que se pueden seguir sonrojando–.

—Okey, pervert. Dame las llaves de tu autito y listo.

— ¡JA! ¡NI LO SUEÑES! Queridos chicos, nos vemos en la noche —dijo besando el dorso de cada uno, comenzando a caminar al auto delante de la puerta jugando con las llaves entre sus dedos.

—Un gusto conocerlos, y espero verlos en la noche —Byakuran con una sonrisa, coloco un dulce en la mano de cada uno besándola, mientras caminaba hasta el auto subiendo en la parte de atrás para lanzarse en el cojín trasero acostándose con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bueno chicos, nos vemos en la noche.

—Tsu-kun…

— ¿Qué pasa, Fran?

—Bueno… es que ellos… y eso… nosotros —Fran no sabía por dónde empezar, Tsuna levanto una ceja, pero luego rió divertido.

—Hey, tranquilo. Los chicos son geniales y divertidos, por más que parezcan pervertidos respetan y se mantienen a la raya. No les van a hacer nada, son bromistas y re buena onda y cuando conozcan a los demás va a ser lo mismo. No sean bobos, nos vemos en la noche, búsquenlos a ellos dos y arréglense como suelen hacerlo, rebeldes, sexys, radiantes —le guiño un ojo—, cualquier cosa me ubican por el celu —golpeo la palma de cada uno, caminando hasta el auto y desapareciendo al momento que acelero a toda velocidad.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Y la noche había llegado. Esta vez, centrados en la gran mansión de los Rokudo se encontraban fulminándose con la mirada los dos jóvenes de la misma edad, uno de ellos de cabellos oscuros alborotados y el otro de cabellos violeta con heterocroma en sus ojos.

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE CON ESOS IMBÉCILES NO VAS A SALIR! —gruño como perro rabioso, Mukuro, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano menor.

— ¡MUKURO, NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA QUE YA ESTOY GRANDE Y HAGO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA! —grito de la misma manera Lambo, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Y NO! ¡SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR! ¡Y SI A MÍ SE ME DA LA GANA, NO SALES A NINGUNA PARTE! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS CON UNOS TIPOS QUE NO CONOCES! ¡NI SIQUIERA SABES LO QUE HACEN! ¡TE HARÁN LO MISMO QUE CON EL IMBÉCIL DE ZAKURO! —le grito, tomándole de la camisa y acercándolo hacía él.

— ¡SOLO ERES MAYOR POR UNOS MESES! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA MANDARME?! ¡SOLO ERES MI HERMANASTRO! ¡Y YO NO ME METO EN TU VIDA, ASÍ QUE NO TE METAS EN LA MÍA! —grito tomándole también del cuello de la camisa, fulminándose con la mirada.

— ¡DIJE QUE NO VAS A SALIR Y SI ES NECESARIO LE DIGO A PAPÁ! —Lambo frunció el ceño, suspiro soltando de la camisa a su hermano, este hizo exactamente lo mismo. Se mordió el labio, si se enteraba su padre iba a estar castigado por un buen tiempo.

— ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ?! ¡NUNCA TE HA IMPORTADO LO QUE HAGO! —Le grito, apretando con fuerza sus puños, con la mirada al suelo—. **No debo llorar… no… tengo que aguantar** —pensó levantado la vista con los ojos cristalizados.

—Lambo, por favor, lo hago por tu bien. Esos tipos son más grandes que tú y te aseguro de que no son unos santos.

— ¡No los conoces! ¡A demás son amigos de Tsu! ¡Y él dijo que son buena onda y no buscan ningún viaje como la mayoría de tus amigos! —frunció el ceño, recibiendo una mirada de odio de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Sawada no es ningún santo y tampoco es alguien con quien debes estar relacionado! ¡Se nota a leguas que es un peleonero y un perro! ¡No ves como dejo Leviathan y a Lussuria!

— ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ÉL! ¡QUÉ ES MI AMIGO Y CONFIÓ EN ÉL! ¡A PARTE, TODA LA ESCUELA SABE QUE LO DE ESE ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA DE LUSSURIA Y SUS PERROS PARA PODER APROVECHARSE DE LA SITUACIÓN! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HIZO FUE DEFENDERSE, NO ES ALGO DE LO CUAL TE DEBES ESTAR METIENDO TANTO! ¡Y VOS SABES MUY BIEN QUE YO SIEMPRE HE SIDO DE LOS QUE LE GUSTA SALIR A DIVERTIRSE PORQUE ANTES LO HACÍAMOS JUNTOS! ¡ASÍ QUE NO ES ALGO NUEVO! —Mukuro suspiro cansado, y a la vez triste. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano era divertido, bromista y siempre estaba en todas las reuniones, pero su padre le había puesto una correa porque de todos era el más responsable y el menor junto a Chrome, suspiro, coloco una mano en su frente, pero no podía evitar que los celos de hermano salieran por culpa de esos sujetos.

— ¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA, NO VAS A IR Y PUNTO!

— ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁ PASANDO ACÁ! —una voz masculina resonó en toda la habitación.

Un alto hombre de cuerpo bastante musculoso entro a la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Su cabello corto se encontraba alborotado, siendo cubierto la mayor parte de su rostro masculino con largos flequillos que le hacían ver increíblemente interesante. Tenía un extraño parecido a Lambo, con un cabello mucho más claro que el de Mukuro, y de ojos grandes de color negro.

A su lado una pequeña, pero hermosa adolescentes de catorce años de edad se encontraba sujetando la mano de su hermano mayor, su cabello violeta un poco largo peinado en forma de piña le hacía ver extremadamente dulce. Su hermoso ojo violeta relucía con una belleza inimaginable, el otro carmín, se encontraba cerrado en lo que observaba a sus dos hermanos. Vestía un sencillo vestido morado con una camisa manga corta kaki bajo este.

— ¡Viper! ¡Nagi! —el pelinegro observo a sus hermanos quienes se encontraban en la puerta. (Yeah, en esta historia nuestra adorada Arcobaleno: Mammon, es niño)

— ¿Lambo? ¡Estás hermoso! —Nagi salto a los brazos de su hermano con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Vestía una camisa de manchas negras, la camisa era de color blanca manga larga, abierta los primeros botones y los últimos para darle un aura totalmente sensual, una chaqueta de color negro solo amarrada los dos botones del medio para mostrar la camisa que estaba vistiendo. Un pantalón largo de color kaki, junto a un cinturón con la hebilla de un toro. Su cabello se encontraba totalmente alborotado, y tenía una extraña sombra rojiza encima de sus ojos para resaltar los jades suyos.

—Gracias, hermanita —sonrió, desordenándole el cabello a la chica.

— ¡¿Me estás jodiendo, Chrome?! ¡Que se va a ver bien! ¡Se parece a todos esos imbéciles que andan por ahí para darle el culo a quien sea!

—Nah, está más retocado que la mayoría que tú te consigues, Mukuro —comento con diversión Viper, cruzándose de brazos en la puerta observando el teatro de sus hermanos menores—. ¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas tan elegante y sensual, La-chan?

—Salgo con los chicos.

—Me alegro, estoy contento de que vuelvas a salir y disfrutes de la juventud, recuerda: La niebla puede que cubra la ciudad, pero en una noche siempre debe haber una centella que la ilumine —le guiño un ojo con diversión.

— ¡Claro! Anímalo a salir así, y más con la compañía que tiene —Mukuro frunció el ceño, el pelinegro giro a ver a su hermano mirándole con una tierna mirada de odio.

—No hables así, no los conoces —el menor giro a ver a Viper quien se descruzo de brazos, con el ceño fruncido. Lambo & Chrome eran los menores –porque eran unos santos–, y sus hermanos sobreprotegían demasiado a los dos—. Vip, ¿recuerdas a Tsu? —El chico asintió—. Bueno, parece que unos amigos de él están en la ciudad, y vamos a salir todos juntos —el chico se relajó, lanzo un suspiro de tranquilidad; por qué si eran amigos de ese pequeño castaño seguramente eran de su edad.

—Ah, entonces no hay problema —sonrió.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Viper, esos tipos deben tener como treinta años! —las fracciones del peli violeta se tensaron, y el pelinegro rodo los ojos.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Los dos que conocimos hoy, uno eran de 21 y el otro de 23!

—Lambo, no puedes salir con chicos de esa edad, ellos solo tienen algo en la mente, no es por nada, pero quizás si salieras con unas chicas y toda la cosa cambiaria completamente…

— ¡¿Me están jodiendo?! ¡Ustedes son los que tienen solo una cosa en la mente! —Les grito lanzando un largo suspiro de sus labios—. Miren, son amigos de Tsunayoshi y él dice que son buenas personas y que no son como ustedes piensan. Así que me voy por qué tengo que buscar a los chicos y se hace tarde —dijo tomando un abrigo, dándole un beso en la frente a Nagi y desapareciendo por la entrada.

—Se nota seguro de lo que dice —susurro por lo bajo Nagi, bastante entretenida.

— ¿Y a donde se supone que van a ir? —pregunto interesado, Viper.

—A Varia —contesto Mukuro, colocándose un abrigo para mirarse al espejo con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, creo que le tendré que decir a los chicos que en vez de jugar truco y pool en la casa Hibari, tenemos que ir a tomar algo en el bar —sonrió con diversión el joven mayor de los Rokudo, saliendo de la habitación. La menor miro a su hermano bastante entretenida.

— ¿Va a ir también? —pregunto divertida.

—Vez a dormir ya, Nagi. Es tarde.

—Saldré a la casa de Haru-chan, hay una pijamada —dijo levantándose, en lo que soltaba su cabello y lo arreglaba un poco—, ¿me llevas?

—Sí, busca la mochila y nos vamos.

Tomo las llaves de su auto saliendo de la habitación central seguido de su hermana menor.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

El reloj digital marcaba la 1:30 de la madrugada. El centro de Namimori se encontraba repleto de jóvenes, adultos que vagaban en la noche para disfrutar de la vista, eso incluía desde hermosas jóvenes hasta hombres que se dignaban a aparecer delante de ellos. La zona central, más llamada como la _Pink Zone_ de Namimori estaba dividida en varios estratos. El primero que era compuesto por los bares más concurridos entre los jóvenes adolescentes, de secundaria que estaba compuesta de tiendas de ropas, karaokes, tiendas de videojuegos. La segunda estaba compuesta por los bares más concurridos entre los heterosexuales, aquellos que buscaban alguna mujer / o un hombre para una mujer y disfrutar en la noche. Sin embargo, el último estrato de la zona era la _Blue Zone_, aquella donde había una mezcla de muchos jóvenes/adultos que buscaban algo más que una simple noche acompañada del sexo contrario. Donde los homosexuales –incluyendo a mujeres en el asunto–, buscaban de su mismo sexo (incluso del contrario), para divertirse, incluso habían varios locales que prestaban servicio de niños menores de edad –pero esa es una historia oscura de Namimori–. Nosotros, nos centramos delante del bar Varia, uno de los más concurridos entre los homosexuales de Japón, donde cinco despampanantes y sensuales chicos estaban delante de la puerta. Los hombres que caminaban a los alrededores se encontraban babeándose con el cuerpo detrás de aquellos grandes abrigos, como los pantalones que resaltaban el trasero, y el rostro perfecto de inocencia que mostraban. Los jóvenes ukes, quienes llamaban tanto la atención, se encontraban completamente nerviosos, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a lo primero. Y bueno… la pasada noche estaban tomados y llegaron completamente prendidos a la fiesta, pero esa vez, sobrios; con los ojos totalmente pelados les dejaba nada que desear.

Un grupo de hombres se acercaron para molestarlos, lo que provocó que todos se tensaran.

—Hey, pedazo de idiota. Deja en paz a los chicos que vienen con nosotros —los jóvenes miraron a sus salvadores con ojos de corderos y se encontraron fijamente con los ocelos de los dos amigos mayores de Tsunayoshi quienes le sonrieron para tranquilizarlos, con cuatro jóvenes más que no reconocían.

— ¿Y? A mi qué. Yo los vi primero.

—Mira imbécil, o te alejas completamente sano, o te mando al hospital y dañamos la noche a todos —el hombre miro a quien lo había dicho para retarlo, pero dio dos pasos hacia atrás por el porte de este:

Alto, moreno con un cuerpo parecido al de un levantador de pesas, sus brazos se encontraban sin nada a los lados mostrando un par de dragones que entraban por este de color oscuro, y varias cicatrices de peleas callejeras se notaban, tenía dos especies de cicatrices de garras en el rostro, sus cejas fruncidas y cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás. Vestía un pantalón blanco con las botas dentro de estos, una musculosa azul oscura sin mangas y la chaqueta que vestía la tenía amarrada en su cintura.

El hombre que estaba molestando se lo pensó bien, bastante, le hizo señas a sus amigos retirándose del lugar sin dejar de observar al grupo de hombres quienes le detallaban perfectamente.

Ethan se acercó a los chicos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Sencillamente, maravillosos —les halaga, dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano a cada uno, enderezándose para acomodar su rubio cabello—, definitivamente Tsu-kun tiene ojos para elegir a sus amigos —dijo sintiéndose orgulloso de su amigo.

Ethan tenía uno de sus ojos cubierto por sus flequillos, mostrando un ligero tinte negro al borde de la comisura de sus ojos, su ocelo índigo resplandecía con la luz de la luna, dándole un aspecto extremadamente atrayente. Vestía un pantalón oscuro que se encontraba dentro de sus botas quienes remangaban los lados y los cordones negro poco se veían por el color parecido entre el pantalón y las botas –negras–. Una musculosa negra sin mangas con una parka de color roja con la capucha levantada, una de las mangas se encontraba recogida hasta su codo con unos guantes oscuros en sus manos.

—No, pero si la belleza desborda de ustedes, ¿Dónde esconden tanta dulzura mezclada con masculinidad? —pregunto Byakuran, besando la mejilla de cada uno de ellos provocando que automáticamente los colores salieran a relucir.

—Perdonen a nuestro amigo —le restó importancia al acto provocado por el albino, un joven de cabellos verdes—. Byakuran es francés, y sabe… típicas costumbres nunca se olvidan —este fulmino con una mirada a un divertido Aoba.

— ¿Estos son los amigos del enano? —pregunto el moreno que había hablado antes, dedicándole una sonrisa a los chicos.

—SIP —sonrió—, chicos; este es Lancia Laurent, aunque parezca un musculoso que aterroriza a nuestros vecinos es una buena persona, de hecho, la última vez recogió a un gato en la cebra de la carretera porque el pobre no podía moverse, también le patio el capote al auto que quería llevárselo. Por cierto, lo rompió —los demás se burlaron al recordar la multa que tuvo que pagar—. El que tiene cara de idiota –que no es idiota completamente–, pero si un poquito, es el oxigenado de Haruka Sen; tiene tres semestres de Derecho en una universidad privada de la cual no recuerdo el nombre, pero se supone que es inteligente, aunque ya dejo el Derecho —el hombre intento golpear a Ethan en el rostro pero este le esquivo.

Haruka giro su rostro guiñándoles el ojo a los cincos. El rostro de Lambo fue cubierto por un sonrojo realmente potente, aquellos rostros finos como los de una muñeca de porcelana eran su tipo. Alto, su cabello alborotado era de un color castaño, sin embargo, una parte de sus mechones caían con un color castaño más oscuro cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro, sus ojos afilados caían con perfección en su rostro de un color índigo. Tenía tatuada una manzana en su rostro dándole un aspecto increíblemente atrayente, un piercing que nacía de su labio terminando en su oreja. Vestía una pantaloneta corta de color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una musculosa sin mangas de color gris junto a una chaqueta manga corta de color blanco, caía un medallón de su cuello y largas botas con dos especies de pequeñas alas que caían de la parte de arriba.

—Este de aquí —señalo a un aflojerado hombre de cabellos verdosos—, Aoba Koyo; aunque luzca como un vago –de hecho lo es–, es el campeón de boxeó de New York y el segundo en artes marciales, luego de Lancia; claro está —el mencionado se levantó de hombros—, sin embargo, sigue siendo virgen.

—Ethan, bastardo… te pasaste.

El único en reír fue Ryohei, que luego de aquella pequeña risa le invadió un nerviosismo al tener directamente en sus platinados ojos los de Aoba quien le detallaba desde lejos. La mirada intensa de Koyo provocó que Sasagawa tragara seco, Hayato rió:

—Vaya casualidad, Ryohei también es boxeador, pero es el campeón de la ciudad.

—No es necesario que lo menciones, cabeza de césped.

—Entonces seremos buenos amigos, no es así, ¿Ryohei-kun? —sonrió, el albino se sonrojo a más no poder bajando el rostro con vergüenza para asentir.

Koyo vestía bastante sencillo a diferencia de sus compañeros. Vestía un pantalón de color negro largo que se encontraba dentro de sus botas de color verde largas. Un suéter manga larga de color verde remangado un poco más debajo de sus codos junto a una bufanda de color azul que caía por su cuello, dos cinturones, uno rojo, debajo de este caía uno azul. Una venda roja en su pierna, junto a dos pulseras en su mano derecha.

—Y este idiota, con cara de príncipe es Kai Boissieu… un total mujeriego, no le presten atención —negó suavemente, su amigo le dedico una dulce mirada de odio ante la sonrisa inocente de Ethan—. Sabes que te amo, Bro.

Alto de cabello alborotado azul oscuro que caía por todo su cuello, junto a una coleta amarrada y varios flequillos que cubrían la mitad de su rostro, junto a su ocelo azul claro quien se encontraba abierto mostrándose con intensidad. Les sonrió a los cinco chicos, vestía un suéter sin mangas de color negro, un buzo blanco manga larga y un pantalón oscuro que se escondía con las botas largas oscuras que vestía.

—Chicos, ellos son nuestros dulces –hermosos–, nuevos amigos: Hayato Gokudera, Lambo Bovino, Enma Kozato, Ryohei Sasagawa y Fran Hellín —los chicos se acercaron y saludaron a cada uno, mientras los flechados se sonrojaban a más no poder al estrechar la mano con el contrario, uno por ser su tipo, y el otro por vergüenza; estos estaban bastante divertidos con las reacciones de nuestros dulces jóvenes.

—Bueno, supongo que el enano está dentro. ¡¿Qué esperamos, vamos?! —casi jalo a Enma dentro del bar, después de todo la energía brotaba por su venas.

Los chicos mostraron los pases VIP y entraron todos al bar con una sonrisa en sus labios. Los ojos de todos se abrieron al notar el gran espacio que había dentro de aquel bar. Sobre todo el conjunto de sofás junto a mesas con bebidas llenas de jóvenes en todas partes, el juego de luces vibraba constantemente con la música. La tarima donde los dj trabajaban para divertir al público y la barra llena de jóvenes pidiendo sus tragos preferidos. La pista de baile era lo que impresionaba al público, repleta de bailarines de todas clases. Música lenta, mezclada con un ritmo rápido y un constante flash que iluminaba a unos cuantos en la pista.

—Tsuna dijo que estaría en la barra bajo el VIP, ¿vamos a buscarlos? —los chicos escucharon a Hayato, y asintieron estando de acuerdo; caminaron hasta la barra VIP, donde pudieron divisar al castaño jugando con algunas botellas preparando los tragos, los demás chicos –hablamos de los adorables ukes–, abrieron los ojos al ver la facilidad que tenía este al prepararlos y servirlos.

—Discúlpame hermoso, ¿Cuándo salís? Es que te vi, ese trasero mezclado con esa ropa te hace completamente perfecto. ¿Qué te parece? Tú, yo… detrás del parqueadero —el chico sonrió con burla al reconocer aquella voz, girándose de inmediato para saludar con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Hey, grandote! —Dijo saludando a Kai con una burla en su tono de voz, el castaño vio a los demás y los saludo a todos—. Todavía tengo algunos minutos chicos, ¿Por qué no suben al VIP y luego les llego? —pregunto divertido, girando su cuerpo de nuevo a la barra.

—Para el carro, enano. ¿Qué hago con esto? —Pregunto Ethan mostrando una mochila de fresas y chocolates de color rosa, el castaño se sonrojo de inmediato mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio quien levanto una ceja—. ¡¿Qué?! Nani me dio este, ¿yo que culpa? —comento divertido.

—Llévalo arriba, cuando termine me cambio —le contesto de igual forma.

Ethan se despidió, para alcanzar a los demás que se fueron escaleras al VIP, mostraron los pases a los guardias y entraron en la área privada, la cual era mucho más tranquila que abajo. Habían pocas personas en la gran barra con sillas altas de color rojizas, unos que otros barman servían los tragos hablando entre ellos. Los muebles mucho más atrás en la parte del fondo eran incluso más largos que los de abajo, algunas mesas se encontraban delante y televisores largos a lo largo de todo el lugar. Había un balcón que daba al escenario de abajo y una pista de baile con una que otras pequeñas parejas. Había mesas de pool cerca de cada mesa, y unas máquinas tragamonedas.

—Bueno, vamos a sentarlos en los muebles de allá —señalo Haruka con una sonrisa en los labios. Los demás se dirigieron a esta mientras los chicos decidían quitarse los abrigos. Los mayores, aquellos ya viejos jóvenes desencajaron la mandíbula.

Gokudera vestía un pantalón de color rosa claro ajustado a su cuerpo, con botas negras largas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas dejándole inesperadamente atrayentes. El suéter manga larga hasta sus codos era de color azul oscuro, en forma de V, dejándole ver el inicio de su pecho, con dos franjas cayendo en la misma forma para juntarse en el centro. Tenía un pañuelo amarrado en la cintura de color blanco con negro, con un montón de pulseras en sus manos, decidió dejar su cabello suelto y alborotado.

Kozato vestía un poco más retacado, pero eso no quitaba que llamara increíblemente la atención. Su jean era de color azul claro quien en las rodillas estaba roto mostrando un conjunto de tela de cuadros blancos con rojo. Unas botas de color negro con cordones amarillo, que hacían juego con el suéter azul con rojo que se había puesto debajo de una chaqueta de cuero de color negro. Opto por una bufanda de colores que le habían recomendado en su casa, que le quedaba inesperadamente interesante para la vista de muchos.

Hellín vestía un poco más interesante que la mayoría. Opto por un pantalón corto, más debajo de las rodillas de color rojo, unas especies de medias sobresalían del pantalón, rosas y verdes con franjas negras un poco más debajo del pantalón rojo. Vestía un suéter manga larga de color negro, y encima uno de mangas cortas de color blanco con la bandera de Inglaterra en el centro. Las botas cortas que vestía eran de color marrón con cordones amarillos, había sido peinado en el carro con una coleta baja dejando que varios flecos rebeldes cayeran en su rostro.

Sasagawa vestía un pantalón oscuro de color negro, con los zapatos tenis debajo de este, eran platinados, con los cordones de color rojo que le hacían un juego especifico con el cinturón que tenía puesto. Una parka de color gris que le quedaba ajustada mostrando el cuerpo bien formado, con las mangas remangadas hasta sus codos dejándole ver inesperadamente atrayente, tenía un conjunto de pulseras de tela en sus manos, y varios collares en su cuello.

— ¡OIGAN! ¡¿ES QUE NOS QUIEREN INFARTAR USTEDES?! —grito Haruka entre enojado y divertido, los chicos levantaron una ceja al no entender el punto.

—Sí, él tiene razón. No ven que estamos bastante grandecitos, y si se aparecen así nos pueden infartar —los chicos fueron invadidos por un color altamente rojizo, y los más grandes soltaron una carcajada.

—Viéndolos así, pueden levantar a cualquiera —Kai los reparo de arriba hacia abajo—. Nada mal.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo Bro. El León claramente dijo: Se mira y no se toca.

— ¿Y? Nosotros tenemos la culpa que desborden tanta feromona —comento divertido Aoba, observando la reacción del de cabellos albinos.

—Si Ao, pero si sieguen así van a pensar que somos una banda de babosos y pedófilos —dijo Byakuran sabiamente con un dulce en la punta de sus labios, invitando a sentar a los chicos con sus manos, quienes sonrojados obedecieron.

— ¡HEY! —Grito, Ethan—. Que no somos ni depravados ni pervertidos —ofendido, soltó una carcajada —, solo decimos la verdad, pero tranquilos chicos, no somos ningunos pervertidos, a parte, los amigos de Tsu-kun son intocables… —guardo silencio—, bueno, al menos que nos den permiso —Ethan les guiño un ojo, estos rieron suavemente ya en confianza.

Y así paso media hora entre chistes, juegos, tragos e incluso algunas que otras botanas que traían de la barra. Los chicos parecía que se conocían de toda la vida, eran completamente diferentes a lo que pensaban. Tenían un sentido del humor ardiente, se divertían, tiraban indirectas entre sí, se enojaban, jugaban, golpeaban, se retaban entre ellos mismos y se daban leña, diciendo secretos suaves de ellos mismos, que entre ellos se reían soltando más. Nuestros chicos se interesaban más porque eran completamente distintos a lo que habían pensado, educados, bien portados e incluso parecían tener una pequeña maternidad que les hacía reír y no querían que los chicos tomaran demasiado, y si era, pequeñas cervezas que seguramente no les haría daño, bromeaban entre ellos, e incluso se metían algunas veces con los demás: ¿Cómo podían botar tanta feromona? ¿Cómo hacían para llamar tanto la atención? ¡Qué hombres tan irresistibles!

Conocieron la fuerte amistad entre Ethan & Byakuran e incluso escuchaban hablar sobre un enano más a parte del castaño. Como se conocieron ellos en New York, y la amistad que compartían los demás. Sobre los trabajos de cada uno, y el reconocimiento mundial que tenía Aoba junto a Lancia en artes marciales. El trabajo de Haruka en el negocio del arte, y su fama en el mundo de este, Lambo se sorprendió al saber que era un famoso artista que su padre tanto admiraba: Hakura Sena –la terminación del nombre de su madre–. Como Byakuran bromeaba sobre llevarse a Enma a lo oscuro, y como Ethan charlaba si a si con Fran bastante interesado.

— ¡Claro! ¡Todos contentos y felices y yo trabajando! —Tsunayoshi apareció con su uniforme y una bandeja en la mano.

— ¡Hey, _Honey_, no te sulfures! —le contesto divertido Ethan levantándose, para abrazarlo por la cintura y ayudarle a dejar la bandeja en la mesa, terminaron en esta cinco Kirin Beer, una botella de Absolute Vodka, varios vasos con hielo, y tres pequeños de Tequila Sunrise.

— ¿Y cuánto terminas? —pregunto Lancia, tomando una cerveza para colocarla en sus labios dándole un largo sorbo.

—En este instante, ustedes eran mi último pedido —dijo el chico dejando la bandeja en una de las barras del VIP, regresando para lanzarse en el mueble acomodándose entre sus amigos con las piernas de Haruka—. ¡NO DOY MÁS! —grito a todo pulmón.

— ¡Ay!, pobrecito, el nene está destrozado —dijo divertido Haruka, mientras le desordenaba el cabello al castaño quien sonrió con burla sacándole la lengua, el chico sonrió y miro a sus amigos.

— ¡WOW! ¡CHICOS, ESTÁN INCREÍBLES! —les grito divertido mientras estos bajaban la cabeza agradeciéndole.

—Sipi, tus amiguitos están para llevárselos al cuarto oscuro, lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti… ¡NENE, ESTÁS HORRIBLE! —le dijo Aoba divertido, y todos soltaron una larga carcajada por el comentario.

—Claro, y lo dice él que duerme doce horas seguidas, y luego se va a tomar con sus amigos. Yo estoy despierto desde las seis de la mañana porque fui a clases, y no tuve chance de dormir en la tarde porque estaba de compras y tenía que trabajar —se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín.

Todos soltaron una larga carcajada —. ¡Ya, ya!, ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Nos vamos a dormir? ¡Al parecer el León perdió lo divertido! —sonrió con burla, Byakuran.

—Nuestra fiera se está poniendo vieja —comento con diversión, Kai—. Es cierto que dicen que cuando un León llega a cierta edad, el hijo de este tiene que reemplazarlo.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Por quién me toman?! ¡Si los viejos son ustedes!

Todos volvieron a soltar una gran carcajada de sus labios, detallo a todos tomando entre sus dedos la mochila que le había llevado Ethan al bar, caminando hasta el baño para perderse en este, dejando con diversión a los chicos que se miraban entre ellos soltando carcajadas, de vez en cuando, tomaban lo que Tsunayoshi había dejado de su último pedido.

Los otros chicos miraban de vez en cuando las reacciones generales de los más grandes, no se veían tan diferentes a como Tsunayoshi los había descrito, de hecho había acertado bastante bien, sobre todo al describir a los principales quienes dirigían la orquesta. El albino, incluso aquel de cabellos rubios parecían llevar a los demás a soltar lo que era su verdadera personalidad, y ellos estaban guiados totalmente ante aquel interés repentino. La risa, bebían un poco de cerveza más, esa, iba a ser extrañamente una interesante noche.

**N/A: **Nass~ -así saluda en clases-. ¿Cómo están? Yo bastante bien, hoy inician los juegos inter-facultades y yo jugaré :'D pero antes vengo a traerles el capítulo –espero no fracturarme nada–. Tan dramática, yo. Ahora, muchas cosas nuevas han pasado… la llegada de ESOS, la participación de ÉL e incluso muchas cosas nuevas más.

En el próximo capítulo de TSK… es inútil resistirse a ti.

Los Vongola Boy's llegan al bar Varia. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que estoy escuchando? Todo se vuelve oscuro y aparecen nuevos personajes. ¿Qué es lo que hacía Tsunayoshi cuando estaba en NEW YORK? ¿El León? ¿Tan famoso era?:

— ¡A ESTHE CHIQUITHO! ¡ME LO CHOMO! ¡YHOO!

¡Todo y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo!~

La Beba los quiere –así le llaman sus amigos–.

KISS AND HUG.

AN.


	11. Listen boy, I am second to none

**CAPÍTULO XI.**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mí; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**ítulo: Tsk… es inútil resistirse a ti.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); F100M! (Fong/Makoto Millefiore); 10069 (Byakuran Millefiore/Rokudo Mukuro); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); HL (Haruka Sen/Lambo Bovino); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa); AG (Alaude Hibari/Giotto Di Vongola).

**P**arejas secundarias: 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); K77 (Kazuma Hibari/Nana Di Vongola).

**Les recuerdo que haré un poco de fanservice, incluyendo en el pasado y en el presente; así que si están interesados en tener una pareja dentro del fic aunque sea de roces no duden en pedirla. **

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

–_Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura_–

(Esto es para… no sé, escribir más cosas)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. [Conciencia] (Si, se llama conciencia. ¡Escúchala!)**

**Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. **

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)_

**A**dvertencias: Os recuerdo que la personalidad de algunos de los personas (la mayoría) es OCC, si hay algo fuera de contexto es bueno que me digan, también acepto sugerencias y tomates.

Como se habrán dado cuenta he estado cambiando muchas cosas en la trama del fic, pero eso no significa que los acontecimientos pasen de forma diferente, algunos si otros no; pero la intriga es la misma de siempre.

**Review's:**

**Presiento que eres tú, pero no estoy segura si eres tú (?)**; (SH1CARA): JAJAJA, no te preocupes por lo indecente que sean, después de todo yo no soy tan decente para escribir piropos decentes, a lo mejor busque algunos para que Bya molesté a Muk-kun con ellos, después de todo me encanta hacer que el albino ponga nervioso al cabello de piña, es tan divertido.

**Listen boy, I am second to none.**

_"Kissing him while I'm laughing out now" _

Habían pasado algunos minutos más, Tsunayoshi regresaba del baño con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ahora sí, estás decente.

Ethan sonrió con burla, tomando la mano del contrario para sentarlo en sus piernas colocando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño quien le dedico una sonrisa de lado. Tsuna, vestía un pantalón oscuro con una sola parte del largo de esta rota en la parte de arriba y la de abajo, casi cerca de sus botas. Un conjunto de cinturones encima de estos dejando ver el inicio de su bóxer donde traían escrito: Star. Los cinturones eran negros con plateadas agujas que sobresalían, uno blanco delgado que caía un poco más abajo, mientras que del negro sobresalían unas cadenas delgadas plateadas, dos en total que le daban un aspecto rebelde. Un pañuelo de color gris con franjas rotas de color negro. Un suéter manga larga hasta sus codos de color negro, y encima de este una musculosa blanca con franjas delgadas de color negro y una calavera llorando de color negra con la tintura derretida en sus ojos y su boca que se encontraba abierta. En las manos decidió colocarse pulseras de tela y unas botas de color blanco largas abiertas con cordones delgados empezando desde el quinto botón de las botas.

Pasaban las horas, minutos, segundos y los chicos se divertían. De hecho, Tsunayoshi estaba bastante feliz, porque sus amigos –los de NY–, se llevaban bastante bien con sus nuevos amigos, parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida; y eso le agradaba demasiado. Ellos le habían quitado la capa de vergüenza que solo quitaban cuando estaban con él –luego de días de haberlos conocido, fue difícil al principio por cierto–. Fran soltaba carcajadas largas al hablar con Byakuran, e incluso podría jurar que lloraba sujetándose de su hombro en lo que intentaba no lanzarse a abrazar al albino por lo que estaba diciendo. Aoba, quien estaba bastante interesante en Ryohei le acompañaba con unos que otros gritos de ánimo, nadie hacía que Aoba gritara así de divertido, incluso juraron alguna vez luchar entre ellos, debían enfrentarse, dos campeones. Haruka, quien había comenzado a hablar con Lambo sobre arte, estaban los dos sumergidos en su mundo, soltaban carcajadas pequeñas, y se divertían entre ellos hablando para sí mismo, Lambo totalmente sonrojado le hacía hacer extrañas muecas a Haruka que solo significaba que podría ser una musa perfecta. Lancia se divertía con Enma, jugaban con los vasos para adivinar en cual estaba el hielo más grande. Ambos apostaban tener que comer uno de los dulces bañado del picante que habían pedido a los bármanes. Hayato jugaba piedra, papel y tijera con Kai, Gokudera estaba bastante divertido al notar la mala suerte del chico de cabellos azul, ellos apostaban dejar que un hielo se derritiera entre sus dientes. Y bueno, Tsunayoshi al igual que Ethan miraban todo el espectáculo con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

—No lucen como los describiste, Tsu.

Giro su rostro, miro a Ethan sonriéndole suavemente —. Bueno, _ustedes_ están aquí.

El rubio sonrió con diversión al escuchar aquella palabra en sus labios, se agacho lo suficiente para morder suavemente la oreja de su pequeño castaño ante la sonrisa burlona de este, quien se quedaba bastante entretenido al ver a sus amigos.

Ethan levanto una ceja, una voz en el escenario provocó que su castaño se tensara, giro a ver hacia adelante observando el rostro de varios compañeros de clases del León.

— ¡Y SI CHICOS! ¡USTEDES LO PIDIERON Y USTEDES LO TIENEN! ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA VONGOLA BOY'S! —la voz de Shoichi le llego a nuestros héroes helándoles totalmente, los jóvenes giraron la vista hacia el balcón.

Knives se vestía bastante elegante con un toque increíblemente rebelde en su forma de vestirse. Un pantalón de color negro que se encontraba dentro de sus botas de color kaki, las cuales tenían una diadema de príncipe en el borde de estas, los cordones negro hacía juego con su pantalón. Una camisa manga larga remangada hasta sus hombros del mismo color que las botas con un nombre detrás que resplandecía como el neón: PRINCE. Una corbata mal puesta que caía hasta debajo de forma exótica, su cabello siempre alborotado con aquella diadema en la cabeza, y flecos cubriendo su rostro.

Yamamoto vestía un pantalón azul oscuro, que le daba una increíble capacidad para moverse en la pista de baile, el cinturón que sostenía su pantalón era platinado, enrollado en su delgada cintura –siendo este también delgado–. Una camisa manga larga de color blanca, portando una corbata de color negro, con varias cadenas en su cuello, incluyendo unos que otros largos crucifijos. En su cabeza, vestía un sombrero de color azul, con una franja platinada en el centro, y unas flores artificiales del mismo color del guante que portaba en su mano –azul claro–. Que era bañado con pulseras platinadas.

Rokudo vestía más llamativo que formal, un suéter de color blanco con una mariposa de color negra que parecía derretirse en este con la extraña frase en esta: KISS ME, KILL ME, LOVE ME. Usaba un pantalón de bolsillos a los costados de color morado oscuro, junto con un montón de cadenas que caían en la parte de adelanta, en la parte de los lados e incluso el cinturón platinado le daba un aspecto llamativo. Las botas de color negro que hacían juego con los cordones oscuros le daba una buena vista. Su cabello estaba peinado con el típico peinado de piña, a diferencia de que uno de sus flecos cubría la mayor parte de su rostro izquierdo.

Cavallone vestía una musculosa negra sin mangas encima de una musculosa amarrilla sin mangas. El pantalón naranja oscuro que portaba era cubierto por un cinturón naranja platinado, junto con varias cadenas a los lados. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de pulseras de metal, incluyendo algunas que otras pulseras de tela, su cabello alborotado, ondulado le daban un aspecto extremadamente sensual. Las botas negras con cordones naranjas relucían en sus piernas, y el sonido de la tarima al rozar con estás le daba un aspecto llamativo.

Hibari, vestía una musculosa morada oscura debajo de un suéter manga larga de color blanco. El pantalón oscuro que vestía ese día le hacía resaltar las piernas que podría tener que le daban una increíble aura de interés. Las botas que tenía puesta, eran de color blanco, junto a los cordones de color morado oscuro. Una bufanda se encontraba en su cuello, era delgada y caía a los lados para darle un extremadamente aspecto sensual como todo un famoso cantante. Su cabello estaba peinado bastante diferente, con flecos cayendo a su costado derecho, y dos delgados ganchos cubriendo su parte superior.

Kyoya levanto el rostro, topándose frente a frente con dos ocelos brillantes color chocolate, los cuales al verlo resplandecieron. La sonrisa que mostro en sus labios fue altanera, un brillo cubrió rápido su rostro y corto la visión de ambos para reír por lo bajo.

En todo el bar comenzó a retumbar _Fantastic Baby_, cuando acabo todos los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir, las chicas se volvían locas al escucharlos cantar, pero ellos; aquellos encima del escenario solo tenían ojos para los que se encontraban en el VIP, observándoles desde el balcón.

— ¡Gracias, a todos! ¡¿Quieren escuchar más?! —Tsunayoshi casi se lanzaba del VIP encima de aquel hombre de cabellos negros, quien mordió su labio, relamiendo este, luego de haber hablado con aquella voz tan atrayente y sensual que le colocaba la piel de gallina a muchos, esa voz ronca que solo utilizaba cuando ellos hablaban solos, desordenándose un poco la bufanda que portaba para limpiar con la punta de sus dedos un poco de sudor. Todos vieron hacía arriba, pudiendo chequear perfectamente a los chicos, ampliaban una sonrisa de burla.

Mukuro dio los primeros toques, la voz de Kyoya invadió todo el lugar.

(_Sexy I Know It_, LMFAO)

**[KYOYA]**

_When I walk on by, boys be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat,  
Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
This is red foo with the big afro  
It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club_

_Boy look at that body  
Boy look at that body  
Boy look at that body_

_I work out_

_Boy look at that body  
Boy look at that body  
Boy look at that body_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)_

**[TODOS]**

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

**[KYOYA]**

_When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up_

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speed trying to tan my cheeks_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced_

_Boys look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_Boys look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I isn't afraid to show it_

**[TODOS]**

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

**[KYOYA]**

_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT..._

_Boys look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

_Boys look at that body (x3)_

_I work out_

Nuestros jóvenes querían lanzarse encima de aquellos quienes habían finalizado la canción. Los había dejado completamente prendidos de tan solo mirar sus movimientos encima de la tarima. Las palabras que salían de sus labios, las sentían profundamente clavadas en ellos, como si estuvieran hablándole solamente a sus oídos, ellos dos solos, sin nadie más. No podían evitar que su corazón palpitara rápidamente, Tsunayoshi se mordió el labio, deslizando su lengua para humedecer su boca. La pantalla del bar los marco a la perfección, apoyados en el balcón con las manos en la baranda dispuestos a tirarse. Ethan observo interesado hacia afuera levantando una ceja.

Rió, con libertad y una larga carcajada—. ¿Qué onda? ¿Por estar en el VIP aparecen en pantalla grande? —Pregunto Ethan, y como si un balde de agua les cayera encima, los chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia la pantalla, y fruncieron el ceño; alejándose del balcón, regresando a donde se encontraban sentados antes.

Tasshi, sonrió, para comunicarle a Shoichi una importante información, esté asintió, retirándose de donde estaban los Vongola Boy's, quienes siguieron tocando. Nuestros protagonistas se lanzaron a la mesa comenzando a tomar, ya iban por la tercera ronda de tequila. Lambo al igual que Ryohei observaban a sus amigos, quienes a pesar de saber que sucedió algo en el lapso de tiempo que vieron a los Vongola Boy's, no quitaban la vista de los vasos de tequila, a diferencia de los amigos de Tsunayoshi, quienes no entendían nada de lo que sucedía, les observaban bastante interesados.

—Buenas noches, Tsunayoshi-kun, chicos —saludo Irie con una corta sonrisa en sus labios. Estos levantaron la mirada topándose con el de cabellos rojos quienes les observaban con interés.

—Shoichi. ¿Qué hay? —saludo Tsu-kun con un vaso en la punta de sus labios.

—Tsunayoshi-lun, al parecer creo que tengo que explicarles algo interesante a todos —sonrió—, al estar en el VIP fueron elegido —los chicos le miraron sin interés—. A ver, y me explico, chicos. Todas las noches hay algunos elegidos, los cuales los Vongola Boy's escogen minuciosamente para que suban al escenario y estos les canten una canción —nuestros jóvenes abrieron los ojos de par en par.

— ¡JA! Estás loco, Irie. No fastidies, a parte nosotros no somos los únicos que estamos en esta zona.

—Sí, pero fueron los únicos capturados por la cámara de Mukuro —comento con una gran sonrisa. Los chicos se asomaron viendo en efecto la cámara en la batería del joven de cabellos en forma de piña, la cual estaba apuntando hacía el balcón, mostraba aquel botón de color rojo, dando a entender que se encontraba encendida.

— ¡NOSOTROS NO VAMOS A NINGÚN LADO! —grito con indignación, Hayato. Sabía perfectamente que eso había sido un plan de aquellos chicos para hacerlos bajar hacia donde se encontraban. Irie se sorprendió bastante, ya que eran los primeros en negar que los Vongola Boy's les cantaran una canción.

—Espera… Irie-san, ya bajamos —Fran sonrió, este asintió retirándose del VIP.

— ¿Se puede saber qué carajo hiciste, Fran?

—Ya Enma, no te sulfures —sonrió—. Bueno, dijimos que íbamos a demostrarle a todos que nosotros tenemos más valor y coraje que ellos, piensan que porque somos más débiles que ellos pueden tenernos cuando les dé la gana, pero así no es. Se perfectamente que lo hicieron a propósito, y vamos a actuar que nos gusta la canción y cuando se termine… —un grito histérico tapo completamente lo que estaba diciendo el joven de cabellos verdes, los demás ampliaron una sonrisa arrogante, Tsunayoshi se acercó a sus amigos.

—Hey, mis pequeños hijos, tenemos que ir a joder a los engreídos —comento con burla. Por la música, no se entendió bien lo que Tsunayoshi le había comentado a Ethan, pero este asintió con burla en lo que le comentaba el plan a los demás. Los chicos bajaron del VIP, en lo que se organizaban para proceder.

Los Vongola Boy's terminaron de cantar, y al ver a sus ukes llegar sonrieron altaneramente, mostrándose completamente engreídos, al hacer una pose _cool_, de soy mejor que tú. Nuestros pequeños chicos, parpadearon un par de veces, viéndoles con indiferencia, como si aquello fuese completamente normal.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? —Todos gritaron frenéticos ante la voz de Hibari quien resonaba en el micrófono—. Bien, está es nuestra última canción, y como siempre los elegidos quienes fueron tomados por nuestra cámara tienen el privilegio de aparecer con nosotros y tomar esa canción para ellos.

Los chicos bajaron y se fueron a buscar a nuestros adorados niños, estos se hicieron los superados rebeldes, rechazando la invitación de tomar la mano de los Vongola Boy's, subieron al escenario, se logró escuchar un gran: _OLEÉ_, del público, quien fue empezado por Ethan y sus amigos. Los chicos fruncieron el ceño y fulminaron con la mirada a nuestros adorados ukes. El único que se quedó arriba con los demás fue Ryohei quien estaba metido en otro plan. Los chicos se ubicaron en sus lugares, y los adorados niños alado de su _pareja_ –aunque Lambo, para fastidiar a su hermano se colocó a su lado–. Los Vongola Boy's comenzaron a cantar.

(SexyBack, Justin Timberlake)

**[BELPHEGOR]**

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think your special whats behind your back_

_So turn around and ill pick up the slack._

_Take em' to the bridge_

Mientras uno de los chicos cantaba, los demás hacían el coro. Belphegor estaba disfrutando del espectáculo al momento que Fran se movía sensualmente cerca de donde él se encontraba. Los dos tenían puesto los ojos en el contrario. Sonrió, se movió cerca de su cuerpo, delineando su lengua sobre sus labios. Una, dos, tres e incluso cuatro veces cuando lo hizo, paso sus dedos alrededor del cuello del rubio para deslizar sus dedos sobre sus mejillas.

**[DINO]**

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em' to the chorus_

Enma hacía exactamente lo mismo con Dino, se acercaba salvajemente a él, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo del teclado del rubio, este, quien se lo devoraba con la mirada, seguía los pasos de sus caderas que golpeaban hacia un lado, y hacía el otro. Enma deslizo sus dedos por encima del teclado, antes de rozar con los del rubio, y dirigirlos a su pecho, como si estuviera bailando delante de él.

**[TODOS]**

_Come here boy_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_[Repeat 6 times]_

_Get your sexy on_

En lo que el coro seguía sonando, Mukuro miraba con recelo a todos aquellos quienes se atrevían a devorar con la mirada a su dulce hermanito, quien movía las caderas atraído por el ritmo de la música, estaba endemoniado, atraído por la situación que estaba ocurriendo, se deslizaba suavemente contra el suelo, tomando la punta de su cabello deslizándolos entre estos, las hebras de su cabello que se adecuaban al propio placer. Sonrió, deslizo su baile, concentrado en la belleza de esos momentos.

Rokudo, el mayor, por otra parte, dirigió una mirada hacia arriba. Topándose con el albino que había llamado inesperadamente su atención esa misma tarde en la entrada de la escuela. Sus ojos se fijaron en los del contrario, comenzando una lucha entre índigo – rojizo; versus azules – carmín. En el que ninguno parecía querer perder la batalla, este comenzó a bailar con sensualidad, al igual que los amigos contrarios del castaño, deslizando la botella entre sus labios riendo con placer. Delineo sus labios, Mukuro automáticamente hizo lo mismo, provocando que el albino sonriera con placer, rió, se acercó al rubio tomándole la cadera para rozar sus labios con el contrario, robándole un beso, que fue correspondido por este en lo que ambos dirigían una mirada hacia el escenario.

Apretó los palillos que sostenía, siguiendo a duras el ritmo de la canción.

**[KYOYA]**

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

_Come let me make up for the things you lack_

_Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_

_Take em' to the bridge_

Por otro lado, dentro de sus pensamientos, metidos en su propio mundo se encontraba Sawada e Hibari, los dos bailando como si en toda la pista estuvieran solo ellos dos, como aquel viernes por la noche, en el cual rozaron labios, manos bajaron a lugares inapropiados, un poco más de alcohol en sus nervios y hubiesen tenido lo que ambos deseaban. El de cabellos oscuros se colocó detrás del castaño, cantándole a su oído, provocando que este saltara del susto, mientras se movía al ritmo de los labios contrarios. Hibari disfrutaba bajar su mano hasta la cadera del castaño, quien pegaba su cuerpo hacía atrás, moviéndose en un solo compás.

**[TODOS – CORO]**

Hayato se movía de la misma forma con Takeshi, quien mordía suavemente su labio al sentir los movimientos del chico contra su propia cadera. Su trasero se meneaba de un lado a otro, sus dedos atrapaban la corbata del contrario en lo que lograba acercar lo suficiente permitiéndole tocar la melodía que necesitaba. Tasshi le tomo de la cadera al soltar el instrumento, acercándolo a él al momento que Hayatin rozo su trasero contra la entrepierna del contrario provocando que este se tensara, trago seco, sintiendo la profunda respiración del castaño contra su rostro, sonrió, volvió a bailar.

**[KYOYA]**

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other fuckers wait till I attack_

_If that's your girl you better watch your back_

_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_Take em' to the chorus_

En esta parte, los chicos se acercaron a nuestros adorados niños –ukes–, para que cantaran; pero estos se hicieron los superados y no lo hicieron. Cosa que frustro un poco a nuestros hombres –de pecho peludo–, pero debían seguir con el teatro, así que siguieron cantando con una sonrisa en los labios, en lo que los demás se movían con pasión en la pista.

**[TODOS – CORO] **

Todos los espectadores aplaudían efusivamente, los Vongola Boy's agarraron de la cintura a los chicos para presumir que habían hecho un buen trabajo, pero estos bostezaron, secándose una pequeña lágrima que se deslizo por su comisura. Los que estaban arriba –dígase en el VIP–, soltaron una gran carcajada. Los demás, muchos en el público, quedaron perplejos.

— ¡POR FAVOR! ¡¿ESO ES SEXY?! ¡USTEDES QUIENES SE CREEN LOS REYES DEL MUNDO ACTUANDO DE ESA FORMA! ¡ESA CANCIÓN ES PATÉTICA!

Los Vongola Boy's lo miraron con odio, algunas mujeres querían tirarse encima de aquel castaño bastante atrayente, con un aura de superioridad y sensualidad por decir aquello de sus amados niños, mientras que algunos hombres –que querían hacer lo mismo–, le fulminaban con la mirada, otros soltaron grandes carcajadas ante el gran comentario de ese castaño, llamo mucho la atención de aquellos quienes no eran fanáticos de nuestros jóvenes. De hecho, la mayoría al ver los ojos chocolate de Tsunayoshi, quedaron inmediatamente atraídos a estos.

—Ja, nenito. Muy bien que cuando Kyoya te canto en el oído casi te hacías pis encima —dijo muy confiado Mukuro, sacándole una sonrisa arrogante al de cabellos negros.

— ¡Ufffff! No sabes —aquello, tenía una nota muy grande de sarcasmo.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Estoy cansado de que se crean los reyes más grandes del mundo! ¡Solo son niñitos mimados! —dijo Hayato quitándole bruscamente el micrófono a Takeshi quien frunció el ceño por aquel acto.

—Et, _please_ —hablo Tsunayoshi desde el micrófono, acto seguido comenzó a sonar una canción conocida por todos.

(Rata de dos patas, Paquita la del Barrio; está canción me la recomendó una lectora la primera vez que estuve haciendo la historia; y me pareció realmente perfecta, por esa razón no la cambie por nada del mundo)

**[TSUNAYOSHI]**

_Rata inmunda_

_Animal rastrero_

_Escoria de la vida_

_Adefesio mal hecho_

**[ENMA]**

_Infrahumano_

_Espectro del infierno_

_Maldita sabandija_

_Cuánto daño me has hecho_

**[HAYATO]**

_Alimaña_

_Culebra ponzoñosa_

_Deshecho de la vida_

_Te odio y te desprecio_

**[TODOS]**

_Rata de dos patas_

_Te estoy hablando a ti_

_Porque un bicho rastrero_

_Aun siendo el más maldito_

_Comparado contigo_

_Se queda muy chiquito_

Los chicos –hablando de los Vongola Boy's–, se encontraban en las escaleras del escenario perplejos, escuchándoles cantar aquella canción a nuestros protagonistas dulces, arrogantes, pero sobre todo con esa seguridad al pronunciar la letra de la canción les daba un ego increíble. Los hombres en el público seguían aplaudiendo, acompañándolos en el coro. Los niños –ukes–, se acercaron a los chicos al borde de las escaleras, acomodándoles el cuello de la camisa de muchos que se encontraban desordenadas, los objetos que tenían puestos e incluso el cabello.

Cuando Fran comenzó a cantar, Tsunayoshi miro a los demás y asintió, dieron una vuelta en la escalera, levantando la pierna derecha al aire para golpear con la punta de su pie a cada chico, provocando que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran hacia atrás quedando como unos tarados en el suelo.

**[FRAN]**

_Maldita sanguijuela_

_Maldita cucaracha_

_Que infectas donde picas_

_Que hieres y que matas_

**[LAMBO]**

_Alimaña_

_Culebra ponzoñosa_

_Deshecho de la vida_

_Te odio y te desprecio_

**[TODOS]**

_Rata de dos patas_

_Te estoy hablando a ti_

_Porque un bicho rastrero_

_Aun siendo el más maldito_

_Comparado contigo_

_Se queda muy chiquito_

**[TSUNAYOSHI – HAYATO]**

_Me estás oyendo inútil_

_Hiena del infierno_

_¡Cuánto te odio y te desprecio_!

**[LAMBO – FRAN]**

_Maldita sanguijuela_

_Maldita cucaracha_

_Que infectas donde picas_

_Que hieres y que matas_

**[ENMA]**

_Alimaña_

_Culebra ponzoñosa_

_Deshecho de la vida_

_Te odio y te desprecio_

**[TODOS]**

_Rata de dos patas_

_Te estoy hablando a ti_

_Porque un bicho rastrero_

_Aun siendo el más maldito_

_Comparado contigo_

_Se queda muy chiquito._

Nuestros nuevos galanes se cruzaron de brazos al terminar la canción, asintiendo con firmeza y sus ojos cerrados. El público aplaudía divertido, lleno de una insaciable energía que no iba a acabar al paso de los minutos. Sin embargo, el mismo estaba separado en dos partes, aquellos que querían matar a nuestros adorados niños y aquellos que los apoyaban completamente, quienes le daban la razón gritando un montón de cosas obscenas a nuestros amigos. Tsunayoshi se acercó al micrófono haciéndole señas a Lambo.

—Ven, solo son unos nenitos de mama, preferimos a los hombres de verdad —dijo divertido, mientras giraba hacia el balcón.

— ¡SÍ, USTEDES NO SABEN NI LAVAR LOS CALZONES! ¡QUIERO HOMBRES DE VERDAD! ¡QUÉ ME HAGAN SENTIR COMPLETAMENTE SATISFECHO!

Grito Enma a todo pulmón contra el micrófono mientras soltaba una larga carcajada. Varios hombres comenzaron a chiflar, y las mujeres comenzaron a gritar como fangirl, muchas de ellas tenían teléfonos fuera grabando todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Lambo dirigió la cámara hacia los chicos que estaban en el balcón, los cuales levantaron las manos divertidos con el espectáculo, mientras se bajaban las chaquetas quitándose las camisas – suéteres –respectivamente–, mostrando sus músculos bien formados y marcados.

(Razón, por la cual Ryo, se quedó)

— ¡MIREN AL BALCÓN! —Grito Hayato—. ¡ESOS SON HOMBRES HECHOS Y DERECHOS!

Los niños se bajaron de un salto del escenario, y corrieron hasta la zona VIP para acercarse a los amigos de Tsunayoshi quienes todavía se encontraban apoyados en el balcón. Cada uno se colocó respectivamente delante de cada chico: Fran – Byakuran; Ryohei – Aoba; Enma – Lancia; Hayato – Kai; Lambo – Haruka y Tsuna – Ethan. Acto seguido, los chicos tomaron la camisa de los otros y le comieron la boca delante de la gran pantalla. Los Vongola Boy's miraban la escena con muchísimo odio, de un momento a otro una extraña aura de color negra cubría a cada uno; un extraño y asesino aire. Fulminaban con la mirada a quien osaba tocar a su pareja, no solo los habían dejado como unos idiotas, si no que se atrevían a besar a esos imbéciles. Otros aplaudían, otros gritaban que querían meterse en los besos y que dos no bastaba para satisfacerse, nuestros chicos se separaron de sus parejas y regresaron a los muebles abrazados de los nuevos colegas, el teatro había finalizado, y todo había sido grabado por la cámara de Mukuro, aunque muchos estaban seguros de que estaría en la red el día de mañana.

Una gran carcajada se escuchó de los labios de nuestros amigos—. ¡¿Vieron sus caras?! ¡Querían matarnos! ¡Destrozamos su orgullo! —Hayato se lanzó al sofá muerto de la risa.

—Eso fue maldad, niños. Pobres tíos, los dejaron bien jodidos —dijo por lo bajo Byakuran observando hacía el balcón, ganándose una mirada matadora de nuestros adorados ukes, provocando que este tragara seco, y se pusiera a comer sus dulces alejado de aquellas miradas.

—Mira Pastelito, son unos engreídos y unos estúpidos. Se lo merecían —dijo completamente seguro Fran, cruzándose de brazos.

—Okasan, por tu culpa ahora me llama Pastelito —dijo como niño pequeño, Byakuran abrazo a Tsunayoshi dejando que los demás soltaran una larga carcajada.

Y así, siguieron los tranquilos minutos, riendo, tomando cerveza y de vez en cuando soltando unas que otras carcajadas. Abrazándose a sus parejas, mientras compartían unos que otro roce de labios, besos profundos e incluso lograron verse unas manos danzar por ahí y otras por allá. Pero el vaso de Lambo cayó al mueble, en lo que se levantaba rápidamente dejando a un Haruka bastante impresionado e interesado por su acción.

— ¡LAMBO! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE FUE ESA ESCENA DE HACE UNOS MINUTOS?! —el chico mordió su labio bastante nervioso. Su hermano mayor era bastante guardabosque, incluso con el propio Mukuro. Pero este último a no hacerle caso le ignoraba casi siempre… pero él no. LAMBO AMABA A VIPER, no podría contradecirlo… no a él.

— ¡¿Viper?! Eh… bueno, yo… —trago seco, y se rasco la parte de atrás de su cuello—. ¿Qué haces acá?

— ¡No trates de esquivarme con tus preguntitas! ¡¿Qué fue lo de recién?! ¡¿Y quién demonios es este flaco?! —tomo de la camisa a Haruka, golpeando su frente contra la contraria. Provocando que sus otros cinco amigos se levantaran para defender al castaño.

Haruka sabía pelear, pero su vida era gracias a la habilidad de sus manos, herirlas en esos momentos no era algo de lo cual estaba seguro de que quería que pasara.

— ¡Hey, tranquilo tío! Bajá de las nubes y suelta a Haruka —ordeno bastante serio, Viper miro al rubio con bastante odio.

— ¡BASTA, VIPER! ¡ELLOS SON UNOS AMIGOS Y LO DE RECIÉN FUE PARA DIVERTIRNOS UN RATO CON LOS CHICOS! —frito fuera de sí, Lambo. Los demás miraban la escena sin saber si meterse o no, Tsunayoshi se mordió el labio, tomo la mano de Byakuran quien se iba a lanzar contra el hermano de Lambo. Temblando, Enma tomo entre sus dedos la de Lancia, lo mismo había hecho Hayato antes de que Kai soltara un golpe contra aquel hombre. Ethan quien era el más calmado de todo se encontraba delante de ellos dos con Lambo a su lado.

— ¡¿Ethan?! ¡Byakuran! —una voz masculina llamo la atención de todos.

Un espectacular rubio se había metido en la discusión intentando reconocer a dos de los presentes. Su cabello se encontraba peinado hacía atrás, con varios flequillos cayendo hacía adelante, de cejas delgadas y cuerpo bastante fuerte. Ojos alargados de color azul oscuro, e incluso la sonrisa que mostraba era encantadoramente atrayente. El hombre vestía una camisa blanca junto a un jean oscuro con botas largas de color verde que hacía juego con los palos de billar que estaban estampados contra su camisa.

— ¡Gamma! —los otros gritaron su nombre para sonreír y luego abrazarlos.

— ¡Hey, no sabía que andaban por acá! —Dijo divertido, levantando su mano hacia el de cabellos morados—. Tranquilo, Vip, son amigos —el Rokudo bajo extrañado al Sen, quien sujeto el cuello de su camisa, y miro a Gamma con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fui a New York? A este… ¿Conocer la ciudad? —Este asintió, cruzándose de brazos—. Bueno, ellos eran los reyes, lo que me mostraron el lugar. ¿Y qué hacen por acá chicos?

—Bueno Gamma, es que andábamos aburridos y decidimos darnos un viaje, para conocer nuevas zonas y caímos acá. Nos establecimos en este pequeño pueblo y ahora salimos con unos amigos —Gamma saludo a los chicos presentándose, pero cuando escucho el nombre del castaño levanto una ceja interesado.

— ¡Vaya, vaya!~ Así que vos sos el famoso Sawada Tsunayoshi —el chico asintió divertido—. ¿Y qué? ¿Ya lo dejaste?

—Sip, no me quedo de otra —le restó importancia al asunto—. Sino, mi Mama se podría infartar.

—Encantado de conocerlos a todos. Bueno, yo vine con mis amigos. Viper, que ya conocen… Skull y Fong —los chicos se presentaron, el castaño frunció el ceño, Fran levanto una ceja e incluso Hayato le observo con interés.

—Hey, Hibari. ¿No que no te gustaba salir?

—No me gusta mucho, pero la verdad es que estos —señalo a sus amigos—, me estaban rompiendo los huevos para que saliera y un muchachito me hizo abrir un poco los ojos —el de cabellos oscuros le guiño un ojo, el castaño soltó una carcajada acordándose de aquella conversación.

**FLASH BACK**

—No digas nada, hombre. Fue hace mucho tiempo y fue por pura ira. Por esa razón tengo esta fuerza de demonio, para defenderme —comento riendo, estirando sus piernas y sus brazos, camino hasta la ventana asomándose por esta—. La verdad es que cambie desde que esa mujer me lastimo…

Susurro por lo bajo para él mismo. Levanto la mirada saltando hasta la mesa mientras tomaba el pote de helado, caminando hasta la sala con su tarro de helado. Fong le observo desde la mesa y le siguió hasta que los dos se lanzaron contra el sofá para colocarse a ver lo que estaba pasando en la televisión por esos momentos.

—Está serie es bastante buena, no lo había visto nunca…

— ¡¿Buena?! ¡Por Dios Hibari, es buenísima! Además House no está nada mal —dijo baboso, poniendo cara de drogado en lo que mete una cucharada de su helado. Hibari le miro como si estuviera loco.

— ¿Sabes que podría ser tu abuelo?

—Sí, pero es más fuerte que yo. Mira esa maldad en sus ojos, y el sarcasmo en su tono de voz. Esa forma de controlar la mente de las personas, y la inteligencia para que hagan lo que desea… —susurraba poseído, Fong soltó una carcajada.

—Sabes… es un personaje, no existe.

—Y vos sabias que eres un aguafiestas, molesto, engreído… que no deja a un nene soñar con el hombre perfecto… con él —Fong soltó otra carcajada al ver la actitud caprichosa que había tomado Tsunayoshi—. Baka.

—Ya, ya… el pobre nene chiquito, no quiere que se metan con su abuelito —dijo tomando la mejilla ajena, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

— ¡Pedazo de idiota! —grito, tomando un almohadón que estaba cerca, y se lo tiro en la cara, provocando que el chico soltara la cuchara de helado.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso es violencia domestica! ¡No se vale!

—Uhmm, estoy en mi casa, y hago lo que se me da la gana —Fong esquivo con suerte el otro golpe, y agarro las muñecas del menor.

—No me provoques chiquito, que puedes salir mal.

— ¡Huy, qué miedo! Hibari se va a enojar.

Acto seguido, el azabache se lanzó encima del castaño y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Tsuna, con las mejillas inmensamente sonrojadas, intentando retener la risa que quería salir de sus labios pataleaba para quitarse de encima al de cabellos negros. Al pasar los minutos, cansado de no poder liberarse, le propino una patada hermosa, entre las bolas del joven de cabellos negros, haciendo que Fong cayera al suelo. Tsunayoshi soltó una gran carcajada, mientras le pedía disculpas en el borde del sofá.

—Nooo… si sos una _dulzura_ —menciono lo que siempre le escuchaba decir a Giotto, incluyendo a Nana cuando miraban al pequeño levantarse. Estaba tirado en el suelo agarrándose sus partes en posición fetal.

— ¡QUÉ EXAGERADO, HIBARI! —seguía muerto de la risa.

— ¡Claro, porque a ti no te duele! —le fulmino con la mirada.

—Huy, pobrecito el nene.

—Ahora, por ser un nene chiquito, me tienes que invitar a comer.

—Ni lo sueñes, fue mucho que te dejara ver House y comer helado.

— ¿Y? ¿Vas a comer solo?

—No me molesta, mejor solo que mal acompañado.

—Uhmm, ¿Así que soy una mala compañía? —le pregunto haciéndose el dolido.

—A ver… Uhmm, sí. Eres una mala compañía, el típico niño rico de papi, cualquiera así es mala compañía.

— ¡Hey, no todos los riquillos son tan riquillos! —dice, pero luego mide sus palabras y suelta una pequeña risa al ver la sonrisa del castaño.

—Puede ser, pero ya que eres el típico hijo de papi, me provoca pegarte —sonrió, ampliando una sonrisa en sus labios—**. [Yo no veo que quieras pegarle, ni echarle Raid] Si, como detesto que sea tan buena onda [Vamos, hemos tenido más amigos riquillos y son re-buena onda. ¿Qué me dices de tus compañeros de clases?] Ellos están al nivel de ricos humildes… recuerda que esta bañado con la sangre de Alaude [Te cae bien Alaude]… **—Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño por sus pensamientos—.** Bien, acepto que pasa… Es buen novio de mi tío [El punto es que no importa que sea "novio" de tu tío, el flaco es bien] **—sacudió sus manos con diversión, estirando esta para tenderle su palma hacía el de cabellos oscuros quien al levantar una ceja acepto—. Okey, ¿Una buena lasaña con salsa boloñesa te caben?

Los dos se levantaron, Tsunayoshi tomo entre sus dedos el tarro de helado para guardarlo en la nevera. Camino hasta la cocina, para comenzar a sacar la lasaña congelada, la metió en el horno esperando que esta estuviera hecha. Era pre-calentada por lo tanto sería mucho más fácil comerla que preparar algo. Los dos se sentaron a comer.

—Vaya, esto está bueno.

—Si no lo estuviera, no tuvieras otra opción más que metértelo a la fuerza —comento restándole importancia, con un pedazo de pasta en los labios.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo es eso de que trabajas?

—Sip, trabajo en las noches, a veces en la tarde; pero es cuando necesitan gente.

—Y… ¿Se puede saber de qué?

—Sipi, soy un prostituto bien pagado, que le abre el culo a cualquiera. Trabajo en un bar para menores de edad en el tercer estrato de la zona rosa —los ojos del joven de cabellos negros se abrieron de par en par, el castaño soltó una larga carcajada al verlo pálido, con el tenedor en la mesa sin mover ni un solo musculo—. Por favor, Hibari… ¿En serio pensaste que trabajaría en eso? —el joven se alzó de hombros, Tsunayoshi rodo los ojos—. Giotto, ¿lo ubicas? —Fong asintió, era obvio, es su director—. Bueno, al vivir en este pueblo, conoce a gente interesante, así que me consiguió trabajo de mesero en un bar-boliche llamado Varia, aunque trabajo más de barman, que de mesero.

—Pero… si trabajas te perderás todo lo divertido de la adolescencia, que es poder salirte, divertirte… entre otras cosas —Tsunayoshi ríe.

—Nop. Primero, trabajo desde los doce, mi vieja nunca quiso… pero sabes que soy bastante cabezota y terco, a parte… detesto que me tengan que mantener, siempre me las he arreglado para tener dinero, ahorros y segundo… te aseguro que no me pierdo nada de mi adolescencia, tengo bastante calle encima, a parte que termino de trabajar a las dos, y todos saben que las fiestas comienzan a ponerse buenas desde las dos de la mañana en adelante.

—Uhmm, bastante calle encima… Eso suena a un viejo que le dice a su hijo que sabe más de la vida que él —sonrió con altanería.

—Bueno, que te puedo decir. Soy la madre de todos los vagos de mis amigos, así que tengo que tener siempre esas palabras encima —Fong le observo reír con libertad—. Y vos qué, Hibari. Ya que dejaste la adolescencia, ¿La disfrutaste?

El chico mordió su labio, cuando estaba en la escuela media – preparatoria siempre tuvo sus andanzas pero nunca como su hermano. Tuvo novias, pero nunca fue mujeriego, borracho, que siempre andaba de fiesta en fiesta. Fong era todo lo contrario, bromista, divertido, le gustaba andar en casa estudiando y disfrutando de la tranquilidad hogareña, le gustaban tanto los hombres como las mujeres pero nunca se animó a salir con un chico por temor de lo que dijera su padre.

— ¡Ay, por Kami-sama! ¡Me decís que yo pierdo mi adolescencia, cuando tú ni siquiera te has emborrachado!

— ¡Yo si me emborrache, y muchas veces! De hecho, ahora ya tomo y no me afecta nada, nadita —dijo un poco nervioso, tratando de no mirar al castaño.

—Si claro, y seguramente eres todo un rebelde, hombre riego –mujeriego–, y callejero como tú hermanito —levanto una ceja interesado.

— ¿Y de quien piensas que aprendió? —levanto una de sus cejas, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Okey, si sos tan rebelde vamos, demuéstramelo —el chico se levantó, observando hacia donde estaba su abrigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—Vamos, si sos tan _heavy_, atrevido como dices, vamos a tomar algo a un bar.

—Pero… es lunes, y mañana hay escuela y universidad… aparte de entrenamiento —el chico le dijo bastante preocupado, el castaño levanto las cejas suspirando.

— ¿No que eras tan rebelde? —sonrió—. Seguramente, si le digo esto a tu hermanito, se prende.

**¡AH! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! Okey, Fong… es solo un trago… un trago… ¡¿Pero si nunca he tomado algo más fuerte que sidra en mi vida?!** —pensaba realmente preocupado.

—Ya, ya tranquilo. Si sos un santurrón, adicto al estudio no te lo voy a arrebatar.

—Yo no… no soy…

— ¡Hey, tranquilo!, no me tienes que demostrar nada Hibari, cada uno maneja su vida a su antojo.

—Es que yo… —el chico se puso nervioso, y por alguna razón se le pego el síndrome de los gagos.

Tsunayoshi soltó una larga carcajada—. Ya en serio. Está bien si nunca fuiste a una fiesta u algo.

—No es eso… si he ido a fiestas, pero la verdad nunca me ha gustado eso de ver a tus amigos hablar chorradas de mierda por la boca y tambalearse para vomitar…

—Uhmm, eso es verdad, los que toman así son solo idiotas.

—Pero tu…

El castaño levanto una ceja, movió su rostro de un lado a otro; para reír con diversión ante las palabras contrarias, coloco sus manos en la mesa y se apoyó con la palma de sus manos. —Yo soy un tonto, no lo voy a negar: salgo, tomo alcohol. Pero se me controlar, y cuando sé que no me puedo mantener de pie, caminar… abandono de inmediato el alcohol y comienzo a comer cosas para que no se suba a mi cabeza. La verdad es que nunca me gusto como la gente toma para escapar de…

El chico se frenó, frunció el ceño.

—Escapar… ¿De qué?

—Nada en especial, olvídalo —dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa para que lo olvidara.

—Uhmm, vos trabajas y te divertís, yo en cambio… trabajo y nada más —Fong suspiro, colocando una mano en su mejilla, mientras se sobaba suavemente la frente.

—Te aseguro que estar en casa estudiando, tranquilo en tu habitación es más sano que todo lo que yo hice, o hago —el pelinegro frunce el ceño.

—Hn, no sé lo que haces o hiciste, pero por lo menos vivís la vida, la mía es tan monótona y aburrida.

—Eso está en cada uno, si para vos tu vida es monótona y aburrida toma las riendas y cámbiala. Ojo, no te estoy diciendo que salgas, te emborraches y hagas una orgia con treinta tipos que encuentres por ahí, pero que se yo… salí, divertirte de vez en cuando, tomate unas cervezas, juega pool con tus amigos, truco, monopolio… es algo distinto, igual, tampoco es necesario emborracharse.

—Lo sé… pero digamos qué…

—Qué tus amigos andan en la vida de los universitarios, de fiesta en fiesta, tomándose todo lo que encuentran, acostándose y teniendo orgias con veinte hombres y veinte mujeres distintos por día —el chico sonrió—. Y bue, busca a alguien que comparta tus gustos, o decirle que tenéis ganas de hacer algo distinto, que se yo, si te aburre tu vida cámbiala. Ojo, no sigas mi ejemplo porque estarás al horno —el chico le miro con el ceño fruncido, Tsunayoshi sonrió—. ¿No escuchaste el mensaje del donante de esperma? En vez de decir que yo andaba estudiando dijo algo como: _Y por supuesto, ese imbécil de Tsunayoshi debe estar en una fiesta o borracho por ahí. ¿No le has enseñado modales todavía? Ya lleva una semana ahí y ni siquiera lo encuentro cuando llamo_ —Tsunayoshi sonrió amargamente, Fong le miro confundido —. Ves, si yo fuese como vos estoy completamente seguro de que hubiese dicho algo como… no sé, estoy ocupado tratando de averiguar la cura para el cáncer o para el VIH, qué se yo. Así que como te dije, si te aburrís arreglado, pero no te excedes porque lo podes arruinar: Haz lo que yo digo, no lo que yo hago —cerró sus ojos, guiñándole uno de estos.

Y termino la conversación de ambos, ya casi a las 11:30 de la noche, el chico dijo que tenía que irse, mientras el castaño seguía en la sala jugando truco con Ryunosuke.

—Okey, Hibari; que te vaya bien.

—Tsuna…

—Hn.

— ¿Sigo siendo un peligro? —Tsuna sonrió.

—La verdad todavía no puedo afirmarlo, pero por el momento no tengo ganas de echarte la artillería pesada, ni dejarte como guajolote —ambos sonrieron.

—Okey, nos vemos.

—No gracias, tuve suficiente —dijo el chico haciéndose el fastidiado.

—Chiquito, nunca es suficiente el tiempo que se pasa con un Hibari —le respondió altaneramente el azabache, provocando que el joven sonriera con burla.

—Ya molesto, anda, quizás nos vemos.

—Adiós, Ryu.

—Bye-bye, Fong-san.

Ambos chicos se despidieron con un gesto de la mano, y el castaño cerró la puerta con una sonrisa en esta.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

En una mesa alejada de nuestros jóvenes alborotadores de hormonas, se encontraban cinco chicos fulminando con la mirada a los que estaban con SUS niños, bebiendo de un vaso cada uno.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS NOS SUCEDE?! —Grito Mukuro, mirando a sus amigos —. ¡¿Desde cuándo somos nosotros los que estamos sentados en un sillón como unos malditos brócolis y son ellos los que se están divirtiendo, tomando, bailando?! ¡Y nosotros tomando fernet con cola!

Mukuro miro al albino, quien estaba bastante interesado observando a la mesa donde se encontraban ellos, ampliaba de vez en cuando una sonrisa bastante burlona en sus labios abrazando más a Ethan e incluso a Fran quienes se encontraban a sus lados. El de cabellos azules, aquel que no se atrevía a ir a coquetearle desde que le había llamado su atención se mordía su labio.

—No lo sé… pero definitivamente nos dejaron como idiotas en el escenario —Dino fulmino con la mirada a Lancia, quien estaba bailando con Enma, los dos reían bastante alto de vez en cuando.

— ¡O sea, ¿Me pueden decir desde cuando son así?! ¡Se visten provocativos, muestran sus músculos, gritan, bromean… toman!

—Error, Bel… ellos siempre fueron así. Siempre eran divertidos, bromeaban de vez en cuando íbamos a la casa de alguno, comprábamos jugos, mecatos, dulces… nos sentábamos toda la noche a fastidiar entre sí, pero se nos subió a la cabeza los humos de la popularidad y los abandonamos. Les daba cosita salir ellos solos por qué la mayoría no estaba acostumbrado a las peleas, de hecho… dudo que lo estén ahora, solo van al gimnasio y viven todo el día estudiando, pero luego… llego aquel castaño y fue la chispa que los encendió a todos.

—Ya Takeshi, no seas tan exagerado… tampoco hicimos las cosas tan mal…

— ¡Dino, ¿Me estás jodiendo?! Tú te alejaste de Enma por qué no era tu tipo, a pesar de que sus familias estaban comprometidas rompiste el compromiso y lo utilizaste como si fuera tu casa de lamentos. Yo termine con Hayato por qué quería tener a más personas a mis pies. Kyoya dejo de ir a los de Fran por andar borracho o en la cama de algún tío… ¡¿En la cama?! ¡En cualquier lado! Belphegor dejo de hablar con Fran por qué todo el instituto hablaba de que ellos dos estaban hablando ¡Y tú! ¡Dejaste que todos tus cargos se fueran con Lambo! ¡Abandonaste la herencia de tu familia para heredar los hospitales dejando que Lambo quedará con todo aquello! —los cinco suspiraron, Tasshi siempre tenía la razón y pocas veces perdía la cordura como lo hacía en esos momentos…

— ¡BUENO, BASTA! ¡ELLOS NOS DEJARON COMO UNOS IDIOTAS EN EL ESCENARIO! ¡SOMOS LOS VONGOLA BOY'S Y NINGÚN IDIOTA ESTÁ PERMITIDO A TRATARNOS COMO SE LES DA LA GANA! ¡BAJEMOS, HAGAMOS NUESTRAS MOVIDAS Y TRAIGAMOS A ALGUNOS PARA PASAR LA NOCHE! —grito Kyoya levantándose con la copa entre sus dedos.

— ¡ESO ES, SOMOS LOS VONGOLA BOY'S AL DIABLO CON ESOS CHICOS! —dijo Mukuro levantando también la copa

— ¡SÍ! ¡QUE HAGAN LO QUE SE LES DÉ LA GANA! —Dino subió de igual forma la copa que se encontraba entre sus dedos.

Belphegor, al igual que Takeshi se levantaron de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, golpearon los vasos en un brindis para levantarse, saliendo del VIP a conseguir con quien pasar la noche, tanto hombres como mujeres. Al cabo de un rato, regresaron los Vongola Boy's con unos chicos… bastante vulgares para el pensamiento de nuestros adorados niños. Eran los típicos chicos con pinta de travestis, con ropa pegada al cuerpo y bastante vulgar, pero tenían un rostro de ángeles y cuerpo de infarto. Al igual que algunas mujeres quienes toqueteaban a los chicos, hablándole al oído, riendo con libertad. Para fastidiarla se sentaron en la zona donde estaban los demás, mientras hablaban de estupideces entre las mujeres, y los travestis quienes reían ante las bromas de los Vongola Boy's.

En eso, Fran llama al barman, y pide algunos vasos de vodka de los grandes, y los chicos con los que ellos estaban los miraban bastante extrañados por aquel pedido. Estos fulminaban con la mirada a las mujeres y hombres quienes estaban en la otra mesa. Ryohei estaba preocupado por sus amigos y le conto un poco a Aoba quien asintió entendiendo el asunto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lambo miraba a sus amigos quienes tomaban el vodka demasiado rápido, los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar en la pista junto a sus parejas, bastante pegados para el gusto de los Vongola Boy's, quienes para fastidiar también hicieron lo mismo.

**Estúpido Sawada… y estúpido rubio oxigenado… mira como bailan… ¿Por qué no se van mejor a un cuarto? [¿Puedo saber por qué no te concentras con la mujer que tenemos delante y dejas de ver a Tsunayoshi?] ¡¿Cómo un demonio?! ¡Mira como lo acaricia! ¡Le canta al oído y él como un idiota se ríe y le sigue la corriente! [Hola, tierra llamando a Hibari… ¿Hibari me contestas? ¡Ese castaño te ha dañado muchas cosas! ¡Deja de pensar en él y concéntrate en la pelirroja que tienes al frente, no todos los días se encuentran a diosas como estás! ¡Deja de pensar en ese niño!] Hn…** —Kyoya siguió el concejo de su conciencia, mientras se dedicaba a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos a la mujer voluptuosa que tenía delante de él, sus amigos estaban en las mismas condiciones que él, tratando de ignorar y que no veían absolutamente nada.

— ¡PÁSAME EL HIELITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —Grito, Fran. Todos los chicos giraron a verlo, al momento de tomarse un vaso de vodka con hielo, sosteniéndolo entre sus labios, pasándoselo a Byakuran quien estaba más cerca, sonrió, miro a todas partes y se lo paso a Enma, el de cabellos rojizos, se lo paso a Lancia, el moreno a Haruka, este a Ryohei, este se lo paso a Aoba, el de cabellos verdes se lo paso a Lambo, esté se lo paso a Kai, este quien se lo paso a Hayato observo a Viper antes de pasarlo, este quien se lo paso a Gamma quien sonrió con burla, este a Skull, estuvieron un rato así mientras los Vongola Boy's fruncían el ceño fulminando a todos con la mirada. De un momento a otro una vena se le hincho en la frente a Kyoya cuando llego a los labios de Ethan, y este se lo paso a Tsuna, este giro para dárselo a Fong, pero como estaba casi derritiéndose, rozo los labios de ambos.

— ¡AL QUE SE LE DERRITE DE TODO LE TIENE QUE COMER LA BOCA AL QUE SE LO PASA! —todos gritaron mientras los dos se miraban entre sí. Desde ya hace algunos meses el de cabellos oscuros sentía algo por el de cabellos castaños y quería descubrir que era. Se acercó lentamente al os labios del chico, y los rozo para profundizar el beso. Los dos estaban bastante entretenidos, pero no era que el otro besara mal, pero había algo que faltaba. Así que se separaron y se miraron sonriendo, el de cabellos oscuros abrazo cálidamente al castaño, cuando sintió que una puerta fue cerrada con brusquedad, observo como su hermano había salido del VIP, no entendía absolutamente nada, pero dejo que este se fuera. Los chicos siguieron bailando, mientras estos se fueron a sentar lejos, para charlar un poco.

—Vaya, no me esperaba esto… —Fong hablo suavemente, el castaño frunció el ceño y este le sonrió —. Te voy a ser sincero, la primera vez que te vi, me llamaste la atención… tú extraño peinado, la manera en la que tus ojos brillan cuando alto de gusta, y cuando se vuelven ácidos cuando algo te disgusta, el color de tus ojos, el ceño fruncido e incluso el dolor que estos tenían en pequeños segundos los cuales me impulsaban a abrazarte, entenderte algún día. De hecho, cada vez que estábamos juntos sentía un extraño ardor en el estómago y pensé que seguramente… estaba, enamorado de ti, que te amaba —el chico se puso realmente incomodo, movió su rostro hacía otra parte —. Pero… recién, cuando te bese, fue algo muy distinto. Comprendí que era como si estuviera besando a un pequeño hermanito… un buen amigo —el chico suspiro, y abrazo al pelinegro.

—Yo sentí lo mismo, es como si besara a Et o a Bya —contesto divertido, cerrando sus ojos —. Como un hermano mayor que siempre está cuidándome… de hecho, no estuvo mal el beso, aunque con vos fue más tierno, no se me movían las piernas como cuando lo hago con Ethan, y la verdad todavía estoy realmente interesado por qué desde que te conocí… confié casi automáticamente en ti.

—Nenito, es que los Hibari somos los mejores, ¿No conoces a mi tío Alaude? —Ambos se rieron a carcajadas, de repente, Tsunayoshi es secuestrado por Byakuran y ambos se pusieron a bailar —. **Pero… tampoco esperaba la reacción de Kyo-chan… [¿No será que el Enano siente algo?] **—Fong parpadeo un par de veces, incrédulo —. **¿Kyoya? ¿Sintiendo algo? Pero si él no sabe que son los sentimientos, piensa que todo lo que se mueve y está a su alrededor son juguetes descartables [Puede ser… pero… ¿Por qué reacciono así? A parte, la canción que lo escuchamos cantar hace días…] Tal vez… quizás Tsuna le esté despertando algo a Kyoyacito** —su monologo interno fue roto por las manos de Hayato y Tsunayoshi quienes le sacaron a bailar.

La noche pasaba realmente rápido, los chicos, quienes estaban divirtiéndose con los demás, reían disfrutando de aquella vida nocturna. Los Vongola Boy's estaban bastante frustrados, por qué los chicos ni los registraban, y desde que aparecieron aquellas zorras y travestís no habían dejado de tomar, en especial, el frustrado era Mukuro, ya que aquel albino ni le registraba… o sea… ¡ERA ROKUDO MUKURO! O lo registraban o lo registraban… ¡No había opción de reírse en su cara y besarse con otro! ¡Es como si le dijeran que no tenía ni siquiera la capacidad de llegar a los talones de alguien más!

Era frustrante. De tanto esperar, se levantó directo a la barra, donde se encontró a su perdición devorando un marshmallow tranquilamente.

—Dame un fernet con cola —ordeno al llegar a la barra, el barman asintió directo a prepararlo. El de cabellos azules giro el rostro topándose al albino quien le observaba con una sonrisa —. ¿Qué quieres?

—Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿Te parezco interesante? Desde hace rato estoy viendo que me estás observando —comento tranquilo, recibiendo la cerveza que el barman le había entregado, para morder un pedazo de marshmallow con una extraña carita sonrojada.

—He, no seas iluso. ¿Cómo alguien como tú puede parecer interesante?

— ¿Alguien como yo? —se señaló tranquilamente, se tragó lo único que quedaba del dulce tomándose la cerveza de golpe, para pedir otra al barman —. Y… ¿Cómo soy yo?

—No te estás viendo… —menciono, pero a decir verdad no tenía nada que decir. El de cabellos azules mordió su labio, el albino se acercó lo suficientemente a él, mientras colocaba nervioso a Mukuro —. ¿Qué te…?

—Hueles… extrañamente delicioso.

Cerca de los labios ajenos, Byakuran se encontraba traspirando el olor que estaba siendo provocado por el cuerpo de aquel joven de cabellos azules. Coloco un pequeño dulce entre los labios ajenos, mordiendo la parte de abajo, sosteniendo la respiración ajena contra la suya. Sonrió divertido, dejando la otra parte en los labios de un sonrojado Rokudo Mukuro quien le fulminaba con la mirada cuando tomo entre sus dedos la botella, y se levantó tomando la mano de Fran quien lo había ido a buscar para bailar.

Byakuran giro su rostro, juntando dos de sus dedos lanzando un beso al aire hacía donde se encontraba sentado el de cabellos violetas dejando que el beso volara hasta él, quien parecía que lo había visto, explotándolo con uno de sus dedos.

**¡SEMEJANTE IDIOTA!** —Grito para sus adentros.

Tsunayoshi, quien estaba hablando animadamente con Viper, no podía negar que el chico estaba demasiado bueno, de hecho, para distraerse un rato, ya que sus amigos andaban bailando, mientras otros buscaban más tragos y cada uno estaba metido en sus conversaciones. Los demás buscaban algún chico para divertirse, y observo a Byakuran quien había casado a uno de los Vongola Boy's, pero luego le dejo abandonado para irse a jugar con Fran. De hecho, no podía negar que Viper realmente tenía un buen manejo de labios, la forma de hablar era interesantemente, atractiva.

Se acercó lo suficiente a él, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo con un interesado castaño.

— ¡A ESTHE CHIQUITHO, ME LO CHOMO YHOO! —Kyoya estaba bastante desarreglado, y por lo que el castaño había notado estaba bastante ebrio. Viper frunció el ceño, tomándole de la camisa acercándolo a él, Tsunayoshi sonrió divertido, el peli violeta enojado.

**N/A: **I am second to none 88' –ama esa canción–; ¿Cómo están? Yo bastante bien, de hecho, ayer me envicie en el pokémon –de nuevo–; me fue imposible no imaginarme el yaoi entre Red & Green, así que me entretuve jugando un poco :'D por qué realmente era interesante, así que no pude subir el capítulo, pero aquí está el nuevo.

Espero que lo disfruten, y lo amen.

Próximo capítulo:

Premonición de un pasado, ¿Qué harán ellos?

KISS AND HUG.

AN.


	12. Sentimientos despertados

**CAPÍTULO XI.**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mí; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**ítulo: Tsk… es inútil resistirse a ti.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); F100M! (Fong/Makoto Millefiore); 10069 (Byakuran Millefiore/Rokudo Mukuro); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); HL (Haruka Sen/Lambo Bovino); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa); AG (Alaude Hibari/Giotto Di Vongola).

**P**arejas secundarias: 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); K77 (Kazuma Hibari/Nana Di Vongola).

**Les recuerdo que haré un poco de fanservice, incluyendo en el pasado y en el presente; así que si están interesados en tener una pareja dentro del fic aunque sea de roces no duden en pedirla. **

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

–_Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura_–

(Esto es para… no sé, escribir más cosas)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. [Conciencia] (Si, se llama conciencia. ¡Escúchala!)**

**Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. **

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)_

**A**dvertencias: Os recuerdo que la personalidad de algunos de los personas (la mayoría) es OCC, si hay algo fuera de contexto es bueno que me digan, también acepto sugerencias y tomates.

Como se habrán dado cuenta he estado cambiando muchas cosas en la trama del fic, pero eso no significa que los acontecimientos pasen de forma diferente, algunos si otros no; pero la intriga es la misma de siempre.

**Sentimientos despertados.**

_"No niegues lo que sientes, porque si lo niegas, no es un sentimiento" _

Inhalo un poco de humo al borde del balcón, observando hacia el antro principal alejado del VIP, estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente, moviéndose de un lado a otro, y apretar el cuerpo en el centro de la pista de baile para disfrutar de los movimientos contrarios. Alejo el cigarrillo de la punta de sus labios, sintiendo una mano a su lado, rió divertido, giro a ver el rostro de su mejor amigo.

—El gran Byakuran, está acercándose a Ethan en una discoteca cuando puede conseguir todo el trasero que quiera —el albino musito algo que ni siquiera el rubio entendió—. ¿Qué?

—Solo pensaba.

Ethan estiro sus manos fuera de la baranda, como si estuviese cayendo agua dentro de aquella edificación—. ¿Pensando? —comenzó a reír.

—Te voy a joder, Ethan —ambos sonrieron con diversión.

— ¿En dónde dejaste a Fran? —los dos giraron al verlo en el sofá con un vaso entre sus manos, antes de levantarse a bailar con Lancia, ya que Skull bailaba bastante pegado a Enma.

—Lindos los amigos del enano —susurro Byakuran, Ethan soltó una pequeña risa.

—Sí, pero son los amigos del enano —los dos sonrieron—. Pero a ti te veo más interesado en otro que en los amigos del León.

Giraron al tiempo hacia la barra, donde el joven de cabellos azules se levantaba para pasar su mano detrás de una delgada cintura, ambos sonrieron con bastante diversión, al ver que sus ocelos se clavaban en los contrarios, Ethan se apoyó en la barra para acercar su rostro hacia el del albino.

—No lo registras.

—Así que se enoja.

Rieron, Byakuran arreglo un fleco detrás de su oreja para luego mirar hacia abajo en donde las personas del bar se acumulaban, Ethan le tendió una cerveza que este tomo la botella entre sus dedos para beber un poco.

—Por cierto, el enano luce diferente.

— ¿También lo notaste? —ambos guardaron silencio, y sonrieron con diversión.

Del otro lado de la sala VIP, se encontraba Kyoya sujetado con fuerza por Viper, quien le miraba con asco e incluso sus manos estaban temblando del enojo al sentir el fuerte aroma a alcohol que entraba por su nariz.

— ¡Y a vos que te pasa, pendejo desubicado! —Kyoya se tambaleó, y miraba todo borroso. Miro hacia abajo con asco, y sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¡Shooo! ¡No shoooy ninghún pendejhoss! ¡Shoooo shoooy, Kyoyha Hibharhi! ¡Y esthee chichoo ehss todo mhío! A parthee… me tienhe ganhass a mhí… thúú… esthás muy grande… parha él… shi no lo dejhass… ¡The shampo la chara a golpes! —Kyoya tiro un golpe, el cual fue fácilmente esquivado por el joven de cabellos morados, quien le miro con lastima.

—Para qué carajo toman, si no lo saben hacer —rodo los ojos, y miro a Tsunayoshi quien al parecer estaba bastante divertido con el teatro.

—Ya, Viper, mejor ándate a divertirte con los chicos, yo me encargo de este borracho.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, tranquilo. No es la primera vez que me hago cargo de un borrachito —Viper se fue, el castaño se quedó observando entre divertido y disgustado al de cabellos negros quien estaba comiéndoselo con la mirada.

—Shabes unha cosha… ¡Dame-Tuna! —le señalo—. ¡The Odhio! ¡Shi, the odhio! Porquhe lleghaste a esthe maldhito pueblho y mhe alborothaste todo —le hablaba tambaleándose hacia adelante, Tsuna levanto una ceja bastante divertido—. Shiii thodo dandho vuelthas, chon eshe asphectho de shebelde… aparechiste y mhe volvhiste locho, locho, loquitho… —soltó una gran carcajada, intenando no caerse—. Esthás than buheno quhe mhe dhan ganhas de tirharte sobrhe la mhesa de pohol y hacherte el amhor hastha quhe mhe rueguhes quhe parhe —Tsuna abrió los ojos, dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia sus labios en son de sorpresa. Kyoya freno en seco, y se tapó la boca como un nene que había dicho una mala palabra, y luego comenzó a reírse—. ¡Nho vhes lho quhe the digho! Sos un Dame… Tuna, shi tuna… comho lhos peschados… enchima dijhe hacherte el amhor… y nho tenher sexho… JAJAJAJA… enchima vhos the hacher el malho y ¡the quedhas con mhi hermanho! JAJAJAJA… él siemphre tienhe lho mhejor… es el ejemplho de lha famihlia… shi… el grhan Fohng Hibhari… JAJAJAJA él es perfectho… madhuro… edhucado… sabhe lo quhe quihere… y shoo… sho… solho shoy un imbhécil hombre rihego que se eschonde en su estúphida armhadura de hielho… ¡HIP! ¡Shiii! ¡Siemphre me suphero en todho! JAJAJAJAJA pero sabhes cuhál es el problemha… —Kyoya agarro al castaño de los hombros, pegándolo a la pared, apoyando su frente en la del contrario, observándole a los ojos, el castaño trago seco, sonriendo suavemente, para sostener su rostro, encima de las manos del joven de cabellos negros—. Nho quierho quhe mhe ganhe chon vhos, y tamphoco quihero comphetir chon él porquhe shé quhe vhoy a pherder… y esthoy seghuro quhe nho lho vhoy a phoder tholerar…

Tsunayoshi abrió los ojos de par en par, al momento que Kyoya le beso. No fue un beso salvaje, ni apasionado, fue un beso realmente dulce, ¿Con amor? Tsunayoshi no entendía el porqué de aquello, pero sabía perfectamente que le erizaba la piel, aquella corriente eléctrica que corría por todas las venas de su cuerpo, le hacía volar. Con tan solo tener a ese estúpido azabache con él, bastaba para cualquier cosa, a pesar de estar borracho, Kyoya Hibari sentía lo mismo, pasaban los minutos y ellos seguían besándose sin importar lo que pasara alrededor.

**OUTSIDE OF TIME AND****SPACE**

Una mano se deslizo por su cabello, suavemente peinándole como si todo aquello tuviera una pequeña explicación de sus movimientos. La chica rió suavemente, atrapada entre los dedos de su mejor amigo, aquel hombre del cual ella estaba tan enamorada sin importar lo que viniera delante o detrás.

—Kyo, ¿Qué haces?

—Una trenza, lo vi la otra vez a una aldeana de un pueblo que visite hace días atrás… se veía realmente lindo, le pregunte como la podía hacer.

— ¿Y sería bueno que me lo hicieras a mí?

—En ti fue la única que pensé que se vería bien.

Tsunako rió, deslizo sus dedos por las manos ajenas provocando que detuviera sus movimientos, ambos miraron fuera, el gran amplio jardín del gran palacio, ambos con los labios sellados, observando como las gotas de lluvia bañaban todo el hermoso jardín, las flores ocultas con la niebla que yacía alrededor por el frio, la joven de cabellos castaños se levantó para sentarse delante del hombre que amaba.

—Kyo, ¿Alguna vez has gritado abiertamente tus sentimientos?

El hombre cerró los ojos—. No, no pretendo hacerlo —la chica levanto una ceja—. Me gustaría gritar mis sentimientos a todo el mundo… pero, tú eres mi mundo. Decirlo suavemente a ti, es suficiente.

La princesa sonrió, estiro sus dedos para el ajeno, entrelazándolos en su cabello y apoyarse hacia adelante para cerrar aquello con un pequeño beso.

—Apestas a sake.

—Lo siento, el príncipe me invito a una bebida hace algunas horas atrás.

**END OF OUTSIDE OF TIME AND****SPACE**

El castaño se separó suavemente de los labios ajenos, el olor a alcohol le estaba embriagando, pero más que perderse entre los labios contrarios, el grito de Hayato provoco que se separara de golpe.

— ¡TAKESHI, BASTA! ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ!

Yamamoto estaba igual de borracho que Kyoya, pero a diferencia de Hibari, esté era un poco más agresivo, y no soporto ver como un tío le robaba un beso a Hayato, y se tiró a molerlo a golpes. Ethan, al igual que Fong se metieron para separar al chico e intentar tranquilizarlo, pero este lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra. Byakuran frunció el ceño, e intento ayudar pero una mano lo detuvo.

— ¡Y TÚ! ¡¿A DÓNDE VAS VIEJO AFEMINADO?! —El albino miro al rubio oxigenado que le había hablado. Dino estaba en las mismas condiciones que sus amigos, mientras se tambaleaba, para tomarlo de la camisa dejándolo casi a su misma altura —. ¡NO TE BASTO CON COMERTE A FRAN Y VIENES TAMBIÉN A METERTE DONDE NO TE LLAMAN!

Byakuran lo miro confuso, y recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de este. Toco su nariz, al sentir como la sangre estaba deslizándose de esta, frunció el ceño, freno el segundo golpe que venía, pero no pudo notar el golpe que le dieron en el estómago. Al darse cuenta de esto, los amigos de Tsunayoshi se metieron en la pela para frenar a los Vongola Boy's qué estaban bastante pasaditos de copa. Kyoya reacciono, y se metió en la pelea, provocando que una vena se le hinchara en la frente. Observo como Belphegor tomaba a Byakuran de sorpresa, quedando este en el medio de los dos rubios. Aoba cubrió la espalda de Bya para frenar los golpes de ambos borrachos, Fong entro en una discusión bastante grande con Kyoya, quien automáticamente saco las tonfas –que no sé dónde las esconde–. Comenzando a pelear con su hermano. Los demás estaban en las mismas, Takeshi y Mukuro estaban bastante enojados, que golpeaban a quien sea. En la pelea se metió Hayato y Lambo para detener a Mukuro y Takeshi, que comenzaron a golpear si piedad a algunos chicos. Fran fue golpeado por un puño a diestra que lanzo Belphegor, cayó encima de Ryohei quien había llegado a ayudarlos. Byakuran realizo una llave encima del cuerpo de Belphegor deteniéndolo, Dino estaba debajo del cuerpo de Aoba sin poder moverse. Fong no podía liberarse de la furia de su hermano e intentaba por todas esquivar todos los golpes, vasos, mesas comenzaron a romperse. Mukuro fue víctima de la llave de Lancia quien intento detenerlo, en lo que Kai intentaba por todos los medios ayudar a que Hayato tranquilizara a Takeshi quien estaba perdiendo el control. Skull al igual que Viper intentaron por todos los medios tranquilizar a Fran quien comenzó a llorar, Ryohei no pudo soportar más e intento atrapar entre sus manos a Takeshi, imitando la llave de Aoba, pero era imposible sostenerlo, su enojo era increíble.

Tsunayoshi se dirigió hacia la barra, ordenándole a uno de los bármanes para que le pasaran la manguera de emergencia, la sujeto con fuerza pidiendo el favor de que la encendieran.

— ¡HEY, PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS BORRACHOS! —Grito con fuerza, el agua comenzó a salir mojando por completo a todos los que estaban en la pista de baile. Helada, estaba tan fría que muchos despertaron de un trance, más bien ensoñación. El agua era increíblemente pegajosa, los que estaban sobrios por poco se salvaron de la manguera de agua, muchos que utilizaron la llave lograron liberarlos antes de caer completamente mojados. Los que estaban más cerca de la pelea quedaron completamente mojados. Tsunayoshi ordeno que apagaran la manguera, se bajó de la barra y camino a grandes zancadas hacia los jóvenes —. ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COJONES ESTABAN PENSANDO?! ¡ESTÁBAMOS PASANDO UNA NOCHE GENIAL Y VIENEN A ARRUINARLA! —La cólera que subía por su cuerpo, provoco que fulminara a todos los presentes —. ¡BASTA DE ALCOHOL PARA USTEDES! —Señalo a Enma, quien iba a pedir un tequila, este trago seco y corrió hacia donde estaba Byakuran escondiéndose detrás de él —. ¡¿SE PUEDES SABER CÓMO COÑO VAN A REGRESAR A SU CASA CON EL ESTADO DEPLORABLE EN EL QUE ESTÁN!? ¡ESTÁN HECHOS MIERDA, TODOS! —Los chicos miraron el suelo bastante avergonzados, los más borrachos miraron al castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras los demás lanzaban un largo suspiro, sosteniendo desde la camisa a los borrachines —. A ver… Los Rokudo y Bovino —el castaño observo a los tres hermanos, Lambo al igual que Mukuro se estaban tambaleando, Viper se encontraba cruzado de brazos sujetando la cabeza de Belphegor. Mukuro tenía el labio partido, y una ceja rota, sangre se deslizaba de su nariz, pudo deducir que el tabique estaba igual —. Bueno, supongo que Viper todavía esta sobrio, este es el auto de Lambo, es mejor que te lleves a tus hermanos a casa —el chico asintió, tomo de la camisa a sus dos hermanos, levanto la mano en son de saludo y se despidió saliendo del VIP —. Cavallone, Hellín… viven uno alado del otro —el castaño giro a ver en el suelo a Fran riéndose de la nada, hace algunos minutos había dejado de llorar, así que ahora jugaba con el agua bastante entretenido. Dino tenía el labio partido, la ceja en el mismo estado mientras se tambaleaba hablando solo —. Deplorables, completamente… Fong —el mencionado levanto la mirada —. Vives alado de ellos, ¿no? Bueno… casi —asintió —. Bien, podrías llevarlos a sus casas, y meterlos sin que nadie se dé cuenta… ya que andas en todo eso, te llevas también a tu hermanito que de todos creo que es el que más está destrozado —Fong asintió, fue a tomar la mano de Kyoya, pero este al darse cuenta se zafo del agarre y desapareció tambaleándose del VIP, Fong iba a seguirlo pero la mano del castaño le detuvo —. Déjalo, yo me encargo de él, luego lo busco… y de alguna manera lo llevo a casa —Fong suspiro, se iba a dar la vuelta pero se detuvo en seco.

—Tsuna… yo llegué en el auto de Gamma… así qué…

—No hay drama, Fong. Yo los llevo —los chicos se despidieron, salieron del VIP con uno agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Dino para que no se zafara, y el otro entre sus brazos con un Fran bastante divertido cargado como princesa.

—Bien… me queda… Ryohei, Hayato, Enma, Takeshi y Bel… —el chico cerro los ojos, suspiro; pensando que podría hacer con ellos. Ryohei estaba dormido en el hombro de Aoba, un globo de moco salía de su nariz, el de cabellos verdes le observaba con diversión. Hayato estaba dormido en el mueble, mientras Enma se encontraba tirado en el suelo cantado el aserejé. Takeshi estaba entre dormido y despidieron, al contrario de Belphegor quien estaba totalmente despierto en el suelo, moviéndose como un tronco, rodando en el suelo.

—Tranquilo, bonito, nos dividimos entre aquellos cinco y los llevamos a cada uno a su casa —Byakuran sonrió suavemente, observando el estado de los últimos mencionados —, tú vez con Ethan a buscar al azabache que se anda escapando.

—Okey, Bya y Ao lleven a los tres chicos: Ryohei, Hayato y Enma a casa —el castaño les mando un mensaje de texto con la dirección de sus amigos, se giró sobre sus talones y miro a los demás —. Kai, Haru, Lan lleven a los otros dos —el castaño los señalo, moviendo suavemente su mano para restar importancia —. Respecto a sus direcciones, busquen en una cartera u algo —estos asintieron, despidiéndose de los chicos. Lancia cargo a Takeshi en su hombro en lo que Kai al igual que Haruka luchaban por sacar a Belphegor quien no quería dejar de girar en el suelo. Aoba cargo a Ryohei como si fuese una princesa, Byakuran paso su mano detrás de la cadera de Enma intentando levantarlo del suelo, en lo que cargaba a Hayato con su otra mano como una especie de costal de papas.

En la sala VIP solo quedaron Ethan al igual que Tsunayoshi. El primero le dedico una de su famosa sonrisa tranquilizadora al castaño, quien la recibió con gusto.

—Bueno bonito, parece que la noche termino. Igual, ya son las 6:00 de la mañana —le comento con diversión, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

—Sí, pero podría haber terminado mejor —susurro suavemente, lanzando un largo suspiro mientras miraba a todas partes, escuchando unas pequeñas risas cerca. Ethan levanto una de sus cejas, ampliando una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Leoncito? ¿Te quieres divertir con el azabache?

—Puedes, por favor, ahorrarte las estupideces, no estás ebrio.

—Mira que están a tiempo, si quieres os dejo solitos y se van por ahí a terminar de pasar la noche y comenzar la mañana —le comento divertido, el castaño le dedico una dulce mirada de odio, Ethan sonrió bastante divertido.

— ¡CÁLLATE, IDIOTA!

—Vamos Leoncito salvaje, estoy seguro que le tienes ganas, además, por lo que vi, es de tu estilo: rebelde, se mueve bien, sabe artes marciales –incluso borracho lanzaba golpes de muerte–, canta, está bastante bien, tiene un cuerpazo de infarto, es el típico chico que tanto te mueve el piso —el chico le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡CÁLLATE, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡Es un niño mimado, engreído y mujeriego que solo se hace el rebelde!

—El típico chico que te mueve el piso, no hay tanto como él que hagan que Sawada Tsunayoshi se vuelva tan dócil, como un dulce León.

— ¡YA BASTA! ¡MEJOR CIERRA EL PICO Y AYÚDAME A ENCONTRARLO!

Se separaron. Comenzaron a buscar al azabache por todo el lugar, llevaban como 15 minutos, cuando el castaño comenzó a desesperarse, le preguntaba a todos los trabajadores si le habían visto, se iba a dar por vencido cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, este lanzo un largo suspiro de alivio.

—/_Hey, Et. ¿Lo encontraste?_/

—/_Si, tranquilo, Tsu. Acá lo tengo… estaba en el baño de mujeres montando un espectáculo, vente que estamos aquí afuera, en la puerta de servicio_/ —Tsunayoshi guardo el teléfono y comenzó a correr hacía donde le había dicho Ethan, al llegar sus ojos casi se salían de orbita al ver a Kyoya cantando y bailando como desquiciado en bóxer —. ¿Qué pasa, Tsu? ¿Quieres que los deje solitos para que puedas saciar tu sed? —le dijo el rubio en tono pervertido, con un toque de diversión en su tono de voz. Tsuna se mordía el labio, deleitándose con la espectacular imagen que tenía frente a él. Su mente comenzó a divagar —. Nah, pero si el azabache no te atrae en lo más mínimo —dijo con una risa burlona, el toque de sarcasmo en la punta de sus labios le regreso a la realidad.

— ¡PEDAZO DE BAKA! ¡DAME TU CHAMARRA Y AYÚDAME A METERLO A TU AUTO!

— ¿Qué te ayude a meterlo al auto? Pero querido, estoy segurito, segurito que ni bien te vea va a ir solito, solito —Tsuna frunció el ceño, le puso la chamarra de Ethan a Hibari, quien reacciono y lo miro sonriendo como bobo.

— ¡T – S – U – N – A – Y – O – S – H – I! —deletreo entre borracho, intentando lucir sensual; se lanzó a su cuerpo intentando besarlo, pero este le corrió la cara, sus labios quedaron contra su mejilla, llenándole de baba. Ethan apareció con el auto, Tsunayoshi le metió como pudo a este, se tuvo que subir atrás con él, puesto que estaba bastante loco. Ethan paso todo el viaje riéndose, puesto el azabache se le tiraba encima del castaño diciéndole cosas como: "Él es su perdición" "Que él le estaba destrozando la reputación" "Qué su tío tenía razón" "Que se lo quería comer en ese mismo instante" El castaño lo empujaba por momentos, en otros se reía y un par de veces tuvo que dejar que lo besara (Como si le estuvieran obligando) en eso, el celular del castaño comenzó a sonar, y este a duras penas logro contestar.

—/ _¡Tsu!, ¿Encontraste a Kyoya?_/

Del otro lado la voz del mayor de los hermanos Hibari resonó —. /_Sí, sí. Lo estamos llevando a tu casa en el auto de Ethan_/

—/ _¡NO!_ / —el chico frunció el ceño disgustado —, /_por favor, no lo traigan, es que mi padre se levantó temprano y si lo llega a ver en ese estado se va a armar una grande_ / —el chico rodo los ojos, suspirando con resignación.

—/_Fong, me quieres decir que mierda, corno, coño… o lo que sea, hago con tu hermano completamente ebrio y en ¡pelotas!_/ —los ojos del azabache mayor se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso.

—/ _¡¿Qué?! ¡En pelotas! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!_ /

—/_Qué sé yo. Ethan lo encontró en el baño de mujeres haciendo un streep tease, y no encontró la ropa… va, en realidad las molestas de las mujeres ebrias que estaban en el baño no se la quisieron dar, y casi lo matan cuando este se llevó a Kyoya del baño_/ —Fong suspiro —, /_bueno, tranquilo Hibari…yo veo que hago y te llamo_/

Para alivio del castaño, el azabache se había quedado dormido en sus piernas, este levanto la mirada hacia el retrovisor para observar con los ojos de borrego al rubio que por el retrovisor frunció el ceño.

— ¡NO! ¡A MÍ NO ME VAS A ENCAJAR EL PAQUETE!

—Porfitas, Et, no seas malito, sabes que no lo puedo llevar a casa —dijo inflando sus mejillas en un pequeño mohín.

— ¡JA! Cómo si nunca hubieses metido a un ser viviente… ya sea hombre, mujer o hermafrodita a tu casa sin que tu madre se entere.

—Nunca lo he hecho con un hermafrodita… —el castaño suspiro, y lo miro como borrego degollado, la misma cara del gato con botas —. No seas malito, eso era antes y lo sabes… ahora trato de comportarme bien, anda, di que sí… por fis… siiiiiii.

—Ya, ya… está bien… —suspiro hastiado —. Me llevo al nenito a casa, sabes que no me puedo resistir cuando pones esa carita, pero la próxima que salgamos no quiero ser niñero de niños ricachones… ¿Okey? —el chico sonrió contento, le planto un fuerte beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios, agarro su celular para llamar a Fong y avisarle que Ethan se lo llevaba, y que no se preocupara.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Al compás de la melodía diurna, los pájaros entonaban una hermosa melodía, el sol entraba por las ventanas de un apartamento un tanto pequeño, pero bastante llamativo. Los rayos ultra violeta le dieron de lleno al rostro de un azabache, que de hecho, tenía el aspecto increíblemente horroroso, dormido en un sillón, todo enredado en una sábana y en bóxer. El chico comenzó a despertarse, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todas las cosas le explotaba la cabeza como si de una metralleta se tratase. Miro a su alrededor, y definitivamente no tenía ni la más pálida idea de donde se encontraba.

Era un living bastante sencillo, no era tan grande como los que él conocía pero su tamaño era bastante promedio para su gusto. Estaba acostado en un sofá largo de color kaki sencillo, apoyado en cojines de color marrón oscuro. Delante del mueble se encontraba una mesa cuadrada de madera, debajo de esta una alfombra de color marrón un poco más claro y un puff delante de la mesa. Al otro lado una pequeña silla de color marrón apunando al televisor que se encontraba en la pared del frente. Una gran ventana daba al balcón, cubriendo solo una parte las cortinas marrones. Bajo el televisor había un montón de portarretratos, y cuadros detrás del sofá dándole un aspecto extremadamente increíble. En esos cuadros, el que se encontraba en el medio era un retrato de todos los hombres que había conocido ayer, incluyendo a Tsunayoshi.

Kyoya se levantó, agachándose hasta observar los portarretratos que se encontraban bajo el televisor. Había una fotografía donde se encontraban todos los hombres –más jóvenes–, que había conocido el día anterior, en otra foto, aparecía un exuberante joven de cabellos blanquecinos como el que había conocido la noche anterior, si no que más joven con un lunar bajo sus labios, de ojos carmín. En otra fotografía, aparecía el castaño besando la mejilla del rubio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. En otra parecían los cuatro, el rubio, el de cabellos blancos, el castaño y otro más parecido al de cabellos claros. En otra salían solamente dos, el de cabellos blancos ahora con el cabello verde, y Tsunayoshi. En otra el mismo chico de cabello blanco abrazado de la cintura por el rubio sacando la lengua, pero en otro… Kyoya quedo como idiota observando el portarretrato y se quedó como pendejo enamorado de lo que veía: el hermoso castaño se veía bastante diferente a como él lo conocía, tenía el cabello un poco más corto y bastante alborotado, vestía un conjunto de short corto de color blanco, junto a un buzo que le quedaba un poco grande, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas cargando felizmente un oso panda, con un gorro de conejo; a lo mucho tendría unos nueve o diez años.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —Kyoya al escuchar esa voz, soltó el portarretratos y este se hizo añicos en el suelo—, rompe y paga —le dijo Ethan, dándole una pastilla entre sus manos, cruzando hacía la cocina para servir un vaso de agua a un Hibari confundido, quien le observaba sin confianza—. Tranquilo, chiquito, es una aspirina, supongo que te debe estar matando la resaca, así que tómala —el azabache se tomó la pastilla, pero su mirada de confusión no cesaba.

— ¿Qué demonios hago acá? —cortante, demandando una respuesta de inmediato.

Ethan sonrió—. ¡Huy, que dulce!, encima te salvamos el pellejo me tratas así —Kyoya no entendía nada, lo último de lo que se acordaba era de ver a su hermano abrazando a Tsunayoshi, Ethan rompió en carcajadas en lo que esté le dedicaba una mirada de odio—, por favor… ¿No te acuerdas de nada? —El de cabellos oscuros frunció el ceño—. A ver si te refresco un poco…te desapareciste del VIP, luego volviste y te le tiraste encima a Tsunayoshi, le comiste la boca –no tengo la menor idea de que fue lo que le dijiste–, luego tus amigos empezaron una pelea, y tú te pusiste a pelear con tu hermano, Tsu los baño de agua helada, y cuando te dijo que te tenías que ir con Fong saliste corriendo, Tsuna y yo te buscamos por todo el lugar, yo te encontré haciendo un streep tease en el baño de mujeres, después te metimos en el coche, no paraste de acosar a Tsu en todo el trayecto, cuando llegábamos a tu casa, llamo Fong y dijo que tu viejo estaba despierto, que te lleváramos a otro lado, y así fue como él sensual León me convenció para que te trajera a mi casa.

Kyoya estaba con los ojos abiertos, igual que dos platos hondos mientras se golpeaba el rostro una y otra vez con el vaso de plástico que le había ofrecido Ethan para que se tomara la pastilla, buscando salir del trance en que se encontraba, todas aquellas cosas que había dicho y había hecho regresaron una y otra vez a su cabeza. Se quiso meter debajo de una baldosa al momento en que los recuerdos golpeaban su mente, las babosadas que le había dicho al castaño y el nuevo apodo que le había puesto. Hibari se torturaba mentalmente, ante de que un celular comenzó a sonar…

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

Kyoya frunció el ceño, sabía que ese ring toné lo había escuchado en algún otro lado, Ethan camino tranquilo tomando en celular entre sus dedos.

— / _¡Aloha!~_/

—/ _¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES CON EL CELULAR DE MI NENE?! _/ —el rubio comenzó a reír, se cruzó de brazos lazándose al mueble en lo que el joven de cabellos negros le miraba extrañado.

—/ ¡Heeeeeey, Nani! Unos meses y ya te olvidas del ser más perfecto, hermoso y sensual de todo el planeta / —se hizo un silencio, Kyoya hizo un gesto de repugnancia al escuchar como hablaba el rubio.

—/ _¡Ethan, mi amor! Es que pensé que eras uno de esos… lo siento, cariño_ /

—/_Ya Nani, no hay drama… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ /

—/_Decime una cosa… ¿El desastre de mi hijo está ahí?_/

—/_Sí, el nene se quedó a dormir acá, es más, en estos momentos está dormido como un angelino, si quieres le paso el móvil…_ /

—/ _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿PERO VOS ESTÁS LOCO O ES QUE NO VALORAS TU VIDA?!_ /—el rubio comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Kyoya estaba atando clavos en su cabeza para descifrar de quien estaban hablando.

—/_Eh… que él nene es un santito_/

—/_Si claro, mi hijo es tan santito como yo morocha_ / —el chico soltó una corta carcajada —, /_bueno cariño, dile que me llamaron del bar, que hoy tiene que ir a las ocho, dile que lo amo, qué se cuide… ahh, y que me llame_/

—/_Okey, Nani. Yo le digo, besotes_ /

—/_Besotes, bonito, y espero que uno de estos días te vengas vos con el desastre de mi ahijado a tomar unos matecitos, y comer algo_/

—/_Sí, sí. ¿Quién rechazaría una invitación a comer de la gran Nana Di Vongola?_/ —la mujer sonrió y colgó. Kyoya analizaba la forma de hablar del rubio, parecía como si tratara con alguien que conocía de toda la vida, su mente deliraba en algo, pero de un momento a otro recordó el final de sus palabras.

**Di Vongola… —** ¿Ese no era el apellido de su director? Si era así, la persona detrás del teléfono… ¿Era la madre de Sawada? Sin embargo —, Hey, ¿Dónde está el baño?

—La puerta verde —el de cabellos negros se dirigió hacía ella y la cerró. Mientras se lavaba las manos –incluyendo el rostro–, masco un poco de pasta dental que encontró encima del lavamanos, miro en el espejo del botiquín, percatándose de que había otra puerta, la curiosidad pudo más que el chico, y la atravesó quedándose totalmente perplejo por lo que había visto.

Sobre una enorme cama de dos plazas, estaba el castaño completamente dormido. En un principio el pelinegro se enterneció, parecía un tierno angelito, se veía hermoso, dulce, pero unos minutos luego tenía unas tremendas ganas de saltarle encima, puesto que, el chico se había movido quedando boca arriba, y completamente destapado, su cabello más alborotado de lo normal, con todo regado en la almohada, e incluso algunos flequillos cortos caían en su rostro, solo traía una camisa de hombre blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados. Kyoya se mordió el labio al percatarse de que no traía bóxer, se deleitó observando sus piernas, de arriba hacia abajo, donde se podría notar la punta de su trasero blanco, pero aquella maldita camisa no le dejaba ver con perfección lo que él realmente quería, la camisa… y ahí, fue cuando un sentimiento de cólera se apodero de aquel hombre de cabellos negros, aparentemente el chico no traía ropa interior, solo… UNA CAMISA DE HOMBRE, él sabía perfectamente que eso… solo significaba una cosa.

—Uhmm, nops. No creo que esté sea el baño, Hibarina —Ethan se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sonriéndole altaneramente.

—Hn —Kyoya salió bastante enojado de la habitación, Ethan amplio una sonrisa de burla —. Me podes dar algo de ropa, así me voy —le hablo cortante, la cantidad de imágenes del rubio con el castaño en la cama estaban cruzándole la mente, y le hacían hervir la sangre.

—He, tranquilo nenito. Toma, ponte este pantalón, tu hermano llamo hace unas cuantas horas y dijo que en un rato pasaba a dejarte ropa.

—Hn —Ethan soltó una carcajada más, en lo que el de cabellos oscuros se colocaba el pantalón, fulminándole con la mirada.

— ¡Huy, que mal genio! Así no vas a lograr que Tsu se enamore de vos —los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, Ethan sonrió con altanería —. Vamos, que no soy un idiota, es obvio que el enano te interesa y bastante.

— ¡JA! Por favor, tengo buen gusto.

—See claro, por qué vos no eras él que cantaba completamente desquiciado la canción de Carlos Baute y Marta Sánchez: _Mi corazón está colgado en tus manos_ —Hibari frunció el ceño, se le vino una imagen de él en bóxer acariciando al castaño, cantándole ese bolero, Ethan le miro con triunfo —. Si seguís así te va a costar enamorarlo. Bueno, a todos les cuesta, puesto que el enano no es el típico nenito que cree encontrar el amor de su vida… él más bien es del estilo: todos los seres vivos son reemplazables, solo sirven de la cintura para abajo —Kyoya le miro algo consternado, puesto que, el miraba de esa forma a todos los demás, aunque últimamente no pensaba de esa manera.

— ¡Y a mí que mierda me importa!

—See, se nota que no te importa nada —el sarcasmo de Ethan, era palpable —. Okey, okey, como vos quieras, si eso te hace sentir mejor —el tono altanero del rubio, indigno al de cabellos negros.

—Y qué… ¿En este cuchitril de mala muerte me puedo dar una ducha?... ¿O tengo que ir a un baño compartido? —le dijo con altanería Kyoya, Ethan simplemente le sonrió mientras se lanzaba al mueble para tomar entre sus dedos el mando y encender el televisor.

—Ya sabes dónde está el baño, hay toallas en mi habitación, te las daría yo, pero estoy segurísimo que a vos te encantaría agarrarlas.

Kyoya le miro con odio, se dirigió hacia la habitación, no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al castaño quien ahora estaba boca abajo, se mordió el labio, viendo que la camisa se había recogido un poco, sacudió la cabeza, desapareciendo dentro del baño. Se metió en la ducha, y dejo que cada fibra de su ser se mojara lentamente, no podía dejar de analizar todo lo sucedido aquella noche, estaba pensando cómo salir de aquella pena con el castaño, le había dicho cosas demasiado cursis, qué en esos momentos recordaba las palabras de Alaude con plenitud: _No lo tomes como un juego, que alguno de los dos podría salir enamorado_. Frunció el ceño, comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, el castaño se desperezaba en la cama, cuando escucho la ducha, sonrió, se fue hacía el baño pensando que su amigo estaba dándose una ducha, y lo iría a molestar. Pero cuando se asomó, lo que vio lo dejo helado. Una espectacular espalda bien torneada, con forma de trapecio extremadamente blanca le esperaba, unas gotas de agua caían tranquilamente por ella, terminando en unas firmes y perfectas nalgas a las cuales le seguían unas piernas bien formadas muy, en demasía masculinas, similares a la de los jugadores de soccer, pero no tan marcadas. Tsunayoshi se mordió el labio inferior y se deleitó descaradamente con la figura desnuda del chico de cabellos negros.

**¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡ESTÁ MÁS BUENO QUE COMER PIZZA CON LA MANO! [¡VES, VES! ¡ESTÁ RE-FUERTE EL MALDITO AZABACHE! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE METES EN LA DUCHA CON ÉL?!] SEEEE… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡DIGO, NO! Es solo el engreído de Hibari… si me lo como va a pensar que soy un perro como Lussuria, que le abre el trasero a cualquiera [Cof…cof… ¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que los demás digan o piensen? Que yo sepa siempre tomaste lo que querías sin impórtate nada de nada] Si, lo sé… pero… este… qué te digo… yo… [Por favor, anda a devorarte a semejante semental que está en ese instante delante de ti ¡En este mismo momento!] Yo… o sea… no puedo… [¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡NOOO! ¡PERO SI ESTO NO ES NORMAL!]**

El castaño quedo estático, Hibari se había dado la vuelta con los ojos cerrados, mostrándole toda su hombría. El chico analizo cada músculo de ese perfecto cuerpo, y al llegar a la entrepierna del azabache, se encontró con algo realmente grande. Se mordió el labio, imaginándose quien sabe que cosas, pero salió corriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que el azabache había cerrado la llave del agua, se tiró en la cama haciéndose el dormido. El problema era la maldita imagen del chico duchándose con el agua recorriendo descaradamente toda esa hombría que tenía, le estaba matando, así que se quedó un buen rato en la cama.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, salió de la habitación y sonrió al ver como Ethan estaba cocinando panqueque con chocolate. Tsunayoshi miró a Kyoya de arriba hacia abajo, quien estaba muy campante tomando una taza de café con un pantalón del rubio, sin camisa, movía la cabeza tratando de borrar aquellas imágenes de la desnudes del azabache.

— ¡MI AMOR, ESTÁS DESPIERTO! —Le saludó Ethan con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, a lo que Kyoya le miró con odio. Tsuna se fue directo al rubio saltándole como koala.

— ¡BUENOS DÍAS, MI VIDA! —Le dijo plantándole un tierno beso en la boca.

— ¿Dormiste bien, bonito?

—Cómo no voy a dormir bien en esa cama, y muchísimo más si tenía a mi peluchito oxigenado para darme calor —el chico sonrió, y le soltó en el suelo.

El chico se sentó alado de Kyoya. La cocina de Ethan se encontraba diagonal al living, era sencilla con una barra de madera dando directo a la cocina y dos sencillas sillas altas en la cual permitía sentarse en esta. Había una nevera platinada, junto a un conjunto de alacenas donde guardaba la cocina, la estufa era de color negro con varias frutas organizadas en la parte de arriba. Tsu, agarro unos panqueques comenzando a comer, Ethan estaba ocupado preparándole chocolate caliente, Kyoya tenía cara de disgusto por la forma en la que la pareja se trataba, y Tsunayoshi, él estaba tratando de sacar de su cabeza la imagen de aquel idiota azabache, se sentía bastante incomodo, así que decidió aflojarse con sus típicos comentarios, en lo que giraba a ver al pelinegro como pervertido, cuando este se dio cuenta giro su rostro, levantando una ceja.

—Hey, azabache, nosotros tendríamos que tener sexo —Kyoya se atraganto con el café, escupiendo el que estaba tomando con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ethan por su parte había sonreído dándole el chocolate caliente al castaño quien sonrió de medio lado.

—Hey, azabache, el enano te dijo algo, si quieren yo me voy, no tengo drama en que usen el depar, y además, tu hermano viene en unas horas —el de cabellos oscuros estaba bastante choqueado, jamás de los jamases en toda su existencia, un chico le había dicho algo así directamente.

—Hey, ¿A quién le comió la lengua el ratón, ahora?

—…

—Igual, no es necesario que hables.

Eso lo había dicho en un tono bastante sensual, provocativo, en lo que se acercaba hacía el pelinegro acariciándole el torso con la yema de sus dedos, Kyoya seguía bastante choqueado, casi se infarta al mirar hacia abajo, puesto que, el castaño seguía con la camisa, está estaba un poco más abierta, dejando ver el indicio de su miembro que se pegaba un poco más a la silla donde estaba sentado. Mordió su labio, en lo que el castaño acercaba sus labios rozando su lengua con la ajena, con sus dientes jalo el labio ajeno ampliando una sonrisa.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué decís? ¿No quieres divertirte un rato? —Kyoya por inercia le tomo de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacía si, el castaño sonrió con altanera, siendo besado por el de cabellos negros.

—Esteee… buanoo, yo ya estoy sobrando —comento Ethan divertido, desapareciendo dentro de la habitación.

La pareja, la cual estaba completamente ocupada en lo suyo no prestaron atención a lo que había dicho el rubio. En un principio, el beso era suave, tierno, lleno de devoción por el contrario, pero se volvió salvaje, y demandante. Kyoya se bajó de la silla, y le acorralo a la barra de madera tomándole de las manos, subiendo el cuerpo contrario en la barra, quedando él –el castaño–, entre la barra, la cocina, y el joven de cabellos oscuros. El chico tomo los glúteos contrarios, subiendo su rostro hacía besar su cuello, disfrutando del sabor salado del joven de cabellos castaños, quien estaba sudando poco por el lugar donde se encontraban, estaba traspirando, y el sudor estaba deslizando los labios del joven de cabellos negros, quien apretó un poco más sus dedos contra el trasero del contrario, provocando que gimiera de placer. Comenzó a bajar sus labios por el contrario, sintiendo la piel contraria, el palpitar del corazón del castaño le provocaba grandes ganas de adueñarse totalmente de él, una respiración agitada, el corte de sus labios e incluso el latido de su corazón le hacía querer quitarle todo lo que tenía. Se detuvo en el pecho contrario, Tsunayoshi cerró los ojos de placer, con gemidos escapándose de sus labios, Kyoya se acomodó entre sus piernas, el cuál había capturado sus labios, ahora mordía lentamente el piercing de Hibari quien le volvía loco. Kyoya mordió su cuello, marcando, succionando, colocando en prueba de que él había domado al León esa misma mañana, Tsuna giro su cuello hacía atrás, al sentir que la camisa desaparecía de su cuerpo, al momento que la camisa piso el suelo, la nariz de Hibari había rozado la punta del miembro contraria, este comenzó a tomar forma, erguido ante los labios del joven de cabellos oscuros que los delineo con suavidad, mordiendo la piel contraria ante el gemido que salió de los labios del castaño. El castaño coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza del pelinegro, pidiéndole que metiera su miembro en su boca, Kyo relamió sus labios, comenzando una felación lenta, que torturaba cada segundo al castaño quien estaba comprimiéndose de placer en aquella mesa, no sabía dónde había puesto sus manos, pero estaba seguro de que cubiertas con chocolate, e incluso miel de maple estaba deslizándose por sus dedos.

El castaño apretó con fuerza el cabello del pelinegro, sus dedos se entrelazaron entre las hebras oscuras contrarias antes de gemir con fuerza al sentir como su miembro palpitaba con intensidad, abrió sus ojos, observando el rostro del joven de cabellos negros cubierto de semen que estaba deslizándose por sus labios, hasta su cuello. Estiro su cuerpo, deslizando su lengua desde el cuello contrario hasta sus labios deslizando sus labios dentro de la boca contraria para limpiarlo, aquella acción fue demasiado sensual para el control que poseía el Erizo, sus dedos se deslizaron por la cadera contraria para levantarlo, el castaño se apoyó hacia abajo para deslizar sus dedos por el cuello contrario, beso, el sabor del semen del castaño se deslizaba por las papilas gustativas de ambos, estaban acalorados, excitados, olvidados de donde se encontraban, y que en la otra habitación se encontraba Ethan. El castaño comenzó a acariciar el miembro del pelinegro, sus dedos se adueñaron del trasero contrario, con un poco de saliva comenzó a introducirlos antes los suaves gemidos del castaño, quien movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo, torturándole con suavidad, marcando su cuello con sus dientes. Uno, dos… el pantalón termino abierto, con el miembro fuera de este, grande, mostrando toda su majestuosidad ante los ojos del castaño, abrió la piernas, al igual que le ayudo a abrir su trasero, relamió sus labios, el azabache se acomodó en la entrada, suavemente… deslizándose…

— ¡TSUNAYOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —Ethan zarandeaba al castaño como un desquiciado para que se levantara—. ¡CÓMO UN DEMONIO, CABEZA DE TUNA! ¡LEVÁNTATE QUE TIENES QUE IR A TU CASA A CAMBIARTE Y DESPUÉS A TRABAJAR, SON LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE! —El chico abrió los ojos algo molesto por la interrupción—. Por Dios, enano, sos una morsa…

—…

La carcajada de Ethan, resonó en toda la habitación—. Ya, no te sulfures, levántate que tienes que bañarte para ir a buscar tu uniforme, e ir a trabajar.

— ¡NO FASTIDIES, SON LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE Y ENTRO A LAS 9!

— ¡Hace un siglo que estoy tratando de despertarte, llamo tu vieja y me dijo que entras a las ocho, así que arriba morsa!

El chico se disgustó, se iba a levantar pero se agarró la parte baja, bajando suavemente la mirada para abrir sus ojos como plato, frunció el ceño, se levantó como si tuviera diarrea metiéndose al agua helada con todo y camisa, al mirar a aquel pelinegro duchándose le había hecho muy mal… demasiado mal.

Termino de ducharse, Ethan le llevo a su casa, para luego coger rumbo hacía su trabajo.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

La casa de Belphegor estaba un poco alejada que la de sus compañeros, sin embargo, aun así, era bastante visitada por sus compañeros cuando tenían reuniones fuera de las cotidianas, esa noche, había una fiesta en la mansión de los Cavallone, así que decidieron hacer la reunión en la de Belphegor, siendo recibidos por la adorada anciana dueña de la casa, quien le preparo galletitas con leche. Sin embargo, los Vongola Boy's estaban… un poco histéricos.

— ¡ESTO NO ESTÁ BIEN, NADA BIEN! ¡¿CÓMO UN DEMONIO, NO ME PUDO HABER PASADO ESTO A MÍ! —un rubio de cabellos rubios con aspecto de príncipe, se encontraba histérico, bastante por cierto, caminando de un lado a otro, en lo que sus amigos le miraban con diversión.

—Ya, Potro, tranquilo. Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, no es la muerte de nadie.

—Nah, Tasshi, solo la muerte del _amigo_ de Dino —agrego con diversión Mukuro, quien era el único que no contenía la risa.

— ¡TÚ, MALDITO PESCADO DE TANQUE CON PEINADO DE PIÑA!

—Tranquilo, Dino. No sos el primer hombre en la tierra que esta con una tía y no se le puede levantar —agrego Belphegor tratando de contener la risa, pero al ver la cara de Dino, no pudo y empezó a reírse como loco.

— ¡Ya me es suficiente con mis amigos! ¡¿Ahora también mi familia?! ¡Qué es lo que les da tanta gracia! ¡Muéranse!

—Ya, ya, tranquilo Potrito, capas que fue por qué estabas cansado de anoche, mira, hoy salimos, nos buscamos unas tías por ahí para que te arregles —le dijo Takeshi sonriendo.

— ¡Hey!, ¿no que era que te querías establecer, qué estabas harto de acostarte con cualquiera que encuentras, y todo eso?

—Sí, eso es verdad, Marmota, pero mi compadre de batalla me está pidiendo un poco de cariño, y en realidad necesito uno fuerte —todos soltaron una larga carcajada.

—Seeeee… ¡NECESITAMOS CARIÑO! ¡VAMOS A VARIA A BUSCAR NUESTRA PRESA! —Grito Mukuro con las manos arriba.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —Los chicos miraron a Kyoya con intriga, quien se mordió la lengua, se rasco la nuca bastante nervioso, duro algunos segundos en juntar las ideas para formar una buena excusa—. Nah, Varia, no. Ahí van los nenes, yo quiero hombres de verdad, mejor vamos a la fiesta de los Vindice —todos sonrieron satisfechos, excepto el moreno.

—Kyoya, no es bueno que vayamos ahí… además vos…

— ¡CÁLLATE, TASSHI! Me importa un cuerno, yo soy Hibari Kyoya y voy adonde se me canta —Takeshi suspiro, Dino miro a Mukuro quienes levantaron una ceja interrogante.

—Kyoya, Tasshi tiene razón —Dino se cruzó de brazos.

—Una cosa es hacer lo que se te canta, otra cosa es caer a Vindice —prosiguió Mukuro, quien estaba bastante en desacuerdo con aquello.

— ¡YA HABLE, POTRO, BÚHO! ¡Y SI NO QUIEREN IR NO VAYAN Y LISTO! ¡ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO SI USTEDES VAN O NO!

—Dino…

—Ya hablo, es mejor que lleguemos a ver qué onda, y como está la movida allá, cualquier cosa estamos todos para controlarlo —Mukuro asintió, Dino comenzó a salir seguido de Belphegor quien comenzó a preocuparse un poco, sin embargo, la mano de Takeshi sujeto la contraria con bastante insistencia.

— ¿Qué?

—Sé que ocultas algo, no me puedes mentir, Kyoya.

—Escucha, Takeshi… —intento medir sus palabras, contra su mejor amigo—. La situación es así, quiero tener sexo, y las mujeres de Varia no me van a saciar lo que quiero, eso incluye a cualquier tipo que se aparezca delante de mí.

—No será por el motivo que Tsunayoshi trabaje ahí.

— ¡Qué! ¡¿Estás loco?! —Tasshi sonrió, estiro su mano hasta la cabeza de su mejor amigo desordenando su cabello—. Kyoya, realmente es fácil leerte, eres como un libro abierto para nosotros que te conocemos de hace años.

—Ese maldito rubio también dijo lo mismo…

— ¿Maldito rubio?

—Tyler —frunció el ceño, Tasshi levanto una ceja atando cabos.

— ¡¿Ethan?! —asintió, este mordió su dedo en lo que no le gustaba a donde estaba llegando todo—. Ese rubio…

—Es un idiota, pero supongo que es buena gente… vámonos —esté le observo con interés. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo su mejor amigo? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Si el castaño le interesaba, como era que decía que su novio era buena gente… no será que Kyoya estaba ocultando algo.

—No me digas que…

—Cállate —Kyoya golpeo con su codo el estómago de su mejor amigo, quien se detuvo, esté sonrió con diversión intentando alcanzarle.

Fuera, Belphegor al igual que Dino estaban siendo peinados por la dulce abuela de ambos, en lo que les decía que salir hasta tarde era malo, entre otras cosas. Los Vongola Boy's se burlaron de sus amigos desapareciendo por la puerta de entrada.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Eran las dos menos cuarto de la mañana. Tsunayoshi estaba completamente cansado, faltaban tan solo quince minutos para terminar su turno e irse a su caminata calentita y suavecita hasta el día siguiente.

—Discúlpame, Papito. ¿Por qué no me servís un _Adiós Mother Fucker_? —sonrió al ver a Byakuran haciéndose el sexy en la barra.

—Claro, viejito.

—Ja, ja… qué gracioso el nene —el chico le preparo su trago, lo entrego sacándole la lengua.

—Hey, enano. ¿Cuándo terminas?

—En unos minutitos soy libre, y no me quejo si me quieres llevar a casa —comento con un aura cubriéndole su cuerpo, Bya juró ver estrellas a su alrededor.

—Epaaa, ¿Qué pasa? ¿El pueblucho te cambio? —el chico frunció el ceño sin entender, su madre también estaba diciendo lo mismo—. Vamos, ¿Dónde está el Tsunayoshi que salía casi todos los días y se divertía con sus amigos? —Tsuna suspiro cansinamente.

—Ese chico, le prometió a su madre que no iba a hacer más esas cosas.

—Vamos, Tsu. No te digo que te emborraches y lleves un macho a tu casa o que desaparezcas y vuelvas en la mañana a las diez borracho con heridas de golpes, solo digo que salgamos a divertirnos sanamente —le sonrió como niño pequeño—, vamos Leoncito, no seas malito —el menor rodo los ojos, y le sonrió.

—Okey, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Y… bueno… viste que nosotros vinimos a conocer la zona en busca de la manada —el chico asintió, limpiando unos vasos, de inmediato comprendía a donde se dirigía aquella idea—. Bueno, resulta que encontramos ese grupito, y cada finde dan una fiesta para luego jugar un rato, y bue, no podemos ir sin nuestra mascota —le sonrió.

—Byakuran, no puedo ir… sabes que en esos lugares me desquicio —dijo el chico acongojado, puesto que, recordaba las cantidades de desastres que había ocasionado en las _zonas_.

—Esa era el Tsunayoshito rebelde, ahora eres el Tsunayoshi rebelde. Vamos, bonito, si hace un año que no te das una vuelta, además bien sabemos que te encanta —Tsuna se mordió el labio, a lo que Byakuran sonrió—, te prometo que no te dejo ir con ninguno.

— ¡JA! No prometas cosas que no podes cumplir, los dos sabemos que en donde veas un tío, tía que te guste desaparecer —el chico sonrió maliciosamente.

—Nah, no creo que el tío que me gusta esté en esas zonas —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, a lo que el castaño levanto una ceja por si no lo había escuchado bien—, ya, ya… Tsu, no te sulfures, estás renovado, y eso lo comprobé anoche —levanto una ceja sin entender—, vamos enano, ayer te divertiste sanamente, no te emborrachaste, no abusaste del primero que se te cruzo, aunque estoy segurito, segurito de que hay un azabache de ojos metalizados que te tiene bastante ganas —eso último lo dijo socarronamente.

—Ja, ja, ja… que gracioso, el joven con cabello de anciano.

—Je, no te hagas de rogar, además, sos nuestra pata de conejo, desde que dejaste ir a las reuniones nos va bastante mal.

El chico se lo pensó, el albino tenía razón, no era el Tsunayoshi autodestructivo de antes, ahora tenía los pues en la tierra, y eso no quitaba que le seguía encantando salir y divertirse, pero ya no le llamaba tanto la atención irse a los extremos.

—Okey, pero primero llévame a casa a buscar ropa y dejarle una nota a mi vieja.

— ¡Ese es mi León!

Los dos salieron al bar, se fueron a buscar la motocicleta del albino, la cual era una Aprilia RSV4 R de color blanco, con un gran dragón de color negro detallado desde la llanta trasera, cruzando por el mofle hasta los cachos. Las gruesas llantas se encontraban resplandecientes al igual que sus sillas. Ambos sonrieron, se subieron en la motocicleta desapareciendo.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Los chicos de Vongola Boy's se estaban divirtiendo en la dichosa fiesta de los Vindice, todos estaban con una mujer, y un hombre diferente. Sin embargo, los que nos interesaba en esos momentos eran Kyoya y Mukuro, que estaban con un par de gemelas rubias, con aspecto de zorra fácil, las chicas se insinuaban descaradamente, estos les sonreían de costado, pero ciertamente estaban en otro lugar. A uno de ellos le atraía un castaño rebelde, de espectaculares ojos chocolate que en dos semanas le había revolucionado la vida, pero no solo no podía dejar de pensar en él, no en su físico, sino en algo que le decía que quería quedarse toda la vida con él. Mientras que a nuestro otro amigo, desde el viernes no había dejado de pensar en ese espectacular albino que ciertamente era un adonis por donde lo mirabas, y más cuando hablaba, tenía un tinte rojizo en sus ocelos que provocaban robarlos por completo, algo que los hizo fruncir el ceño, al principio pensaron que estaban soñando, delirando por el alcohol, por qué no tenía sentido lo que veían, pero luego analizaron bien la imagen, se dieron cuenta de que era cierto, a unos metros de ellos estaban Tsunayoshi y Byakuran entrando como modelos a aquel lugar, los chicos le analizaron de arriba hacia abajo como un par de robots.

Las miradas iban directo hacía Byakuran Millefiore, quien traía el cabello inesperadamente alborotado, con pequeñas extensiones de color rojo que le hacían ver incluso más llamativo que antes. Comía un marshmallow tranquilamente, en lo que sonreía ante la mirada de cualquiera que atreviera a mirarlo, vestía una camisa manga larga, con estas remangadas hasta los codos de color plateado que hacía juego con la alborotada corbata de franjas negras. El pantalón de cuadros negro con franjas delgadas de color plateado, y unas más delgadas de color blanco hacían juego con sus zapatos negros con plateado en los bordes.

Tsunayoshi, a diferencia de las miradas que atraía Millefiore, las de Sawada eran más fuertes, la mayoría de los hombres mayores se sentían totalmente atraídos por la sonrisa dulce que mostraban sus labios. Un suéter manga larga de color blanco, que mostraba la parka abierta de franjas negras con blanco que tenía por fuera, detrás de esta se encontraba estampada una calavera de color fucsia que iluminaba como si fuera un suéter de neón. Vestía un pantalón oscuro de color negro, junto a un cinturón del mismo color con un cráneo como hebilla, el pantalón se encontraba dentro de sus botas platinadas y cordones del mismo color que la calavera, fucsia.

Los dos se miraron, metieron sus manos en los bolsillos; sonrieron con altanería, relamiendo sus lenguas, comenzando a caminar con arrogancia.

— ¡Hey! ¿Sabías que estoy acá? —las gemelas rubias se indignaron de que las estuvieran ignorando, los chicos no les prestaban atención, estaban deleitándose con aquellos hombres quienes llegaron a una mesa más apartada saludando a sus amigos, riendo por cualquier cosa.

**¡¿Qué mierda hace en este lugar?! [No puede ser que aparezca a arruinarnos la fiesta…] ¡Encima mira con quien viene! [No te quejes, que pudo haber venido con el oxigenado ese… ¿Cómo no lo vimos?] No puede ser… ¿Por qué tiene que venir a arruinarme la noche? [Hey, hey, tranquilo azabache, que podemos ignorarlo]… [¡KYOYA HIBARI! ¡Habíamos quedado que nos íbamos a sacar a ese castaño endemoniado de la cabeza!] Hn…** —El chico reacciono, volviendo a su trabajo con la rubia.

**¿Qué coño hace ese albino aquí? [Y ¿A ti qué coño te importa?] Ayer fue una cosa, ¿pero tiene que aparecerse aquí también? A parte…** —detallo perfectamente como saludaba a sus amigos, el roce de hombros con el rubio, la mano de esta en su espalda e incluso los golpes de sus palmas con las contrarias **—… ¿Ayer no se besaba con el rubio? [Te engaño, perfectamente] **—apretó sus dientes, lanzo un suspiro de sus labios levantándose para tomar el rostro de la rubia suavemente—. Lo siento mi reina, iré por un poco de trago. ¿Te traigo algo? —la mujer asintió, Mukuro se perdió en la barra.

[…]

— ¡León, que bueno verte!

—Sí, sí, ya oxigenado, que sin mí no son nada —les dijo altaneramente.

— ¡Hey, tampoco te creas! —le dijo Kai, sonriendo, y le estampo un beso en la mejilla.

—Bue, qué onda. Esta acá como viejos amargados mirando la vida.

—Sabes que no podemos tomar —le dijo Ethan serio, y algo enfadado.

— ¿Qué? No me digan que los seis van a…

—Nops, yo no pienso hacer nada, así que… León, ¿me acompañas?

Aoba apareció con dos botellitas de cerveza, y Lancia junto a Haruka se les unió, los siete se fueron a una mesa y se pusieron a charlar y divertirse. Pasado unos minutos habían encontrado una mesa de pool, jugaban Byakuran y Aoba contra Kai y Lancia, mientras Haruka, Ethan y Tsunayoshi les miraban. El castaño de un momento a otro frunció el ceño cuando vio entrar a un grupo de hombres los cuales provocaban que la gente a su alrededor se apartaran, para dejarles el camino libre.

El más alto de ellos tenía la piel morena, con unas vendas en su rostro impidiéndole observar su rostro, solo lograba observarse uno de sus ojos el cual era de color azul cielo, detrás de aquella seriedad con un traje elegante, su cabello ondulado largo de color negro caía hasta sus hombros. Alto, con un cuerpo extremadamente llamativo, su cuerpo estaba recto, caminando al ritmo de alguien mucho más pequeño que él. Le seguía a su lado, más bien el más alto seguía a alguien de una estatura casi parecida a la del castaño, Su piel pálida relucía al igual que sus grandes ojos de color violeta que hacía juego con su cabello de color negro corto hasta su cuello, sus labios cerrados suavemente dándole un aspecto bastante juguetón como un niño pequeño. Vestía un traje blanco, junto a un chaleco que cubría su cuello, y un sombrero alto de color negro cubriéndole completamente la franja que sobresalía de esta.

Le seguía uno más alto de piel morena, alto de cuerpo bastante musculoso. La sonrisa hacía temblar a cualquiera quienes lo observaran, tenía largas patillas de color negro, con el cabello alborotado peinado hacía atrás, junto a una coleta delgada que caía por toda su espalda. Vestía un traje de color negro que resaltaba un color carmín sobresaliendo de los puños de la chaqueta.

A su lado, caminaba un joven alto de cabello verdoso, peinado hacía atrás largo de ojos del mismo color reluciente, su piel era pálida, la sonrisa que se encontraba en su rostro era bastante tentadora, sobre todo porque su belleza era increíble. Vestía una camisa de color rosa, junto a un chaleco de color blanco con franjas azules, y un pantalón de color negro, mezclando un cinturón de color negro con hebillas plateadas.

Le seguía con un cigarrillo entre sus labios un hombre alto con barba en su barbilla que le hacía ver extremadamente atractivo, sobre todo por la belleza que mostraban aquellos ojos de color jade. Su cabello negro, con la parte de adelante teñida de blanco era increíblemente hermosa, vestía un conjunto de camisa manga larga remangada hasta sus codos y un pantalón de color negro, su piel pálida le hacía ver extremadamente atrayente. Detrás de ellos iba un chico con varios piercing en el rostro, de cabello y ocelos violetas, vestía un traje de conductor de color negro con morado y seguido se encontraban charlando Gamma y Viper con una sonrisa en los labios, vistiendo trajes también de conductores, verdes e índigos respectivamente.

—Esos son los Vindice, son quienes mandan por acá. Bermuda Von Vichtenstein es el líder de esta zona, a pesar de su estatura es más viejo que nosotros juntos, escuche qué el que se encuentra a su lado es Jäger, apodado como el asesino más buscado de todo Namimori, es un peligro cuando no tiene las correas de Bermuda. Ricardo, se hace pasar de líder por órdenes de su superior –es la segunda vez que veo a Bermuda en una fiesta–, usualmente es él quien controla esta zona. Kikyo, Ganauche y a los otros tres los conociste ayer: Skull, Gamma y Viper.

—Hn.

—Ojo, Tsuna —le dijo Ethan bastante serio, el chico lo miro haciéndose el desentendido.

— ¡Che! ¿Por qué me decís eso? Ya sabes que tengo problemas con la autoridad, pero Viper, Skull y Gamma… los tres me cayeron bien, y no quiero fastidiarlos.

El grupo siguió en la suya, Tsuna se aburría de mirar jugar a sus amigos así que agarró a Ethan y se pusieron a bailar bastante pegados en el medio de la pista, la pareja se divertía, reía mientras una extraña mirada fría se dirigía hacia el castaño quien sostenía la pista de baile bastante bien junto al joven de cabellos rubios.

El sonido de las escaleras metalizadas subiendo hacía el segundo piso resonaban con fuerza, la respiración agitada de muchos cuerpos a los alrededores eran lo que cubrían en esos momentos la situación, gemidos e incluso el olor a drogas penetraba completamente la nariz del más pequeño de aquellos dos. La sonrisa resaltaba entre sus labios, uno de sus dedos se colocó en la cerradura contraria abriendo la puerta. Jäger, detuvo su andar y se giró para cruzar sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo, Bermuda le observo con rectitud entrando a la habitación para cerrarla de un solo golpe.

Una amplia mesa se encontraba reluciendo delante de su rostro, el humo del cigarrillo invadió inmediatamente su nariz. En una mesa de pool se encontraban cuatro hombres alto jugando al billar, uno de ellos dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada alargando sus dientes, las luces de la sala le alumbraron su rostro, mostrando el montón de cicatrices que relucían en su rostro, su cabello peinado hacía atrás, junto a un traje de color negro con la chaqueta desarreglada. A su lado, un joven más pequeño que el mencionado con un traje parecido a los de meseros, de cabello liso de color negro con un fleco blanco resaltando en toda la parte de arriba, y un tatuaje en el rostro no hizo ningún movimiento, escucho el golpe de la bola blanca contra las demás. Uno de los hombres bostezo, dejo de cubrirse su rostro con un par de gafas de sol, dejando que su cabello blanquecino corriera hacía atrás, abrió sus ocelos negros sonrieron, la barba que caía en su barbilla le hizo sonreír con el invitado de esa noche. Al frente suyo, aquel moreno de trenzas blancas descruzo sus manos, dejando que la sonrisa resplandeciera contra los ojos chocolate que tenía para observar hacía la puerta.

—Llegas tarde, Bermuda —Brabanters Schnitte hablo, interrumpiendo el juego.

—No seas duro con él, Bra-chan. Todavía es joven —la voz sería, pero a la vez burlona de Nie Brow Jr. Era increíblemente aterradora.

La risa del mayor resonó en todo el lugar—. Nie tiene razón, Bra —habló Vizconte con bastante diversión. Estiro su mano hasta el palo de billar y golpeo la bola blanca, logrando meter dentro de cada agujero cinco de estas.

—A lo que vinimos esta noche —Croquant Bouche interrumpió la charla. Los demás estiraron su cuerpo dispuestos a seguir con el juego, pero una risa interrumpió cada acción de todos. Al momento de adueñarse del sofá donde esa noche les esperaban, alguien atravesó la habitación como si de una sombra se tratara, adentrándose en esta para sentarse delante de un escritorio, tomando entre sus dedos un _expresso_, extremadamente caliente.

— ¿Por qué las caras largas, si la noche tan solo está empezando? —bebió un poco más de expresso, Bermuda tomo el puesto a su lado cruzándose de piernas, los hombres delante de él soltaron una risa ante la tranquilidad que tenía el hombre delante de ellos.

—Solo venimos a hablar de negocios, Camaleón, termina con esto.

—No te desesperes Bermuda, tomémoslo con calma, dile a Jäger que entre.

El menor de ellos obedeció, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta donde se encontraba su guarda espalda, esta fue tocada un par de veces.

— ¿Jäger? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Escucho… —todos levantaron una ceja—. Un alboroto en la pista de baile.

**N/A: **Lamento la tardanza, la verdad es que ya tenía el capítulo hecho desde hace tiempo, sin embargo, sucedieron unas cosas la semana pasada, y cuando lo iba a subir, me toco entrenamiento, y ayer –sábado–, tenía partido. Así que he estado evitando la computadora para descansar bien. Empero, la tome hoy, así que decidí subir el capítulo.

Espero que disfruten de este como los demás.

Reviews.

KISS AND HUG.

AN.


End file.
